Mass Effect 2: Fractured
by almost.bella1030
Summary: When Shepard is abducted by agents of the Shadow Broker, Garrus must unite members of the old Normandy with those of the new in order to pull off a rescue mission.
1. A Promise Made

**AN: **This is a direct continuation to my other fic, "The Edge of the Void" but it's not necessary to read that one first. Also, for those of you who have played the Shadow Broker DLC, this has some elements of that but it's definitely not a narration of what happened.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mass Effect. Bioware owns Mass Effect!

A Promise Made

Commander Shepard sat on the edge of her seat, biting her lip. It was a rare occasion that she revealed any hint that of her true emotion, but at the moment, she would just have to make an exception. She was anxious as hell, and she didn't care who knew.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Shepard, relax. Everything's under control." Liara T'Soni, the only other person in the room, smiled at her, leading by example and taking a deep breath. Shepard didn't follow suit, stubbornly holding on to the air that was already in her lungs.

The screen they were both fixated on was divided into five sections. The four outermost sections were security camera footage, hacked by Liara herself. The center section was linked to Garrus's visor, providing her a view of everything that was going on as he saw it.

"I'm relaxed," Shepard said, even though both of them knew that was a lie.

How could she be relaxed? She'd sent half her team on a dangerous mission without her. Well, not exactly half. Along with Garrus, there were six others on the mission: Grunt, Legion, Mordin, Samara, Tali, and Thane. All the non-human crew members.

Shepard had a good reason for keeping the others out of the action on this mission. Their target, a clandestine shipment of Somnex Four, was an airborn sedative that only affected humans. It was created by a group of scientists, and distributed by the Collectors to be sold to alien mercenaries, who would then use the drug to instantly subdue humans and trade them back to the Collectors. Mordin didn't have the time to create a counter-measure, so Shepard wasn't taking any risks. Jack, Jacob, Kasumi, Miranda, and Zaeed had all been sidelined for this one, in order to protect them.

Garrus pointed out to her that she was also human. Therefore, she wasn't allowed on the mission.

Once on Illium, Shepard had contacted her friend and former teammate, Dr. Liara T'Soni, for information regarding shipments of Somnex Four. Together, they'd planned an attack on an Eclipse base near a shipping dock that apparently had several crates of the stuff. At the moment, they were sitting in Liara's office and monitoring the mission's progress.

"Tell Tali to stay behind Grunt," Shepard said tersely into her headset. Garrus, the leader of the mission, relayed her order to his quarian teammate, who obliged and moved into line behind the massive krogan. Shepard hated being so removed from the action. Even though Garrus made an excellent stand-in, watching the mission from afar was pure torture. The time it took for the images from Garrus's visor feed to process in Shepard's mind, then for her to give him the order, then for him to tell the others, was far too long for Shepard's taste. It was the most efficient way they could come up with, but still. It wasn't the same as actually being there. Her team was competent. Way, way beyond competent. They were the best of the best. Shepard told herself that repeatedly, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"See, Shepard?" Liara said, still trying to get her commander to ease up. "There's nothing to be concerned about." It was true. They were making their way down a hallway, towards the docks. No hostiles in sight. Liara tried to distract her for a second. "Garrus is faring quite well. He's come so far from the man I knew on the first Normandy."

That was something they could agree on. Shepard visibly relaxed, her shoulders loosening as she leaned back in her chair. "I couldn't do this without him," Shepard said, the flickering light from the screens reflected in her clear gray eyes. Liara got the impression that she was referring to more than just his skills as a team leader.

Liara nodded. "No doubt, he's an invaluable asset. He's handling things impressively," the asari said. She looked over at her friend, noticing something strange. "Shepard, what's that on your neck?"

"There's nothing on my neck," Shepard said dismissively. Liara leaned in to get a better look. There were small, purplish marks, like bruises, leading from just beneath her ear all the way down to her collarbone. Shepard popped up the collar of her jacket, shirking away from her.

All at once, Liara realized what they were. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Have you been -"

"Whatever you're thinking is probably right. Just... don't ask me so I don't have to lie, okay?"

"Fair enough."

Still, her curiousity overcame her. She was about to ask her how long her relationship with the turian had been going on when Shepard jumped to her feet.

"Hostiles, dead ahead!" she barked into the headset.

They saw Eclipse mercenaries flooding the four outside screens, most of them from the docks. From Garrus's visor, they saw Grunt and Tali attack the first wave of Vanguards. Grunt barrelled forward, charging into the first of the Eclipse sisters with all the force of a runaway train. Tali followed close behind him, shotgun booming as she cleaned up after the krogan, finishing off the fallen asari.

"They're flanking you!" Shepard said. Soon, her team would be overtaken by asari commandos on all sides. "Get everyone -"

But Garrus had already begun giving orders. Tali and Grunt pulled back, falling into formation with the other five. The two of them plus Mordin fended off the shotgun wielding biotics that came charging down the hallway, while Legion knelt behind cover methodically picking off the engineers that were posted further back on the docks. Samara and Thane were each guarding a door in the hallway, killing any mercs that tried to get around their frontal defenses through the side passages and stairwells.

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," Samara said, throwing a fellow asari down a long flight of stairs. She tumbled all the way to the bottom, her neck cracking on a step as her momentum and another push from Samara carried her faster.

One of them charged at Thane, shotgun aimed at his heart. He sidestepped her wild advance. His leg swept under her feet, and as she fell forward, Thane grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her head into a wall, his strength intensified by his biotics. She collapsed in a dead heap.

Garrus slid into cover near the front, assault rifle thundering as he took out an approaching hostile. His omni-tool lit up as he overloaded a nearby drone. It exploded in a burst of electricity, crackling over his shields as it drained them. He was without defenses.

"Stay down," Shepard commanded. One shotgun blast to the face would be all that was needed to kill him. A gunship roared over head, machine gun raining bullets on her team below. And Garrus wasn't listening to her. Maybe he hadn't heard. "Take cover!" she shouted, even louder this time.

"Gunship, twelve o'clock!" Garrus alerted his team. The focus of their fire immediately shifted to the gunship, splattering its shields. To her relief, Garrus ducked down just before the gunship turned its cannon to his cover. He took the opportunity to change weapons, trading his assault rifle for the grenade launcher Shepard had lent him for the mission. She didn't think he would actually need it.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Shepard yelled, sensing a reckless plan forming in Garrus's mind.

She knew him too well. "Sorry, Shepard," he apologized under his breath before launching out of cover.

He ran at a diagonal to the gunship, moving quickly to avoid its fire. The gunner had a hard time keeping track of him, the cannon swerving as it tried to keep him in its sights. Bullets clattered into the ground near his feet, trailing him but not quite hitting him. It was a good incentive to run faster. He vaulted over a blocky crate that was directly underneath the gunship, then took cover behind it, giving him decent protection from the dangerous end of it as well as a nice view of the vulnerable part. Barely sparing a moment to aim, Garrus pointed the grenade launcher at the bottom of the gunship and let loose several rounds. The explosions penetrated through the armor. It began to smoke, and spiral down in flames.

"Yes!" Garrus shouted. It wouldn't be in the air for long.

The ship came down on top of the remaining mercenaries, crushing them as it careened forward. _That takes care of that problem. _But that wasn't the end of all the problems: the gunship was still sliding forward, straight towards him. Garrus realized this, and started sprinting back to the largest, closest cover he could find. Hopefully it would be enough.

Liara couldn't watch. Shepard was holding her breath, eyes glued to the screen. It felt like her heart was about to hammer out of her chest.

The gunship made an awful grating sound as its armor scraped against the metal ground, skidding towards him as sparks shot everywhere. But it wasn't the sound, or even the sparks, that Garrus was worried about. No, he was more concerned with the fact that he was about to be crushed. He dove towards cover, but it was too close. He wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly, everything turned a vivid ultramarine. He wondered for a moment if it wasn't his own blue blood spilling into his eyes, but then he realized he wasn't bleeding. He wasn't even the least bit hurt. He looked at his hands, then his legs. Every inch of him was pulsing in a glowing blue.

"Ah, good. You made it," Thane said. The blue faded, and Thane reached out to pull Garrus out from under the wreckage of the gunship.

Samara stood at his side. She picked up the grenade launcher from where it lay at her feet, and handed it to Garrus. "As I said he would," she said calmly. "My barriers do not fail."

So Samara had put a biotic barrier around him when she saw that the gunship was coming down on top of him. Without her, he would have been nothing more than a messy, dark blue smear on the ground. "Thank you," Garrus said.

Back in Liara's office, Shepard felt like yelling at him and punching him and kissing him all at the same time. However, she could only do one of those things over the headset. "I thought I told you to stay in cover, Vakarian!"

Garrus fiddled with his earpiece, putting it on a lower volume setting.

"Garrus! I think I've found something!" Tali called from the other end of the docks. They all went over to investigate.

Sure enough, there were stacks of crates of Somnex Four towards the back, several meters away from where the gunship had come down and killed the Eclipse sisters. A lot more than Liara had initially guessed.

"This looks like the stuff," Thane agreed.

"Shepard, we've located the shipment. Ready for pick-up," Garrus said.

Good. She was ready for that awful mission to be over already. They'd been successful in achieving their goal, but honestly, she was just glad that Garrus hadn't died. "Shuttle's en route. ETA three minutes."

"Got it."

"See you on the Normandy, ground team." They cut the comm link, though the feed from Garrus's visor remained onscreen. Shepard gazed at it for a moment, watching him speak to the other six. They were all okay. They'd found the shipment, and no one was dead. Shepard smiled. Garrus had taken good care of them.

"Good work, Shepard," Liara said, getting to her feet and pulling Shepard into a hug.

Shepard didn't really feel like she'd done much work. It had been Liara that got the blueprints for the Eclipse docks, and Garrus was the one who led the team. "You, too. I really appreciate your help."

Liara released her. "It was a pleasure to be working alongside you again."

"Same here." She took a step towards the door. "I'll talk to you later, Liara."

"Have fun on your date!" Shepard froze.

"How do you know about -"

"I spoke to Kaidan upon his arrival in Illium." She was smiling. "He looked good."

"It's not a date." Shepard paused. "Did he call it a date?"

Liara's grin broadened. "Just... have fun. And a word of advice? Wear a scarf."

If Shepard had owned a scarf, she would have been wearing it. She'd have to make up an excuse if Kaidan asked about the marks, which she really hoped he didn't. Shepard was turning pink. Liara could barely stifle her giggles. "Ummm. Okay. See ya, Liara."

"Good-bye, Shepard."

Shepard bumped into Liara's assistant just outside her office. "Will you be staying on Illium much longer, Commander Shepard?" the asari, Nyxeris, asked her.

Shepard took a step back from her, somewhat unnerved by her close proximity. Nyxeris was watching her like a vulture who had its eye on an animal that wasn't dead yet. Something about the woman set the hairs on the back of Shepard's neck on end. She didn't know why the asari was making her so uneasy, but she trusted her instincts. She gave her a clipped smile. "Nice weather here, isn't it?"

Nyxeris watched the commander go down the stairs two at a time, then disappear around the corner. Once out of earshot, she activated her stealth comm device.

"She's here. She doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good. Extraction will proceed as planned."

Nyxeris smiled. The Shadow Broker would be pleased to hear that. Very pleased indeed.

Back on the Normandy, Shepard could barely contain herself around her team. She tried to keep the mission debrief as short as possible. And honestly, there wasn't much to say. They'd gone in, killed some mercs, found the shipment, and got out. For once, things had gone pretty much exactly according to plan. Garrus wondered if it was coincidence that the mission where everything went well happened to be the only one that Shepard hadn't gone on. He decided not to mention anything about it to her.

"Okay. Good job, everyone. You're dismissed," Shepard said after a few minutes. Six of them left the debriefing room. One of them stayed.

"Hey," Garrus said.

"Hey," Shepard returned. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Earlier, Shepard imagined herself sternly reprimanding him for disobeying one of her orders, but that idea went right out the window as soon as they were alone.

"Did you miss me?" he inquired.

"Hmm. Maybe a little." That was the biggest understatement of the year. The three and a half hour mission had seemed to drag on for ages.

"Well, can we finally relax for a bit? At least until we have to clean up some other mess?" Garrus asked. Sure, he and Shepard had taken a few hours to "relax" together not too long ago, but it had seemed so short. He was ready for some real down time.

"Can't," Shepard said, drawing back from him slightly. "I have a date, remember?"

"A date?" Oops. Had she really just called it that?

"Yeah. You know. A meeting, a rendez-vous. I'm going to see Alenko."

Garrus sighed. _Oh, yeah. _He'd forgotten about that. "Right. What about afterwards?"

She nodded. Her hair tickled his face. "Yep. We can watch movies. Or build a fort. It'll be fun."

"Okay," Garrus said. He didn't understand what the appeal in creating a fortified base was, but if that was what Shepard wanted to do, he was game. He leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, then more intensely when she pushed him up against the railing of the projection table. Her cool, slim fingers slid around his head, resting underneath his fringe and eliciting a low growl from the depths of his throat. "Come back soon," he said to her.

"I promise," she said, squeezing his hand and planting an airy kiss on his chin. He cleared his throat as he let her go. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'll tell Kaidan that you say hi."

"From me and Tali, both." Damn. He really, really did not want her to leave. He pulled out his omni-tool and glanced at the clock. "Okay. You have two hours."

Her lips brushed his one last time. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

Somehow, he doubted that. Two hours started to seem like a very long time.


	2. A Promise Unkept

A Promise Unkept

Shepard could handle hordes of geth with huge guns, trying to kill her. She could handle bloodthirsty krogan, twice her weight, charging down a narrow hallway. She could handle almost half a bottle of ryncol in one sitting.

So why did one measly date make her heart pound so damn hard?

To be fair, it wasn't "one measly date." Her first reunion with Kaidan Alenko had been tense, at best. She'd asked him to join her. He said no. Not many refused Commander Dahlia Shepard, the first human Spectre, and lived to tell the tale. In fact, she could probably count them on one hand.

So Kaidan's refusal had hurt her on a very personal level. When the Illusive Man told her that Kaidan was with the Alliance, and that she couldn't have him on the team, she had taken it as an explicit challenge to get him. When she had seen him on Horizon, she was so sure he'd leave with her, leave the Alliance and fight the Reapers at her side... and then he hadn't.

And now he wanted to see her again, with no explanation why. Just an ominous "I want to talk." Talk about what? Was it possible that he had reconsidered his decision, and that he wanted to join her team?

Shepard reached up to touch the marks on her neck, her mind drifting back to the time she'd spent with Garrus. She wasn't sure how she would feel about Kaidan on the new Normandy. Things would be complicated, to say in the least.

But she was getting ahead of herself. She took a deep breath and fixed her hair on the reflective window outside the place they'd agreed to meet, simply called "Bar." The powers that be had been gracious enough to grant her a good hair day, it seemed. She tugged at the ends of it, trying to get it to cover her neck. She decided popping up the collar of her leather jeacket looked a little too sketchy, and although a scarf would have been ideal, that option was out, since she didn't own one. Shepard smiled at the memory of how the marks had gotten onto her neck. Totally worth it.

She was about to straighten her shirt for the fifth time, when she caught sight of a familiar face in the reflection. "Kaidan," she said as she turned around.

"Hey, Dahlia." Liara was right. He looked really, really good. He was wearing black slacks and a navy sports coat over a dark gray t-shirt, and although he still had that sleepless, haunted look she'd seen in him on Horizon, he was Kaidan and he was there and he was saying, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Shepard said. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be acting all chilly and superior? Shepard had told herself that she wasn't going to melt in his arms like some lovestruck airhead. It was just as Garrus had said: she didn't owe him anything. She damned him and his attractive sports coat, thrillingly business casual. His earnest brown eyes sparkled underneath the soft light of Illium's entertainment district at night, inviting her closer... She stopped herself again. It was going to be a long night.

"Umm, shall we?" Kaidan asked, gesturing towards the entrance that was only a few steps away. Shepard linked her arm with his, thinking that the motion indicated that he wanted her to take his arm. Apparently he didn't, because he stiffened with surprise at her touch. But he didn't pull away. There was something to be said for that.

The place didn't look like much on the outside, but the inside was nice and kind of warm, like it was somewhere you could spend hours in and not realize it. There was a wide-eyed, deep blue asari singing breathily yet richly on a small stage, accompanied by a human on a shiny piano and a turian playing a low, mournful string instrument. Their music harmonized with the sounds of the people inside the bar, talking, clinking glasses, laughing. Peaceful.

Until Kaidan and Shepard walked in. An alarm blared loudly, and several people looked over to glare at them.

The maitre d' waltzed over, silencing the alarm with a wave of her omni-tool. "Please leave your weapons with our bouncer. You may collect them as you leave," she said politely. Glancing at Shepard, Kaidan removed a pistol from his jacket. A little sheepishly, Shepard pulled out not one, but two pistols from their secret holsters that laid flat along her ribs. The bouncer took both of them, smirking at Shepard.

After ordering drinks from the bar, Kaidan guided her over to a table, chuckling. They sat down across from each other, and she noticed his expression. "What?"

"Nothing." She watched him expectantly, waiting for more. "It's just that... you haven't changed a bit." That seemed to satisfy her curiousity. "And somehow, I'm not surprised to see that you still have that old jacket."

"Hey! It's not just... 'that old jacket,'" Shepard said, shrugging out of said jacket and laying it lovingly in the extra space in the booth. Sure, it had a few cracks in the back, and was maybe a little faded in some places, but that was what made her love it. It was the one thing on the new Normandy that wasn't new, besides Joker and Dr. Chakwas. Finding it in her closet had nearly brought her to tears. She'd had the jacket forever, and when she'd left it at home while on shore leave one time, she was devastated. Even though it ended up being a good thing, since it would have been lost when the Normandy was destroyed. Shepard entertained the thought of some greater force, like God or maybe fate, intervening and saving her leather jacket from the doom she herself hadn't escaped. Somehow, Cerberus knew of her emotional attachment to it, and brought it to the new Normandy, perhaps in an attempt to make her more at home. She was slightly disturbed when she realized that this meant that Cerberus agents probably snuck into her parents' house back on Earth to get it, but even that was over shadowed by the joy she felt wearing it. "I love this thing."

Besides, it was the one thing she had that didn't have a Cerberus logo slapped on the front. Even the black skinny jeans she was wearing had the logo imprinted on the back pocket, her blue V-neck shirt with one on the hip. Most likely designed by someone like Miranda.

And Kaidan loved the way the jacket looked on her, possibly even more than he loved looking her bare neck... which was covered in bruises. "How did you get those?" he asked before he could stop himself. He bit his tongue. "Sorry. None of my business."

"It's okay, Kaidan. You're allowed to ask about my life," she said with an easy shrug. But she didn't answer his question.

That was okay. He'd try something easier. "So, I heard you and Garrus are together."

Right at that moment, their drinks arrived, carried by a young, bored looking woman with bleached blond hair. Kaidan was distracted long enough not to notice her shock. "And Tali, too?"

"Uhh, yeah," she said, making a quick recovery. Phew. That had been awfully close. She took a sip of the asari rum that she usually drank when she preferred not to set off radiological alarms. That meant no ryncol. "They both agreed to come with me." Her eyes glinted brightly when she looked straight at him. Not blaming him. He could handle that part all by himself.

"Shepard, I..." he began. Crap. He had to say something. He just didn't know what exactly.

She finished his sentence. "Feel bad for leaving me on Horizon? For choosing the Alliance over your commander who was supposed to be dead?" She shrugged. "It wasn't an easy choice. Who's to say there was a right answer? I don't know how much this will mean to you, but... maybe, if I were you, I would've done the same thing."

Kaidan swallowed. "It means a lot, Dahlia." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I don't know what exactly you're up to these days, but if you're still the Shepard I know..." Shepard watched him intently, putting him under the spotlight of those unwavering gray eyes. "... then there's a good chance you could die at any moment. And I'd never know about it." It was all coming out. Everything he'd thought after they'd parted ways on Horizon. "What you do is your choice. I'm not going to stop you from risking your life, because it's what you do. With or without Cerberus."

Shepard's elbows were locked at her side, and her gaze dropped to her glass. She had a hard time dealing with relationships, especially one as complicated as the one she had with Alenko. But he needed her to hear what he had to say. "I can't let you go back out there without telling you that I believe in what you're doing." She looked up at him. "About the Reapers, the Collectors and the colonists... everything. I just want you to know that... I haven't given up on you, okay?"

Shepard released a long breath, her eyes focused on her hands folded in her lap. Kaidan knew that she was processing. Even though she tended to close herself off emotionally from others, it made Kaidan all the more determined to get through to her. He just couldn't let her die, again, and leave things the way they were between the two of them. Out of all the regrets he had in his life, that would be the one that would undo him.

After a moment, Shepard scooted around the booth and next to Kaidan. She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want him to look at her face. He took it as a sign to put his arm around her.

"Kaidan," she whispered. "We have to get out of here." The possibilities made his heart pound. He wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "We're being surrounded," she said, keeping her voice low. For a moment, he thought she'd meant something entirely different.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at the door. The bouncer who had taken their pistols was looking at him. He spoke into a small handheld device, lowering his eyes.

"Don't look," she hissed, jabbing him in the rib.

He put his head close to hers. "What do we do?" No doubt there was a plan already forming in her mind.

"Act natural." Kaidan hoped the plan was more developed than that. "We need to leave, now."

"What about our guns?" he asked her. The bouncer had taken their pistols, and without weapons, defending themselves became a lot more difficult.

"Not an option. There are two batarians posted at the door." Kaidan was about to turn and look for himself, but Shepard elbowed him again. Right. Don't look. She polished off the last of her drink, then summoned the waitress. She meandered over, finger caught in her hair as she twirled it. "Got a back door?" Shepard asked, discreetly slipping her a credit chit. The waitress pocketed it.

"Right this way." She turned on her heels and took off. Shepard slid back to her side of her booth, getting to her feet. Kaidan grabbed her jacket and followed.

The bar was crowded enough that they could move through it without being detected. However, Shepard was wary of every person she bumped against. Their eyes stuck to her back as she grabbed Kaidan's hand and yanked him forward. He was going too slow, probably because he still wasn't quite sure what was going on. She'd lose him if she wasn't careful.

The waitress led them around a corner, past the restrooms. A turian with gray face paint gave them a chilly stare as they brushed by. "Here you are," the waitress said. "Street's that way."

They continued at a fast walk. Shepard would have started jogging if it didn't attract so much attention. They continued down the alley that the back door opened up to, passing a foul-smelling row of garbage cans. "Who were they?" Kaidan asked.

"Not mercs. Assassins, maybe," she said. He put her jacket on her shoulders, and she pulled her arms through it.

The alley let out on to the main street, where people were going about their business, or pleasure, on the sidewalks. Shepard and Kaidan blended right in along with all the other couples in the area, her arm looped around his waist and his across her shoulders, their heads leaned in close as they spoke. Shepard let her hair fall forward, shielding her face somewhat from the view of passersby.

"What do they want?" What he really meant to ask was who she pissed off this time. True, whoever they were, they didn't appear to be common mercs. They usually lacked the intel to catch Shepard off guard. No, if the assassins knew about their meeting, they must be extremely well informed. Kaidan racked his brain for anyone that might have known about it.

Cerberus probably monitored Shepard's messages, but they wouldn't send any one after her. After him, maybe. But he didn't think that was very likely. Then, it occurred to him: the only person that knew for sure where he and Shepard would be was Liara T'Soni.

"My guess? Me." She was probably right. Kaidan wasn't important enough for anyone to send a group of assassins after. "We're close to Liara's office. Maybe we can get -"

"How can we be sure that's safe?" Kaidan asked. He felt her shiver next to him as she realized what he was saying.

The thought of betrayal made her stomach burn, like the asari rum she'd been drinking earlier had actually been acid, but she did her best to put it out of her mind. It may or may not be true. She'd deal with that later. At the moment, their best bet was getting back to the ship. "You're right. We have to get to the Normandy," Shepard said. She looked over her shoulder, then suddenly started walking faster. She pulled on his hand when he started to fall behind, leading him on to a less crowded side street. "Shortcut."

The street was less crowded, with only a few people stumbling along drunkenly or shuffling along, concealed in dark coats. Kaidan didn't know whether that made him feel better or worse. Either way, it made the three people trailing them more obvious. The shadowy figures kept pace, even when Shepard broke into a jog. Kaidan couldn't make out any of their features, or determine their species, but Shepard didn't need to take a very close look at them to know that she didn't want to get caught. They hadn't opened fire, which made her think that they wanted her alive. Or that they didn't want to shoot up a crowded street, in which case her shortcut had turned into a very bad idea.

Shepard took a sudden turn onto a smaller alley, thinking that it would lead to the main street. It did, but their way was blocked by two more shadowy figures. She could make out the distinct outline of assault rifles on their backs. There was no way she and Kaidan could get past them. Even between the two of their biotics, their civilian clothes wouldn't stand a chance against the barrage of bullets that would surely be unleashed upon them. If it were just her, she'd charge them and keep running, but she couldn't leave Kaidan to fend for himself. "Shit," she said. "Other way."

She forced Kaidan back out onto the side street. Her hair whipped back and forth as she tried to decide which way to go. From one direction, the three figures that had been following them were still advancing. The other direction was clear. Simple enough.

They broke into a sprint, feet pounding on the cement ground. Shepard could hear Kaidan breathing hard next to her, but he managed to keep up. The sound of their footfalls seemed to echo through the entire length of the dark alley, but Shepard just realized that was because there were more of the assassins, running after them. But the end was in sight: once she and Kaidan made it out onto the street, they'd be able to lose themselves in the crowd and get back to the ship. They weren't far now...

The light at the end of alley was blocked by four figures, their forms casting long shadows on the pavement. One of them was unmistakably krogan.

They were trapped. Shepard and Kaidan stopped running. They couldn't go back, and they couldn't go forward. Shepard turned to Kaidan, squeezing his hand so hard he thought his bones were breaking.

"When I attack them, you have to run." The figures in black were closing in on them.

"I'm not leaving you." Not again.

Shepard felt a pang inside of her. Something more than the cramp she was getting from running on a stomach empty of anything besides fear and asari rum. "They won't chase you. You have to get to the Normandy. Tell them -"

"Commander Shepard." One of them, a woman, possibly an asari, addressed her.

Shepard faced the speaker. "That's me."

"We'd like you to come with us."

Now it was Kaidan's turn to squeeze her hand super hard. She pretended not to notice. "Or...?"

"Things will end badly. Very badly... especially for Alenko." Kaidan secretly felt a little honored that someone knew his name. But that was sort of over shadowed by the fact that they were threatening his life.

Shepard slid out of her jacket and tossed it to the side gently, as far away from harm's way as she could manage. Dark energy pulsing at her fingertips, she said, "Things are already going to end badly." She feared for Kaidan's life, but she got the feeling that the consequences of not fighting back would be worse than surrendering.

Kaidan moved into position behind her, getting back to back to protect her six and gathering his own biotic energy. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that when he tried to have a peaceful evening out with Shepard, they ended up fighting their way out of another foxhole. Trouble followed her like a shadow.

The woman removed her hood, revealing herself to be a lilac-skinned asari with amethyst eyes and a fine pink dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her own biotic energy flared. "So be it."

She sent an earth-shaking blue shockwave right towards the duo. Shepard rolled lithely out of the way, getting low to the damp ground to avoid being knocked off her feet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kaidan dodge the attack and turn his attention to another biotic approaching from the opposite side. She sprung to her feet, then charged into his attacker like a missile being launched. The black figure slammed into the wall, crumpling into the ground, head bleeding.

"Run!" Shepard yelled. He was about to protest when he felt arms around his neck from behind. It was the purple asari, putting him in a headlock and choking the air out of him. Shepard wound her fist back to throw her, but they were too close. She couldn't hit the asari without hurting Kaidan.

So she took the only option left to her: she tackled them both to the ground. She thrusted an elbow into the asari's throat, causing her to release Kaidan. Shepard pushed him away from them as they wrestled. "Get out of here!" she shouted at him, receiving a fist in the face for her trouble. The asari gained the advantage, slamming Shepard onto her back and into the ground.

No way was Kaidan leaving her like that. With deadly accuracy, he lifted the asari biotically in the air. Her arms flailed as she floated weightlessly. He brought her back down in an instant at terminal velocity, her body thumping on the ground and staying there. Kaidan grabbed Shepard off the ground and started to pull her down the alley.

But the asari was hardly the last adversary they had to face. As Kaidan turned, a turian with black X's painted on either side of his jaw held him by the shoulders and brought his knee into his stomach, forcing him into the opposite wall. Kaidan fell, his rib cracked. He was immobile, helpless to aid Shepard as the scene before him unfolded like a horror movie.

Shepard's fist went back, flashing blue as she prepared to throw the turian. But another black-clothed figure pulled on her, twisting her arm. She tried to retaliate with her other hand. She was stopped yet again, this time by the turian, seizing her wrist and jerking it back. She cried out in pain. It must've been broken. They forced her onto her knees, her head hanging and her black hair hiding her face.

The asari sauntered in front of Shepard. Kaidan hadn't killed her, as he'd hoped. "You should've surrendered," she spat. Her foot connected with Shepard's face, causing her head to snap back. Kaidan saw that her face was bloody. He tried to stand up, move, somehow intervene, but his attempts were fruitless. The broken rib prevented him from getting off the ground, rendering him useless.

The asari beckoned to the other henchmen. "Don't do this," she said, eyes flashing white. When it became apparent that they wouldn't stop, she looked at Kaidan.

There was blood on his shirt. He was bleeding. It was her fault. She surged to her feet, trying to escape the hold of the shadowy figures, but they held on, pushing her back down. "Gas her," the asari said.

One of the henchmen pulled out what looked to Kaidan like a gun. Shepard knew better. He squeezed the trigger, a cloud of greenish gray gas filling the air.

"Kaidan!" Shepard screamed, just before she succumbed to fits of coughing. The turian released her, and she collapsed into the ground, unmoving.

Kaidan felt his senses dull. The pain that had been so prominent moments ago faded away. He watched as they roughly pulled a black sack over Shepard's face, then drag her away by her arms. He tried to turn and see where they took her, but his head swam and the black dots dancing at the edge of his vision moved inward. He tilted his head back and laid it on the ground. Not the ground... something soft. Leathery. It was Shepard's jacket.

From somewhere far away, as if they were underwater, Kaidan heard the turian say, "What about him?"

The asari replied venomously. "Leave him. He's nothing."

He felt something wet roll down the side of his face, then on his neck and his shirt. It had begun raining.


	3. A Disappearance, An Arrival

A Disappearance, An Arrival

An hour and a half later, Garrus grew worried. Shepard was supposed to be back a while ago, and she wasn't responding to any of the messages he'd sent to her omni-tool. Very unlike her. He felt a knot grow in his stomach. _What's taking her so long? What if her and Alenko are... _He stopped himself. Shepard wouldn't do that. She just wouldn't.

Two hours after she was supposed to be back, Garrus left the main battery. He wasn't sure what he intended to do, exactly, since he didn't have any clue about where to find her. _But I know someone who might. _When he got to the mess hall, he took a right.

"Uhhh, Operative Lawson?" Garrus had meant to knock, but the automatic doors slid right open. Miranda was sitting at her desk, as always, typing furiously into a terminal.

The typing ceased. She looked surprised to see him. "Something I can help you with, Garrus?"

"Yeah..." he said, walking in a little uncertainly. Then, he remembered that while Shepard was off the ship, Miranda was his commanding officer. He straightened up and said, "Yes, there is. Shepard's been gone a full two hours longer than she said, and she isn't responding to her messages."

There was still a look of consternation on her face. It made him feel embarassed, like he was worried over nothing. "I thought she was with you," Miranda said, getting to her feet.

Garrus stood there, unsure of what to say. It occurred to him that the make-out session he had with the commander possibly wasn't as private as he'd thought. He'd forgotten that there were cameras all over the ship, since it was, after all, a Cerberus vessel. And that the person who had access to those cameras was none other than Miranda Lawson. "Err... no."

Miranda gripped the back of her chair, her gloved fingers digging into the soft material. "How long ago did you say she was supposed to be back?"

"Two hours."

"And she's not replying to any of her messages?"

"That's correct."

Fantastic. Miranda had just repeated everything he told her a minute ago. Unlike Shepard, Miranda liked to process things out loud. Garrus wasn't used to it. "Do you think something could have happened to her?"

And by something, Garrus knew that she meant something bad. He nodded. _Yeah, that's what I think. _He just didn't know what exactly.

Miranda brushed past, waving him after her. "Okay. We'll organize -"

"Uhh, bridge to Miranda Lawson?" It was Joker, speaking over the intercom system.

Miranda approached the nearest audio receiver, leaning against the wall to speak into it. Her blue eyes remained fixated on Garrus. "What is it, Joker?"

"I think you should come up here... there's someone here who wants to speak to the captain."

Garrus summoned the elevator. Why did he get the feeling that this had something to do with Shepard's disappearance?

"I'll be up in a moment." She stepped inside the elevator next to Garrus. She couldn't decide if she preferred the situation that had arisen over the usual bland peacefulness that overcame the Normandy when Shepard wasn't onboard.

Miranda was somewhat confused when she saw a pale blue asari on the bridge, speaking to Joker. She wondered what Samara wanted. The justicar tended to keep belowdecks, only surfacing for mission briefs.

But Garrus knew right off that it wasn't Samara. "Liara?" he asked incredulously. He hadn't seen her since Shepard's funeral. She hadn't changed one bit, but that was to be expected. Asari had notoriously lengthy life spans. And from what he heard, Liara had been keeping herself busy.

"Garrus," she said warmly, taking his hand in hers. He saw that her skin was wet. And, more surprisingly, that she was wearing combat armor. She was an information broker, not a mercenary. _Why would she need to wear that? _He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "You're acting captain of the Normandy?"

He shook his head. "No. That would be Operative Miranda Lawson. Shepard's XO," Garrus said, introducing the two of them.

Liara gave her a polite greeting, but she was clearly relieved to see a Garrus's face, albeit with more scars than she remembered.

"The ship looks... good," Liara said, indicating the combat information center and the doors that lay beyond.

"Well, we're not going to give you a tour," Miranda said. Garrus cringed. _Ah. And there's that unfailing charm. _He agreed with her, though. Liara didn't come aboard the Normandy just to sight see. Though he would've put it a bit more delicately than that. Miranda cut right to the chase. She jerked her chin at the newcomer. "What's your business here, Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara turned an even paler shade of blue. But her face hardened, like she was bracing for bad news. "It's Shepard." She took a deep breath. Garrus felt his heart drop into his stomach. "She's been taken."

Garrus didn't want to believe it was happening. Shepard didn't just get... "taken." She was Commander Shepard. When people tried to take her, she took their lives.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I mean agents of the Shadow Broker kidnapped her and are now holding her captive," Liara said.

"The Shadow Broker?" Miranda wasn't buying that. "How do you know?"

A fury burned in Liara's eyes. She glared over Garrus's shoulder for a moment before looking at Lawson. "My secretary, Nyxeris. She was his informant," Liara revealed. "Which is why I came here. I can't trust any of my people for this mission, but I can't do it alone. I need your help."

Miranda barely gave herself a moment to feel any emotions at all before she stuck them in the back of her mind so that she could work on a solution to the problem. "Cerberus has protocol for dealing with hostage situations. We'll contact the captors, deliver the ransom -" she began.

"I don't think you understand," Liara cut in. Her eyes were narrowed. "It isn't going to be that simple. The Shadow Broker went to the trouble of sending his top field agents after Shepard. He's not going to just give her up for a handful of credits."

Miranda pursed her lips. "What we would offer would be quite a deal more than a handful of credits, Dr. T'Soni."

"Good. I'm going to need a team to help me discover Shepard's location, so we can kill the Shadow Broker once and for all."

"Hold on," Garrus said, getting over his initial shock at the news that Shepard had been taken. "Who said anything about killing the Shadow Broker?"

Miranda glared at her. Liara looked angry. "He needs to pay for what he's done!"

Garrus put a hand on her shoulder. The small asari was trembling with rage. "What's going on, Liara?" As troubling as the kidnapping of Shepard was, Liara wouldn't get this worked up about it. At least, she wouldn't let it show. She hadn't even looked this upset when Shepard died. There was something more to it than she had initially revealed.

She quickly regained her composure, stranding up a little straighter and pretending as if her outburst had never occurred. "I've been hunting the Shadow Broker for two years. Someone close to me was... well, his blood is on the hands of the Broker." Her eyes shimmered for a moment. "This is my chance. We can go in, get Shepard, and kill him, in one fell swoop."

Miranda spoke up before Garrus could. "Sorry. Shepard's rescue takes precedence over your plot to avenge your friend." He would have said the same thing. Maybe a little more nicely.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice."

"Of course we do. Like I said, Cerberus will -"

"Yes, Cerberus will ride in wearing their shining armor to save the day," Liara said sarcastically. Garrus was taken back at her caustic tone. Surely, this wasn't the Liara he knew. She looked the same, but... he'd never seen this dark, ruthless side. She looked willing to die for whatever it was that she was after. "Wrong. Any negotiations made with the Shadow Broker, if they were able to contact him at all, would take days. Weeks." Liara stared at Garrus. "Goddess knows what they're doing to her."

Her words had the desired effect on him. Liara knew about his relationship with Shepard. She could use that information to her advantage. She was counting on the fact that he wouldn't want to leave her for that long, not while there was something he could do about it. And there she was, giving him a way to save her.

"When can we leave?" Garrus asked. He could be ready in four minutes. Less if necessary.

"Not so fast," Miranda said. "You have no idea what you're walking into. You can't just... _go after_ the Shadow Broker. We don't even know how to get to him, or if he is keeping her in the same place."

Liara set her chin determinedly. "You may not know... but I do."

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one foot. "I don't believe you."

"Go ahead, ask your precious Illusive Man. Ask him who's the best information broker on Illium. Ask him who devoted the most time of anyone in the Terminus Systems to finding the Shadow Broker." That shut Miranda up. "One thing he won't be able to tell you, however, is how to get Shepard back."

Miranda didn't like this asari. She didn't like most of them, but this one especially carried that infuriating air of superiority. Like everyone was just supposed to shut up and do what she said. Miranda ground her teeth, then said, "Fine. We'll work with you. Tell us how to get to the Shadow Broker's hideout, and we'll get you there."

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement," Liara said coolly.

"But let me be clear about something," Miranda said. She went toe to toe with Liara, using her height to enable her to look down the bridge of her nose at the asari. "You are _not _in charge of this mission. You provide the intel, you go in with the ground team, but you do not give orders."

Joker watched with anticipation from the pilot's chair. He smelled a catfight in the works. Maybe they'd tear each others' clothes off. With their minds.

"Well, then who do you suppose will lead it? Yourself?" Liara said.

That was what Miranda had first thought, but she was forced to reconsider. She knew herself well enough to admit that her leadership style didn't fit everyone. Especially not this Liara T'Soni person. And the last thing Miranda wanted was for any conflict between the two of them to get in the way of the success of the mission. Not that it would be her own fault, of course. If anything, it would be the asari that caused a problem. Still, it was better for everyone if she removed that possibility.

Surely Liara would follow someone she trusted. "Garrus will."

Liara looked at the turian. "You're exactly who I would've chosen." She and Miranda could at least agree on that.

"Where do we start?" Garrus asked. Although he was leading the mission, Liara was the one who had all the information. Without her, they would've never even found out who had taken Shepard.

"Kaidan."

"Where is he?" He was surprised that she hadn't brought him with her.

"In an alley. He's badly hurt. We have to hurry."

Miranda and Garrus grabbed a couple pistols from the armory, just in case, before meeting Liara at the airlock.

"Why didn't you bring him here?" Garrus asked, setting the pace at a fast walk. Miranda easily kept up with him, but Liara, whose legs were considerably shorter, had to break into a jog every few steps, even though she was the one who knew the way.

"It was too dangerous for me to approach him by myself. There could still be agents in the area. With the three of us, it should be safe. And besides, I wouldn't have been able to move him myself. We'll need to bring him back to the Normandy for treatment," Liara said. She made a silent prayer to the Goddess that she hadn't waited too long.

Kaidan coughed and turned onto his side. The rain pooling on his face was making it hard to breathe. He put a hand to the bloody spot on his shirt, cringing as he did so. He wished that whatever that greenish gas was, it had lasted a bit longer. He hadn't been hit by a high enough concentration of the knockout gas to keep him out for more than an hour or so, and all the pain came back to him in a rush. Shepard was gone, taken by an unknown enemy. How had he let them take her? Why hadn't he protected her?

He pushed himself off the ground, sitting back against the wall. He had intended to stand, but that didn't work out so well. There was a flood of something wet across his stomach. It was too dark out for him to tell if it was rain water or blood. Most likely it was a mixture of both.

"Kaidan?" It was Liara, accompanied by none other than Garrus Vakarian. At his side was a slender woman wearing a jumpsuit emblazoned with the Cerberus logo.

Liara ran to his side, kneeling down next to him. She put her hand on the side of his face, beaded with rain drops. His hair was completely soaked, matted down from being exposed to more than an hour of heavy rain fall. She felt the barest twinge of guilt for leaving him out there alone and bleeding for so long, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Shepard," was the first word out of his mouth. "She... they took her..."

She shushed him. "We know. Hold still." She turned back to look at Garrus and Miranda, who both had their backs to the two of them, scanning the alley for possible threats. "I need medi-gel!"

Garrus left his post, joining Liara and Kaidan on the ground. "Hey there, Alenko," he greeted him, getting to work patching his wound as best he could.

"Garrus," he returned through gritted teeth. Like Liara, Kaidan was someone who Garrus hadn't spoken to since Shepard's funeral. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy; it was just that seeing each other made Shepard's absence that much more painful. Now, it seemed ironic that they were united under her disappearance.

"There," Garrus said when he'd finished. "That should hold you until we get back to the ship."

"Can you stand?" Liara asked him. Garrus thought that if she weren't an archaeologist or an information broker, she would've made an excellent doctor. Her steady hands and soothing voice put Kaidan at ease, and made him think that maybe, just for a moment, things might turn out all right. Garrus glanced at her glove. There were blood stains on her knuckles and forearm. Recent. And not just human. It looked like information brokers got their hands dirtier than Garrus would have guessed. It made him uneasy to think about who the blood belonged to.

"Yeah," Kaidan replied. Carefully, as gently as they could manage, Liara and Garrus helped him to his feet. With one arm around Liara's shoulder for support and Garrus taking point, he'd be able to make it back to the Normandy.

Miranda looked at the spot where they'd found Alenko. She bent over and picked up a blood and rain soaked jacket. Two droplets fell onto it in rapid succession. Miranda blinked, then scanned the street one last time. Somewhere, Shepard was out there. Somehow, they'd get her back.


	4. Divided We Fall

Divided We Fall

Shepard thought she remembered being shoved into the back of a shuttle, and flying for a long time. She couldn't be sure, though, since the Somnex Four gave all of her recent memories a hazy aura. She didn't know what was reality and what her mind had made up to fill in the blanks.

Was Kaidan dead or alive? She had seen blood on his shirt. He wasn't moving. What if no one came for him? If he died there, bleeding out in that lightless alley on Illium, it would be her fault. She should have never agreed to see him. It only put him in danger. She should've known: trouble followed her like a shadow, and now Kaidan was lost in the dark.

Doors opening. Light streaming through the cloth of the bag that covered her face. She was awake, and she was alive. That much was real.

"Grab her arms," a voice, turian, said. They didn't realize that she was conscious.

It was the perfect time to take them by surprise. They assumed that the Somnex Four would keep her out for several hours, but what they didn't know is that Shepard knew how to defend herself from the gas attack. Sort of. As soon as the asari had told the henchmen to gas her, she'd started sucking air into her lungs, so that any of the Somnex Four that got inside her system was at a higher oxygen to gas ratio. She'd inhaled enough to knock her out, but she hadn't stayed like that for long.

Hands under her arms. Time to act. She mustered all her energy, and... nothing. Her muscles were unresponsive. They must have used some kind of temporary paralytic. Or maybe a stasis field. Shepard tried to jerk out of the grip of her captor, but the best she could manage was twitching her left index finger. Not exactly the thrilling escape she'd planned.

She felt herself being moved out of the shuttle, and onto something cold. Metal. Hard. A gurney, maybe. Her limbs dangled uselessly. They were strapping her down, cinching her tight. She could feel straps across her knees, thighs, abdomen, and chest, plus four individual ones keeping her arms and legs down. She could barely breathe. She wondered what would happen if she spoke to them. Probably nothing good. She held her silence. It was possible for her to just make out motion and shapes behind her black mask. She might see something that could aid in her escape, or even give a clue as to where she was.

But none of that really mattered if she couldn't even move her hand. Besides being weaponless, no movement meant no biotics. For the first time in her life, Shepard was completely and utterly helpless.

"Would you hurry it up back there?" the turian spoke again, with a hint of irritability in his voice.

"Calm down, Varick." Shepard recognized the voice as belonging to the asari that had attacked her in the alley. "We're almost there."

"Yeah, well we won't even reach the ship if you continue at that pace."

Ship? Shepard started to panic. They were taking her off world, far away from Illium, and any chance of rescue. If she was going to escape, it had to be now.

She tried again with the strength gathering thing. Not much happened, but she'd have to take what she got. Pulling against her bonds, she clenched her fists and activated her biotic energy.

"Shit, she's awake!" Shepard pushed as hard as she could against her wrist restraints, firing off a blue current in the direction of the voice.

But it had no effect. "Put her out, now!" There was the hiss of pressure release, and in her mind, Shepard pictured the turian shooting another dose of Somnex Four into the black sack that covered her face. That was the last image she had before everything was lost to darkness once more.

Back on the Normandy, Kaidan was also on a gurney, just sitting up. He put his finger on the thick medical staples Dr. Chakwas had so kindly outfitted him with. They made a bumpy ridge in between two of his ribs, sealing the wound and keeping all his bones in place.

"I'm fit for duty," Kaidan said. As soon as he heard that Garrus and Liara were going after Shepard, he'd jumped at the chance to accompany them. Resulting in a misplaced staple, which Dr. Chakwas then had to remove with a very scary looking pair of tongs. Still, he was determined to go with them. It was his fault Shepard was gone. He had to right his wrongs and get her back. He owed her that much.

"I don't know, Kaidan." Garrus had been sympathetic, but it was obvious to Kaidan that he blamed him for what happened, partially. And he deserved it. All he needed was a chance to fix it. "This is a high risk mission. We can't afford any liabilities."

"I'm not a liability," Kaidan defended himself. "Come on, Garrus. I was with Shepard during Sovereign's attack, when the Citadel was falling apart and we had to fight through all those geth to kill Saren. I think I'm qualified for this."

"I remember. I was there."

"So you know that I can do this."

Garrus sighed, his mandibles flaring as he did so. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence in Kaidan's abilities. Garrus knew it was unfair, and he felt a little guilty even considering the idea, but all of this badness had arisen when Shepard went to see Kaidan. Not that it was his fault, per se, but none of this would have happened if Shepard had just stayed on the Normandy to watch movies and build forts with Garrus. "That's not what I'm worried about. You were hurt, Kaidan. You need to be recovering, not throwing yourself back into harm's way." There. _That was good. Makes me sound like a concerned friend. Hopefully he'll buy it. _

"Garrus, can I talk to you outside?" Dr. Chakwas said abruptly.

He followed her out, glad to get a moment away from Kaidan to collect his thoughts and come up with a stronger argument.

Down in engineering, Kasumi was tip toeing very quietly up to an unsuspecting quarian. With her back turned, Tali would have no idea she was there until it was too late...

Kasumi put her face next to Tali's, and shouted, "Hi there!"

She jumped up with a high-pitched yelp, the data pad in her hands clattering to the floor. Glaring, she snatched it off the ground and gave Kasumi a scolding whack with it. "You startled me," she said.

"You should've seen your face!" Kasumi said, peals of laughter echoing throughout the entire engineering deck. She paused and reconsidered her statement. "Nevermind. Bad choice of words."

"Is there another reason you're here, or did you come down just to bother me?" Tali was actually a little relieved that she'd come down to distract her from her work. It was a good excuse to take a short break.

Kasumi leaned against Tali's workspace, shifting her weight all to one foot. "No. Just the bothering." Tali was about to smack her again with the data pad when she said, "Oh, wait! I remember. I wanted to ask you about the underwear model Garrus and Miranda are holding captive upstairs in the med bay."

"Underwear model?" That didn't sound like something that necessarily belonged on the Normandy. Tali thought that maybe putting the bar in Kasumi's room had been not such a great idea.

"Ruggedly handsome. Shirtless, last time I checked. Tan, toned muscles, five star ass. Big, soulful brown eyes..."

Wait. Tali almost didn't believe it. Surely, she couldn't be talking about... "Kaidan? Kaidan's here?"

"So _that's _Staff Commander Alenko?" Kasumi swooned. "No wonder Shep fell for him."

"Well," Tali said, "He was the one who fell for her."

"You know him?" Kasumi grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Introduce us. Now. Or I'll steal your belongings and scatter them all over the Normandy in random yet well concealed places."

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Tali said, wriggling out of Kasumi's death grip. The two of them took the elevator up one floor. Tali was excited to see Kaidan again. It had been ages. She wondered why Shepard hadn't told them that he was visiting.

When the doors slid open and the two of them stepped out, Kasumi heard a few words from a tense conversation. She flattened herself against the wall, gesturing for Tali to do the same. She never missed an opportunity to eavesdrop.

"Medically, he's fine. Those staples I put in would hold a crack in a dam." It was Dr. Chakwas. Kasumi poked her head around the corner. She was speaking to Garrus, who looked somewhat agitated. He kept glancing back into the med bay. Kasumi saw that Kaidan was attended by some blue asari with a haughty expression who she'd never seen before, as well as Miranda, whose fingers were wrapped around one of his biceps. Though that wouldn't be the case for long if Kasumi had anything to say about it.

"You're telling me there's no good reason I can keep him from this mission?" Hmm. Garrus didn't like Kaidan, it seemed. Jealous, perhaps? Kasumi was definitely rooting for Shep and Garrus as a couple. They were just so damn cute. Well, maybe not cute. But undeniably well suited for each other. Sure, this Kaidan guy was hot, but he'd burned Shepard back on Horizon. Those kind of wounds did not heal easily.

However, Kasumi herself had no ill feelings toward him.

"No. Though I don't think it would make much of a difference to him either way," Chakwas replied, sighing wearily. "He wants to get Shepard back as much as the rest of us, Garrus."

"What?" Tali exclaimed, startling Kasumi, unintentionally repaying her earlier ambush in engineering. Against Kasumi's frantic motions to do otherwise, the headstrong quarian leapt from their hiding place. Great. Now they were both going to get into trouble for eavesdropping. "What happened to Shepard?"

Garrus rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Look, Tali, can you -"

"What happened? Where is she?" Without realizing it, her voice had risen to a high shrill. Inside the med bay, Miranda let her hand drop from Kaidan's arm, and she strode over to where Dr. Chakwas, Garrus, Tali, and Kasumi were standing.

"She's been kidnapped," she revealed bluntly. Garrus threw her a wary look. _Her finesse never ceases to amaze. _

"Kidnapped?" Tali parrotted. "When? How?" People didn't just kidnap Commander Shepard. It didn't happen like that.

"It was my fault," Kaidan said, joining the group. "I was with her when they -"

"That doesn't matter now," Garrus interjected, regaining control of the situation. "We can't dwell on what has already happened."

"Garrus is right," Miranda said. "We need to focus on getting her back."

"Hold on," Tali said, turning her attention to the Cerberus agent. "Why didn't you tell us? You don't think that the rest of the crew deserves to know that their commander was taken?"

Garrus ground his teeth. She had a point. He would have wanted to hear the news as soon as anyone else on the ship did. It wasn't fair to them, but honestly, letting the whole ship know that Shepard was gone wasn't the first thing on his to do list.

Miranda had the exact same thought going through her head. "Excuse us for not writing up a memo for Her Supreme Highness while Shepard is out there somewhere, with God-knows-what being done to her."

At that moment, Thane appeared. He had heard loud arguing all the way from life support. Not something totally out of the ordinary, but nevertheless, he thought he'd investigate. He was surprised to see that two strangers, a male human and an asari, were part of a heated discussion that Tali and Miranda were on opposite sides of. That, however, was no surprise. He approached Kasumi. "What's going on?"

She opened her mouth to reply when Tali turned to him. "They're keeping secrets from us. Shepard's been kidnapped!"

"Information is on a need to know basis," Miranda snapped, slamming her fist into her open palm.

"That seems like something we need to know," Thane replied. Sometimes, he thought that Miranda forgot there were other people besides Cerberus agents on the Normandy.

"Well, now you do!"

"No thanks to you," Tali put in, arms crossed over his chest.

"You _would_ think that, Tali," Miranda snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys!" Garrus said loudly. Tali, Miranda, Kasumi, and Liara glared at him. "And, y'know. Ladies." He had all of their attention. "We're not getting anywhere by arguing with each other. We can't just fall apart because Shepard's not here, right?" That elicited a few nods.

"She'd want us to work together," Tali said, sneaking a glance at Miranda. Their eyes met briefly.

"That's something we can all agree on," she said. Although the issue still hadn't been completely resolved, they'd reached a truce for the time being.

"I'll have the AI make an announcement about Shepard's absence and call the rest of the team to the comm room. We need to discuss how we're going to solve this," Garrus said. Tali, Kasumi, and Thane accepted that. Even though a significant portion of the team was already assembled there, outside the med bay, they still had to alert Jacob, Mordin, Samara, Legion, Grunt, Zaeed, and Jack about the situation. "Everyone be upstairs in five minutes."

They all dispersed to prep for the meeting. Liara, Garrus, and Kaidan remained.

"That was well handled," Liara said. She had known right off that Garrus was the right choice to lead Shepard's rescue mission. She was rarely wrong.

"Thanks. We might be able to pull together just long enough to work this out," Garrus said. He dearly hoped that would be the case. He'd led a team before, but that was a bit different. None of his former teammates were hell-bent on making life impossible for the others. He looked at Kaidan. "I guess you're coming with us. Let's get you some armor."

Kaidan nodded. Garrus was allowing him on the rescue team. Now, all they had to do was save the day.


	5. Malicious Intent

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Leave me a review to let me know what you think. All feedback is hugely appreciated!

Malicious Intent

"Looks like she's coming around," a voice said. Shepard's heart beat faster. She didn't remember passing out again. But it was true: the amoeba-like blotches of shadow started to take some kind of form. She blinked. Everything looked like she had opened her eyes while submerged in a vat of tar.

"Hello, Commander Shepard." The lilac asari from earlier was speaking to her. "Do you know where you are?"

Her vision cleared somewhat, and Shepard found that she was looking down at her own legs. Was she standing up? No. Her bare feet weren't even touching the ground. She raised her head, and suddenly became aware that her arms were in metal shackles, hanging from chains above her. Her broken wrist was twisted painfully in its cuff. She tried to jiggle it into a less disagreeable angle, but to no success. The chains rattled. "No," she answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kamala," she answered. "This is Tayir," she pointed to a krogran with greenish gray skin, "and this is Varick." It was the turian with the black Xs painted on his face. The one who hurt Kaidan.

"What do you want with me? Who do you work for?"

Kamala grinned, revealing bright white teeth. "Not so fast, Shep. That's not how we're gonna do this."

"And, this is...?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to torture you."

Shepard's face paled. She'd never faced enemies that took prisoners before. "Oh." She hung there for a moment, looking at three of them. "Any reason in particular? Or just because you can?" Though she did her best to prevent it, she couldn't stop her voice from wavering ever so slightly at the end.

Kamala's grin broadened, and she took a step closer. "Like I said, all in good time."

Shepard shivered. Give her a gun and tell her to save the Citadel from a Reaper, no problem. Set her against a room full of asari commandos with nothing but her biotics, and she'd manage. But with her hands bound, she didn't know how she was supposed to defend herself. The only thing she knew how to do was fight back. If she couldn't do that... what was she supposed to do? "Okay. Have it your way." Her eyes darted back and forth between the other two. "Are you guys going to take turns, or is this going to be a foursome?"

The asari laughed, her pretty features twisting into a sneer. "Finally, we get one that doesn't immediately start begging for their life! So much more amusing this way." She pulled a serrated dagger from the depths of her white coat, its jewelled handle glittering beneath the harsh light.

Shepard tried to swing herself, in hopes of gaining enough momentum to muster up a kick, but all she did was sway back and forth inappreciably. The asari smirked. "Aww, Shep. You look scared." Shepard usually had a pretty good poker face, but apparently it wasn't holding up. Kamala gripped the dagger in one hand. "Try not to move," she said, snickering. She drove the blade into her thigh.

She didn't mean to, but Shepard cried out when its tip sunk into her skin. She bit her tongue when Kamala dragged the serrated edge downward. "Is this hurting you?"

"Just surprised me is all." Kamala left a shallow, unbroken cut from thigh to ankle, cutting her pants in the process. She did the same to the other leg, then sawed through the material around her hips. Her shredded pants fell to the ground. Shepard forced a rough smile. "If you wanted me out of my pants, all you had to do was ask."

Kamala giggled, possibly mocking Shepard's futile attempt at masking her pain, or simply appreciating the joke. Varick, the turian, gave a half-hearted chuckle. She removed Shepard's shirt in the same manner, leaving a thin line of red from the hollow of her throat down to her belly button. Shepard was down to her black bra and cotton briefs. She shivered again. It was kind of drafty.

Kamala cleaned her knife on the tattered remains of Shepard's shirt. "She's all yours, Tayir." Tayir. The krogan. The other two started to head out. Kamala got to the door, then turned to wink at Shepard. "Have fun, you two. We'll check back in a few." A few hours? Days?

Tayir didn't say anything at first. He turned off most of the lights in the room, leaving only a bright spotlight above Shepard. Then, he got to work behind her, hidden from her gaze since she was unable to turn her head very far. She heard metal clattering, like tools of some sort.

As the blood trickled down her legs, Shepard noticed that she was over a large metal grate. There was water underneath it. Possibly a drain. She swallowed hard. The implications were unpleasant. At the far end of the grate was a lever, attached to what appeared to be a pulley system. Presumably the one she was dangling from. She swiveled her head around. Of the one hundred eighty degree view she had, that was pretty much all there was to see. She assumed that there was more behind her, which was whatever was keeping Tayir busy.

"You're taking your time back there," Shepard said. The longer she waited, the larger the knot in her stomach grew. She didn't know if being tortured would make that knot bigger or smaller, but there was only one way to find out.

Tayir didn't answer. She hadn't really expected him to, figuring that whatever came out of his mouth wouldn't be too pleasant anyway. Shepard sighed, watching a neat red line travel over one of her knees. She cursed herself for getting into this mess, thinking back to when she was abducted on Illium. However, she didn't dwell on it for more than a few seconds. No use tearing herself up over what had already happened. Besides, she got the feeling that Tayir would be taking on that particular task himself.

What she had to concentrate on was... well, she wasn't sure, exactly. Escape didn't seem to be too likely an option. Even if she somehow managed to free herself from the metal cuffs, she'd still have the krogan to contend with. Her arms were going numb, and without the use of those, she wouldn't be able to rely on her biotics. Especially with her broken wrist, her escape attempt would very short-lived indeed. Not to mention her current lack of clothes. Shepard didn't fancy wandering around an enemy base in her underwear, and not just because it offered so little protection.

A moment later, Tayir returned. Shepard thought he was holding some sort of alien cactus. Then, she realized it was a wooden club with nails sticking out of it.

Garrus paced at the head of the table in the comm room. It was the position that Shepard usually occupied to brief the team. The change in perspective felt drastically different, but he did his best to push his discomfort to the back of his mind. The team Shepard had assembled was the finest the galaxy had ever seen, and he wouldn't impress them by standing there awkwardly like an idiot.

He gave them all the information they had up until that point as quickly and concisely as possible. They remained silent while Garrus spoke, a little reluctant to accept his words.

After he finished, Jack was the first one to speak up, putting to words what they were all feeling: "What the fuck are we still doing here? Let's go kill the bastards that did this. And, y'know, get the commander back."

"It won't be that simple," Liara said, moving forward into the space next to Garrus at the head of the table. Everyone's eyes were on her, scrutinizing her. Even though Liara had served on the original Normandy and had known Shepard longer than all of them except Tali and Garrus, to the others, she seemed like an outsider. They still weren't quite sure of what her part in all of this was. "The Shadow Broker will be expecting us to go after her. We need to plan out our moves carefully and avoid detection at all costs."

"She's right," Zaeed said. His arms were folded over his chest. "As soon as they figure out we're coming, they'll kill her so fast it'll make our heads spin."

Tali gave a quiet half-gasp, half-cough, almost as if her enviro-suit was malfunctioning. Kasumi put a hand on her shoulder, and Garrus glared at the thoughtless mercenary. _That's not helping. _Zaeed didn't seem to notice.

"Well, we're going to make sure that doesn't happen," Miranda said, giving Zaeed a chilly look. Garrus found relief in her confidence. He just hoped she wasn't jinxing it.

"And how're you going to do that?" Zaeed asked, his rough voice carrying loudly across the room.

"We have a plan in place," Miranda assured him.

Thane spoke up for the first time during the meeting. "'We?' Does this include all of the crew, Operative Lawson?" He was still angry that Miranda hadn't shared the news that Shepard was gone as soon as she found out. If Lawson thought she was going to exclude the rest of them in Shepard's rescue and center the operation around herself, she had another thing coming.

"Be at peace, Thane," Samara said softly to him, but his cold black eyes never wavered from Miranda for a moment.

Garrus intervened, noting the tension. "The first part of the plan only requires a small team. However, once we've acquired the necessary intel, we'll need everyone's assistance to proceed."

Thane backed off after that, accepting Garrus's assertion. He didn't trust Miranda. Or any of the Cerberus crew members, really. He was especially worried now that Shepard was absent. The only reason he was on a Cerberus vessel was because he was told that it wasn't a Cerberus mission, but a Shepard mission. With her gone, Thane was pretty sure it was still that way, but he was more interested in whether or not Miranda knew that.

Liara picked up where he left off, saying, "Garrus, Kaidan and I will be going into -"

"Hold on," Miranda said, interrupting her statement. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, straightening as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Since this mission will be funded by Cerberus, I insist that it is appropriately represented throughout _all _stages of it."

_Fair enough. _"Jacob, you're with us," Garrus said, nodding in his direction. Jacob started to take a step forward, but Miranda held out her arm, blocking his way.

"Actually, I'll be accompanying you," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you won't," Liara said. She placed her hand on Garrus's shoulder, pulling him towards the door. "We're leaving, and you need to stay on the ship."

"Oh, really, T'Soni?"

"Your authority doesn't extend past the Normandy. Your place is here."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The last thing Miranda was going to do was sit back and nod her head while an asari told her what her place was. "I'm still the executive officer of the ship, and as such, it is well within my _authority _to have you ejected from the premises. I suggest you acclimate yourself to the idea."

"Eject me?" Liara laughed. "I dare you to try."

"Both of you, stop." Garrus had the attention of the whole room, his raised voice cutting through the heated argument like a shot fired from his pistol. Luckily, it hadn't come to that. Yet. "You can't even go ten minutes without jumping at each others' throats." He moved in between them, so that they easily fit into his line of vision. "Miranda, you'll come with us, and stay rear guard the whole time. Liara will take point. Spirits help me if I have to separate you two. And if there's any question about who's in charge here, let me make it simple for you: _I_ am leading this mission." He glared at the two of them. "Are we clear?"

They both offered a reluctant "yes." Garrus sighed. It would have been less complicated to tell Miranda to just stay back on the ship, but he couldn't get away with that like Shepard could. He couldn't afford to jeopardize Lawson's loyalty. She was too powerful an ally, too formidable an adversary. Garrus would just have to tread as carefully as possible when it came to dealing with her and Liara, lest he offend either one of them. _This is gonna be lots of fun, I can already tell._

"Good," he said sternly.

From the back of the room, he heard Jack cheer, "You tell 'em, Blue!" He felt like smiling. _At least she's not fighting with the others. For now. _

"We'll be back in a few hours. Until then, Tali and Jacob are in charge. You're dismissed."

A few of them started to move towards the door. Others, however, hung around to see if there was a mutiny, or perhaps a good girl-fight, in the works.

"So, Liara," Garrus said. "This contact of yours. Who is she? Where do we find her?"

"My secretary. She's back at my office."

"Wait," Miranda said. "I thought you said that your secretary was an agent of the Shadow Broker. How can we trust her? She was the one who sold out Shepard, wasn't she?"

"Yes. She's still where I left her, tied up and passed out. By the time we get there, she will have probably come around." Garrus was impressed by her foresight. Once Liara had discovered that her secretary was feeding information to the enemy, she must have known that she would be a valuable source of intel. A snitch could work both ways, which was a valuable lesson Garrus had learned back at C-Sec. "But there's a catch. The last time we spoke, Nyxeris was rather... unwilling to tell me anything. Perhaps the four of us will have more success."

Garrus had an idea of how he could get her to talk. "Better make that five." His eyes fell almost immediately upon who he was searching for. After all, he was rather hard to miss. "Grunt?"

The krogan stepped forward. At close range, his size was terrifying. Definitely not someone Garrus would want to piss off. _Hopefully our informant will feel the same way. _"Feel like getting some air?"


	6. The Informant

The Informant

It was late, or early, enough that the trade center floor by Liara's office was nearly empty. All the vendors' kiosks were closed, and there were only a few lone stragglers hurrying home for the night. Some of them glanced up at the sound of loud footsteps, but their eyes quickly fell back to the ground when they caught sight of Grunt. Garrus could imagine the questions forming in their minds, but there was no doubt that their curiousity was overriden by their trepidation. He had insisted that they take as many back alleys as Liara could navigate, so as to attract as little attention as possible, but they had to take the main street for the last hundred meters or so of the journey.

Garrus was relieved when Liara unlocked the front door to her building, and the five of them climbed the stairs to her office. Once they were less exposed, he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"So," Liara said, making sure to lock the front door of her office building behind her. The last thing she wanted was an interruption. "How are we going to do this?" she asked Garrus.

He crossed his arms over his chest and propped his chin up on one fist, thinking. After a moment, he said, "We'll start with standard C-Sec interrogation procedure, and take it from there. We can bring in the big guns if she's still uncooperative." Grunt gave a low chuckle, baring his teeth. Kaidan looked uneasy.

"Sounds good to me," Miranda said with a nod. Garrus figured that her blunt manner would be useful in convincing their informant to talk, but he would have to make sure that it was balanced with a more delicate touch. Although he usually liked to play the bad cop, between the Cerberus agent and their krogan companion, Garrus decided they had enough of those.

"Okay. One of you should probably stay back and guard the door."

"I got it covered," Kaidan volunteered immediately. He had never had the stomach for this kind of "interrogation" stuff, and he knew that if Garrus deemed it necessary to bring a krogan, he planned on getting their hands dirty. Not that he had a problem with that, but he'd prefer if he wasn't the one to do it. Or have to watch.

"Good. Grunt, wait with him until we give you the signal to come in." Garrus, Liara, and Miranda started to head into the office, where Nyxeris was hopefully still tied up.

Kaidan did a double take at Grunt, then said, "Actually, why don't I..."

"No switch-backs," Miranda said, tossing her hair over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her.

Grunt gave Kaidan a long, hard look. "You served with Shepard." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes," Kaidan replied. He didn't like the way the krogan was staring at him, like he was his dinner or something.

"So who would win in a fight? You or her?" But Grunt already knew the answer to that. He just wanted to see what the human would say.

Liara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the lumpy form of her secretary curled in a dark blob in the center of the unlit room. When Liara found out that Nyxeris had been spying on her for the Shadow Broker, the ensuing brawl had been brief. The secretary was no match for Liara's years of combat experience. However, Liara's knot tying skills weren't exactly up to par, and she wasn't sure how long Nyxeris would remain unconscious. She'd added a stasis field, just to be sure, and it appeared as if that did the trick.

Liara turned on the lights, illuminating her office. Garrus was impressed by the resplendent aura and posh furnishings. Every surface gleamed and shone, and the broad window offered a great view of the trading floor below. Prime real estate, no doubt, and on a place like Illium, he could only guess at how much it cost her. He couldn't help but compare her office to his former headquarters back on Omega, which were humble at best. _Looks like she's doing pretty well for herself. _And then it hit Garrus: that was the difference between him and Liara. While she was getting rich trading secrets and manipulating information, he was spending every credit he earned on helping other people. So really, he had nothing to... _is that the new iTerminal Pro? How did she even get one of those so soon?_

"Garrus, bring my chair over here," Liara said. She and Miranda were dealing with their captive, hoisting her limp body off the ground. Garrus dragged the chair across the floor, setting it in the center of the room. "Hit the shutters, will you?" He did so. Liara was more worried about agents of the Shadow Broker who might be tailing them than the authorities, who would only interfere if there was some breach of contract. And as far as Liara was concerned, the only contract had been breached was Nyxeris' employment agreement. So she was well within her rights to... oh, who was she kidding? If anyone interrupted, Liara would have to tie them up, too.

"We should re-tie her," Garrus suggested. The way she was, it would be difficult to get the captive to sit up straight in the chair. Her limbs were twisted awkwardly beneath the cord, as if she'd been bound in a hurry. Liara and Miranda nodded in agreement, getting to work untying her. Miranda tugged particularly hard at the cord, then glared at Liara. Obviously, someone needed a refresher in their knot-tying course.

After a few minutes, they'd worked enough knots free to slip the cord from the Nyxeris' motionless body. Liara leaned back, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand. "That should -"

The asari's eyes snapped open and she lunged forward. Her fingertips glowed blue with biotics, reaching for Liara's throat. Both she and Miranda had no time to focus their dark energy on a biotic attack, but Garrus didn't have to fool around with any of that. He grabbed her by the shoulder and brought his knee into her abdomen. She gasped loudly, winded and wounded, and before she could recover, Garrus shoved her back into the chair. Nyxeris tried to get back on her feet, but Garrus hit her face with the back of his hand. It made a satisfying _smack. _Her hand went up to touch the spot where she'd been hit. A bruise was already starting to show.

It was quiet for a moment before Garrus said, "Now just stay in the chair so I don't have to pimp-slap you again."

Nyxeris gave him a dark look, her hand still on her face. Slowly, it dropped into her lap. "You're Cerberus, aren't you?" she spat.

At the same time Garrus said, "No," Miranda said, "Yes." Nyxeris' eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

"It doesn't matter," Garrus recovered. "What does matter, however, is that you have some important information we'd like you to share with us." He paused for a second before saying, "I think you know what that is."

Nyxeris remained silent. Evidently, his good cop tactic was ineffective. _Oh well. Worth a shot, I guess. _

"Look, we don't have all day, here. Tell us what we need to know or I'll kill you where you sit," Miranda said, pacing back and forth behind the chair.

Nyxeris laughed. "You're not going to kill me. I'm your only lead. Without me, you'll have nothing."

"This isn't a question of whether or not you're going to tell us where Shepard is." Liara put her hands on the arms of the chair, leaning forward so that her face was very, very close to Nyxeris'. Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "This is a question of how long it will take. Like you said, you're our only lead. So we'll do whatever we must to get that information, even if we have to drag it out of you." Liara leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "You could be home in twenty minutes, Nyxeris. Just tell us where they took Shepard."

The offer of freedom was alluring. "I... I don't know, okay? My job was just to point the retrieval team in the right direction," Nyxeris said. Not alluring enough to give them the truth, of course. No offer was worth that. But she could throw them a bone.

"Tell us about the retrieval team. Who were they?" Garrus asked, standing directly to the left so that Nyxeris had to turn her head to face him. She glanced in his direction briefly before casting her eyes to the floor.

"I don't know. I don't know any of their names."

"You're lying," Garrus said. Sometimes, for people who'd lived for hundreds of years, asari could be really terrible liars.

Nyxeris kept her mouth shut, probably because she, too, was aware of that fact.

"Come on, Nyxeris. We'll let you go if you just tell us what we ask."

A short, bark of a laugh tore from her lips. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. Now that the Shadow Broker has Shepard, she's not leaving. Ever. Just accept it."

Before he could stop himself, Garrus had slapped Nyxeris again. For a moment, she look shocked, then she started laughing again.

Liara grabbed Garrus by the shoulder and led him towards the door. He thought for a moment that she was going to reprimand him, but she instead she said, "This is taking too long. We need the krogan."

That was something they could agree on.

The whites of Nyxeris' eyes shone in the light as they nearly popped out of her head. She was staring at the Claymore shotgun that Grunt was casually waving in front of her face. "You won't shoot me," she whispered, reassuring herself.

"You're right," Grunt said. "They're going to let me eat you."

Nyxeris bolted to her feet, but before she could get anywhere, Grunt headbutted her as only a krogan could. She slumped back into the chair. Her eyebrow was split open, blood running into her eye.

"We need names, addresses. Give us something to go on," Garrus pressed her.

When her lips remained sealed, Grunt pumped his shotgun and fired a round into the ground near her chair. Nyxeris jumped at the loud sound. A gasping squeal escaped her. "Oops. Look like I missed," Grunt said, grinning. Their captive began to quiver.

"Just tell us what you know," Garrus encouraged, standing behind Grunt. He didn't want to be anywhere near the wrong end of that shotgun when it went off.

Nyxeris clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut. She wasn't talking, and she knew the consequences. Grunt frowned. He liked it when they were surprised. But, hell, he wasn't picky. It had been a couple of days since he shot anyone, and he was going to take what he could get.

The slug embedded itself in her right leg. Her scream was like a grenade detonating in the small space. Miranda clamped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the shrill noise. Grunt whacked her in the face with the butt of his gun. "Get a hold of yourself!" he roared, trying to make himself heard over the racket she was making. The scream cut off, but she began sobbing uncontrollably, choking on her breath as she fought for air. _Looks like that one scream really took the wind out of her. Maybe now she'll just answer the damn questions. _Grunt kicked the leg he'd shot, wincing at the sound of another one of the asari's piercing cries. "STOP THAT OR THE NEXT ONE GOES IN YOUR HEAD."

That shut her up. Garrus wondered if Grunt knew that asari did not have redundant nervous systems. Still, he was impressed with the krogan's handling of the situation. _A little more... aggressive than the interrogators back at C-Sec, but hey, if that's what it takes._

"It doesn't have to be this hard," Garrus informed her gently. The asari's leg was soaked with blood. He was afriad she might pass out from loss of the stuff, but with any luck, the interrogation would be over before it came to that.

"Uhhhh," Nyxeris began. She was seriously starting to rethink her strategy. As much as she feared the Shadow Broker, these people, especially the krogan... they were ruthless. But, still, even with the information she'd give them, they wouldn't get very far before they were struck down by the Broker's forces. No one would ever have to know that she was the one who pointed them in the right direction. "I... I only did ever speak to one of the agents on the retrieval team."

"Who is he?" Garrus demanded, shifting to front and center. Grunt made his way around the chair, resting his shotgun on its back so it was right in the asari's peripheral vision, reminding her of the consequences if she dared to lie.

"She," Nyxeris corrected. Her voice was hoarse. "She's an asari commando. Been with the Broker for a long time."

"Name?"

"Kamala Nasar."

Liara committed the name to memory. She'd never heard of her, but she knew of someone that could help them track her down, or at least get some clues to her whereabouts.

"And, one more thing?" Nyxeris grinned, revealing blood-stained teeth. Her eyes were red, her face swollen. _Not a pretty picture. _"She's an Ardat-Yakshi." Only Liara knew the full extent of the implications. She could almost feel the blood draining from her face. Nyxeris glared at Garrus. "What happened here, it's _nothing _compared to what they're doing to your precious Commander Sh-"

A heat sink found its way into her forehead. She slumped forward, a sticky mixture of saliva and blood dribbling from her mouth.

Liara stared at the lifeless body, then at her killer. "Garrus?"

The muzzle of his gun was still smoking. He let his arm drop to his side, reholstering his pistol. "Let's go. There's someone back on the ship who is an expert in hunting Ardat-Yakshi."

"How'd it go?" Kaidan asked Garrus when they exited the office. He remained silent.

Liara answered for him, saying, "She told us the name of the leader of the squad who attacked you in the alleyway. It's not much, but it's a link to Shepard. She might have left some kind of trail that we can follow."

"Good," Kaidan said, letting out a sigh of relief. Liara locked her office door behind her. She'd have to deal with the mess inside later. "Wait... aren't you going to let her go?" Kaidan thought that it was only fair, since she _did _give them the information she asked for.

Liara didn't look at Kaidan. Her eyes were on Garrus. He heard Kaidan's question, and said, "She's not a problem anymore."

Even Kaidan wasn't naïve enough to misinterpret that.


	7. What Doesn't Kill You

**AN: **The plot thickens! Thanks for reading, especially to those of you who are reviewing :) Lots more to come, so stay tuned!

What Doesn't Kill You

After what seemed like an eternity to Shepard, but was really only about an hour and a half, the krogan finally stopped beating her with the makeshift mace. He set it back on the table behind her, and left through the front door. Once he was gone, Shepard hung her head, staring down at the drain below her. Two little splashes of salt water landed in one of her open wounds, but somehow, it didn't sting as badly as it should have. She sighed, finding it a little difficult to draw breath in the position she was in. The good thing about being hung by her arms was that she had lost almost all feeling in them. Either that, or she'd grown numb from the beatings.

But Shepard barely had a moment to collect her thoughts before the door swung open loudly. It was the turian, Varick. He greeted Shepard with a polite nod after activating the door lock. "Still hanging in there?" he inquired.

Shepard chuckled at the pun. "You know it."

From one corner of the room, Varick dragged a table with two chairs to right in front of where Shepard dangled. He pulled at the lever, and the chain loosened suddenly. Shepard collapsed into the ground, banging her knees on the metal grate. When she didn't rise to her feet, Varick approached her. He bent down to grab her arm and hoist her up.

He was met with Shepard's fist in his teeth. Varick staggered back, slightly surprised at his prisoner's audacity. She was still handcuffed, but that hardly made a difference to her. She revved up her biotics, scraping together just enough energy for the smallest of throw fields. But before she could unleash her attack, Varick retaliated. He swung hard at her face. She couldn't dodge it. His blow threw her off balance, but Varick didn't let her fall. He jerked her by the handcuffs and dragged her over to the table, forcing her into one of the chairs. To make sure she stayed put, he drew a slim knife from its sheath and stabbed it into the wood of the table. Straight through Shepard's left hand. She bit back a scream, but couldn't prevent the sound from totally escaping her.

Varick seated himself across from her. "I suggest you don't try that again." Shepard didn't seem to hear him. With her other hand, she was reaching across to pull the knife out, but before she could do anything about it, there was a knife through her right hand, too.

She started crying quietly. Blood was pooling beneath her palms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Varick said, as if he regretted stabbing her twice through her hands. The tears continued to run down her face. She let her hair fall forward to shield her from the turian's view as best as she could. "Oh, hey, don't be like that."

"What do you want from me?" she asked him. If only she knew, she'd be able to defend herself better. But this mindless torture... it was starting to get to her.

"I have an idea," Varick said, as if he'd given it a lot of thought. "How about this: you will ask me one question, and I will answer you to the best of my ability. Then, I will ask you a question, and you will give me your honest answer." He gave her what seemed like a genuine smile, his mandibles flaring out slightly. "Sound fair?" Shepard gave two sullen nods. "Okay. Good. I'm glad. You go first."

There were a thousand things she'd like to ask, but Shepard went with, "Who do you work for?"

"You mean, who ordered all of this?" Varick asked, gesturing at the area around him. She shrugged, felt the knives bite into her hand. "It was the Shadow Broker."

It didn't make sense to Shepard. "The one time I've ever been involved with the Shadow Broker was years ago." It was back when Shepard wasn't even a Spectre yet. She'd only just teamed up with Garrus and Wrex to take down Fist in their search for evidence against Saren. "Hell, I even killed one of the agents that betrayed him." Surely the Shadow Broker appreciated that. "What can he have against me?"

"This isn't about anything as petty as revenge. Don't you see, Shepard? You've always been involved with the Shadow Broker. You're far too important, far too powerful to go unnoticed. Even when you were dead, we were interested in you." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Yet still, there is so much potential."

"Potential? What are you talking about?"

"Soon. You'll find out very soon, Commander."

Shepard got the sense he wasn't going to answer any more of her questions. She raised her head, jerked her chin at him. "Fine. Your turn with the questions."

Varick gave her a smile that set her hairs on end. His eyes drifted down to her neck, covered in sweat and a few splotchy purple marks. "I already know all there is to know." He pulled his knives out of her hands one by one, Shepard wincing each time. He lead her back over the dangling chain, and though she resisted, it didn't take Varick long to string her back up. "Nice chatting with you, Shepard. We'll talk again later."

Shepard had sixty seconds exactly to mull over her thoughts before the door opened once more. It was Tayir, the krogan. He circled around to the back table. He returned holding a long whip with tiny barbs at the end.

Outside the room Shepard was being tortured in, the lilac-skinned asari awaited the return of her accomplice. When Varick approached, she asked, "Well?"

He took his place at her side. While his eyes were focused on the one-way mirror, Kamala watched his face intently.

"She's right where we want her." He gave her a sidelong glance. "I hope you're prepared for what you have to do, Nasar."

"Of course," Kamala replied.

"Good. Because I don't want what happened to the last candidate to happen with this one."

Kamala snorted, a little insulted. "The fact that his organs were liquified during the process was hardly my fault. You know that only the strongest of minds can resist the effects of the Ardat-Yakshi." She looked smug. "He was a poor candidate. Shepard will not break so easily, I think."

"Our purpose is not to break her," Varick said icily, eyes narrowed. Kamala flinched back. He remained silent for a moment, waiting for some sign that she understood that. She nodded, suddenly very interested in Varick's boots. Satisfied that she comprehended the message, Varick continued, "Our goal is to make her stronger."

"Try telling that to Tayir," Kamala retorted snarkily. Varick shot her another cutting look.

"It's not the physical damage that will last. It's the mental kind that will undo her." A short pause, then, "Which is _not_ our purpose."

Kamala dipped her head slightly, leaning a bit to the left. "It is as you say."

She watched him move silently down the hallway, turn a corner, and disappear. Hands clasped behind her back, she watched unblinkingly as Shepard was whipped mercilessly by the krogan. _Our goal is to make her stronger. _Well, it was a well known fact that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

* * *

Back on the Normandy, Tali and Jacob greeted the ground team's return with cautious hope.

"What did you find out?" Tali blurted out immediately, not only because she was going to relay the message to the rest of the team, but she had to know that they were getting closer to finding Shepard.

Liara gave her a quick run-down of all the facts they had up until then. When she was finished, Jacob asked, "So you think that by finding this... Ardat-Yakshi, you'll find the commander?"

"Either that, or she'll be able to tell us exactly where to find her," Kaidan affirmed.

"Okay," Jacob said, "How do we find the asari?"

"I know someone downtown who can help us pick up her trail. Someone as notable as an Ardat-Yakshi could not have passed through Illium without attracting attention," Liara said.

"Are we going to have to beat up this one, too?" Miranda inquired caustically.

"No," Liara snapped back defensively. Then, with more civility, "But he will require payment."

"What's his price?" Miranda asked. Money really wasn't an object to them. Miranda herself knew exactly how much Cerberus had spent on the Lazarus Project, and they were willing to spend quite a bit more to get the commander back.

"I... he's a bit strange, I admit. He won't accept credits, but he is interested in rare, beautiful things. Something aesthetically pleasing," Liara said.

"This is ridiculous. We hardly have time for Kasumi to rob the nearest museum." Miranda had begun to drum her fingers on her thigh. "Isn't there someone else you know in this city who can give us information?"

Liara shook her head. "He's the best, and also the closest to where Shepard was taken. If anyone can help us track down the Ardat-Yakshi, it's him."

While the two of them were debating, Garrus had been thinking. "I think I know what we can give him," he spoke up. Both Miranda and Liara looked perplexed that he'd come up with something so quickly. He ignored their bewildered expressions and said, "Thanks for your help, Grunt. We'll come get you when there's more stuff to shoot." That satisfied him. Grunt decided that, for a turian, the blue soldier wasn't so bad. He tromped off in the direction of the cargo hold. "Tali, could you go grab Samara? Tell her to bring her weapons." Tali nodded and headed out to summon the justicar. Garrus, too, left to locate the object that was to be their tribute.

"Where are you going?" Liara asked, one eyebrow raised. She still had that disconcerted look on her face.

Garrus stepped inside the elevator. He made a circling motion with his hands, like he was tracing the outline of a ball in the air. "I have to get the thingy."

He was unsurprised to find that Shepard's room was a bit of a mess. The sheets of her bed were twisted and tangled from their last encounter, and her desk area was nearly overflowing with junk she had planned on sorting through, but never got the chance. _Don't worry, Shepard. I'll make sure you get __home so you can clean your messy room. _He felt the urge to tidy a few things up, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

He did end up grabbing one of her sweatshirts off the ground, holding it to his nose for a second and inhaling her familiar scent, before tossing it onto the couch.

"There you are," he muttered under his breath, catching sight of the object he'd decided to use as payment. It was a silver sphere that contracted and expanded on contact. Garrus thought he remembered Shepard telling him it was Prothean. She didn't seem particularly attached to the object. He figured she wouldn't be too angry at him if they gave it away.

As soon as his fingertips brushed its surface, its size fluctuated rapidly, rolling off the table. _Get back here, dammit. _He spent the better part of the next five minutes chasing it around her room, touching it but not quite grabbing hold. After circling her room about a thousand times, the sphere finally rolled towards the stairs at the front of the room, wedging itself at the base. Garrus was about to dive for it when the door slid open.

"Oh, hey, Kaidan," Garrus said. His knees were tensed, ready to spring. Kaidan gave him a questioning look, and he stood up straight, trying to look casual. "What's up?"

Kaidan shrugged. "We were just wondering what was – aww, a space hamster! - what was taking so long."

A little embarrassed, Garrus explained the situation. "And now it's right there," he finished, pointing to where the elusive sphere rested in the corner of the stairs.

Kaidan thought for a moment, his forehead creasing in concentration. "Do you have something we can carry it in?" Garrus fished an empty duffle bag from the bottom of Shepard's closet. "Good, that'll work. Hold it open." Drawing a deep breath, Kaidan levitated the silver object biotically. It quivered, seemingly sensitive to the dark energy, before it dropped into the bag.

Garrus zipped it up. "Thanks, Kaidan."

"No problem." The two of them stood there for a moment. Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uhh, is she usually this messy?"

_What would you care? You're not part of her life any more. _The spike of jealousy that arose in Garrus shocked him. He knew that Kaidan was probably going through hell, swimming in guilt from the fact that Shepard had been taken on his watch. Garrus wondered if he'd gotten the chance to tell her whatever it was that he called her to Illium for. She could be sitting in a cell somewhere, still angry at him. And that would be her last impression of him if she died there. _I guess I should give the guy a break._

"No. Most of the time she's kind of a neat freak. It almost never gets like this," Garrus said, gesturing at the area around them.

Kaidan laughed. "That's the Shepard I remember. She only ever used to wear her uniforms, like, twice before she washed them."

"Yeah. She was always anal like that." _Oh, Spirits. Did I really just use that word?_

But before Garrus could hear what Kaidan had to say about that, their conversation was interrupted by the intercom. "What are you two doing up there?" It was Liara. Then, "Get down here or we're leaving without you." That one was definitely Miranda.

"Coming!" they shouted in unison towards the receiver box near the door. The two of them left Shepard's room and made their way into the elevator.

Liara inspected Garrus's gift choice, giving a nod of approval. "It's definitely Prothean. Look, you can tell when the material expands that it -"

"We don't really care what it does, as long as it gets us the information we need," Miranda cut her short.

Garrus was ready to quell another argument, but to his surprise, Liara didn't look too offended. "We do have very little time to waste. Nevertheless, it is a very valuable artifact."

"Well," Garrus said, zipping up the duffel bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."


	8. The Crow's Nest

The Crow's Nest

Once again, Garrus led the party of five through the vacant streets of Illium. He and Liara were taking point, with her navigating the many alleys and backstreets to avoid exposure as much as they could, while he ordered the others into formation. Samara and Miranda were close on his six, ready to draw their submachine guns at a second's notice. Kaidan brought up the rear, glancing back as they rounded corners to see if they were being followed. As far as he could tell, they weren't.

While they travelled, motion activated news vids blared at them, alerting anyone else who might have been in the area to their prescence. _"Recent kidnappings in the downtown Arsacid District and surrounding areas have put residents on edge. While authorities are reluctant to call the suspect a "serial criminal," it is confirmed that there is a pattern in the physical appearance of the victims, leading them to believe there is a single suspect or group behind the kidnappings..." _The broadcast was followed by an advertisement for home security systems. _Marketing at its best, no doubt, _Garrus thought cynically.

"Tell me, Dr. T'Soni," Miranda said, approaching Liara from behind and quickening her pace to catch up. "If you're the best information broker in the city, why are we getting intel from someone else?"

"Being a broker isn't about having all the information. It's about playing your cards to get the whole deck," Liara explained. "Besides, the person we're going to see isn't an information broker. He's more of a tech specialist, who has access to all kinds of surveillance cameras and classified patrol reports. I have no idea exactly how extensive his reach is, but whenever I need to know something, he has an answer."

They reached a corner. Garrus signaled them to stop, taking a moment to scan the street before giving the all clear to continue.

"I thought you said you couldn't trust any of your people for this. What if he tips off the Shadow Broker?" Miranda asked.

"He's not one of mine. As far as I know, he doesn't work for anyone, not really. He's sort of a freelancer."

"But he could still sell us out."

Liara had to consider the possibility. "He could. But even if they did provide him with acceptable payment... well, I'm sure they're already onto us. I don't think he'd be able to tell the Broker's agents anything they didn't know." Her answer satisfied Miranda, though she wasn't sure if it made her feel better or worse.

They soon left behind the shiny, sparkling district where Liara's office was and entered into the downtown area. Miranda noted an abundance of overturned trash cans and what smelled like sewage on nearly every neglected street. She wanted to get the current part of the mission over with, so she could get back to the ship and the decontamination chamber. And then a hot shower. And then she'd bleach the tub, possibly toss her jumpsuit out the airlock. Miranda expected such conditions of Omega, but it was a part of Illium that she'd never seen before. It was a well-kept secret, obviously with good reason. She walked on the tips of her toes and clasped her arms to her sides, as if minimizing her contact with the ground or air would lessen that awful smell...

A few minutes later, they arrived at an apartment building that appeared to be abandoned. Miranda's nose wrinkled at the sight of it. "What a dump." Many of the windows were boarded up, and there seemed to be no light coming from within.

"It's inconspicuous," Liara said defensively. "After all, discretion is an art." She cast a glowering look down at Miranda's high heels, which were prone to clacking loudly on the pavement. Miranda ignored her last statement.

They gathered on the front stoop of the building, masked by a shadow darker than the night, and Liara pounded an intercom button.

"It's Liara. Can I come up?" Garrus noticed she didn't reveal that she wasn't alone.

"Password?"

Liara took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She leaned in towards the receiver and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Come again?" the voice at the other end responded.

Eyes still shut, Liara enunciated clearly, "Spike is the coolest guy I know and he's super handsome."

It took most of Garrus's willpower not to burst out laughing.

"Alright, Lili. Buzzing you in."

The door buzzed open. Liara glared at the other four. "Not a word from any of you."

Kaidan's face was turning red. He tried to disguise his chuckle by suddenly launching into a coughing fit, turning away slightly. Liara could hear him laughing, though. Miranda, too, made an attempt to hide her amusement by scratching her nose, but the full blown smirk on her lips was hard to miss.

They entered the building, climbing up a set of concrete stairs. A light at the top flickered on and off. Liara stopped them at the second floor, pausing in a dilapidated foyer. "All of you, be civil. And Garrus, for the sake of the Goddess, do _not _kill this one. Understood?"

"Loud and clear... Lili."

Liara's nostrils flared, but she didn't retaliate. She just turned on her heel and knocked twice on the door.

It opened almost immediately. "Y'know, I was just thinking about you, Liara. Just thinking it was about time we hang out. And... hey. You gonna introduce me to your lovely lady friends?"

"Hi, Spike. Can we come in?" Liara asked, glancing about the stairwell nervously. As secure as the building was, it was still possible for the Shadow Broker's agents to follow them in if they knew where to look.

"Sure thing. I just got my hands on some elassa from twenty one sixty-two." _Probably a tribute from another one of his customers._ "We'll make a party of it. Whaddya drink, human? I think I have some cranberry juice around here somewhere..."

"Actually, we're here on business," Liara said, breezing into the apartment. The door opened a bit wider, and Garrus was surprised to see a young turian standing in the doorway. _This kid can't be more than eighteen years old._ He was wearing a fancy suit, with the shirt untucked and the sleeves pushed up. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar...

"Oh." His face fell. When he caught sight of Garrus and Kaidan, and their assault rifles, he backed up a few steps into the apartment. "Whoa. C'mon, Lili, you know I don't like bodyguards."

Before Garrus could tell him otherwise, Liara intervened. "They're friends. We're looking for someone, and we need your help."

He no longer seemed troubled by the fact that there were several well-armed strangers in his home. _If it can be called that. _The place looked like some kind of lounge-museum hybrid. There was a neon drink bar in the corner, flanked by sleek black leather couches. Strewn all over the room were priceless artifacts, some on display, others laying around like worthless trinkets. An intricate silk tapestry was being used as a table cloth in the main area, sitting beneath ancient, colorful pottery that smelled like clay and alcohol. _Looks like business is good. _Either that, or the price was a lot steeper than they'd initially guessed.

"Okay. I'm not liking the way your entourage is eyeing my pad, but you know I'll always help you out, Liara." He strode over to a work area, the likes of which Garrus had only seen in professional espionage divisions of the turian military. He rubbed his hands together and sat down. "So. What do you have for me today?"

Garrus produced the duffel bag, setting it on top of the desk. "It's Prothean," Liara explained.

Without opening the bag, the kid whined, "This better not be another one of your ugly gray statues. I've got like a billion of those."

Garrus noticed Liara's spine stiffen. The woman liked her ugly gray statues, and she took his insult personally. "Just look at it."

At her urging, he did. While he was handling it, Garrus inspected the wall behind his desk. There were several posters of bands on Illium, some rare art, and also, unexpectedly, a worn clan emblem from Palaven. Then, he remembered where he recognized the kid from.

"You're Daryn Forsythe," he blurted out. The kid, Daryn, let the Prothean orb slip from his fingers, rolling off towards the center of the room.

"Hey, man. I go by Spike these days," Daryn replied, glaring at Garrus from the corner of his eye.

"You know him?" Liara asked, curiosity overcoming her.

"Yeah. Well, no, not personally," Garrus explained, "but ever since he deserted a few years ago, the junior military instructors have been ridiculing him as the perfect example of a failed turian. He's actually rather infamous back home."

"Gee, thanks," Daryn replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I wouldn't call it deserting. I left a few months before my fifteenth birthday. Bet they leave that part out of the stories."

"Regardless, you were shirking your duties to your nation. That's generally frowned upon," Garrus said, a scolding tone creeping into his voice. Behind him, Samara, Kaidan, and Miranda were investigating the relics inside the apartment, wondering how they could be kept in such disarray.

"Yeah, well, not everyone stays in the military, _Archangel._"

"For your information, I served my – wait. How did you know I was -"

"Oh, please. That's the whole reason you came to me, isn't it? I know lots of stuff about a lot of people. I know your team came here a while ago to recruit an assassin and a justicar. And that the skinny Cerberus chick has a sister on-world. She's cute. And, oh yeah, I know who attacked the commander and your boy Alenko over there last night. Which is why you're here, isn't it?" Daryn said, leaning back in his chair and tucking his feet underneath him.

Garrus couldn't help but marvel at his intelligence. Everyone knew Daryn Forsythe as a traitor. He had been expecting some cowardly kid, hiding under a rock and avoiding contact with the outside world... actually, that was pretty close to the life "Spike" was living. But Garrus had imagined him a lot dumber, not some rich hacker selling intel to the best information brokers on Illium and amassing an impressive collection of artifacts in the process. Though he wasn't sure Daryn was using his talents for the most altruistic of causes, Garrus had to admire what the kid had accomplished for himself.

"Uhh... yeah."

Daryn rolled his chair forward, cracking his neck and stretching his arms, as if preparing himself for physical exercise. He stuck two curled fingers into his mouth and whistled sharply. Then, "Lights!"

A high-pitched trilling sound came from the back of the room, like some kind of animal, before the overhead lights clicked off and a few dim floor lamps flickered on. Garrus turned around, startled. "Sorry," Daryn apologized. "I have to turn off the lights to get enough power for the terminals."

"I... what the hell?" Garrus said, jumping to his feet and grabbing for his pistol. "Get down! There's a -"

"Whoa, easy there, cowboy. Put that gun away. Nobody points a gun at Momo, you dig?" Right on cue, the creature, an inky blue pyjak, scuttled into view, climbing onto a curtain before swinging down to perch on Daryn's shoulder. Its beady black eyes blinked at Garrus, who felt mildly disgusted.

"They're vermin, not pets. You should get rid of it before it gives you a disease."

"First of all, Momo's a she, not an it. Second of all, you really sound like my dad or something."

Garrus was about to deny the claim, but realized it would get him nowhere. The kid needed to do his job so they could get the info and leave, and besides, Daryn was barely listening, already immersed in his the screens. He sorted through the data at an incredible pace, quickly gaining access to footage from when Shepard and Kaidan were attacked.

"Here we are." He swiveled the screen around, giving Liara, Garrus, Samara, Miranda, and Kaidan a good view. Garrus didn't really want to watch, but once the security camera footage began to roll, he knew that saying something about it would make him look weak.

So he sat through it, grinding his teeth the whole time. It felt surreal, like he was watching a movie instead of something that happened only hours before. As the agents dragged Shepard away and the vid came to an end, Garrus felt more determined than ever to find her.

"There," Liara said. She got to her feet and circled around the desk, taking the position right behind Daryn so she could get a good look at what he was doing. "That asari. She's the one in charge."

"She have a name?"

"Kamala Nasar. We were told she's an Ardat-Yakshi."

His fingers flew at the keyboard, his face a mask of concentration. The pyjak on his shoulder tittered, placing its dirty little hand on Daryn's fringe. Liara leaned away from it as far as she could. Garrus relinquished the seat in front of Daryn's desk to Miranda and Samara, joining Kaidan in standing behind them.

"What a nasty lot, them hoes," Daryn muttered as he manipulated the data. He pulled up a few files on the main screen. "Okay. Let's see. That vid there is about ten years old." The six of them watched the hacked camera footage, trying to gather as much information from them as possible about the Ardat-Yakshi.

"That uniform," Samara spoke up. "She was with the Eclipse sisters." Apparently, the Eclipse mercenaries were Ardat-Yakshi sympathizers. Samara made a mental note. If she lived long enough, her quest to eradicate all remaining Ardat-Yakshi outside of solitude would begin with Eclipse.

"Yeah," Daryn said. "For a while, at least. Here, look at this clip. It's from three years ago."

Their target, the lilac asari with pink freckles, was making her way through Eternity, a popular place for not entirely legal "business" transactions. She was wearing all black. They watched as she ordered two drinks from the bar, discreetly pouring a white powder in one of them and swirling it around before serving it to someone across the room.

"Looks like she's with the Shadow Broker there," Kaidan said, noting the change of attire. Besides, Eclipse didn't deal much with espionage. Whatever Kamala was doing, she was probably sent by the Broker.

"Three year old footage from a bar isn't going to help us find her. Don't you have anything more recent?" Garrus pressed.

By way of answering, Daryn entered a few commands into his console, eye ridges furrowing as he leaned forward. "I have some stuff from the past week or so..."

"Not good enough," Miranda shot out. "We need updates as recent as the last two hours."

"Don't get your thong in a knot, Cerberus. Just watch the clips."

They sat in silence, eyes glued to the screen. Each clip played basically the same scene over and over again: Kamala and a small strike team would enter a room, grab an unsuspecting woman, knock her out with what Garrus suspected was Somnex Four, and bring the woman back, each to the same place every time.

"What are they doing?" Kaidan asked. Once the women were taken inside the building, none of them ever came out.

"Victims," Samara said. "It is possible that Kamala was storing victims. Every time an Ardat-Yakshi claims a life, she grows stronger. Perhaps she was preparing herself to face Shepard."

"Wait.. look at the clips. All of them victims are similar in appearance. Why would Kamala need to kidnap women who look alike?" Liara asked.

"Ardat-Yakshi sometimes take preference over certain features in their victims. They have "types," if you will. As Morinth was attracted to artists and introverts, Kamala might be drawn in by these physical traits," Samara explained.

Her theory seemed sound, but Garrus was having a hard time swallowing it. Miranda shared his thoughts. "There's something here that we're not seeing," she said. They replayed the clips, and suddenly, it came to Garrus.

"They all look like Shepard."

A moment passed, and Kaidan said, "You're right. Fair-skinned, tall, dark hair..."

As Kaidan was describing Shepard, and the victims, Miranda felt her heart drop into her stomach. Garrus noticed that she'd gone silent. He realized that Kaidan had almost perfectly described Oriana, Miranda's sister. The usually fiery Cerberus agent grew pale.

"Daryn," Garrus said. "You said you knew Miranda's sister."

"Knew _of_ her, yeah."

"Can you get us a visual?"

Daryn nodded his head, his pet pyjak bobbing in unison. Miranda started to give him the address, but he was already at work locating her. After a few seconds, he'd gotten a link into what appeared to be a home security camera feed. It was a feed that Miranda herself often hacked into.

"Cycle to input six," she ordered him, willing her voice to remain even. He did as he was told.

Oriana's bedroom. Empty.

A small sound escaped Miranda, one that Garrus would have never guessed that she was capable of making.

"She could be at a friend's house," Kaidan said, trying to offer her some sliver of hope. Miranda abruptly shot to her feet, joining Liara behind the desk and paying no attention at all to Momo the pyjak despite her dislike of all things dirty and alien.

"Scan the district," she barked. "I want live video from every private residence, STAT -"

"Miranda," Garrus said. "That won't get us any closer."

"Do it!"

"Lawson..."

"That's my sister!" she yelled. Everything went quiet for a moment. She buried her face in her hand for two seconds, then fluffed out her hair. The light of the terminals reflected in her glistening eyes.

"Can you check the origins of the abduction clips? See if one of their signatures matches with the cameras from Oriana's house." _If none of them match, it might mean that she's safe..._

"I don't think it would do much good. I only have a few of the kidnappings on tape. There's been reports of maybe – I don't know – a dozen disappearances like this. Even if none of these are from Oriana's house, she could still be -"

"We have to go. NOW." The sudden increase in volume startled Momo, causing him to squawk and tumble from his perch.

"We should investigate the building where the girls were taken," Samara concurred. "In discovering the Ardat-Yakshi's intentions for them, we may be able to discover more information regarding the nature of Shepard's imprisonment."

Garrus agreed. There was a glimmer of hope inside him that maybe, just maybe, they would find Shepard among the others who had been abducted. _Only one way to find out._

"Do you have an address for the building?"

"Already transferred the coordinates to your omni-tool, biatch."

As they stood to leave, Liara gave Daryn a parting hug. "Thank you for your help. We appreciate the information."

"Aww, shucks, Lili. You know I always come through for you."

Miranda was already at the door. She nudged aside Momo, who had bounded in front of her, with the toe of her boot. "Shoo," she said.

They were about to leave when Daryn called after them. "Hey, Liara's posse?" Garrus, Samara, Kaidan, and Miranda turned around. "Look, the Shadow Broker's not one to screw around. If they have your commander, she may... people are gonna die. Things will end badly."

Garrus glanced up from his omni-tool, where he was already plotting the most direct course to the prisoners' location. The image of Liara's secretary with a bullet in her skull flashed through his mind. He imagined the Ardat-Yakshi in her place, lifeless amethyst eyes staring blindly at eternity, lilac skin splattered with a substance slightly darker than her pink freckles... "Things are already going to end badly."


	9. Better Days

Better Days

"Okay. Easy breaths, in and out." Garrus's soft, rumbling voice was close to her face. His breath tickled her ear.

"Breathing. Got it," Shepard replied. She sucked a mouthful of air into her lungs, causing the scope of the sniper rifle to shift suddenly.

"Hey! I said easy." Teaching the commander his sniping secrets was proving to be much more difficult than Garrus had anticipated. They were supposed to be watching for a stealth geth patrol that had been sighted in the area a few times, but after sitting around for hours with no sign of the geth, neither of them could take it any longer. They climbed out onto the hood of the Mako, laying side-by-side on their stomachs and getting some long range sniping practice. Shepard's area of expertise was shotguns, but she'd jumped at the chance to learn something new. But even with Garrus as her teacher, she was having a hard time hitting the targets he pointed out to her nearly two hundred meters away.

"Okay, okay. I got it." She squeezed the trigger. The rifle bucked against her shoulder, and Garrus traced her shot through the scope of his own rifle. It didn't land anywhere near the intended target. He put his gun down, laying it next to him.

"First of all, don't rush it. Second, didn't I just correct your grip? It's not a shotgun, Commander."

"Oh. I know that," Shepard said sheepishly. Sighing, Garrus leaned over to adjust her fingers. He reached across her back, sliding her elbow forward and pulling it out a centimeter or so. Placing his hand over hers, he guided her arm into an acceptable support position.

"There. Okay, I'm gonna hold your hands here, and you just pull the trigger."

"Alright." Shepard was suddenly aware that both his arms were wrapped around her, helping her hold the gun steady. She felt her face flush as Garrus moved closer still, his chin hovering just above her shoulder. She couldn't ignore the way his knee pressed into the back of her leg when he looked over to check her right hand.

"You look perfect." Shepard bit her lip and reminded herself that he was talking about her grip. "Whenever you're ready, Commander."

Two easy breaths, then _boom. _This time, the gun stayed in place when she pulled the trigger. The round hit their target, dead center.

"Impressive!" Garrus cheered. He accepted the commander's high-five. "Not bad, for a rookie."

"Rookie? Pshh. I'll take you down, Vakarian."

"You're on."

But before they could begin their competition, Shepard's comm link burst with static. "Commander, we got incoming geth! They're approaching twelve degrees west of your position." It was Ashely Williams, stationed at a post four kilometers over with Urdnot Wrex. They had the high ground, and Shepard didn't doubt her report.

"Roger that, Williams. We'll take care of them," Shepard told her, unwaveringly calm. Garrus was about to hop off the hood of the Mako and into the passenger seat, when he realized that Shepard wasn't moving. She had her sights trained on the geth patrol of about a dozen troopers that had just come over the hill. "How far away do you think they are?"

Garrus grabbed his rifle and made a quick guess. "A bit less than half a kilometer?" He glanced over at her. "You want to, uhhh, snipe 'em?"

"Hell yeah."

The stealth unit began dropping like flies. Under the fire of both Garrus and Shepard's rifles, they didn't stand a chance. They tried to return fire, but none of the geth were equipped to retaliate at such a long distance. The assault lasted less than five minutes.

"Targets neutralized," Shepard told the other teams over the comm link. "Let's go home, guys."

Garrus couldn't help but smile. He slid off the hood of the Mako, offering the commander his hand as she also made her way down. She landed on the ground with a thunk. She didn't release his hand. "Well, that was fun." She noticed his expression. "Something funny, Garrus?"

Of course, his commander _would_ think that taking out a bunch of geth was fun. So typically Shepard. But he shook his head. With his free hand, Garrus reached up to wipe at a smudge on her cheek. She looked startled, but not entirely displeased. She was sure he could hear her heart pounding louder. With an impressive degree of nonchalance, he said, "You had some dirt on your face."

The memory was like a warm, sunny day to Shepard. In her dark cell, as she was beaten mercilessly by Tayir the krogan, her only refuge was her mind. She retreated into it deeply, immersing herself in her recollections of better days. She had no idea how long she'd been tortured for, but as her past replayed itself in the movie-screen of her mind, the physical world blended and blurred, fading into the background. Some part of her brain registered the pain, but she no longer payed attention to it. And that was how she liked it.

"She's completely withdrawn," Kamala said to Varick. She'd drawn a chair up to the one-way mirror, watching Tayir beat Shepard. However, once Varick arrived, she'd immediately stood up.

"How long has he been at it?" Varick asked, jerking his chin towards the room.

"Eight hours, with four minute breaks every hour."

"Vitals?"

"Stable."

"Response to outside stimuli?"

"Minimal."

Everything was going according to plan. Actually, Varick had initially thought that they'd only need four hours to break Shepard down, and even that had been a generous estimation. If she'd been in there with Tayir for eight hours... well, the commander was full of surprises. Ones that Kamala would soon discover. "Good. Now do your job."

But before Kamala could put her hand on the door knob, Varick seized her by the arm, his fingers digging into her soft skin. "If you ruin this, you're through, Nasar. Is that clear?"

Kamala wanted to wrench away from him, grab him by the throat and suck his soul out through the mouth. However, with practiced docility, all she said was, "Crystal."

Commander Shepard was vaguely aware of the cessation of the beatings, and the krogan's departure. Her head lolled forward and she drew a rattling breath. She hadn't screamed in a while, but her throat felt as raw and bloody as the rest of her. No matter. She closed her eyes and tried to slip away, but a voice stopped her.

"Hey there, Shep." She tried to tune it out, but the voice was insistent. "Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Shepard didn't show any sign that she'd heard. Kamala forced herself to remain patient. She crossed the length of the room in a few easy strides. As she drew closer, she got a better look at the damage Tayir had done to her. The wounds in her flesh weren't deep, but they covered her entire body. Even the skin that wasn't gashed and torn was covered in blood. Kamala reached out and placed a hand on Shepard's stomach.

Her eyes snapped open, and the sharp intake of breath made her abdomen muscles contract. "Relax, it's just me."

One of Tayir's redeeming qualities was that he hadn't spoken a single word to Shepard. It made him that much easier to tune out. But the asari was talkative. Shepard couldn't ignore her. She took to her secondary defenses.

"Finally your turn, huh?" Shepard said.

"I wanted to see how you were... holding up," Kamala said, gesturing at the chains.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to get anything out of me," Shepard said. She wondered if they had a psych profile of her that explicitly stated her fondness of puns. Still, Shepard wouldn't be won over that easily.

Kamala circled around Shepard, letting her hand trail over her back. Her hand was warm. "Trust me, I plan on getting a lot out of you." She paused behind her. She gathered Shepard's hair in her hands and braided it back, gently working through the knots. Shepard couldn't deny how good it felt. That put her on her guard, though. All the pain and now... hair-braiding?

"You're screwing with me. Stop," Shepard said, calling Kamala out on her tactics.

"What makes you say that? Don't you like being screwed with?"

"No. Get on with it already. There's torture stuff on the back table over there. The krogan likes the heavy things, but I'm guessing you're more of a whip kind of person." Kamala sauntered back into view, fingers ghosting over Shepard's ribs and up towards her collarbone. "Don't tickle me. I swear to God I'll break free and beat you to death with these chains."

Kamala sighed, almost wistfully. "You humans have such narrow minds."

"Uh-huh. How do you figure?"

Her features warped into a sneer. "Physical pain is not the only means I can use to hurt you. Pleasure can be just as deadly."

"Oh, really? You're gonna kill me with warm, fuzzy feelings? Actually, right now, I would _die _for a cheeseburger."

Kamala rested her hand on the side of Shepard's face, gently caressing her cheek. Shepard turned and tried to bite her finger, but it just looked like she was sort of nuzzling her palm. "Wanna know something, Shep?"

"Go for it."

"I'm an Ardat-Yakshi."

Shepard twisted uncomfortably in her restraints, her broken wrist shifting painfully. She had barely survived her last encounter with an Ardat-Yakshi. Morinth, Samara's daughter, hadn't quite been able to put Shepard under her spell, but Morinth could have easily knocked her out with her biotics. And, although she'd never admitted it to anyone, Morinth's influence had nearly overpowered her. Her usually unbreakable will was like a twig in Morinth's hands, ready to snap if she pushed hard enough.

Shepard got the feeling that Kamala could push a lot harder than Morinth.

"Gesundheit," was all she said.

Kamala laughed. It sounded like a bell ringing. "Don't play dumb with me, Shep. I know a lot about you. But... well, there's so much more to learn."

"Sorry," Shepard said. "My lips are sealed. I'm sure you'll find some good stuff on the extranet, though. Or you could ask your buddy the Shadow Broker."

"I don't need you to talk," Kamala said, shaking her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Like I said, I'm an Ardat-Yakshi. I can get inside your head, see your thoughts, your memories. The process reduces most to a quivering sack of skin, but you, Shepard, you will survive this. Your mind has endured the imprint of the Prothean beacons, and so it will withstand my presence."

"Why?" Shepard asked. "What's the point of going through all this trouble just to sift through my thoughts?" Then, to her own horror, Shepard blurted out, "Just tell me what you want to know!"

That smile, sweet and slow like molasses, spread across Kamala's lips. She found a great deal of satisfaction in Shepard's submission. She wanted to take advantage of it, to twist and bend the great Commander Shepard to her will like an obedient slave. No one would ever doubt her power again... but that was not her purpose. "All in good time, Commander. Soon, all will be revealed."

Shepard laughed loudly, the noise rebounding in the bare space. Kamala jumped up, startled by the sudden volume spike. She stared at Shepard coolly as her laughter subsided. "What utter bullshit. Fine! Go through my thoughts." Then, with heated venom, "You'll never find what you're looking for."

Kamala went over to the lever and lowered Shepard several inches, so that her toes brushed the ground. The asari turned around, approaching slowly. "Is that a dare, Commander?"

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "A promise."

Kamala took another step closer, her nose almost touching Shepard's. "Well, you've never been very good at keeping those."

She was about to thrust her head forward and headbutt Kamala when the asari's hand shot out, fingers wrapping around Shepard's throat. "Try to keep your intestines from liquefying, will you?" She released her grip ever so slightly, allowing Shepard to gasp for breath. When her lips parted, Kamala leaned forward and kissed her. The last thing Shepard saw before everything went dark was the amethyst eyes of the Ardat-Yakshi turn blacker than deep space.

The memories came in bits and pieces as Kamala tore through them. She was a kid, learning how to ride a bike. She fell down and scraped her knee, but she got back on and kept riding anyway. Then she was a teenager, the first time she went on a spaceship. Space was beautiful, and she found her love. Eighteen: she enlisted and was shipped away from home. Her parents were proud and they cried. They showed up at her promotion ceremony to Systems Alliance Commander. They cried then, too. And then she was assigned to the Normandy. The first time she saw it, she fell in love again.

Shepard pulled back, fighting Kamala. Her memories were her own, not to be tainted by some outside force. She resisted, trying to close the mental link between the two of them, but Kamala hung on, digging deeper into Shepard's memory bank. Kamala went on to see her romance with Kaidan Alenko. Shepard tried desperately to kick Kamala out of her mind, prevent her from seeing anything else, but she pushed on relentlessly. And before she could stop her, Kamala had seized Shepard's experiences with Garrus.

After Kamala had gone through every happy moment Shepard ever had, she withdrew from her mind. She took a few steps back, eyes slowly returning to their usual pink.

"You bitch," Shepard whispered. "I'm going to kill you." Kamala was wearing a smug grin. "I'll kill you!" Her gaze never leaving Shepard, she retreated towards the door. And then, she was gone.

Shepard broke down sobbing. She was exhausted and hungry and tired and thirsty, and the one place she thought she was safe had been violated without a second thought. She tried to retreat back into her mind, to remember those happy days in their full glory, but it was as if someone had cast a shadow over her past. Everything was twisted around inside and it was no longer truly hers. Whenever she tried to recall her memories, all Shepard could think of was the Ardat-Yakshi, poisoning everything she touched. Kamala had taken away her garden of refuge, her oasis in the dry, infinite desert, leaving her stranded and vulnerable. Her chest felt heavy. The one defense she found from her enemy had been taken away from her. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, powerless to staunch their flow. For the first time in her life, she felt hopelessly defeated.


	10. A Shady Establishment

A Shady Establishment

As they made their way through the downtown sector, Miranda's mind was no longer on the run-down condition of the streets. All she could think about was her sister. She tried to tell herself that there was no way even the Shadow Broker's agents could've gotten their hands on her. In relocating Oriana's family, Miranda had taken every precaution, spared no expense in making sure that her baby sister would live a normal life, safe from their father or whoever else may decide to come after her. But was it enough? She wondered if the Broker had chosen to abduct Oriana because of her connection with Shepard and Cerberus, or if it merely happened that the two of them shared a few common physical features. A twisted, wrenching feeling in Miranda's gut told her that this was more than a random coincidence.

"What do you think we'll find when we get there?" Miranda asked Garrus, keeping her voice low enough that the others couldn't hear. The rest of them were a few meters back, this time with Liara taking up position on their six.

His omni-tool flashed orange as he rechecked the coordinates and tried to think of an answer to her question. After a moment, he put it in standby and said, "I'm not sure. We still don't know why they were taken, or what the Shadow Broker plans to do with them."

"So... you don't think there will be dead bodies? That wouldn't make sense, right?" Garrus glanced over at her, took in her haggard appearance. As much as she wanted to find Shepard, the mission had suddenly become a lot more personal for her. He wondered, for a fleeting moment, if he should order her back to the ship, in case she compromised their objective. But Garrus realized that, if anything, the fact that her sister's life could be in jeopardy would only motivate Miranda, make her more determined. At least, he hoped that was the case. "Because, why would they take a bunch of people who looked like Shepard just to kill them, you know?"

"You're right. It wouldn't make sense."

"Yeah. Okay. Right. We're right."

"Hey," Garrus said, stopping her. Gingerly, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Your sister's going to be okay."

"I... I hope so, Com – Garrus." Her chest still felt heavy, but Garrus's reassurance gave Miranda hope. She told herself that Garrus wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Oriana. And she trusted him. He had proven his competence thus far, and there was no reason to doubt him now.

At the pace they were going, it didn't take them long to reach their destination. Like most buildings in the downtown area, it appeared to be vacant. With five levels built up above ground, and who knew how many below, the building was the largest on the street. Its grimy brick facade obviously hadn't been tended to in years, a thick accumulation of soot and pollutants gathering on its surface.

"Is there a back entrance?" Liara asked. Somehow, she didn't think waltzing in through the front door would end very well. The building didn't appear to be occupied, but in this part of town, Liara knew that tactic was a widely-used ruse to ward off unwanted visitors. Such as themselves.

"It looks like there's a cargo loading bay around the side, down that alley," Garrus replied. If he had to make a guess, he would've thought it was some kind of factory, possibly a textiles or local goods manufacturer. This close to the city, he didn't think there would be any highly hazardous or volatile materials inside, but it was always best to proceed with caution. As they approached the side entrance, Garrus told them, "Don't touch anything you shouldn't."

That was one rule they all agreed on.

"What if we encounter hostiles?" Kaidan asked. None of them really knew what to expect going in, but Kaidan was betting that there would be people inside. Some of which would try to kill them.

"Hold your fire until I give the order. Or if they shoot first," Garrus said. That was also something they agreed to. All the other questions they had could only be answered by venturing inside the dark factory.

"Wait a second," Miranda said. She held her arm out, preventing the others from moving further down the alley and closer to the cargo door. "Look, above the entrance. There's a security camera."

She was right. It was pointed in the opposite direction of their position, towards the main street at the other end of the alley. There was a good chance it hadn't detected them yet, but if there was a camera outside, Garrus was willing to bet there were a lot more inside.

Before he could make a decision about how to deal with it, Liara's fingers were tapping away at her omni-tool. She pressed a finger into her earpiece and said, "Daryn, can you get into the security system for the building at the coordinates you gave us?"

He seemed to have been waiting for her call. "I sure can. Let's see... got it. Want me to feed 'em a loop?"

"Yes, please."

"Done and done. Heads up: I got life signs on the second basement level."

"Are they hostile?"

"Sorry – you gotta find that one out for yourself. It doesn't look like they're moving around too much, but watch your asses down there. There's a lot of them. And I mean, _a lot._"

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, Lili. I just uploaded the blueprints to your omni-tool. Knock 'em dead." Liara closed the link, then transferred the blueprints to Garrus's omni-tool, since he would be the one leading the way.

"Okay," Garrus said, taking a moment to chart the quickest, least conspicuous route to the second basement level. "Let's do this."

The cargo door opened easily, the metal sheeting making almost no noise as it slid up. Inside, there were a few lights on, casting the room in a dim pallor. The hallway before them looked like a long-term storage unit, an entire wall lined with identical, numbered doors. Garrus activated his visor's infrared sensors, giving the hall a cursory sweep. _Nothing. _He hadn't expected much, given Daryn's report that all signs of life were on the lower levels, but it was still good to check.

"Anything?" Miranda asked, poking her head over Garrus's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"All clear. Let's get to the elevator," he said, signaling the others to move out.

Kaidan jerked his thumb at the opposite end of the hallway. "Shouldn't we take the stairs?"

"They only go up," Liara said after consulting the blueprints. Wondering what they would find below, the five of them waited for the elevator to arrive.

Given the narrowness of the room they just came through, they were surprised at the size of the elevator. It looked like it could fit half a dozen obese elcor. They entered the elevator, standing awkwardly in the large space, unsure of how to fill it. When the doors slid closed and Garrus hit the "B2" button, he was suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia. As the elevator crawled along its cables, emmitting a low rumbling sound, he found himself wishing Wrex was with them, so he could say something insulting and simultaneously hilarious. Or maybe Tali, so they could hassle her about her immune system. _Those were the good old days._

The flicker of lights halted Garrus's reminiscence. He looked up, wondering if a bulb had gone out. Just as he was about to shrug it off and ignore the flicker, the elevator jolted downward. It shuddered twice, sliding further down the cables each time.

Kaidan banged his shoulder against the wall he'd been leaning on. "What the fu -"

The brakes of the elevator failed, sending the elevator plunging down the shaft. Gravity seemed to cease to exist as the five of them felt their feet leave the ground. Then, as suddenly as they'd gone, the emergency brakes kicked in and jerked the elevator upwards.

They all landed in a tangled heap, except for Samara who had been quick enough to grab onto the railing. Taking a moment to recover, Garrus felt the heel of Miranda's boot stray perilously close to his groin. As he scooted out of range of the stiletto, he found himself practically in Kaidan's lap.

Liara didn't even bother moving away from the others. In favor of avoiding stepping on anyone's fingers, she remained on the ground, jammed a finger into her earpiece and said, "Daryn, what the hell was that?"

"Power surge! The grid's going patchy, my equipment is..." His message was too crackly to decipher.

"Can you get the elevator started?" she demanded. There was another burst of static, then nothing. Liara let out a huff of frustration. Now that the power was out, Daryn would be unable to warn them of any other activity in the building. Not to mention the fact that they were shrouded in darkness and stuck in an awkwardly large elevator.

But Garrus was already working on a solution to the latter. He managed to get to his feet and began groping the ceiling for a panel that would open to the shaft. It took some searching, but eventually his fingers came across a hatch. _Hmm. No handle. _He slid his assault rifle off his back and used the butt of it to beat the seam of the ceiling panel.

"What are you doing?" Liara half-shrieked, shocked and a little frightened by the sudden noise.

"Getting us out of here," was the reply, punctuated by the pounding of the assault rifle.

"Enough, dull stone. Let me," Liara said, hands searching in the dark for Garrus. He stopped and was about to tell her that she probably wouldn't be able to reach it when the elevator was illuminated with a vivid blue. Liara pumped her fist upward and shot a throw field at the panel Garrus was beneath, causing the screws to pop free. The panel came crashing down, Garrus sidestepping to narrowly avoid being hit by it. He glared at Liara, who didn't notice.

"Okay," Miranda said, "now what?"

"Now we go," Garrus said. Taking two steps to gain some momentum, he jumped up and caught hold of the edges of the opening. Wishing he'd chosen to wear medium armor instead of the heavy stuff, he pulled himself up through the hole, muscles straining and heart pounding. Once through, he rolled onto the top of the elevator and tried to keep his panting to a minimum.

Upon further inspection of the shaft, Garrus discovered that there wasn't much to see. There were a few emergency lights on, but they didn't reveal anything particularly helpful. He saw no way to get the elevator moving again, other than releasing the emergency brake that was clamped on the cable. _Somehow, I don't think that would go over well. _

"Got anything?" Miranda asked, her face appearing at the opening.

"Hold on," Garrus said. He glanced upwards, reading the markings painted inside the shaft. Floor indicators. "Right now, we're stuck between basement levels three and four. If I can climb up to B-two, I'll be able to get the door open."

Liara wasn't so sure. The shaft had crossbeams at every level, but even with his height, there was no way Garrus could climb from level to level. Besides, his idea of getting the doors open was probably smashing his gun at it.

"I'll do it, Garrus," she said, preparing to hoist herself up through the opening. With her biotics, she'd be able to give herself a significant boost to get to each of the crossbeams.

Garrus gave her a hand in getting through the elevator hatch and pointed her in the right direction, a little miffed that she was stealing his thunder yet again. Still, they needed to get out of the shaft by any means necessary, and if Liara was capable of that, so be it.

She made quick work of getting up to basement level two, flashing bright blue as she used biotics to further her progress. Much in the same way she opened the elevator ceiling panel, she was able to knock open the sliding doors and finally roll out in the hallway. Garrus held his breath. As Daryn had told them, all life signs were on the second basement level. It was possible that they hadn't been detected yet, but whoever was up there might try to attack Liara...

A second later, her head poked over the edge. "Power's out. You'll all have to climb up." Even though her voice was barely above a whisper, the echoes carried her words up and down the shaft. Garrus relayed the message to the others, helping them up one by one. Miranda, Kaidan, and Samara were able to use their biotics to mimic Liara's technique, taking the levels in easy bounds.

Garrus, however, had no such advantage. He inched his way up the cable, hand over hand and scooting his legs upwards for support. It was slow going, and the others finished long before him, but eventually he made it to the top. Getting from the cable to the door was tricky, but he managed to jump and catch the edge of the shaft, straining to pull himself up. Once inside the hallway, he rolled onto his back and, still catching his breath, said, "Let's just chill for a sec."

"No time," Miranda said. With surprising strength, she hauled Garrus to his feet. "We have company."


	11. Collateral

Collateral

The voices that Miranda heard from the other side of the wall put them all on alert. Garrus set his visor to nightvision, turning his world different shades of green. Ignoring the ache in his arms, he drew his assault rifle and flicked the safety off. The others followed suit and fell into formation without being told.

Unlike the main level, there was no long hallway with numbered doors. Instead, they found themselves inside a wide, short antechamber that led out to a cavernous space, lit by the dim red emergency lighting. The room, which looked to be the factory floor or warehouse storage, was lined from wall to wall with five-by-five meter cubes. Upon further inspection, they discovered that the cubes were cages.

It became apparent that the voices they'd heard belonged to the prisoners, with no wardens or jailers in sight. There were moans and cries and deranged ramblings, all emanating from the cages to create a low, echoing murmur. Garrus stopped short. Whatever he'd been expected, it wasn't this.

Nevertheless, they had a job to do. "Kaidan, search for some kind of log or records of prisoners. Miranda: you and I will take the left row. Samara and Liara will search the right."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Liara asked, keeping her voice down so as not to alert the prisoners to their presence, lest they create a disturbance for the jailers to investigate.

Garrus gave the room a quick scan. "Prisoners who look like Shepard. Or anyone who's lucid enough to answer questions about what this place is." The two asari nodded. Garrus added, "And keep an eye out for Oriana."

Garrus could hear Miranda suck her breath in as they passed each cage, releasing it as they moved on to the next. A lot of the prisoners were in bad shape, beaten and bloodied by their captors. Some were unconscious or dead by the looks of it. There were prisoners of nearly every species: turian, asari, human, drell, batarian, krogan, salarian, and even a hanar lay crumpled in its cell like a deflated party balloon.

One of them caught Miranda's eyes. "Ori?" Her voice came in a frantic whisper. "Oriana, is that you?" The human woman who was previously face down on the ground lifted her head. She had a distinct birth mark around her jawline. _Definitely not Miranda's sister. _He doubted that someone artificially designed to be perfect would have something as random as a birth mark on her face.

The woman stared up at Garrus and Miranda for a moment. Her lips trembled and her eyes watered, but she didn't say anything. She let her hair fall in front of her face, then once again resumed her position on the ground. Garrus tried to get her attention again, but she was unresponsive.

"What have they done to them?" Miranda asked, unable to hide her horror.

Garrus glanced over his shoulder and saw Kaidan immersed in a hacking job. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Hey."

Garrus whirled back around, assault rifle trained on the source of the voice. "I'm over here." The voice, female, was coming from one of the cages. Weapons raised, Miranda and Garrus moved closer. As they approached, they discovered that speaker was one of Shepard's look-alikes.

The resemblance wasn't that obvious. The woman had a similar build to Shepard's: tall, lean but muscular, broader-than-average shoulders. Her hair was brown, and looked like it had been hastily cut to copy Shepard's own hair. Garrus noticed that there was a long, jagged scar along her ribcage. It looked as if it had only recently healed. Overall, she made a poor duplicate for the commander.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. "You don't seem like you're with the... people in black. Are you mercenaries?" She noticed Garrus's blue armor, but was unsure of whether or not it meant she could trust him. Still, it didn't look like she was too picky about who came along if they could rescue her.

"The people in black. They took someone, and we're trying to find her," Garrus revealed.

The woman gestured at the space around them. "Take your pick. There's a lot of cages here, mister."

"What's your name?" Garrus asked.

"Officer Laurel Tracit, City Police. I was drugged and taken from my home about... shit, I don't even know how long it's been."

Garrus found it strange that the Shadow Broker was willing to take a police officer. He thought it would've attracted too much undue attention, but the Broker seemed to be pulling out all the stops for Shepard. "Do they ever speak to you? The ones who took you from your home."

Laurel shook her head. "No. Occasionally they shove food through the bars, but it's all spiked with some kind of sedative. Knocks us out, keeps us quiet."

"The person we're looking for. She's tall, has dark hair and blue eyes. Have they brought anyone like that through?" Garrus asked, trying to describe Shepard as best as he could to someone who had never seen her before.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that, friend." She had also noticed that many of the human prisoners shared common physical traits.

Garrus glanced around and dropped his voice. "We're trying to find Commander Shepard."

Laurel let out a low whistle. A few of the other prisoners looked up at the noise, but lost interest, their minds no doubt clouded by the drugs they'd been slipped. "I know what she looks like. My daughters idolize her. The first human Spectre, and a woman, to boot. Damn fine role model. She's been captured?" Garrus nodded gravely. "But... who? Why?"

"You ever heard of the Shadow Broker?"

"Is that... are they the ones keeping us here?" Garrus nodded again. "Why?" Laurel repeated.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," he told her. He didn't want to reveal too much information to a complete stranger they happened to stumble upon, but Garrus doubted that she would purposefully do anything to hinder their mission progress, especially if she was a police officer as she claimed. Besides, she could provide them with valuable information regarding Shepard's whereabouts.

"I..." Laurel kneaded her forehead with her knuckles, as if she were trying to coax the answer from her brain. "I didn't get a real good look at her, but they brought someone with a bag over her face through here, all strapped down and whatnot. She had been gassed, like the rest of us, but there was something different about the way they treated her. More careful with her, I guess. They thought we were all out of it, but I could've sworn I heard them say her name. I can't be sure, though."

Garrus felt his heart race, blood pounding in his head. "Where? Where did they take her?"

Laurel looked distressed. "There's a door, over there at the end of this room. Every now and then, people will be moved from their cells and taken through the doors. There's always a ship waiting, and they all get loaded on. But... they never put Commander Shepard in a cell. She went straight through to the end."

A ship. Shepard could be anywhere. But they were getting closer to finding her, and that gave Garrus hope. Hopefully Kaidan would find something in the terminals.

Sensing that Laurel had run out of Shepard-related information, Miranda fired off the only question that had been on her mind. "My sister, Oriana, was taken by the Shadow Broker. Have you seen her? She's practically my twin."

A strange look came across Laurel's face, and she took a step back from the edge of the cage. "You? You're the sister?" Laurel's hand rose into the air, moving towards Miranda. "She talked about you like you were a guardian angel or something. She was convinced you'd find her. No offense, but I didn't believe her."

With startling ferocity, Miranda lunged forward, her fingers wrapping around the bars of the cage. "Where is she?" she demanded.

Laurel knelt down next to a motionless form that Garrus and Miranda had completely missed in the dim light of the warehouse. Gently, Laurel shook the form. When the figure rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, Miranda saw that it was her sister.

"Ori!" she cried out. The younger Lawson scooted towards the edge of the cage, her face lifting at the sight of her guardian angel.

"Miri," she said weakly, "I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course," Miranda said. She slid down onto her knees, realizing that her sister didn't have the strength to stand. She stuck her arms through the narrow space between the bars, caressing her face despite the barrier between them. "Shh, I promise, we're going to get you out of here. It's all going to be okay..."

"I told her the food was poisoned, and the poor girl nearly starved herself. She had just a little of it, and it's already making her sick," Laurel told Garrus in hushed tones. He nodded.

A moment later, Samara and Liara approached, bearing news of their search. "We spoke with an asari wise enough to consume only the water," Samara announced. "She's been captive for twelve days."

Liara continued, "According to her, Kamala was in charge of the female human prisoners. However, she would occasionally single out other captives, taking them in a back room to..." She didn't finish.

"Each time she claimed a life, Kamala grew stronger," Samara said. "It is as I feared. The strength she drew from her victims enabled her to subdue Shepard, and now, doing Goddess only knows what to her."

If the Ardat-Yakshi was with Shepard, that meant that eventually, they would have to face her to get Shepard back. Garrus swallowed hard. Glancing over at the justicar, he was glad that they had a bonafide Ardat-Yakshi slayer on the team, but by the sounds of it, that was still a fight that they could very well lose. _Except it doesn't even matter if we can't find them. _

"Okay," Garrus said, trying to fit all the bits of information into a feasible plan. But they were still missing a few pieces. "Kaidan? Anything?"

Right on cue, Kaidan made his way over to the rest of them, after having sifted through all the information on the terminal. Honestly, there hadn't been much actual data. Most of his time was spent on decrypting the damn thing. But still, he'd found enough useful intel to get them pointed in the right direction. "The logs didn't include any kind of manifest, but it did have the itinerary of Kamala Nasar, our Ardat-Yakshi. It says she left on a shuttle about twelve hours ago, not long after Shepard was taken."

"My guess is that she and Shepard were both on that shuttle," Liara said, knowing that the Ardat-Yakshi would have ecorted the high-profile prisoner to wherever it was that they went.

_We're getting closer. _"What was the shuttle's destination?" Garrus asked Kaidan.

"Unknown. There were just coordinates to the nearest mass relay."

_Dammit. _Garrus began to pace back and forth, the rhythm of his stride helping him focus. "If it only takes them to the nearest mass relay, they must need a pilot to manually navigate the rest of the trip."

"That makes sense," Liara said. "The Shadow Broker has always been notoriously paranoid about security breaches. The only pilots who can get to the location are the Broker's own people, meaning that it would be impossible for any outsiders to reach the destination, wherever it is."

Garrus exhaled loudly. "We need one of those shuttles to get to the destination. And also a pilot." He pointed to the end of the rows of cages, to the place Laurel had indicated was the shuttle port. "We already know where one of those things is. All we have to do is get the pilot." _Easier said than done. _

"How?" Kaidan asked. "Even if we searched this entire building, we may not be able to find one. Let alone convince him to fly the damn thing." And that was counting on the fact that there were pilots inside the factory where the prisoners were being kept. And if there were pilots just laying around, Kaidan shuddered to think of how many others agents of the Shadow Broker there would be. At the moment, they weren't equipped to go on a full out raid of the place. At any rate, Kaidan didn't think they could spare the time or man-power to do so.

Liara seemed to agree. "We won't be able to take one of them by force. We'll need to take a stealthier approach."

"Kidnap one?" Garrus suggested. That still left the problem of determining who exactly their target was. _A nametag or something would be helpful. Or maybe a room labeled "Pilots." Yeah. That'd be nice._

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Liara said, getting Laurel's attention. "The shuttles: do they leave on a regular basis?"

Laurel nodded. "Fairly regular, as far as I could tell."

"I didn't find any schedule on the terminal," Kaidan said, revealing a flaw in the idea.

Liara propped her chin up thoughtfully on her fist, resting her elbow on her hip. "No, but we can figure it out for ourselves. If we get in contact with Spike, I'm sure he'll be able to work out some kind of pattern in the shuttle departures using the surveillance camera footage."

She tried to open a link back to Daryn's hideout, but to no avail. "Damn. Power must still be out," she said. "We'll have to go there and ask him in person."

"Okay. Good idea," Garrus said.

They were getting ready to move out when Miranda spoke up. "What about my sister?"

Liara, Kaidan, and Samara went quiet, and looked to Garrus. Laurel, too, was watching him expectantly. She had two daughters to get home to, and the strangers seemed to be her way out. After all, they were friends of Commander Shepard, hero of the galaxy. Surely they'd be able to provide some sort of assistance.

Liara noticed him hesitate. "Garrus, if we do anything to tip the Shadow Broker off that we're on Shepard's trail, they could..." She didn't need to finish for him to understand what she meant. Shepard was at the Broker's mercy. If he thought they were getting to close to finding Shepard, there was no telling what he would do to her.

Kaidan realized what direction Garrus was leaning towards. And it was a direction he did not want to follow. "We can't leave all these people here. Look at them, Garrus. They'll die if we don't let them go." It was true. Many of them seemed to be on their last legs, on the verge of death.

Miranda shot to her feet. "We don't have to take all of them. No one will notice if we just take Oriana," she said. There was no way she was leaving her baby sister in that hellhole.

Samara's eyes flicked towards the exit. "We have little time to waste. Garrus, whatever your decision is, make it quickly."

His throat felt dry. He usually made his mind up pretty easily about most things, but he wasn't accustomed to making snap decisions with these kind of moral implications. Dismally, he realized that in the time it took the others to give their point of view on the situation, Shepard would have already made up her mind about what to do. _And what would you do, Shepard? What would you choose? _Garrus knew, with an uncanny degree of certainty, that she would've chosen to free everyone who was well enough to move on their own, then send back-up to retrieve the rest.

But Garrus wasn't his commander. He couldn't risk Shepard's well-being for the prisoners, even if it was the morally "right" thing to do. "Let's move out. We'll send reinforcements and a medical team for the prisoners after we can get a shuttle and someone to fly it."

"No," Miranda said forcefully. "We're taking Oriana with us."

Garrus was afraid she was going to say that. But he didn't let it show. If Miranda saw any sign of weakness in him, she would manipulate it to get what she wanted. Garrus couldn't let her do that. "I'm giving you an order. Oriana, and the rest of the prisoners, will be fine until we get them help. We're leaving. Right now."

Miranda had went through too much trouble ensuring her sister was safe from her father to let her just sit in a cell, sick and half-starved. "I'll take her place!" Her voice was borderline hysterical. "No one will notice, I swear." She got to work on the lock, hitting it with a biotic warp, and when that failed, drawing her pistol and firing three shots at it. They reverberated in the gaping room, causing the usually catatonic prisoners to snap to attention. The lock remained unaffected.

"Lawson: if you don't stop that and follow the damn order, we're going to take time out of both Shepard and Oriana's rescue in order to escort you back to the ship, where you will be confined for the rest of the mission." His assault rifle was slightly raised, pointed at Miranda's thigh. She stopped trying to destroy the lock. "Is that clear?"

The tension could've been cut with a knife. Or maybe a chainsaw. Her cold stare never wavering from Garrus's eyes, she said, "Perfectly."

When Garrus and the rest had turned their backs to leave, Miranda knelt down next to her sister and promised her she'd be okay. Garrus heard Oriana whisper faintly, "Miri, don't go."

But Miranda stood anyway. Laurel gave her a curt nod and said, "I'll take care of her. Good luck." Miranda thanked her, then jogged to catch up with the others.

_Shit. _Garrus hated being the bad guy. He was supposed to be the the knight in shining blue armor, fighting for his damsel in distress, who was currently locked up in a big black castle guarded by a lilac dragon with pink eyes. Instead, he was abandoning a warehouse full of helpless prisoners, including Miranda's little sister. It tore him up inside, but the only choice was to keep moving forward. _I just hope this screwed-up fairy tale has a happy ending._


	12. Friends in Unexpected Places

Friends in Unexpected Places

Shepard felt each of Tayir's beatings like it was the first time. Without her mental refuge, she was forced into the present, to where she was being treated like a human piñata. Each fresh wave of pain brought with it more tears and barely stifled screams. Her mind was incapable of thought beyond the burning, desperate desire for everything to just stop. Once and for all.

Suddenly, the krogan ceased his relentless assault on Shepard's body, withdrawing slowly as he watched her choke and sob. How far she had fallen. Yet, there was a certain beauty to it. Tayir appraised his handiwork, examining the wounds he'd inflicted upon her. The black and blue bruises were smeared with red, as if the artist had poured watercolor paint over an oil pencil drawing. The slim curves of his once white canvas were outlined by the darkness of his workspace, like the eclipse of a moon. Holes in her hands, like the stigmata of Christ nailed to the crucifix, dripped perfect crimson lines along the length of her wrists and forearms. His living work of art drew a breath, shuddering and rasping. After stepping back to appreciate his work, Tayir decided to add one last touch. He hit Shepard in the face, drawing his fist in a wide, arcing stroke. More red poured onto the canvas. There. That would do for now. He turned and left his unfinished masterpiece, content to let her rest for the time being. Every good artist knew that you could never rush true art.

As usual, Shepard was only allowed a few seconds to herself before her torturers came once again. Varick entered, but to Shepard's surprise, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by three other black-clothed figures.

"Doing okay?" Varick asked conversationally. One of the figures walked over to the lever, letting the chain descend slowly. Shepard's feet touched the ground for the first time in hours, and she found she could barely stand. Varick approached her, reaching up to unclip part of the chain, so that a significant length was still attached to Shepard's cuffs but a long portion of it still dangled from the pulley.

Shepard knew that she had exactly zero chance of escape, but that didn't stop her from fighting back. Impossible odds never really did faze her. She yanked on her chains and tried to throw herself at Varick in a tackle, but all she did was lurch forward and knock against the turian's shoulder. He grabbed her, keeping her from falling. "Careful. You might hurt yourself."

The other three guards remained stoic, ready to act if necessary. "Get your hands off me," Shepard snarled.

"Fine," Varick said. "Have it your way." He let Shepard stand on her own two feet, albeit a little unsteadily. It still gave her some sense of accomplishment. However, he did keep a firm hold on the length of chain that was attached to her handcuffs. "Rodan, if you would do the honors."

A batarian stepped forward and tied a black blindfold around Shepard's head. The material was soft, and even though it rendered her blind, Shepard found the sensation not entirely unpleasant. "Alright, boys," Varick said. "Lead the way."

Shepard heard one of them open the door, walking in front. Varick followed, guiding Shepard through the narrow opening by placing a hand on her sticky shoulder. The two other guards brought up the rear, eyes not leaving their prisoner for an instant. Even in her current state, the woman was dangerous.

As they made their way down the hallway, Shepard tried to pick up on any clues that would tell her where she was. But there wasn't much to hear. They'd turn a corner every now and then, winding their way through what seemed to be a maze. Often, Shepard's bare feet would catch on a metal grate and she'd stumble forward, using the wall to steady herself and always refusing Varick's assistance. Eventually, they came to a stop. Shepard heard the quiet beep of an electronic door opening. Varick nodded to the other three guards, giving them the signal to leave. He shoved Shepard through the doorway and locked it behind him.

They were in a cell of some sort, that much Shepard could tell. She raised her hands to remove the blindfold, but a tug on her handcuffs prevented her from doing so. "Hold on there, Commander."

She whirled around. "Stay away from me," she said, putting her hands in front of her to deflect any attacks if she could.

"There's no need for any of that." Varick's voice was at her ear, much closer than she'd thought. She turned and backed away. "Calm down, Shepard." Suddenly, he was behind her. She pulled hard at the chain to try and get a lock on Varick's location, but it went slack.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. She felt his hand on her face, his talons digging into her forehead, her cheeks. The chain had somehow wrapped itself around her arms, pinning them down. She tried to scream, but in one deft movement, Varick turned her blindfold into a gag.

She could feel his mandibles fluttering on her cheek, his hard eyes bearing into her own. For some reason, Shepard couldn't look away from the X's painted on his face. "No one will hear you scream, Shepard. No one's coming for you. Not even your precious Officer Vakarian..."

It was like someone lit a fire underneath Shepard's feet. Spurred on by a wild, uncontrollable anger, she thrust her head forward and headbutted Varick right in the center of his two X's. He roared furiously, grabbing Shepard by the shoulders and throwing her onto the ground. "Insolent human," Varick hissed. She felt his boot collide with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending waves of pain shooting through her whole body. Coughing, she rolled into the fetal position, pulling her knees into her chest. She heard the door slam, and Shepard found herself smiling. Even when her memories of him were no longer a comfort, Garrus had given her the strength to win this one small battle. And it was just enough to give her hope.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice, drell by the sounds of it, came from the next cell over. Wincing in pain, Shepard sat up, disentangled herself from the chains, and pulled the blindfold off her face.

"More or less," she replied. "And yourself?"

There was a bitter laugh. "Better than you, no doubt."

"Thanks, I guess," was Shepard's response.

"Move forward a little. I want to see your face." Shepard glanced around, inspecting the dark glass wall before her. "One-way mirror. Starting to depolarize in a few places."

She did as she was asked, looking for depolarized patches as well. She confirmed her suspicion that the speaker was, in fact, a drell. A very startled-looking one at that.

"You're Commander Shepard." He started to turn green. Greener than usual, anyway.

"Yeah," Shepard said, bobbing her head. "And you are...?"

He recovered from his surprise to tell her his name. "Feron. The name's Feron."

Shepard wondered if she should remember who the drell was, but nothing came to mind. He, on the other hand, knew exactly who she was. In fact, the woman in the cell next to his was the precise reason why Feron was a prisoner of the Shadow Broker in the first place. He'd betrayed his allegiance to the Shadow Broker in order to help Liara T'Soni recover Commander Shepard's body so that she could be resurrected. In fact, he was one of the only reasons Shepard wasn't being dissected on a Collector vessel at that very moment.

Feron's chest felt tight. It wasn't a coincidence that she was in the next cell over. The fact that they were communicating at all was planned by the Shadow Broker, without a doubt. But to what end, Feron didn't know. The Broker probably expected Feron to reveal his identity, to explain his part in her reconstruction.

"How do you know who I am?" Shepard asked. Feron was tempted to tell her, to let her know that she had a friend in the dark place. Maybe give her some hope as she was brutally tortured. He was hesitant to play the Broker's game, but then, it hit him: Liara would be looking for Shepard. She'd gone through all the trouble to get the commander's body, and there was no way she'd give up if there was even a chance Shepard was alive. And if, no, _when_ she found her and rescued her, Feron would have a way out, too.

"I... I'm a friend of Liara's. I helped her get your body to Cerberus. When he found out, the Broker captured me, and I've been trapped here for two years."

As interesting a coincidence their meeting was, Shepard had other things on her mind. She asked Feron the question that Varick had left unanswered. "What does the Shadow Broker want with me? Why do I matter to him?"

Feron rubbed his forehead, wiping away a thin line of perspiration. "He planned on giving your corpse to the Collectors, I know that much. But if he's not handing you over to them now... all I can think of is that he believes you're worth more alive than dead. Probably to serve his own sinister purposes."

Shepard glanced down at her hands. She wondered if she would be able to see light through the holes if she held them up. Reasons for her capture swirled around in her mind. Varick mentioned her potential, and that it still had to be unlocked. Honestly, she thought that Cerberus had restored her at her prime, but there must have been something she didn't know. But what could the Shadow Broker know that she didn't know about herself? What could he possibly want from her? And why the hell did he need an Ardat-Yakshi to get inside her head? Kamala said that everything would become clear to her, but Shepard had never been a very patient person.

Thinking about the Shadow Broker's plans for made Shepard's stomach hurt, even more than it already did. To get her mind off her own predicament, she turned her attention to Feron's. She scooted forward. "You've been here for two years?"

Feron nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, you probably won't need to last that long." It had occurred to Shepard more than once that she would soon die at the hands of her torturers, but hearing someone else saying that her time was fading fast made her blood run cold. Feron realized the implications of his statement. "I didn't mean – ah, shit. I just meant that someone's more likely to come for you."

Shepard leaned back against the wall, out of the view of the drell, and closed her eyes. She might have dealt with impossible odds on a fairly regular basis, but even she had to admit that things were looking pretty dim. As appealing as the thought of rescue was, Shepard knew it was very, very unlikely. She stretched her legs out in front of her. Frightened by the future and unable to take comfort in the past, Shepard forced herself to focus on the only thing left to her: the present. She took slow, steady breaths, savoring the oxygen in her lungs, relishing the beating of her own heart. Flexing her fingers and ignoring the raw skin around her wrists, she could almost feel the years of practice and experience as a soldier weave into an indomitable strength, pulsing beneath the surface. Commander Shepard knew, perhaps better than anyone, that it was those simple things that were taken for granted, the "givens" in life that people yearn for the most in death.


	13. A Rather Hostile Welcome

**AN: **Reviews will be rewarded with a thousand angel kisses. Thanks for reading!

A Rather Hostile Welcome

Garrus let Liara lead the way back to Spike's hideout, insisting that she take a different route from the one they used to get to the factory in the first place. Miranda was the last one out the door. She shut it firmly behind her, then turned to Garrus. "If anything happens to my sister..." She didn't finish her threat, but her eyes were dark with a promise of vengeance.

Though he was sympathetic of her situation, he didn't give any sign of emotion. He held her gaze for a moment longer before heading down the alley after the others, hoping for all their sakes that no harm came to the prisoners.

When they approached Daryn's building, they entered through the front door, Miranda kicking the black door jamb from beneath the crack so it would open wider. They climbed the flights of stairs up to Daryn's level. Liara was about to knock when she realized that this door was also open. She rapped her knuckles on the door twice anyway, just to announce their arrival.

"Oh, hey guys," Daryn laughed, giving a wan smile. He was sitting at his desk, hands folded in his lap. "Didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Well," Liara said. "Here we are. We need your help figuring out -"

"Why don't you sit down?" he cut her off abruptly. He remained seated, nodding at the bench directly in front of him. Liara was about to do so when Garrus smoothly intercepted her.

"Thanks. Don't mind if I do." He saw something flutter in the curtains. Without hesitation, he drew his assault rifle and fired off two short bursts. Behind him, the others recoiled in surprise. A batarian, clothed in black, slumped to the ground, the gun limp in his hands.

"How about a little warning next time?" Daryn whined.

"That would've defeated the purpose," Garrus said.

Samara, Kaidan, and Miranda got busy sweeping the apartment for any other agents of the Shadow Broker that might be hiding. They found none.

But it wasn't the people inside the flat they had to worry about. Daryn jumped to his feet, and Garrus saw that his hands were bound with a zip-tie. Using the knife he always kept in his boot, Garrus cut him free. The younger turian rubbed his wrists, flinching. _Wimp. If he did his time in the army he wouldn't be so soft and sensitive to pain. _"They've infiltrated the whole building. Like, a billion of 'em. They came in when the power went off and tried to -"

"Doesn't matter. We're getting out of here," Garrus said. Whatever the kid had to say could be explained back at the Normandy. At the moment, they had an ambush to evade.

Something red flashed in Daryn's eye. He squinted and shielded his face with hand, trying to determine the source of the nuisance. Garrus had no trouble identifying the origin. "Precision sniper, front window!" he shouted for the benefit of the others. They quickly sprang into cover. Realizing Daryn had no military training whatsoever, Garrus took two running leaps and vaulted over the desk, kicking the chair into Daryn's legs to slide him out of the line of fire. He heard the boom of the rifle across the street. _Must be a Mantis. Those things are noisy as hell. _Garrus ducked under the window sill just in time to hear the bullet ricochet off Daryn's desk. The shattered window rained in shards over Garrus, tinkling musically as they hit the ground. "My equipment!" Daryn practically shrieked. All the fancy tech was reduced to so many smoking circuits and wires.

Switching out his Vindicator for the sniper rifle, Garrus took up position and opened fire on the sniper across the street. For a second the laser sight hovered right between Garrus's eyes, but he squeezed the trigger twice more, and the red line suddenly jerked upwards. That was the shooter falling back, hopefully dead.

Praying no more would come to take the dead sniper's place, Garrus turned his back to the window. He heard what sounded like a thousand footsteps in the stairwell. _I guess we're not getting out that way. _The doorway would prove useful in funneling all their enemies into a narrow opening, but they still needed an exit route.

He grabbed Daryn. "Where's the emergency escape?" He was pretty sure the situation they were in constituted as an emergency.

"Yeah, right!" the young turian exclaimed. "These buildings haven't had -" Garrus stopped listening. _You really don't need that many words to say "no."_

With the only exit blocked, Garrus needed to get creative with their way out. Living on Omega, he had pretty good instincts about the best way out of a foxhole, so an idea came to him relatively quickly. A powerful kick to the window cleared out the remaining glass. He was on the verge of yelling at everyone to haul their asses out, when the door came crashing down. Everyone took cover. Amidst the gunfire, Garrus heard an animal squawk. _Damn that infernal pyjak._ He poked his head out of cover to fire off a few rounds with his assault rifle, and saw one of the soldiers in black grab the pyjak. It squirmed, crying out shrilly. The soldier threw it into the ground and stomped down hard, making a sickening crunch.

"Momo!" Daryn screamed, leaping forth from his relatively safe position. Garrus went after to him, grabbing the kid by the cowl and throwing him back. His shields crackled, drifting dangerously low, but before any real damage could be done, Liara plugged the entrance with a massive singularity.

"That'll hold them for now, but we need to leave!" she said. "What's the plan?"

Garrus jerked his thumb at the window. "There's a dumpster down below. Jump. They'll have guards on the streets, but get to the Normandy as fast as you can. Take the kid."

Samara and Miranda rushed to the window and got to work repositioning the dumpster below the window, pushing and pulling it with their biotics. "What about you?" Liara asked, a note of fear creeping into her voice.

"Alenko and I will hold them off." There were people in the stairwell, shouting. "Now go!"

Liara did as she was told, leading Daryn away from Momo's smushed body. When she gestured at the window, he protested. "No way in hell are you getting me to jump that far," he proclaimed, his pubescent voice cracking. "No way in -"

Without warning, Liara wrapped an arm around his waist and launched themselves out the window, no doubt using biotics to cushion their fall. Garrus shifted his focus to the ruins of Daryn's apartment, all his finery torn to bits from the skirmish. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Prothean ball still intact, rolling around unfazed by the gunfire.

Garrus kicked over Daryn's desk, creating a halfway decent cover in a direct line to the door. He quickly set a timer on his omni-tool. "We'll give them forty-five seconds. After that, jump out the window and don't look back." The singularity wavered, about to fizzle out. "Got it?"

A conflicted expression crossed Kaidan's face. "I'm not abandoning you." _Dammit, man, just do what I say. _

"That's great, Alenko." He crouched behind the cover, setting his assault rifle on top to stabilize it. "But I'd rather you follow my orders."

Kaidan slid into place next to his turian comrade, mimicking his position with his own rifle. _Huh. Looks like he upgraded. _Just before the singularity died out, he said, "Garrus, I need to -"

"Hostiles, dead ahead!" As soon as the doorway was no longer blocked, they opened fire, hailing the first wave of agents with a deadly storm of bullets. Seizing a split-second window of opportunity, Garrus hit the shields of an approaching enemy with a tech overload. He charged closer, reaching the barrier Garrus had created. Pulling the trigger, Garrus was about to put a round in his skull when his gun clicked empty, the thermal clip thunking out of the cartridge. _Oh shit. _He rushed to reload. Just before he was about to get a shotgun blast in the teeth, a throw field hit the attacker in the chest, bowling him into several other agents in the doorway. Garrus saw Kaidan's biotics flare. _If we make it out of here alive, I should thank him._

For thirty more seconds, a pile of bodies started to amass in the front of the apartment, making it difficult for other enemies to enter. The size of the Shadow Broker's force would have terrified Garrus, but he was sort of used to it; hell, three different mercenary groups had banded together to take him down. Serving with Shepard, it had always been just a team of three against armies of countless geth troopers. Being outnumbered was nothing new. But there was something unnerving about the cold, calculating air of the agents that attacked, stepping over their fallen comrades unblinkingly as they moved in for the kill. Garrus knew that, despite how their numbers had already been thinned, he and Kaidan would soon be overwhelmed.

His omni-tool beeped. _Perfect timing._ "Kaidan, go!" He did, without hesitation. Garrus covered him, slowly getting to his feet and retreating back towards the window. But without Kaidan providing supporting fire, the room quickly flooded with more agents. Exposed and unable to suppress the approaching hostiles, Garrus's shields drained to zero, leaving him completely vulnerable.

To Kaidan's advantage, that meant the turian was also susceptible to biotic attacks. Straddling the window sill, Kaidan pulled Garrus towards him biotically, not wasting time on a warning. Garrus flew backwards, right into Kaidan. His momentum carried them both out the window and out of their enemies' line of fire. Garrus felt Kaidan's arm cinch around his abdomen, transferring his biotic barrier as they fell through the air. They were barely in the air for a second before they landed inside the dumpster, bouncing off its contents and rolling onto the street.

Kaidan felt drained from his biotic display, but there was no time to recover. He was yanked to his feet by Garrus, and the two of them took off sprinting down the streets of Illium, which was getting to be a bit of a habit for Kaidan. Assault rifles booming as they took out several agents posted on the corner, Garrus grinned, despite the situation. _Hey. We make a pretty good team._


	14. You've Got Mail!

You've Got Mail!

To Garrus and Kaidan's surprise, the Shadow Broker's agents didn't pursue them very far. _They probably didn't expect us to make it out of that building alive. _And as far as he could tell, Miranda, Samara, Liara, and Daryn had made it safely back to the Normandy. At least, he and Kaidan hadn't come across their corpses in the street. That was always a good sign. There were still few enough people out and about for Kaidan and Garrus to keep their pace to a sprint without attracting attention. As they raced back to the ship, riding on wave after wave of adrenaline, Kaidan couldn't help but wonder if this was the kind of thing Garrus dealt with on a regular basis as a part of Shepard's team. One thing was for sure: it was a hell of a lot more exciting than the jobs he'd had back with the Alliance. He didn't know if he loved it or hated it.

Panting, the two of them dashed through the Normandy's airlock, allowing the decontamination sequence to do its thing. After all, they had bounced out of a dumpster. Miranda would have a hissy fit if she knew they skipped it.

But before the sequence was halfway finished, the Normandy's doors slid open, revealing the Cerberus agent herself. "What happened? Did you lose them?"

Still trying to catch his breath, Garrus wheezed out, "We lost 'em."

Miranda was about to demand if he was sure, when Jacob intercepted her. "Give the dudes some air."

She complied, casting him a sidelong glance out of the corner of her eye. But Garrus didn't wait around to be interrogated by her. As soon as he had enough oxygen in his lungs to speak, he began asking questions of his own. "Where's Daryn?" Despite the fact that his hideout had been destroyed, Garrus still needed the kid to do his job.

"Tali's getting him something to eat," Jacob revealed. "Poor kid's been through a lot..." Garrus took that to mean that the rest of the crew was up to date on the details of the mission. _Good. That'll spare me from having to answer any more questions._

Garrus strode out of the airlock and towards the CIC. He saw that Liara and Samara were standing by the galaxy map, anxiously awaiting Garrus and Kaidan's return. Liara's face lit up when she saw them. She would have never forgiven herself if she left the two of them to die in the apartment.

However, Garrus didn't exactly have time for heartfelt reunions. "Get him up here. We need to get the schedule of that prison transport, ASAP."

Miranda agreed with him. There would be time for snacks and therapy sessions about the death of his stupid pet pyjak later. The longer they waited, the longer Oriana was in that dreadful place, and the agents of the Shadow Broker were no doubt on their way to the factory after their failed assault on Daryn's hideout. And, of course, there was Shepard to consider.

Jacob gave him a curt nod, heading into the elevator to retrieve the young turian.

"What's the plan?" Liara asked worriedly, her deep blue eyes shimmering as she looked up at Garrus.

"Those prison transports are still our best shot at getting to Shepard. As soon as we work out their departure schedule, we'll time our attack to put our team on the shuttle, and force the pilot to fly the usual course."

"And then what? We just charge headlong into what could very well be another ambush?" Miranda pressed. She crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one foot. "You had no idea what we were walking into last time, Garrus. For all you know, we could be playing right into the Broker's hands, and you'd be none the wiser."

As much as Garrus didn't want to hear what she was saying, it was true. He hadn't been careful at the last place, and although they'd managed to escape, it wouldn't be as simple as jumping out a window if they got caught in the Broker's territory.

Miranda took a step forward, breaching the personal bubble Garrus liked to keep around himself at all times. "We need to deal with the prisoners at the factory. We still don't even know why they have a dozen of Shepard look-alikes locked up. There's something important going on there, and you're ignoring it. We have to go back and -"

Two could play at Miranda's game. Garrus went on the offensive, stepping into her personal space, invading her territory. "If this is about your concern for your sister, my earlier decision is final. But," he continued, "you do have a legitimate point. We still don't know the prisoners' purpose. However, we're not going to wait around for the Shadow Broker to make his move. It could be too late by the time he does. We need to put our plan to action, now, before anything happens to Shepard or the prisoners."

He was trying to appeal to Miranda's worry for her sister, but she wasn't buying it. "You're a fool if you believe that they'll be fine just sitting around there, at the mercy of the Broker's agents. If we rescue them, we'll foil whatever he was planning and be able to take a prisoner shuttle after they're saved."

Garrus went toe to toe with the human. He was a great deal taller, and wider, than she was, but she wasn't intimidated by his size. Or if she was, she didn't let it show. He could feel her breath coming in angry huffs on his face. The flare of his mandibles revealed a small portion of bright, sharp teeth, but Miranda didn't back down.

"We're sticking with the best plan: mine. And unless the footage we find proves it to be otherwise, that's the only plan we're using." Her nose was practically touching his chin. "Is that clear?"

But before Garrus could get a response out of her, Yeoman Chambers quietly approached, putting her hand up to Miranda's ear and whispering something. After the message was delivered and Kelly retreated, eyes wide, Miranda's head whipped forward sharply.

"The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you in the debriefing room."

The request startled everyone, but Garrus above all. His mandibles flickered in irritation and impatience. "Tell him to leave a message. We've got work to do."

He turned to leave, but Miranda's hand shot out to grip his shoulder, preventing him from making an exit. Samara tensed for a fight. The two of them were growing closer and closer to physical violence, and as a justicar, Samara felt that it was her duty to intervene. She just prayed it wouldn't come to that. The whole team was counting on both of them to pull through, for Shepard's sake. Losing either one of them to a disagreement would have dire ramifications on their mission.

"You _will _speak to the Illusive Man," Miranda said, her blue eyes fixated on Garrus's.

It became clear to Garrus that Miranda would hit him with a warp and drag his ass into the comm room if it came to that. To save time, he jerked out of her grip and marched there himself.

"Garrus Vakarian, the Archangel of Omega. It's an honor to meet you in person," the Illusive Man said, settling back in his chair, appraising the holographic image of the turian before him.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. Forgive me if I'm a bit blunt, but I've got a team to pull together and a commander to save."

"Understandable." Garrus was a man of action. The Illusive Man liked it, finding the turian shared that particular trait with Shepard herself. And by the looks of it, there would be no shortage of action on their mission. He took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"What was it that you wanted from me?"

The Illusive Man let the smoke out of his lungs slowly. From the way Garrus was bouncing on the balls of his feet, the Illusive Man could tell he was infuriating him. "Just an open mind." But he didn't continue.

So Garrus took the initiative, leading the conversation. "Fine. You have a minute before it's closed again."

The Illusive Man smiled briefly before he got down to business. "You're the one who's heading Shepard's rescue mission."

"That's correct."

"I assume it's fair to say that you're the one calling the shots, despite Miss Lawson's insistence otherwise."

"That's also true." The Illusive Man knew his own people well. He guessed that Miranda would try to take control of things, and while he admired her will to do right by Cerberus, he had to admit that Garrus was a better choice to lead Shepard's rescue mission.

He tapped his cigarette, flicking a few ashes into the tray that was molded into the arm of his chair. "I'd like to make a few suggestions, if I may."

"Sure. But with all due respect, that doesn't mean I'll follow them."

"Very well. As you know, Shepard represents a significant investment not only to Cerberus and humanity, but the galaxy as a whole." The Illusive Man got to his feet, sticking one hand in a pocket and using the other to wave his cigarette at Garrus. "When I say getting the commander back is of utmost importance, that's hardly an exaggeration. An understatement, in fact."

"I know the stakes. We're doing everything we can."

The Illusive Man didn't show any sign of hearing him. He pressed on, determined to get his point across. "As you may already be aware, several crew members may have... conflicts of interests."

Garrus knew who he meant, of course. "I'll deal with Lawson and T'Soni. They won't interfere with the mission. They both know better than that."

"You'd be surprised. Both of them have very strong personal involvement with this mission." No doubt he was referring to Miranda's sister, and Liara's two year long hunt for revenge for the friend she lost to the Shadow Broker. "I'm sure you know how affairs of the heart can complicate things." The Illusive Man took a long puff on the cigarette, its tip glowing red and casting the man's face in an eerie light. There were very few things in the galaxy that slipped passed his information net, and there was no one he liked to keep a closer eye on than the commander herself. Much as she tried to hide it from him, the Illusive Man even knew the intimate details of her personal relationships.

Garrus managed to keep his cool mask of composure in place. "Like I said, that won't be a problem." He had no idea how the Illusive Man knew of his relationship with the commander, but he wasn't about to show that he'd been caught off guard.

"Perhaps you should also remind the justicar of the priority. Her desire to hunt the Ardat-Yakshi could potentially jeopardize the mission."

"I'll mention it to her." Garrus took a step back, ready to drop the communication signal, but the Illusive Man held his hand up, insisting that he stay.

"One more thing: there's going to be collateral damage. Unfortunate, but necessary. Just keep your goal in mind."

_Cerberus is the leading expert in "unfortunate but necessary." _Even though Shepard was working with Cerberus, and they were the only ones doing anything about the Reaper threat, that didn't change the fact that they were terrorists. Garrus couldn't let himself become one of them. But, with Shepard's life on the line, there were certain things he was willing to do, rules he would have to break. _I'm doing this for Shepard. It's all for her. _

_

* * *

_This time, Shepard had nearly an hour to herself. She stretched her legs, pacing the perimeter of her small cell, sometimes exchanging words with Feron to occupy her mind. There was even a bottle of water in the corner of her room, which she downed in big, greedy gulps. However, the time she had to herself was all too short.

Varick entered, greeting her with a sympathetic smile. "You don't look too great, dear."

During her brief hiatus, Shepard had recovered some of her fighting spirit. "Fuck you."

Varick was encouraged by this. It meant that while her defenses were deteriorating, she wasn't completely broken. Slowly but surely, they were wearing her down. It would take all three of them to bring her defenses down completely, but already, they were well on their way to accomplishing that goal. The trick was to hurt her enough to submit, but not be entirely useless. Varick had a few ideas on how to achieve that.

"Well, the only reason I said anything is because we're going to shoot a movie today. And you have the lead role!" A knot festered inside Shepard's stomach, growing larger and more tangled than the one that was already there. "Oh, don't look so nervous. You're perfect for the part. It was practically written for you."

"What's this all about?" she demanded, her will to speak slowly returning.

Varick shrugged, deceivingly nonchalant. "Your friends have been sticking their noses where they don't belong. We need to send them a message." His eyes glittered. "You can do that for us, can't you?"

Shepard spat, a mixture of blood and saliva missing Varick by an inch. "I'll do no such thing."

A dangerous look came across Varick's face, and despite his cordial tone, it made him seem as if he intended to take Shepard by the throat and squeeze the life out of her. "Well, I hate to think about what will happen to your friend Garrus Vakarian if he continues his wild goose chase."

The blood drained from Shepard's face. "Leave him out of this," she whispered.

Varick chuckled, but the sound was tainted by something dark and malicious. "Well, he was the one who involved himself in the first place. Of course, if you were to dissuade him from continuing his pointless pursuit, we may be able to spare his life."

Shepard got to her feet, rising slowly. To her pleasure, Varick seemed to tense, preparing himself for an attack. If she saw him as a threat, maybe it meant that she was one. "They'll never stop looking for me. As long as I'm alive, and even a bit after that, they'll keep searching. And you know what that means?" Her voice had dropped to a low, dangerous tone. "They're coming. There's nothing you can do to stop them."

Suddenly his hands were on her face, grabbing her and scratching her. He thrust her against the wall, pinned her there. "Pity. He could've survived this ordeal. But it seems someone else must die because of your actions, Butcher of Torfan."

Shepard tried to swing at him, but with her hands bound together, doing any real damage was nearly impossible. Barely taking a moment to concentrate her strength, she unleashed a biotic warp, disregarding the fact that she probably hadn't had enough time to summon enough power for a significant attack. Varick dodged just in time but, to both of their shock, the warp made a krogan-sized dent in the metal wall. If it had found its mark, Varick would be no more than a blue and gray puddle on the ground.

Wasting no time, he whipped the Somnex Four tranquilizer gun off his belt and shot it at Shepard, squeezing the trigger repeatedly even after she'd fallen into an unconscious heap. Blood pounded in his ears. That was too close. He summoned the guards. "Get her back to room two-seventeen, and prep the cameras. Tell Tayir to be ready as soon as we've sent the message." The guards nodded obediently, soundlessly dragging the sedated commander down the hallway. Varick glared at her lifeless form as it disappeared around the corner. He'd underestimated the progress they were making. Shepard's biotics were already showing a staggering improvement, despite the fact that Kamala had only begun her work. Shepard didn't know it, but the longer she was at the mercy of the Ardat-Yakshi and the torturous methods of the Shadow Broker, the more powerful her biotic abilities came. Soon, she'd be an unstoppable weapon to be turned into an agent of the Broker.

Apparently, that time would come sooner than Varick had guessed.

* * *

Garrus left the briefing room, ready to check on Daryn's progress with the prison transport schedule. However, on his way out, he was shanghaied by Miranda Lawson.

"Garrus," she said. "My feelings for Oriana won't get in the way of the mission. I promise. I'm fit for duty." Evidently, she'd been eavesdropping. However, that was unsurprising, considering she didn't even respect Shepard's privacy.

He didn't say anything, just swept past her and straight toward the CIC. But before he could even begin his search for Daryn, Liara approached him, lines of worry etched deep into her face.

"We've been hailed from an unknown location. The call's waiting in the briefing room."

"Who is it?"

Liara turned pale blue. "The Shadow Broker."


	15. Dangerous Pursuit

Dangerous Pursuit

Heart racing, Garrus tried to pull himself together. What he wanted to do was run into the briefing room to threaten and demand that the Shadow Broker release Shepard. Which, of course, wasn't going to happen. Garrus quickly but carefully assessed the situation and formulated a plan.

"Start tracing the call. See if Daryn can help. I want this whole thing recorded, understand?"

Despite their earlier disagreement, Miranda obeyed his orders, making things happen as quickly as humanly possible. He would've felt impressed by her practiced proficiency, but the only emotion he was capable of feeling at the moment was a mixture of dread and anger. Though he did his best to keep his composure, there was no telling how he might react to whatever was waiting inside the comm room. He breathed deeply to steady himself.

Liara put a gentle hand on his forearm. "Garrus. Let me come in with you."

He'd never admit it, but the thought of speaking to the Shadow Broker by himself made him more than a bit nervous. "Okay. That's fine."

Already finished with task-delegation, Miranda spoke up. "I'd also like to join you," she said, making it sound like more of a request than a demand. Usually it was the other way around. She didn't always get her way on the Normandy, but a confrontation with the Shadow Broker was not an opportunity she was going to pass up. Cerberus's contact with the Broker was limited and often very violent, so the chance to exchange information in a more subdued capacity was invaluable. The Illusive Man wouldn't be too happy if she wasn't present during the communications. Not to mention that Miranda was also overcome with a significant degree of personal curiosity to discover the identity of the infamously mysterious Shadow Broker.

Once Garrus had said yes to Liara, he couldn't very well say no to Miranda. Besides, even though they were at odds for the moment, her presence could prove to be an advantage. "Alright. I'll do the talking." Liara and Miranda both knew that to mean _don't say anything stupid._

Hesitating for a moment outside, he took another long breath to prepare himself as best he could. A hand, probably Liara's, gripped his shoulder. Behind him, Miranda said, "Ready when you are." Without wasting another second, the trio entered the comm room.

The scene before them was a projection of a dark room, the light focused on four figures. There was a krogan at the back, and in his hands, a shotgun. At the front were two people: the Ardat-Yakshi, and a turian with black X's painted on either side of his face. And, between them all, was a severely wounded woman, forced onto her knees and a cloth sack covering her face. Garrus was pretty sure he knew who she was.

Liara clenched her teeth. Of course the Shadow Broker wouldn't communicate directly with them. She'd been a fool to think he would. Miranda was likewise disappointed, but more disturbing was the sight of her commander, kneeled down at the mercy of her captors. Seeing her fearless leader submit to these terrorists... it scared her. Shepard was supposed to be invincible. Miranda had a hard time reconciling this unfamiliar, weakened image with the one she'd painstakingly recreated for two years. Surely this was not the Shepard that was recreated by the Lazarus project. That Shepard was fierce, unbreakable. The one before her was not.

Liara, however, was not shocked to see how they were treating Shepard. No doubt the Ardat-Yakshi had a hand in breaking Shepard's will, tearing down her mental barriers. The Shadow Broker was ruthless, his minions no different.

"Thanks for taking the time to speak to us," Kamala said, taking a step forward. Garrus noticed she was wearing a tight-fitting catsuit that accentuated every sensuous curve of her figure. _Typical asari commando garb. _But there was something lethal about the way she held herself. Garrus knew that if, no, _when_, they faced her, it would be a fight to the death: whether it was hers or theirs had yet to be determined. "I know you're pretty busy right now."

Garrus had decided to go with a more aggressive strategy, extending his own offer instead of merely responding to whatever the Shadow Broker's agents said. "We're willing to make a deal for the safe return of Commander Shepard. Cerberus will pay you -"

But the turian had no interest in his deal. "The only way you're getting her back is in a body bag. We suggest that, for both her and your sakes, you do not continue to pursue her. Things will end badly for all of you." As he said it, the krogan moved closer to Shepard, the muzzle of his shotgun drifting towards her back.

"You're bluffing," Garrus called him out. "You went through all the trouble to get her. You're not just going to kill her now."

The turian shrugged. "Let's put it this way: a dead Commander Shepard is better than one who is going to come looking for revenge once you get her back."

That was when Garrus realized that the turian was telling the truth. _They really think that if they can't have her, no one will._

With a poisonous smile, Kamala circled around Shepard. "I think she has something she wants to say to you." She whipped the black sack off of her prisoner's head.

Garrus was filled with both abhorrence and hope at the sight of Shepard's face. It was true that she was badly beaten, but it was her, and she was right in front of him... "Garrus," she said. Her voice was cracked and raspy. He wanted to say something to comfort her, to let her know that she was going to be okay, but Shepard had always been able to tell when he was lying. "I... I'm fine, really." Now she was the one who was lying. "Everything's fine. I need you to -" Her voice broke. She started again. "I need you to promise that you won't come looking for me any more."

Garrus refused her flat out. "No."

"Please," she implored. "I don't need to be rescued." She hung her head for a moment, and though Garrus couldn't quite tell through the holographic projection, it looked as if there were tears on her cheeks. "Just say you won't."

Garrus would never stop looking for Shepard. Saying otherwise would only be lying, and Garrus feared that the consequences of lying to the agents of the Shadow Broker would be greater than plainly stating their intentions. He remained silent. _We're too close to finding her. _Garrus was willing to bet that even if he did continue to search for Shepard, the Shadow Broker wouldn't kill her right away. Her life was a lot more valuable than that. However, Garrus knew that if the Shadow Broker thought they were getting too close to rescuing Shepard, he'd pull the plug on her, then kill the rest of them when they tried to save her.

It was all a matter of timing, and discretion. If Garrus and the team could get close enough to Shepard without the Shadow Broker knowing, they'd be able to rescue her before she was killed. All they had to do was steal a pilot and a shuttle, and infiltrate the Shadow Broker's lair without alerting him to their prescence. _Easier said than done. _Garrus had no idea if his team was even capable of that kind of stealth, but there was only one way to find out.

"It's clear to me that you've made your decision, Vakarian," Kamala said.

"Don't waste your life!" Shepard said, raising her voice. "We'll get through this, just -"

The krogan moved forward, smacking Shepard in the head with his shotgun. She went limp, and Kamala pulled the cloth sack back over her face.

"Tell you what," Kamala said. "We'll play a game. Here are the rules: find Commander Shepard in under twenty minutes, and you can have her. I'll even send you the location." Kamala's omni-tool spun as she entered in a slew of commands. A projection of an Illium city map appeared, with around a dozen locations marked on it. "But there's a catch. As you can see, there are twelve locations on the map. Any one of them can be your precious commander. So, choose your targets wisely, because I doubt you'll be able to get to them all in twenty minutes. Let's just hope you save the right one."

Garrus could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Suddenly, he understood why Kamala had captured those Shepard look-alikes.

"Good luck," the Ardat-Yakshi sneered. Then, the comm link was cut.

"Goddess," Liara breathed. "How are we going to find which one is Shepard?"

But Miranda was on a different track then her. "We need to split up and get as many people as we can out there. We have to save the prisoners, or they'll all be killed."

"There's no time!" Liara argued. "We have twenty minutes to determine where Shepard is being held, and save her."

Miranda ignored the asari. She wasn't the one who made the decisions. Instead, she looked pleadingly at Garrus. "All those people are going to die. We must send people to all the locations before they're killed!"

Garrus knew that the only reason Miranda wanted to go to every location was because her sister was at one of them. But whatever her reasons were, she was right: if they didn't search every location, the prisoners would undoubtedly be executed. He thought of the Illusive Man's words. _There's going to be collateral damage. Unfortunate, but necessary. _But at what cost? Could he really just let twelve other innocent people die because of Shepard?

"Get the whole team up here, now. Have the AI make an announcement that we need everyone armed and ready to go in one minute," Garrus ordered Miranda. She left, barely taking the time to nod before she ran out the doors of the comm room.

Liara appraised him coolly. "You realize that we'll never reach all of them in time."

Garrus had considered that, yes. But in reality, they had no other option. They would have to guess at which location Shepard was being held, and they had absolutely nothing to go on. So really, spreading out was the best way to find her. Still, it was unlikely that they'd be unable to reach all of the locations before their time ran out. Garrus could maybe narrow the number of locations where they would most likely find Shepard to six, but he'd still have to send teams to the other places to be sure. "Yeah. I know."

No one wasted any time getting up to the briefing room. They'd all been on edge ever since they were told that Shepard was gone, and now that the time had come for them to play their parts, they were ready to go.

Garrus glanced down at his omni-tool timer. They had eighteen and a half minutes left. _I better keep this short, then. _He brought up the holographic image of the city map with the locations on it. "Here's the deal," Garrus said as the last person, Jack, filed into the room. "There are twelve people on Illium that will die in eighteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds if we don't reach them first. One of them is Shepard, but we don't know which."

He expected some kind of reaction from them, perhaps nervous murmurs or declarations that their task was impossible, but if anything, he only saw them grow more determined. _Of course, _Garrus realized. _They're Shepard's team. _They'd each been conditioned to expect impossible odds, to attack seemingly unsolvable problems with a tenacious hunger. They were the ones who did the unthinkable, who attained the unattainable.

And they were exactly the people Garrus needed for the mission. "We're going to split into six teams, one team for two locations. When you arrive at the location, neutralize all hostiles and secure the hostages before radioing back," he continued.

"Hold up," Jack said, raising her hand. "Wouldn't it be faster to send one of us to every location? Cover more ground?"

"It would," Garrus said. "But we're expecting hostiles at every location. Two of you will stand a better chance in a firefight."

"What are the teams?" Miranda demanded, putting Garrus on the spot. His thoughts started to race, trying to figure out which pairings would invariably end in disaster. _Not Grunt and the salarian, not Jack and Miranda, definitely not Liara and Miranda, not Samara and Jack..._

Going with his instincts, Garrus began firing off pairings and assigning locations. "Zaeed and Samara, take locations one and two. Go, now. Next two locations: Thane and Grunt. Watch the windows on those skyscrapers, there might be snipers." The four of them left, coordinates of the hostages' locations programmed into their omni-tools. "Jack and Mordin, next up. And Jack? Please just do what Mordin says." As a former STG member, Garrus had complete confidence in the salarian's capabilities. Jack was an asset in her own way, but on this mission, her unruliness would cost the life of an innocent. Or Shepard's life.

"You got it, Blue." That was one less thing Garrus had to worry about.

"Miranda and Jacob, take the next locations. There's a lot of back roads, but just take the most direct route you can without attracting too much attention."

Jacob gave a curt nod, but Miranda lingered just long enough to say, "Thank you, Garrus."

"Thank me after. Now go do your job." She disappeared through the doors.

Garrus surveyed the remaining members of the team. "Liara and Kasumi: I need you both to stay and monitor the mission's progress." _And keep a death count. _"Get Daryn to help with the tech."

"Of course, Garrus."

"You got it, boss."

_Crap. _Garrus realized that the last two members of the team were Tali and Legion. He should've thought ahead to avoid this, but at the moment there was no turning back. He hoped they could put aside their differences for the sake of the mission. "Tali, Legion: you're together." He waited to see their reaction.

Legion's optic nerve blinked twice in affirmation. Tali bobbed her head. "We're on it, Garrus."

_Yay. I think they're not going to kill each other. _"Alright, Kaidan. Let's go."

But Kaidan hesitated. "Garrus, our two locations are nearly four miles away. We'll never make it in time on foot."

He was right. Garrus had a sneaking suspicion that Shepard was at one of those two locations, since they were the furthest away from the Normandy and therefore the least likely that they would be able to reach them. "Okay. Kasumi, is there anyone onboard the Normandy that can fly a shuttle?" Garrus would've done it himself, or asked Kaidan, but the problem was that he didn't plan on landing the shuttle. For maximum speed, he was expecting they would do sort of a drop and run kind of thing. Landing the shuttle would waste precious seconds that could be the difference between life and death.

Kasumi nodded. "There's two engineers down on the garage deck. One of them should be able to pilot it."

"Radio down and tell them to be ready by the time we get there."

"I'm on it."

Garrus and Kaidan sprinted to the elevator and pounded the hangar deck button frantically, as if somehow pressing it repeatedly would make the thing go faster. As soon as the doors opened, they barrelled through the opening and went around to the garage entrance. One of the engineers was already waiting by the vehicle, a UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle. _Aww. I kinda miss the Mako._

"Engineer Donnelly, reporting for duty."

"You fly this thing?" Garrus asked. Donnelly entered a command into his omni-tool and the passenger door opened.

"Yes, sir."

"We need to get to these locations as fast as possible," Garrus replied, transferring the coordinates so the engineer could navigate. "And, Donnelly? We're gonna have to break a few speed limits. And by a few, I mean all." Garrus and Kaidan seated themselves in the passenger cabin.

Donnelly gave them a thumbs-up from the pilot's chair, winking knowingly in the rearview mirror. "Understood."


	16. The Race Against Time, part one

**AN: **Feedback is worth its weight in gold ;) Keep reading, because there's a lot more to come!

The Race Against Time, part one

Garrus had assigned Samara and Zaeed the first two locations because they were some of the closest, and to be honest, Garrus was a little concerned about the older mercenary's health, wondering if he'd be able to keep up with the just as old, but much more lithe, justicar.

"There are only fifteen minutes remaining," Samara said. "I insist that we increase our pace."

"Hell. No." Zaeed panted. They'd gotten out of the starting gate pretty quickly, but Zaeed had to settle into a steady jog before long. His face had grown red and damp after about a minute of hard sprinting.

Samara, on the other hand, hadn't even broken a sweat. "Very well," she said. "But if your shortcomings result in the loss of innocent life, as a justicar, I will be compelled to exact the appropriate punishment."

Shortcomings? Who did the blue bitch think she was? "Yeah, yeah," Zaeed waved her off. "Less chatting. More running."

They arrived at their location, an expensive tech store that hadn't yet opened for the day. Samara took point, assault rifle drawn as they entered. She held her hand up, signaling Zaeed to stop. "I can hear them in the back room. There is a girl, weeping..."

"I got an idea," Zaeed said, his vigor returned to him after a short respite. He strode towards the back of the store, bypassing all the racks of merchandise and sliding his assault rifle into his holster. Samara wanted to rush forward and stop him, but it was too late.

Zaeed opened the door to reveal a group of six soldiers, circled around one girl with a cloth sack over her face, stripped down to her underwear and kneeling on the ground. "Hey," Zaeed called. The soldiers jumped back, guns trained on his chest. "You blokes got a john around here?"

They let their guard down for a second. Samara seized the opportunity. She darted passed Zaeed, and, with a wide throw field, knocked the guns out of the hands of the soldiers, whose grips had gone slack as they stared at the elderly mercenary. They jumped in surprise.

"Die, you ugly bastards!" Zaeed roared as he gunned the weaponless soldiers down. Samara let loose several rounds from her own rifle, efficiently ending the lives of the other guards. When they were all dead, Samara rushed to the girl at the center of the room.

"You are safe now," Samara said, gently removing the hood from her face. The girl did bear some resemblance to Shepard, but it was obviously not the commander. Still, Samara hadn't really expected it to be that easy to rescue their missing leader. Wherever she was would be much more heavily guarded, the soldiers a bit brighter than the ones Zaeed had fooled.

"Thank you," she sobbed. Samara cut her bonds, helped her stand. "Thank you, I thought for sure they were going to kill me..."

"Is there somewhere safe nearby where you may take refuge?" Samara asked, peering into the girl's tearful face. She nodded, wiping at her cheeks.

"My aunt lives down the road." Samara began searching for something for the girl to wear, but she found that Zaeed had already stripped the least bloody guard of his armor, removing his body suit as a suitable garment for the young captive.

"This'll hold you until you get there. Best not to dawdle," the gruff mercenary said. The girl nodded again, stepping into the body suit and zipping it up. She whispered her gratitude once more before taking off. Zaeed glanced down at his omni-tool. "Would you look at that? Still twelve minutes to go. Want to grab a coffee?"

Three blocks over, Mordin and Jack were closing in on their first target. Through the window, they could see a lone captive, face covered and kneeled on the ground. There were no guards around at all. Jack was about to charge headlong into the building when Mordin grabbed her. "Caution: proximity alarms will trigger explosives. Likely kill hostage, and intruders."

"Shit," Jack seethed. "What do we do?"

Mordin was already getting to work. His omni-took expanded, different runtimes of a hacking program splaying out in the air. His slim fingers were a blur as he entered an uninterrupted string of commands. "Simple: deactivate trap, free prisoner." Nothing that a former STG member couldn't handle. A second later, "Done."

They went inside and released the girl, giving her one of the blankets that was used to disguise a few crates of explosives. Crying grateful tears of relief, she left her would-be tomb and didn't look back.

At their next location, Jack and Mordin hovered at the door. "See any explosives?" she asked him.

"Negative."

"Good." She pulled out her shotgun, a wicked grin on her face. "We're doing this one my way, little high-tech alien man."

Mordin was about to point out to her that he was several inches taller than she was, but his statement fell on deaf ears. Jack let loose a fearsome war cry, charged up her biotics, and kicked down the door. Their second location was cleared without a hitch.

Garrus had purposely assigned Thane and Grunt to two of the more distant locations, knowing that the drell's athleticism and the krogan's unmatched endurance would be able to handle it. Sure enough, the unlikely pair raced across the streets of Illium at an incredible speed. The stores hadn't yet opened for the morning, but there were a few early commuters walking to work that gave them strange looks. Thane paid them no attention, wholly focused on the task at hand: leading his krogan comrade in the fastest route to their location. Grunt kept pace easily, the contrast of the drell's green skin against his black suit standing out against the gray and blue streets of Illium's silicon district, making him an easy target to follow.

Thane slowed down, signaling for Grunt to do the same. He stopped at a corner on the main street that connected to a narrow alley. The smaller street had a purple police line across the front of it, and when Thane leaned out of his cover, he saw that there were agents all along the length of the alley. They patrolled languidly, taking on the appearance of Illium City Police.

He turned to Grunt. "I will dispatch the agents at the far end of the alley if you deal with those closest."

Grunt paused for a moment, processing, then gave a nod of his massive head. Without further delay, he shouldered past Thane and into the line of sight of the agents.

Leaving his shotgun in its holster, Grunt activated his fortification and charged forward. "I. AM. KROGAAAAAN!" He collided full force with one of the agents, trampling him beneath his feet as he slammed into another. Thane started picking the others off, some not even having the time to draw their guns before they received a bullet in the brain. From further down the alley, Grunt heard one of them yell, "Kill the prisoner!"

Grunt abandoned the nearest targets in favor of the ones surrounding a young woman. He heard several shots, felt a few lodge themselves in his armor and the exposed places on his arms, but the only thought in his mind was that he was going to pulverize those weak-willed cowards into slimy pink paste...

Some were killed by Thane's sniping, some by Grunt's lethal duo of tackling and shotgun blasts to the face. They only stopped when everyone in the alley was dead.

Swiping at a bit of blood trickling into his eye, Grunt crouched down next to the girl, who had rolled onto her stomach. "Time to get up, now." He shook her shoulder, but she remained unresponsive. "The bad people are dead, you can..." When Grunt flipped her onto her back, he saw that her face had been blown away by shotgun spray to the head.

He heard the drell approach from behind. Thane caught sight of the girl, realizing that he and Grunt had failed. He began murmuring a prayer to ease her passage across the sea.

They were too late. "Is this... Shepard?" Grunt asked.

Thane kneeled down next to Grunt, cutting the girl's bonds so that she could lay flat on her back. Respectfully, Thane crossed the faceless victim's hands over her chest.

"Presently, there is no way to be certain. We must continue to our next location. When a medical team arrives they will identify the body." Until then, they were unable to determine whether or not the dead body before them was indeed their commander, or just an innocent girl caught in a cruel act of violence.

The two of them raced onwards. With only eleven and a half minutes left, they'd have to pick up the pace in order to save the next girl in time. Thane promised himself that he would not let this one die. Grunt was likewise motivated to break some limbs in order to protect the next unknown victim.

"I think this is the place," Grunt said as they approached an imposing office building. Its front doors were cracked open. Grunt made his way towards them, reaching for the handle, when... "AGH!"

The krogan recoiled, blood spraying from his shoulder. Thane's hand shot out, grabbing Grunt and pulling him away from the place where he'd been shot and towards cover, which happened to be a tall planter with an impressively leafy tree. Roaring in pain, Grunt dug the bullet from his wound with his bare hands. Thane winced, but investigated the blood-coated projectile to determine its origin, plucking it from the palm of Grunt's hand.

"Short-range snipers inside the building." Someone was expecting them. That wasn't good – it meant that the agents of the Shadow Broker would be more likely to give the kill order on their hostage. To have any chance at saving the girl's life, they would have to proceed with the utmost care.

Thane glanced at the krogan. He wasn't exactly the stealthiest of creatures. Thane quickly formulated a plan that would work around that particular obstacle. "I'll be able to take them out on my own. Wait here for my signal." Grunt was about to ask him what kind of signal he should look for, but the drell disappeared without waiting for an answer. Another shot rang out, the sniper no doubt taking him down before he could make it into the building. Grunt peeked around the corner of the planter, wondering how far the drell had gotten before he was shot. But there was no body. The door was just swishing closed. Grunt nodded, impressed.

A minute later, he started to get to his feet, considering entering the building by himself, when the sound of breaking glass made his head snap up. He watched as an agent of the Shadow Broker fell through the air, flailing and screaming right up until the moment his body cracked against the ground. That was a good enough signal for Grunt.

Thane was waiting at the top of the lobby stairs, panting slightly, when Grunt entered the building. "Come. She is on the third floor."

They didn't bother with the elevator, just started running up the stairs three at a time. Grunt was even more impressed to find that the stairwell was littered with dead bodies, all clothed in black. The third floor was also completely vacant, a few bodies with twisted necks slumped against the wall. Grunt gave them a passing glance. Huh. Looked like the drell was an assassin in more than just name. Thane pointed to a door towards the end of the hallway. "There are ten armed men in that room. If we approach them, they will undoubtedly kill the hostage."

"What's the plan?"

Thane blinked, his dark eyes traveling towards the ceiling. "I will enter the room through those vents. I can kill four of the men before they have time to respond. You will need to lure the rest of them out to kill them."

Grunt had some ideas on how he could accomplish that. "Sounds good to me."

Thane approached the air vent, removing its cover biotically. However, it was a long way from the ground to the ceiling. "Ahh, if you'd be so kind as to stand here.."

Grunt obliged, sauntering over to stand directly beneath the vent. "What do you need me to -"

He felt Thane's hands, then his feet, on his shoulder as the assassin used Grunt to vault into the vent. Grunt chuckled to himself. The more time he spent with the drell, the more he was starting to like him.

But enough of that crap: he had a job to do. Sucking in a deep breath, Grunt tilted his head back and let loose a thundering war cry to rival those of the mightiest of all warlords. It reverberated through the vents Thane was currently crawling through, the thin metal seeming to vibrate beneath his finger tips. Even Urdnot Wrex would probably be mildly intimidated. Then, he dashed around the corner.

Sure enough, his prey came like flies to honey. He heard them exchange words of confusion. "What was that? Where the hell did it come from?" "I don't know. We better check it out."

As they drew closer, Grunt stomped his foot loudly, guiding them in the right direction. They came running around the corner, drawn in by the sound. Grunt grinned.

He wished they weren't wearing helmets so he could've seen the expressions on their faces. They did, however, make these beautiful mewling sounds that were a mixture of shock, amazement, and the absolute purest of terror. Grunt grabbed them by their heads and smashed together as hard as he could. Skulls dented, they collapsed to the ground. Grunt couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of satisfaction. He let out a triumphant roar, luring his next two prey. Oh, how he loved it when they were surprised.

Thane was pleased to see that the guards were standing about a meter from the vent, so he'd be able to drop down and take them out from behind.

"What's taking so long?" Thane heard one of them ask.

"I don't know," another replied. "I'll go look." Thane smirked. The krogan was doing his job quite successfully. The rest was up to him.

Silently, he removed the air vent filter, sticking it back behind him where it wouldn't make any noise. Without wasting another moment, Thane dropped down into the room. His impact with the ground barely made a sound. He snapped the neck of the guard nearest to him, dead before he hit the floor. Staying low to the ground, he swept his leg towards the knees of the next guard, sending him toppling. In one fluid motion, Thane drew two pistols, one from each of his sides. The agents finally reacted to his presence, one of them pointing his rifle at Thane, the other one at the prisoner. Thane killed the latter first, dispatching him with a shot in the forehead. He had just enough time to duck and roll as a barrage of bullets hailed over his shields. Before any real damage could be done, he launched a biotic warp at the attacker, killing him almost instantly.

Thane finished off the agent he had kicked to the ground, twisting his neck until it broke. The whole encounter had taken about five seconds. Heart rate settling, Thane approached the prisoner and did away with the cloth covering her face.

While Liara and Daryn got to work on tracing the call from the Shadow Broker's agents, Kasumi was managing the comm traffic between the teams Garrus had sent out. About half of the locations had already been reached, with only one fatality. It was one more than they would have liked. And, by the looks of it, that woman would not be the last to die. Kasumi was normally an incurable optimist, but there were less than ten minutes left to save the remaining prisoners, and three teams still hadn't made it to either of their destinations. Manipulating the projection screen expertly, Kasumi brought up the Illium city map. There were two different colors of dots: bright pinpricks of orange were the locations of the remaining prisoners, and flashing blue triangles marked the positions of the ground teams who hadn't yet reached their targets.

Currently, there were four blue triangles and seven orange dots. One of the triangles moved on top of a location marker, and, right on cue, Kasumi received a comm transmission. "Normandy, do you copy?"

Kasumi recognized Thane's low, gravelly voice immediately. "What is it, Thane?" Kasumi asked, eager to hear that they'd saved another prisoner, dreading the alternative.

"This girl is..." For Kasumi, it felt like time had slowed nearly to a halt. Thane continued, "... she claims she is the sister of Operative Lawson." Kasumi let out a sigh of relief, letting the hand clasped to her chest fall to her side. As much as a surprise the identity of the girl was, at least she was alive.

From a few feet away, Liara overheard the transmission. "Tell him to bring Oriana back, immediately."

Kasumi glanced around nervously. "I thought Garrus said to send them home and continue to the next location."

Liara left her position at Daryn's side and approached the comm link. Kasumi wasn't sure if she trusted the asari, who had placed herself in charge in Garrus's absence. "That was their last location. Tell them to bring her aboard the Normandy."

Kasumi's initial reaction was to follow the orders she'd been given by Garrus, but her heart softened at Miranda's predicament. She'd want to see her sister as soon as she got back from the mission, just to make sure that she was okay.

"Thane: bring her back here," Kasumi relayed the order. He gave his affirmation, and the orange location marker blinked out.

Three triangles on the map. Six locations left. Nine and a half minutes before the rest of them were killed.


	17. The Race Against Time, part two

The Race Against Time, part two

"It's not going to work, you know," Shepard said wryly from her position on the floor. After the camera turned off, she shook the bag off her head and leaned back, settling onto her knees and turning to look at Varick.

He glared down at her coldly. "What makes you think that?"

Shepard faced the front of the room. "They'll figure out that none of those bodies are mine. That we're not even on Illium. And when they do... they'll keep searching."

Varick snorted. His patience with the commander was wearing thin, but for the sake of their mission he restrained himself from lashing out at her, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her into the ground... "You may be right. But if they do, we'll kill them all."

Shepard was trembling. Varick couldn't see her face, but knowing the commander, it wasn't out of fear that she shook. If anything, it was rage. And that was what Varick needed. That fiery spirit, that burning, unsatiable passion for the fight was exactly the reason Commander Shepard had been chosen as an ideal candidate for the Shadow Broker's project.

Of course, he'd rather that she didn't direct her rage at him. The whole purpose of the torture was to make her susceptible to the Shadow Broker's influence by weakening her attachment to her old life. To fulfill her new function, Shepard would have to let go of her previous life, especially memories of her team. The one thing thing she clung so desperately to, the thought of being rescued by her teammates, would have to be crushed in order for her to submit to the Shadow Broker's will, through pain both physical and mental. Only then would she become the weapon they wanted her to be.

And already, they were swiftly approaching their goal. Soon, Shepard would realize that there was no chance of rescue. From there, Kamala would make short work of tearing down her remaining mental defenses and after that, all there was left to be done was reeducation. Then, finally, their project would be complete.

But Varick was getting ahead of himself. For the time being, Shepard would be left in the capable hands of Tayir. He gave the krogan a nod, signaling him to resume his work, then strode out of the room.

Kamala followed him out, her feet dragging on the floor as she walked. Varick closed the door behind them and noticed that she was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezed shut.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not out of concern for her but for the mission. If the Ardat-Yakshi was going to do her job, she'd need to be functioning at full capacity. Any fault on her part could end in disaster.

"I just need a little break, that's all." Kamala didn't admit it, but joining her consciousness with Shepard's had been extremely draining. The commander's resistance was remarkably intense. Kamala had thought that she was prepared for it, but apparently, she would need a bit more strength to successfully accomplish her task.

"Very well." Varick, too, was under the impression that Kamala would be able to handle it. But they had to get everything perfectly right, and he was willing to spend extra time if it was needed. "Whenever you're ready."

Kamala bobbed her head, then trudged off to her quarters in another part of the ship. It was a long walk. Well, it seemed longer than usual, at any rate. As Kamala traversed the infinite expanses of the ship, Shepard's memories swam around in her head. She heard the laughter of Shepard's teammates, their good-natured teasing and comraderie so alien to Kamala. Despite their wide range of differences, they were all good friends. Their trust and acceptance of each other was palpable. It made Kamala sick with jealousy. She'd never been able to have real friends, real lovers. Even that psychotic freak, Subject Zero, had found her place among Shepard's band of misfits.

"I could be one of them, if I wanted to. I choose not to. I'm better than them," Kamala told herself, running her hand along the wall for support. She had no reason to be envious of anything they had. She was Kamala Nasar, revered Ardat-Yakshi, scourge of the Terminus Systems. She was a goddess. And she was very, very alone.

Kamala reached her room, resting against the doorway. There was a guard standing in the hall.

"The prisoner you requested is inside, ma'am."

"Thank you," Kamala said softly. The guard gave her a sidelong glance, startled by her courtesy. Usually, Kamala was rude and demanding, never pausing to consider how it would affect others. She took what she wanted and didn't give a second thought about anyone else. Hearing "thank you" from her was about as unlikely as finding an elcor contortionist.

Then, Kamala remembered herself. "Now get out of here," she snarled. The guard did so, glancing back over his shoulder once before hurrying down the hall. Her kindness was nice while it lasted.

Kamala entered the room, closing the door behind her. Waiting inside was a young girl, maybe seventeen years old, with short blond hair that stuck out from her head like a pixie.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was high-pitched like a pixie's, too.

Kamala drew a deep breath in through her nose. Now, with her prey defenseless and unsuspecting in front of her, she could already feel her strength returning. She took two steps forward, careful not to startle the girl. "Everything's going to be okay now. Just relax..." She ran her hand through the girl's short, soft hair before carressing her cheek. Drawn in by the potent allure of the Ardat-Yakshi, she leaned into her touch, pressing towards her eagerly. Kamala smiled. The girl had no idea that she was about to have the greatest hour of her life. Also completely unbeknownst to her, that hour would be her last.

With only twelve minutes remaining and neither of their targets reached, Tali was starting to grow worried. She and Legion had taken the most direct route, running as fast as Tali could manage, yet still she was unsure if they would be able to save either of the girls.

"Creator Tali, we must maintain constant velocity along this vector in order to arrive at the specified destination," Legion said, leading Tali forward.

"I know." Her legs pumped faster, settling into rhythm with Legion's. Side by side, the two of them weren't so different. Six toes, six fingers. Undeniable similarities in stature. Even the light on Tali's vocal coruscator shared a related design with the geth's optic nerve. Geth were built in the quarian's own image, after all. It was strange that their two races had diverged so drastically and violently. And yet, despite all their parallels, it was what was underneath the enviro-suit and the metal plating that mattered. Quarians were organic. Geth were synthetic. The two always clashed when they met.

But there they were. Geth and quarian, working together for a common interest. Tali had almost stopped thinking of Legion as geth, but just as another member of Shepard's motley crew. A dangerous line of thought, Tali knew, but perhaps there was something to be learned from the current collaboration. What was it that Wrex had said? _"Seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend." _If Shepard had her way, the Reapers would be responsible for a lot of new alliances and reconciliations of old conflicts. Quarians and geth fell into the latter category.

At the moment, though, Tali wasn't going to concern herself with the fate of their two races and the galaxy as they knew it. They were coming up on their target and she needed every last bit of focus if she and Legion were going to save the captive.

The two of them paused outside of a slummy looking bar, the lights of its "open" sign flickering on and off desolately. "This is the place," Tali told Legion, checking the coordinates against her omni-tool.

"On your command, Creator Tali," Legion said. Tali's mask hid her perplexed expression. She knew Legion would cooperate, but she hadn't expected him to take orders from her, a quarian.

But she didn't waver in giving him instruction. "Send in the attack drones, then cover me from the doorway while I take point."

Legion paused for a second, processing. "We recommend -"

"I don't want to hear it!" she hissed to him. She'd be damned if she was going to take tactical advice from a geth.

But it wasn't Tali's authority Legion was questioning. His synthetic mind was able to calculate the best odds in combat more quickly than her organic one, but before he could tell her so, Tali was waving her omni-tool and sending her drone into battle.

The sounds of gunfire and the snap of flashbangs at her feet reverberated inside Tali's helmet, making it hard to concentrate. Wielding her shotgun as expertly as any quarian back on the flotilla, she took out the agents nearest to the door and slid into cover. The lighting was dim and her enemies were tactfully hidden, making it impossible to hit anyone that wasn't out in the open.

The attack drones distracted the hostile forces for a minute, but before long, they sputtered out. Tali cursed under her breath.

"Execute the prisoner," she heard one of the agents, a turian, command loudly. A brief scream and the sound of a slug embedding itself into a young female's skull could be heard throughout the entire room, telling Tali that they'd failed. It was a tactic, Legion knew, meant to bait Tali into springing blindly from her cover. Organics let their emotions affect their decisions on the battlefield; it was messy, inefficient, and dangerous. He started to warn her, but it was too late. The headstrong quarian was already on her feet and charging forward.

Legion didn't bother to see if Tali was okay. If she was even alive. With the same calculated accuracy that all geth were feared for, Legion took out the remaining agents, dropping them one by one. Only when all gunfire had ceased did he approach Tali.

The shotgun spray had created several holes in the quarian's enviro-suit, leaving her prone to infection. However, Legion's current assessment was that her gaping leg wound would be more likely to be fatal. Organics, especially quarians, were susceptible to sickness and infection even with minimal exposure. Tali couldn't have been in a more vulnerable state. Not to mention the blood pouring from the wound. Blood loss was the immediate threat, but even if she somehow survived that, infection would finish her off.

She was sobbing in pain, gasping through gritted teeth and letting out choked tears. Legion could barely comprehend any sort of coherent message. "Time... next girl... take my shotgun..." she spluttered out, nudging her weapon towards the geth.

But Legion understood enough. "Negative, Creator Tali. We have reached the consensus that Shepard-Commander values your life over the unidentified human female. We have calculated that without proper medical care in nine minutes and twenty-three point six seconds, you will d-"

"Legion!" she screamed, hysterical. "Go!"

"Negative," he repeated. Lacking the strength to protest any longer, she collapsed onto her back. Legion applied several doses of medi-gel as he calculated the minimum velocity he'd have to maintain if he was going to get Tali back alive. The odds of making it back in time were against him, but then again, the odds were also against a geth trying to help a quarian.

"Come on! The exit's just a bit further," Miranda said, encouraging the recently-freed captive to keep pace with her. She and Jacob had killed the agents without much trouble, but as soon as they untied the girl, more showed up. The two of them tried to hold off the hordes of the Shadow Broker's mercenaries while she escaped, but she was too weak to get anywhere on her own. Then, someone had turned on the machinery in the shuttle production factory. The crash and groan of the equipment created a loud, confusing environment, turning the factory floor into a labrynthine tomb of deadly machines.

"Please. I'm so -" the girl gasped for breath, her limp hair sticking to her skull with sweat. Her cheeks were gaunt and her skin was pale, as if she hadn't been fed or seen the light of day in weeks.

"We're almost there," Miranda promised her, giving her a reason to continue on. She had to shout to be heard over the mechanical clanging that filled the factory. "We're going to get you home." Even as she said it, the boom of Jacob's shotgun taking down the agents on their trail told them that they didn't have much time.

Yet still the girl began to slow, her bare feet tripping on the rough cement ground. Miranda grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. She wasn't going to let this girl die, not when they were so close to the exit. In fact, the door was in sight; the lock flashed green, awaiting the command to open.

"Miranda, watch out!" Jacob's voice was filled with urgency and fear. Miranda's head whipped back and forth, searching for hostiles. But the threat wasn't on the ground. It was on the next level up. An agent of the Shadow Broker was posted at a lever on a catwalk, and as soon as the targets were within range, he pulled that lever, releasing its brake.

There was no time to react. One second, Miranda was holding the hand of a scared, innocent young woman, and the next, that same girl was crushed beneath a two-ton cargo crate. The only sound she made was a sickening, crunching splat. Miranda turned around, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Gunfire ricocheted off the metal crate, but all she could do was stare at it.

Jacob wasn't just going to leave her there. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and put up a feeble barrier around the both of them, waving his omni-tool with his free hand to open the door. As soon as he was through the exit, he dumped Miranda on the ground and locked the door with the most basic of jam programs.

Miranda had barely moved from where Jacob put her down. She felt numb, disconnected. How could she be so careless? They were so close. And Miranda had failed.

"Look at me, Lawson." Jacob jerked her up, grabbing her by either shoulder. He shook her once, just enough to clear the hair out of her face. Her eyes snapped to Jacob's face. "This isn't over. Get your head back in the game. There's someone out there who is still counting on us."

Miranda got to her feet with Jacob's help, then nodded. She couldn't afford to fall apart, not when their next target could be Oriana. Or Shepard.

They closed the distance to their next location with renewed determination. As they ran side by side, Jacob glanced at Miranda from the corner of his eye. Her hair whipped back from her face as she ran, arms and knees pumping to get maximum speed. She looked like she'd rather die than fail their next target. Jacob knew that the others called her Ice Queen behind her back, but they didn't know Miranda. They couldn't see the fire inside her.

"Wait!" Miranda said, grabbing Jacob's arm to stop him. She pulled him flat against the wall of the nearest building and drew her submachine gun. "Do you hear that?" she whispered, jerking her head to indicate the alley around the corner.

Jacob held his breath. He could hear bare feet slapping against pavement, barely stifled sobbing...

Miranda lept out of cover, her gun trained on the source of the noise.

"Don't shoot!" It was a girl, presumably the one Miranda and Jacob were searching for. Her hands were in the air, surrendering. Jacob could barely make out her features because the girl's face was so beaten and bloody. "Please, don't shoot!"

Miranda lowered her gun, but she didn't holster it. "What's your name?"

The girl lifted her head, crying. "It's me," she said tearfully. Her hands were still in the air as if she were afraid that she'd be killed despite her pleas. "Miranda, it's me, Oriana."


	18. The Snare

The Snare

Even as Miranda held her baby sister in her arms, she felt her anger threatening to spill over. Garrus had made the decision to leave the prisoners in the warehouse, and it was his fault that Oriana was so badly injured. Her face was beaten and bloodied nearly beyond recognition. In fact, if the girl hadn't revealed herself to be Miranda's sister, the two Cerberus agents probably would have just sent the captive on her way.

"We're going to get you some place safe, Ori, don't worry," Miranda said, giving her sister some comfort in hopes of quieting her sobs. Oriana bobbed her head, wincing as she did so. She was obviously in intense pain. Despite Miranda's relief that they'd found her alive, her joy was marred by an underlying animosity towards Garrus. That turian was going to pay in twofold for the pain he'd caused Oriana.

But at the moment, she and Jacob had to concern themselves with getting Oriana back to the Normandy. There were still Shadow Broker agents lurking about, and there was no way Miranda was going to lose her sister to them again. Not when they were so close to getting her to safety. She motioned for Jacob to carry her on his shoulders so Oriana wouldn't have to strain herself. As an afterthought, Miranda took Jacob's shotgun and handed him the heavy pistol she had strapped to her thigh, which could be wielded with one hand.

Miranda felt the shotgun's unfamiliar weight in her hands. Of course, she'd gotten all the best combat training after joining up with Cerberus, so she knew how to use it, but she still was uncomfortable with the bulky, brutish thing. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. They needed firepower, and Jacob's Eviscerator would deliver.

She primed it, training it on the path before them. She could hear footsteps approaching from the other end of the street. Shadow Broker agents were already on their tail, no doubt. Both she and Jacob put up their biotic barriers. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

Thane and Grunt had brought back an exhausted, terrified Oriana not long after Kasumi gave them the okay to bring her on board. As soon as they'd arrived, Kasumi had taken the poor girl down to Dr. Chakwas to be examined. Thane watched Miranda's twin through the window of the med bay, his restless soul soothed at the sight of her alive and well. He hadn't been able to save the other girl, but he took comfort in this one small victory. Anxious to hear news of the others' returns, he went back up to the comm room where Liara and Daryn were overseeing the mission.

Immediately after the elevator doors slid open, Thane saw that there was a commotion by the airlock of the ship.

"Get the stretcher!"

"Tell Doctor Chakwas to prep the dextro compounds, now!"

There was such cacophony that Thane could barely tell who the voices belonged to, or who was injured. He saw Kasumi, Mordin, Samara, and Liara gathered at the door, and between them, Legion and Tali. Except for that something was wrong, very wrong with the both of them. Legion's optic nerve flashed and sputtered, the bulb slightly cracked. His armor was torn off in places and a greenish gray liquid was spilling from his internal circuits. Even the N7 shoulder plate seemed to be holding on by a thread. Not to mention the fact that his gait was choppy, as if his legs were uneven.

Then, Thane realized that Legion was supporting Tali by the waist, one of her arms looped around his shoulders and cinching around his neck. Her feet were dragging as Legion moved, making Thane think that she wasn't even conscious. Maybe not even alive. Her blood was spattered all over herself and the geth, emanating from her dripping leg wound. Combining blood loss with the heightened risk of infection, Thane didn't know if the quarian could even survive that kind of injury.

Thane released the breath he'd been holding when he saw the light at the base of Tali's helmet flicker. She was breathing, if only barely.

"Thane! Get the elevator!" Liara shouted. The assassin sprang into action, moving to hold the doors open. Mordin was wheeling an emergency gurney out of the tech lab, brushing past Thane and nearly clipping him on the elbow. Thane watched, black eyes unblinking, as Mordin, Liara and Samara loaded Tali onto the gurney. Legion clung onto her for a second longer than necessary, as if his runtime was sluggish, or perhaps he was still under the impression that he needed to continue protecting her.

As soon as the injured quarian was secure, Mordin, Liara, and Samara wheeled her past the galaxy map and into the elevator. Thane punched the down button, then stepped out onto the CIC deck. But before the doors slid closed, his acute hearing picked up a few soft words from Tali: "Prisoner... my shotgun..." Then, the elevator took her away to be treated in the med bay.

Thane turned around. Legion was standing there, staring forlornly through Thane, to the elevator. His optic nerve dimmed almost completely and suddenly the geth collapsed, stabilizers unable to keep him upright for any longer. There was a loud clang when he hit the ground. Thane approached the geth and knelt down to where the machine lay crumpled, intending to determine whether or not he was still alive. If geth had such a term. But he did discover that the optic nerve was glowing dimly. Legion was aware for the moment, if only barely.

A soft jumble of scambled noises slipped out of the geth. The only part that was intelligible to Thane was the last bit. "-ator Tali." He felt something nudge against his knee. When he looked down, he saw Tali's shotgun, coated with a rainbow of different types of blood. Thane's brow furrowed. He started to ask Legion what had happened when he realized that the light had completely gone out.

"Tali was injured at their first location," Kasumi said, stepping out from the shadows, where she had been watching the assassin and the geth. Thane looked up at her. "Instead of continuing on, Legion brought her back. He must've known that she was going to die without immediate medical attention. I'm guessing that they were ambushed on their way back here by the Shadow Broker's agents."

So Legion had defended Tali's life at the expense of his own well-being. "I never thought I'd describe a geth as... selfless," Thane said, looking down at the motionless heap. Especially when it came to quarians. "Do you suppose Legion is... alive?"

Kasumi looked as unsure as Thane about whether Legion would be able to turn back on again. "I don't know. Let's stick him in the research lab. Once Tali is able, we'll ask her about it."

Thane bobbed his head. "A suitable repayment for the debt she owes him, I think."

From beneath the shadow cast by her hood, Thane could see Kasumi's lips curve upwards. "She might not see things in the same light. Still, we should get him out of the way. You never know who's going to come through the door."

As it turned out, Kasumi couldn't have spoken truer words. After she and Thane had successfully deposited Legion in the research lab, they returned to the main deck to retrieve Tali's shotgun. Immediately as Thane hefted the weapon securely into his grip, out of the airlock stepped Miranda, Jacob, and another girl that appeared vaguely familiar...

"Alert Doctor Chakwas," Miranda said. Her hair stuck to her head, matted with sweat and blood not her own. There was a frenzied, desperate look in her eyes. "Oriana's badly hurt; she needs our help."

* * *

"We're approaching the first site, Garrus. ETA forty-five seconds," Donnelly announced. The shuttle ride had been tense, and not just because they had a ticking clock over their commander's head; the news that they had received wasn't what Garrus had wanted to hear. Tali and Legion were severely injured, definitely out for the rest of the mission and potentially suffering from permanent damage. Too many lives had been lost already. The commander hadn't been found. Time was running short, and Garrus and Kaidan still hadn't reached their first destination.

"Okay. Open the side door." But in spite of all that had gone against them, Garrus remained determined. They were closer than ever to finding Shepard. He glanced at his omni-tool, synced with the kill timer. In four and a half minutes, maybe even less, they would be reunited. All they had to do was get to her. He couldn't let himself consider the alternative: that in four and a half minutes, Shepard would be dead.

Kaidan, however, was unable to think of anything else besides the worst case scenario. He couldn't fathom what he'd do if Shepard died again, this time for good. And yet it felt like no other outcome was possible. He'd do his job and follow Garrus into battle, fight his heart out and give his life if it was needed. But in his mind, the inevitable had already occurred. The battle had already been lost.

Neither of them could dwell on their thoughts for long. The Kodiak's side door rose slowly, giving them a visual on their targets: the twin Gemini Towers. Garrus checked his omni-tool for confimation. Inside each one of them was a blinking orange triangle, marking their objectives. Like the rest of Nos Astra, the towers were sleek, imposing, and beautiful. And absurdly tall. Kaidan got a near overwhelming sense of vertigo as he leaned even a little bit forward. He swallowed. He took comfort in the fact that their pilot probably had tons of experience flying shuttles.

Donnelly glared at the control panel. If he could only figure out which of those damn buttons activated the landing gear...

Garrus got to his feet and grabbed onto the hand rail just above the side exit's doorway. "Take us in low over that plaza; we'll drop in hot and you can circle the tower until we're ready for transfer to the next tower."

"You got it," Donnelly affirmed, letting out a sigh of relief. Doing a hot drop meant that he wouldn't even have to use the landing gear. He'd just have to slow down and get low enough for them to jump out without breaking their legs. Simple enough.

Gemini Alpha had a palatial balcony that served as a foyer to the extravagant penthouse suites on the highest floors of the tower. It was there that Garrus believed Shepard was being held. However, there was equal chance that she was inside Gemini Beta, the mirror image of its twin. Choosing which tower to investigate first came down to nothing more than going with his instincts, and Garrus decided on Alpha. He couldn't say why. He just did.

The shuttle came in low, and Garrus noticed that the balcony was completely devoid of life. The usually lively outdoor lounge area was utterly abandoned, as if everyone had just gotten up and left.

Donnelly flew the shuttle over the deck, bringing Kaidan and Garrus as close to the entrance of the main building as possible. Garrus leaned out the door, scanning the ground for possible threats. That was when he noticed crates the size of the Kodiak, lining the balcony and all wired together. His brow furrowed. _The hell? _Donnelly brought them right up to the main entrance and started to lower the shuttle. It hovered at thirty meters. Garrus looked at the main building, through the enormous pane of glass that served as a wall. Eighteen meters. The penthouse floor was empty except for three people: the hostage and two guards.

But something was wrong. The Shadow Broker's agents were surrounded by more of the crates, these ones closer in proximity. One of the agents raised his arm. Garrus was just close enough to make out a tiny handheld device.

Everything came together in Garrus' mind like the gears and cogs of a machine fitting into each other and starting to turn. The people on the balcony hadn't just left. They were forced out or killed. Those weren't merely crates. They were heavy ordinance, rigged to explode. And the device in the Shadow Broke agent's hand was, undoubtedly, a detonator. The plaza was a death trap meant to end the hunt for Commander Shepard once and for all, and Garrus had walked right into it.

They were at nine meters when Garrus yelled, "Get us the hell out of here, now!" Startled, Donnelly was about to ask why, when he found out for himself.

Crates exploded and glass shattered. Garrus could feel the heat of the blast wash over the Kodiak's shields, and his own. A millisecond later, the raw force of the explosion slammed the Kodiak back. Garrus was vaguely aware of a symphony of alarms going off within the shuttle, but more pressing was the shock of the Kodiak bucking about. The aircraft was knocked back and Garrus saw Gemini Alpha's terrace spinning below them.

That was when the secondary explosives went off. The crates rigged on the balcony exploded with a force greater than that of their predecessors, sending the Kodiak into a sprialing turmoil. As Garrus lost his footing, he was thrown back against the opposite side of the shuttle, into Kaidan. Through the still-open side door, Garrus could see the cloudless sky looming overhead, and he realized that the vehicle had been tilted nearly a hundred eighty degrees. Seconds later, there was an awful plunging sensation as the shuttle began to lose altitude.

"We need to get horizontal! Hit the emergency stabilizers!" Garrus ordered, trying to get himself upright despite the fact that gravity was doing its best not to allow him to do so.

Donnelly frantically jabbed at the automated flight sensors in a desperate attempt to get them back online. But it was no use; the automatic systems had been fried in the explosions. If they were going to get out alive, it would be because of Donnelly's flying, not a VI's. He assumed direct control of the manual flight interface and got to work. The Kodiak shuddered at his fingertips, as if it were threatening to fall apart. He could actually feel its lopsidedness. "Come on, baby," Donnelly whispered. "Show me what you got."

The shuttle began to climb in altitude, though it was still fighting to right itself. Garrus could tell that their flight vector was crooked; he kept getting pushed back into the wall, into Kaidan. _"Please return to your seats for the duration of the flight_," the VI asked pleasantly. The Kodiak gave a stumbling lurch, tossing Garrus and Kaidan into the air before slamming them back down again.

Outside, Garrus could hear the blare of alarms, emergency vehicles responding to the explosion at Gemini Alpha. The constant drone of traffic had crescendoed, skycars swerving madly to avoid the catastrophe.

"Hold on, gents! Going's getting a little rough," Donnelly warned Kaidan and Garrus. But in reality, to say he was understating it would be understating it. There was a multi-ton truck headed right towards them, showing no sign of slowing or turning.

Donnelly hit the auxiliary boosters, jerking them out of the path of the truck at the last second. But the sudden acceleration threw Garrus and Kaidan around the cabin like dolls. Neither of them could control their movement. The VI sensed this and bleated out another warning: _"Please keep arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times..." _Powerless to stop it, Garrus began sliding towards the open door, and before he could fully process what was happening, he had tumbled out of the shuttle.

The Kodiak was still rocking back and forth uncontrollably, and somewhere in the back of his mind Kaidan knew that it would be more than likely that he'd share Garrus' fate if he released his death grip on the bench. But that rational part of his mind was quickly silenced by the courageous, foolish part of him. He launched to his feet, revving up his biotics as he rose. Standing at the edge, Kaidan gripped the door rail with one hand, and with the other, unleashed the largest pull field he'd ever created.

One second, Garrus was falling. In a few more, he was sure he'd be dead. But then, as if suspended by a divine bungee cord, he felt his body being snapped back up, towards the shuttle. The telltale crackle of biotics told Garrus that it wasn't a spirit or angel that had saved him, but the one and only Kaidan Alenko. Kaidan let go of his handhold on the shuttle rail, dropping to his stomach to grab Garrus out of the air. As soon as their fingertips brushed, Kaidan's biotics fizzed out, unable to sustain the enormous amount of energy for a second longer than needed.

Dangling outside the shuttle by one arm, the city below him, Garrus could've sworn he was about to die. But the expression of fortitude on Kaidan's face told him otherwise. "Come on!" Kaidan shouted. He could almost feel the shuttle about to lurch once more. That would be the death of both of them. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Sensing Kaidan's urgency, Garrus reached up with his other hand to grab the edge of the shuttle. Both of them strained to pull Garrus in, but one final heave did the job. They backed away from the door to relative safety and latched onto the emergency hand rail.

"Donnelly, bring us down on Beta," Garrus ordered.

"What? Are you insane? We're about to fall apart as it is!"

"Just dump us as close as you can, then get back to the docks. We'll take care of it from here," he replied. The shuttle was in no condition to hang around for pick-up. Besides, they were at the very last location. There was no where else they needed to be other than that tower.

With a hint of resignation, Donnelly said, "Okay. Brace yourselves: it's gonna be a fast one."

Already, they were almost above Gemini Beta's balcony. Across the skyway, Kaidan and Garrus saw Alpha go up in flames, the efforts of the emergency response teams barely damping the destruction. If Beta was rigged with the same explosives, there was no chance that Kaidan, Garrus, or anyone else inside would live.

"Garrus," Kaidan said, his brow furrowed with concern. "What are we doing?" If they jumped out onto that tower, they had no way back. There could be any number of the Shadow Broker's agents waiting for them. They could be overwhelmed in a second, killed in a heartbeat. Even if they weren't immediately slaughtered, that still left the issue of escape. There were a thousand scenarios where they'd end up dead, a million things that could go wrong.

But all of that was overcome by a single thought. Garrus turned to Kaidan and said,"Shepard's in there."


	19. When in Doubt

When In Doubt

Outside the Normandy's medical bay, Thane was wringing his fingers and feeling helplessly uneasy. All of Kasumi's attempts to get in contact with Garrus and Kaidan's shuttle had been in vain – for whatever reason, the Kodiak wasn't receiving or emitting a signal of any sorts. Thane's mind spun with the possibilities. Any number of things could have happened, and he feared that none of them were good. Thane whispered a silent prayer to Arashu, begging her to protect the only two remaining crew members who hadn't yet returned. He also added in one to Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and Afterlife. Just in case.

"... will end badly. Whenever that is." Jacob noticed that Thane appeared to be deep in thought. He swept past the drell, heading for the med-bay. Jacob had never trusted him, and with Shepard gone, he hadn't been sure how the assassin would react. After all, he was bound only to her. What was stopping him, or any of the others for that matter, from leaving or, even worse, turning against the remaining crew? Then Jacob realized that it was the same thing that banded all of them together: the belief that Shepard was somewhere out there, badly beaten but alive. And counting on her team to rescue her.

Thane's obsidian eyes lifted at the sound of Jacob's footsteps. The time had come for them to address the most pressing matter at hand. While neither of them fully trusted each other, they were forced into becoming the main decision-makers onboard the Normandy, seeing as the chain of command had become warped and tangled from recent events.

"What are Miranda and Liara up to?" Jacob asked Thane, whose task it had been to monitor the situation in the medical bay to make sure that nothing got out of hand.

"They have been kept separate, as previously decided. Neither of them have so much as looked at each other," Thane reported.

Mordin took a deep sniff and glanced back and forth between the conversation and his spinning omni-tool, impressing the other two with his mastery of multi-tasking. "Preferable to alternative, it would seem." He paused his flurry of motion, sparing a moment of his precious time to glance through the med-bay window before returning to the program on his omni-tool. "Still, confrontation is inevitable. Would rather deal with it immediately. Time, running short."

Jacob had requested Mordin's presence precisely for his ability to quickly and accurately analyze situations and provide logical advice on how to proceed. He just hoped that the salarian's direct manner didn't set off Miranda or Liara; the last thing they needed was those two jumping at each other's throats without Garrus around to stop them.

"We should act quickly," Thane agreed.

"And make sure that those two don't try to kill each other," Jacob said, jerking his thumb to indicate Miranda and Liara. With Garrus and Kaidan MIA, defusing a conflict between the two powerful biotics wouldn't be as simple as a few sharp, well-aimed words. And despite the fact that both women had sworn themselves to the mission, Thane feared that recent developments might drive them apart, even at the cost of Shepard's safety. He just prayed that they all lived long enough to learn from their mistakes.

Jacob approached Miranda, who was posted at one of the beds closest to the door. The girl laying down appeared to be semi-lucid, and Jacob could hear Miranda murmuring comforting words to her sister. "You're safe now, Ori. The bad people can't get you here..."

"How has she been holding up?" Jacob inquired, placing his hand at the small of Miranda's back. She looked over at him, smiling wearily.

"She's doing well. Surprisingly so. When I saw her in that warehouse, with all the other prisoners, she looked so sick." Miranda turned back to the patient, brushed a few locks of hair away from her face. Jacob saw that Oriana's features seemed to be distorted, not quite a perfect mirror image of her twin, Miranda. But he supposed that was mostly due to the swelling and bruising. Miranda noticed him eyeing her face and said, "Most of the damage is superficial. Nothing time and a nose job won't fix."

Miranda, joking. Jacob allowed himself a smile. Seeing Oriana safe and healing was doing Miranda a world of good. Even so, there were still other matters that complicated the situation. "I wish Garrus would come back," she said in a low voice to Jacob. "No one can talk sense to that asari besides him."

Jacob's eyes flicked over his shoulder to the other side of the room. "Yeah." He swallowed and glanced back down at the girl on the bed. "We should get that taken care of."

Liara had a data pad in her hands as she stood guard alongside the bed where the girl she believed to be Oriana lay. Although she appeared to be immersed in whatever she was reading, in reality, Liara was unable to prevent her mind from wandering, her thoughts straying to the current predicament. The only reason she'd ordered Thane and Grunt to bring the captive back was because she thought that Lawson would appreciate it. To Liara, the girl in the bed was just a stranger. Honestly, she had no interest vested in Miranda's personal issues.

Yet there she was, standing at the side of the bed in the medical bay. She could have been upstairs, monitoring comm traffic with Kasumi and Daryn. She could have been getting some well-needed rest. Instead, she was involving herself in a conflict she pretended not to care about.

"Between you and Dr. Chakwas, this young woman has received the best of care. She will recover nicely, I think," Thane said as he approached the asari.

"Oh... yes," Liara replied, startled by his silent approach. "Hello, Thane." He returned the greeting with a dip of his head. Liara noticed his inky eyes flick over to the screen of the data pad. He probably knew that it was mostly just for show.

"I'll never hear the end of it from Shepard if I don't offer you something to eat," Thane said, gesturing with one hand towards the mess hall. "I insist that you rest; you've been over-exerting yourself, and this might be your only chance."

"You just want me out of here so you can get rid of Oriana!" she shot back. Thane's eyes widened in surprise and he shifted his weight backwards, away from Liara. She didn't blame him – she'd shocked herself, too. "I'm sorry," she blurted out immediately. "You're right. I am... tired." She set her data pad down on the empty bed next to her and turned to gaze at her unconscious, vulnerable patient. "But I'm not leaving this girl. She's... she could be..." Liara trailed off. Her eyes snapped back to Thane, giving him a hard look. "You're the one that found her. What did you tell her before bringing her back?"

Thane's normally rod-straight posture softened, and he let one hand rest at the foot of the bed, near the girl's ankles. As he recalled the exact moment Liara questioned him about, his eidetic memory took over and he slipped into anamnesis. "Pale figure, broken and bleeding. Eyes unbelieving, never expected to open again. Questioningly, whispers her sister's name. I nod. She cries for her guardian angel." Thane returned to the present, blinking. "I had never met Oriana before, but in that moment, I felt sure that she was Miranda Lawson's sister."

Hearing Thane's eidetic recitation made Liara yearn for Feron. She remembered how, when they'd been trying to get Shepard's body away from the Shadow Broker, Feron would be able to use his perfect memory to expose the Broker's plan and help their mission. Liara stared off into the distance for a moment. There she was, almost two and a half years later, once again in the position of trying to save Shepard from the Shadow Broker. It made her want to cry a little bit. Somehow, she felt like she'd failed Feron. He'd died for Shepard; he had died for her. And now they were right back where they started.

Yet there was still time, time to save the commander and make sure that Feron's sacrifice hadn't been in vain. Feron hadn't given up when they were searching for Shepard the first time around. Neither would Liara.

"So you believe that this is the real Oriana, and that the other one is an impostor?" Liara asked, tilting her head to the side to indicate Miranda and Jacob.

Thane looked conflicted. "I am the wrong person to judge who truly is Lawson's sister."

"Operative Lawson hasn't even been over here to look at this girl. She won't listen to anything I have to say because she doesn't trust me, and she thinks she's always right and I'm wrong," Liara said, a note of frustration creeping into her voice.

It dawned on Thane that this conflict wasn't merely about determining which girl was actually Oriana. The root of the issue was Liara and Miranda's opinions of each other. And the fact that they were both as stubborn as mules, unwilling to compromise unless Garrus forced them to. No Garrus, no compromise.

"Perhaps if she were to examine this one, she would be able to better judge who is really Oriana," Thane suggested.

Liara threw a quick glance over her shoulder, then looked back at the drell. "Thane, I'm almost positive that this is the real Oriana. I saw her back where the Shadow Broker's prisoners were being held, and I can guarantee you that she," Liara said, pointing to the bed, "is the same girl." She gave an impatient huff. "But she's blinded by her prejudice. She won't see reason."

Thane considered Liara for a moment. He couldn't quite figure out why she was so adamantly insisting that the Oriana he had rescued was, indeed, Oriana. One thing he did know was that it was more than just wanting to prove Lawson wrong. Liara wasn't petty like that, at least Thane didn't think she was. And maybe it wasn't out of concern for Miranda herself but... Liara _had_ seen Oriana before, back at the prisoner holding warehouse. Maybe some tenderness had grown for the abused young woman, and Liara felt obligated to help the innocent girl.

Liara regarded him, cocking her head to the side pensively. "I'm sure an eidetic testimony would go a long way in convincing her to at least consider the alternative," she suggested, hoping that if Miranda wouldn't listen to her, she'd at least listen to the drell, whose perfect memory would be indisputable evidence to help her case.

Thane looked uncertain. "Operative Lawson is notoriously... obstinate. I'm not sure anything that either of us say will influence her decision."

Liara stared hard across the room for a good three seconds before saying, "Well maybe it shouldn't be her decision."

Thane had feared that Liara would say something along those lines. "Garrus will be able to amend the situation, when he returns. Shepard might even -"

"You don't know when Garrus is coming back," Liara replied, her deep blue eyes flaring, temperature rising. "It could be tomorrow. It could be never. We need to deal with this, now." Her jaw clenched visibly. "One way or another."

Thane held his hands up, as if he were surrendering, or perhaps trying to physically prevent Liara from marching over there and giving Miranda a piece of her mind. "I will ask Dr. Chakwas to perform a DNA test. Surely the results will show her reason," Thane said, trying to pacify the impassioned asari.

His plan of action satisfied her, for the moment. "Okay. Let me know if she agrees."

Thane nodded and strode to the other side of the room. He let out a relieved sigh. That was one land mine averted; that left the rest of the minefield before him.

Thane signaled discreetly to Jacob, indicating that they needed to meet outside the medical bay to report their findings. Jacob excused himself from Miranda's side, then went to discuss the next step with Thane.

"Were you able to persuade her to examine the other girl, if only to determine that she was not the right one?" Thane asked in a hushed tone.

Jacob glanced back through the doors, then back to the assassin. "No," Jacob said. "She's sure that the Oriana we found is the real one. You know how Miranda is: once she gets an idea in her head..."

"... she never lets go," Thane finished grimly. Jacob nodded. "Do you think she will agree to DNA testing?"

Jacob considered the proposition for a moment. "I don't see why not. We could just tell her we're trying to figure out who the other one is, if she's not Oriana."

"Very well. I will alert Doctor Chakwas." Jacob was about to head back into the medical bay when Thane said, "I believe it would be reasonable for Samara to be present as we proceed. Should things take a turn for the worse." The justicar had taken on an Ardat-Yakshi. She could handle whatever Liara and Miranda had to throw at each other. Probably.

The assassin was thorough, Jacob would give him that. He bobbed his head and then started heading towards the elevator. "It might also be pertinent for Jack to be in attendance," Jacob heard Thane call after him. Jacob smirked. Very thorough indeed.

With Thane off locating Dr. Chakwas and Jacob retrieving Samara and Jack, there was no one left keeping an eye on Miranda and Liara. Liara seized her chance to confront the Cerberus agent, once and for all.

"I know what this is really about," Liara said, leaving her charge's side and facing Miranda. Miranda slipped her hand out of Oriana's, who stirred in response to the movement, then walked towards the center of the med-bay.

The two women were facing off, cowboy-showdown style. At any moment they could have drawn their pistols and started shooting. "And what might that be?" Miranda asked, her voice icy as a cryo blast.

Liara's eyes narrowed. "You don't trust me because, to you, I'm an alien." Miranda snorted even though she knew it was the truth. "Of course you're a bigot. You're with Cerberus; I shouldn't have expected anything more of _you_."

Miranda's fists clenched and she widened her stance defensively. "You don't know anything about Cerberus. _We _make things happen. And you aliens can't stand the fact that we've accomplished more in two decades than you have in two centuries." Her voice was filled with venom, finally releasing all the thoughts she'd held back when Garrus was around.

"I was on the team that stopped Saren and Sovereign. I stopped a Reaper invasion!" Liara retorted. "That's more than you've accomplished in your pathetically short lifetime."

Miranda barked out a laugh. "I headed the Lazarus Project. I brought Shepard back from the dead and that's the only reason we're going to be able to stop the Reapers now."

Liara perched a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "That would have never happened if I hadn't brought you her body."

"You're right, because you are incapable of accomplishing what Cerberus did. Cerberus is the only organization to ever bring someone back to life," Miranda countered.

"You're just jealous," Liara jeered, "that after devoting two years of your sad life to obsessing over Shepard, she still likes me better and thinks you're a bitch."

Miranda's biotics flared up. That was the final straw. The asari wasn't getting away with that one. "Take that back, or I will drag you off this ship by your scrawny blue neck." Her voice was heavy with a threat that she intended to carry out.

Liara, too, became wreathed in blue. Her sneer widened."Watching you try would be most amusing." Without another wasted second, the two biotics cut loose all the dark energy that had been building up.

A moment later, Thane returned with Dr. Chakwas. The doctor had taken to preoccupying herself with discussing possible treatment for Kepral's syndrome and strode into the med-bay unsuspectingly, right into the midst of the raging biotic storm within.

It took Thane a moment to realize what was going on before he came to his senses. "Both of you, stop -" He was cut short by the _whomp _of a warp finding its mark. He was knocked flat on his ass.

"Cease this nonsense immediately!" Dr. Chakwas demanded authoritatively. She was used to rowdy crew members, but this was being blown completely out of proportion. Medical supplies were strewn about, some suspended in mid-air by a turbulent singularity towards the edge of the room. If the two women weren't stopped soon, they could have a real disaster on their hands.

"Doctor!" Thane shouted, trying to warn her of the throw field that was headed her way. After realizing that Chakwas was not a biotic and had no way to defend herself, he sprung forward to block the wave of dark energy with a barrier of his own. He barely managed to keep the barrier around both of them as the attack washed over their crouched forms. He grabbed the doctor by the shoulders, tearing her attention away from the sight of her med-bay being turned into a battlefield. "Find Jacob: he will bring reinforcements!" There was no way Thane would be able to defuse the situation by himself. The entire room looked as if someone had sprayed the walls and floor with a fire hose loaded with gasoline and dropped a match, every inch of every surface engulfed in blue flame.

Chakwas nodded, but before she dashed back out through the doors, she called, "For Christ's sake, think of the patients!"

The doctor's voice made Liara hesitate. The last thing she wanted was anyone, besides Lawson, to get hurt. With Tali laying vulnerable on one of the back gurneys, and both Orianas in the room, Liara knew that she and Miranda were risking all of their lives. Yet she couldn't afford to back down. Not when she had the chance to prove, and once for all, who the superior being was.

Miranda seized Liara's pause as an opportunity to attack. She lunged forward, winding her fist back and swinging forward to hit Liara with a massive throw field. Liara dodged, but only barely; the energy charged straight toward the AI core, knocking a crate of medigel off a shelf in the process.

As the crate's contents clattered all over the floor, Jacob entered with Jack and Samara in tow. At first, he hadn't believed Dr. Chakwas' frantic plea for help, but the doctor wouldn't lie or joke about anything like this. And Jacob had a feeling that Miranda and Liara would eventually come to this. It had only been a matter of timing before the two of them, who'd been at each other's throats from the beginning, would come to physical blows.

"Both of you, stop right now before someone gets hurt!" Jacob yelled as loudly as he could. Miranda and Liara barely spared him a passing glance. Time for Plan B. He gestured for Thane and Samara to restrain Liara, while he and Jack would take care of Miranda. The four of them sprung into action.

Thane and Samara wasted no time putting Liara into a biotic stasis. Her movements became sluggish, and eventually her biotics were completely overpowered by the justicar and the drell assassin. Though she still struggled halfheartedly, she knew the fight was over.

On the other side of the room, Jacob and Jack weren't having as much luck. Miranda still fought against them, determined to keep fighting until that snobby blue bitch was picking her teeth up off the floor...

Overjoyed at the opportunity to knock around the Cerberus cheerleader, Jack sent a thundering shockwave towards her, turning over crates and beds as she did so. Jacob just barely managed to protect Oriana, who had woken up and was watching with wide eyes, from the blast. "Jack! Not helping!" he roared in her direction.

But the potential endangering of Oriana's life distracted Miranda, just long enough for Jack to get in a good, solid throw. The Cerberus agent was blown back against the far wall. She collapsed to the floor and was in the process of picking herself back up, when Jacob held up his hand, glowing blue. "Don't move."

She didn't attack, but she looked pissed as hell. She lurched to her feet with the aid of the wall and jabbed her finger towards Liara, who Thane and Samara had released from stasis.

"I want her off this ship, immediately," she demanded, straightening.

"That's not going to happen," Jacob said curtly. Miranda looked at him like he was a traitor, but Jacob didn't waver. He was used to Miranda's techniques of manipulation.

Liara spoke up from the other side of the room. "If anyone, it's _you_ who should be kicked off the ship! Your recklessness could have gotten them killed."

Samara and Thane shared a worried look. They feared that they were heading towards another fight. One that might end in serious injury or death.

Miranda and Liara continued to trade accusations and insults, their words bouncing back and forth like a ball over a tennis court, with the others trying to calm them down as well as they could. The whole group of them were making so much noise that no one noticed the Oriana that Miranda had rescued slip out of her bed, or the high-pitched drone of Tali's heart monitor flatlining.

Liara was on the verge of focusing more dark energy for another attack when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an empty bed with rumpled sheets. The one Miranda's Oriana had been in. The one she was convinced was fake. Her head snapped up. Behind Miranda, she saw a long, surgical knife glittering in the hands of the girl who apparently was not Oriana. The knife moved closer to Miranda's neck, ready to slit her throat...

No time for a warning. She let the energy bubbling at her fingertips burst forth, headed straight for Miranda. Thane, unable to muster up an attack soon enough to protect Miranda, dove into the Cerberus agent, tackling her to the ground and out of harm's way. Liara's warp sailed straight into the infiltrator Oriana, knife still raised. She yelped. There was a sick crunching, squishing sound as her head slammed into the wall. The knife slipped out of the infiltrator's limp hand, clattering to the floor.

For a moment, everyone was silent, processing what had just happened. Then, Samara said, "Summon Doctor Chakwas. Tali requires attention..." Jacob sprinted out of the room. Samara went to Tali's side to see what she could do for the quarian. It turned out that no damage at all had been done to her; the heart monitor's cable had only been torn from its socket. The infiltrator must have tripped over it when acquiring the surgical knife and sneaking behind Miranda, Samara, and Thane.

Miranda stood up, stunned. She looked down at the ground, where the girl she'd so vehemently protected, the one who had tried to kill her, lay dead. Then, she looked up at Liara. Really looked at her. Acknowledging that the asari had just saved her life. Liara dipped her head ever so slightly, signifying their truce.

Thane glanced between the real Oriana, who was still unconscious with an oxygen mask covering most of her face, and the impostor on the floor. Evidently, the Shadow Broker planned on infiltrating the Normandy by tricking them into trusting the fake Oriana. He hadn't counted on the fact that they'd be able to save the real Oriana as well.

At that moment, Dr. Chakwas arrived with Jacob. She gaped at the mangled body on the ground.

Thane rubbed the back of his neck, then gestured down at the impostor. "I suppose we will not be needing that DNA test after all, Doctor."

Jack wrinkled her nose, then nudged the Shadow Broker's infiltrator with the toe of her boot. "But you might want to get a mop."


	20. Shattered

**AN: **For every review, I will donate 50 credits to the Kepral's Syndrome Awareness organization. Do it for Thane, people ;)

Shattered

The balcony was close; about a dozen meters away. But there was no way Donnelly could slow the Kodiak without cutting the engines completely, marooning himself on Gemini Beta.

"Getting close..." the engineer-turned-pilot said through gritted teeth.

"Take us a bit lower," Garrus said, shouting to be heard over the rush of wind. He was standing right at the edge of the shuttle, holding on to a rail above the door. Kaidan was a little further back, ready to jump at Garrus's command.

"This might be the best you're gonna get," Donnelly called to them. They cleared the edge of the Gemini Beta balcony and below them, Garrus saw various patio furniture and luxury lounge paraphenalia scattered about.

"It's not good enough! Find another landing zone!" Kaidan said, panicking.

"Not gonna happen. You have ten seconds to get your arses off this shuttle before I smash into the tower," Donnelly informed him, peppering his statement with an assortment of colorful vocabulary.

_Shit. _They were still going too fast. Even with Kaidan's biotics acting as a cushion, they could potentially break a limb, unavoidably leading to mission failure and Shepard's death. Faced with the increasing chances of his commander's death, Garrus found the inspiration he needed to come up with an exit strategy.

"Donnelly: on my signal, bank hard left and get the hell out of here," Garrus ordered. The pilot nodded his affirmation. Kaidan looked at him, confused. Was it possible that Garrus had decided not to land on the balcony? That would mean leaving Shepard to die. No, the turian had a plan, and if Kaidan had learned anything about Garrus in all the time they'd known each other, it was that whatever they were about to do would be incredibly risky and would involve either one or both of them dodging bullets as they sprinted for all they were worth. He couldn't really complain, since those same risky plans were the only reason they were still alive to make more reckless decisions. It was a vicious cycle that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Garrus met Kaidan's gaze. "When I tell you, jump into that pool and throw your weapon into the nearest row of plants." Kaidan followed Garrus's finger to the target he was pointing at. Ahead of them was an enormous infinity edge pool that faced Gemini Alpha. Right behind the pool was a long row of leafy plants that lined a retaining wall.

He looked back at Garrus, who was focused on the agents of the Shadow Broker that were pouring out of the main penthouse complex. The opposition would prove to be troublesome, but they essentially did not change Garrus' plan. He and Kaidan would toss their weapons into the plants, where they'd hopefully come to a nice stop, a split second before they jumped off the shuttle and into the pool. Garrus was unwilling to risk neither him nor Kaidan being injured; they had too little time, and the mission was too important to jeopardize. If they lost a few seconds climbing out of the pool, so be it. Once they collected their weapons, they'd sprint the remaining distance to the penthouse building, avoiding hostiles as much as they could until they were inside.

They had almost reached the pool. The time had come to jump. Kaidan stood in the shuttle doorway, side-by-side with Garrus. As they removed their guns from their holsters and prepared to throw them, Kaidan spoke up. "There's something you should know," he yelled over the rush of the wind.

Garrus gave him a sideways glance, blinking one avian eye at him. Of all the things in the world that Kaidan could say, he had probably chosen the absolute worst time to say it. "What?" he called back anyway.

"I can't swi -" But Garrus never heard what Kaidan was trying to tell him, because they were ten meters away from the edge of the pool, about to miss their slim window of opportunity. So Garrus shouted, "Now!" Donnelly yanked at the manual controls, jerking the shuttle abruptly. Kaidan and Garrus hurled their weapons forward and a half second later, flung themselves into the air.

Kaidan tried to keep his feet underneath him to minimize impact area with the surface of the water, but at the speed they were going, it felt like his entire body was getting slapped by a massive hand. He gasped at the sudden, pervasive shock, and water rushed in to fill his mouth and lungs. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the black-clad figures approaching from behind, but presently, he was more worried about whether or not he was going to drown. He flailed around, desperately trying to coax his body into not sinking. But his armor was too heavy. It felt like he was being dragged deeper into the clear teal water by his ankles. Bubbles of air escaped his lungs, exited through his mouth, and formed a trail to the surface. He was running out of breath.

Garrus was already pulling himself out of the water and rolling onto the pool deck. Bullets whizzed by, surrounding him on all sides except for the one that the pool overlooked. Dripping wet and about ten pounds heavier from water weight, Garrus sprinted towards the retaining wall and where his weapons were hopefully waiting. The wall offered a little cover from the agents who had swarmed from the penthouse, but that still left the ones who were advancing from behind. _Bastards think they're going to flank us. Well, I say th-... where the hell is my assault rifle? _In the bushes, all he saw was the grenade launcher and his laser sight Phalanx heavy pistol. _Oh Spirits. _They'd have to do. He whirled around. "Kaidan, let's -" The human wasn't next to him. Garrus looked back at the pool. There was a dark shape, presumaby Kaidan, floundering in the watery depths. More dark shapes gathering at the opposite end of the pool, shooting into the water.

Garrus whipped out the grenade launcher and let loose a few rounds, the explosive projectiles finding their targets easily. He heard the anguished cries of the Shadow Broker's agents, plus the sound of concrete and polished stone being blown apart and splashing into the water. Then, faintly, the sound of glass spiderwebbing and cracking. The entire contents of the infinity pool were about to be emptied onto the city below. Whether or not Kaidan was included in that depended entirely upon Garrus.

Panting, Garrus cleared the immediate area with the grenade launcher as he approached the the pool, whose waters were in complete turmoil. Debris from the explosions, overturned sun umbrellas, Shadow Broker agents both dead and alive, and... Kaidan. His head barely bobbing above the surface, Garrus realized that back on the shuttle, he'd probably been trying to say that he couldn't swim. _Nothing to do about that now. _Garrus slid to the side of the pool and held onto the metal ladder with one hand, reached out with the other to grab Kaidan. _Say what you want, but damn, I got reach. _His fingertips had just brushed the back of his armor when the glass edge of the pool finally shattered.

Instantly Kaidan was sucked out of range. But Garrus was determined not to lose him; who would watch his back going into the penthouse? He lunged forward, barely keeping grip on the dry surface by digging his knees into a grated drain. Garrus's hand closed around Kaidan's arm just before he was about to be lost to the water once more.

Garrus hauled his teammate out of the water, wrenching him back onto the deck. Still spluttering and coughing water out of his lungs, Kaidan swayed to his feet, using the metal pool ladder for support. From the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the Shadow Broker's agents clinging to the lip of the pool, trying desperately to pull himself up and out. Kaidan hit him with a small throw field. It was enough force for the agent's head to bash against the pool wall, surprising him into letting go. The soldier let out a strangled yelp as he was swept away by the waterfall rushing over the side of the building.

Next to him, Garrus grinned. Kaidan was ready to go. The two of them turned their backs on the now-empty pool and went to search the shrubbery for Kaidan's guns.

They were able to locate Kaidan's assault rifle and his machine pistol. He handed the pistol off to Garrus, deciding that he'd have more use for it. The turian nodded his thanks. Crouched behind the retaining wall, the two of them could hear troops advancing and flashbangs priming. "You ready?" Garrus asked.

Kaidan banged a thermal clip into place, then gave a curt nod. "Let's get the commander back."

_Time to go save the princess from the evil pink dragon._

* * *

As the krogan tore yet another scream from Shepard's unwilling throat, she couldn't help but worry about her team. Garrus had pretty blatantly shot down Varick's warning to stop searching for her. Even though she feared for their lives, she wanted her team to rescue her. There was nothing that would have made her happier than seeing her team burst through the doors and kill everyone in tin sight. The battle would be bloodier than Torfan, bodies everywhere...

Shepard was surprised to find that she was losing herself inside her memories once more, returning to her safe haven. She realized that the only memories Kamala had tainted were the happy ones. Torfan was definitely not a happy moment, but there was something comforting about being able to remember what life was like before she had been locked up in that awful place. There had been a certain grim satisfaction that came with wiping out all those batarians; not to mention the astronomical amount of fear and respect that forged the foundation of her formidable reputation. It was a nice reminder that at some point, she'd been something greater than the howling shell that she found herself being turned into.

Letting her eyes close, Shepard's thoughts, predictably, drifted back to her team. What if they were all killed? There would be no one left to fight the Reapers, no one pick up the torch she'd dropped and carry it into battle. She was selfish for wanting to be rescued. After all, she was just one woman; her life was nowhere near as important as the survival of her entire team.

So she'd succumb to the Shadow Broker. Lay down and die like a dog, with her tail between her legs and her loyalty still bound to the ones she loved. The others would fight on in her absence. Garrus could become captain of the Normandy, Miranda his commander. A sharp breath hissed through her teeth as a hot poker grazed her oozing, bloody flesh. Tayir was determined not to let Shepard's focus stray, it seemed.

It would be hard on Garrus, though. He'd already lost so much. Just when he thought he'd found a small piece of the galaxy that he could protect, one that was worth fighting for, it was snatched away from him. But he had worn his scars well. Garrus was Garrus, even after she'd died the first time. Shepard smiled a little deliriously. It was a comforting thought, knowing that everyone had moved on after her first death. It would probably even be easier the second time around. Shepard tasted salt and metal in her mouth. The only thing she wished was that she'd taken the opportunity to tell Garrus that she loved him, and that she needed him, more than ever, to carry out her one final mission.


	21. Desperate Times

Desperate Times

They were hopelessly outnumbered. In a second, the balcony would be swarming with agents of the Shadow Broker, all with orders to shoot on sight. The hum of a gunship drew nearer, threatening to pop up at the side of the building without warning and cut them down with its unforgiving automatic machine gun. It would only be a matter of time before they were overwhelmed by the amassing hostiles.

_No. Not today. _

All Garrus and Kaidan knew was that they would not give up until they were inside that penthouse; they hadn't really worked out a plan on how to accomplish that. But they didn't exactly have time to figure things out. Dual-wielding Kaidan's pistol as well as his own, Garrus slid the grenade launcher onto his back, then nodded. That was all the preparation they needed before they left the safety of their cover.

"Targets approaching, twelve o'clock!"

_That's just perfect. _Garrus knew that there had been far too many troops in the penthouse lounge area to sneak around them, but he had been hoping that they would remain undetected for at least a little longer. But he couldn't change his plan. There was one way to get into the penthouse, and Garrus wasn't going to let that chance slip away.

Before them lay a vast, decadently furnished mezzanine; more pools, jacuzzis, massage tables, bars, colorful umbrellas, and assorted flora. All seemed unnecessarily posh. _Shame that it's all about to be blown to bits. Actually, scratch that. _So Garrus had a chip on his shoulder because he'd lived on a vigilante's pay for the last two years. Big deal. He wasn't going to lose asleep over destroying some glorified lawn furniture.

What he was in danger of losing, however, was his life. Three agents had seemingly sprung up from the ground; they were using a couple of overturned lounge chairs as cover. _Big mistake. _They opened fire just as Garrus slide-tackled their feeble cover, causing the chairs to knock the agents flat on their backs. He'd given Kaidan the perfect opportunity to hose them down with his assault rifle. Kaidan yanked the turian back to his feet. They kept running.

Garrus could hear the Shadow Broker's commandos giving the order to flank him and Kaidan. _Our shields won't last long if we're taking damage from every side. _Almost instantly, he located a suitable place where they could give their shields a second to recharge. Several meters away, there was a sturdy-looking bar with metal paneling that would serve the purpose. However, it was in danger of being occupied: four black-clad agents were rapidly approaching, drawing their weapons and getting ready to fire.

Garrus whipped his pistols from their thigh holsters, one in each hand. He took a running leap onto the bar counter, and, sliding across its high-polish surface on his side, he faced the agents and fired. They fell in rapid succession, trying to fend off Kaidan's assault simultaneously with no success. Garrus centered the laser sight on the Phalanx pistol on the last agent's helmet and squeezed the trigger. He fell down dead next to his comrades.

Garrus rolled off the bar counter and was quickly joined by Kaidan. Panting, the human loaded a fresh thermal clip into his rifle. It hissed with steam created by the heat of his gun and his still dripping wet glove. "How many between here and the door?" he asked, squeezing his words around his breathing.

Popping new clips into his pistols, Garrus said, "Maybe a dozen. Maybe a hundred. You hear a gunship, or was that just me?"

Kaidan swore through his teeth. He and Garrus had about as much of a chance as a snowball in hell. But that was a chance they'd have to take. To get a better idea of the layout of the mezzanine, Kaidan poked his head over the edge of the bar. The entrance to the penthouse was about a hundred meters from their current position. There was a veritable minefield of Shadow Broker agents and assorted luxury items between them and their goal.

Kaidan sank back down, leaning against the bar counter. There was no way their shields were going to hold up against all that. They'd need a tank to get through. Or at the very least, the Mako. Or maybe...

Garrus suddenly heard bottles smashing against marble accompanied by the grating shriek of metal being twisted. He jumped up, readying his pistols, before realizing that it was Kaidan making all the ruckus. "The fuck, Alenko?" _He's not looking for a drink, is he? Spirits help me._

But Kaidan had no time to pause and explain. Already he could hear more agents closing in on their positions. Biotically, he tore the metal door of one of the mini-fridges and held it up for Garrus to see. "Shields!"

_He's a raving lunatic. This idea is going to get us both killed. _Garrus almost laughed. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. Kaidan passed the refrigerator door to Garrus, then got to work removing another one for himself. At best, the makeshift shields would protect them from the initial barrage of bullets that was undoubtedly waiting for them outside their cover. Once they outlived their usefulness in that capacity, they could serve as projectiles that would at the very least distract a couple of agents for a few precious moments.

Garrus hefted the weight of the refrigerator door on his arm, sliding the Phalanx into his thigh holster. The metal shield seemed a weapon more befitting of a krogan. Still, it was all he had. All either of them had. It would have to be enough.

Shifting his assault rifle into one hand and clenching the stock between his ribs and elbow, Kaidan realized that he and Garrus could be dead in a matter of moments. Shepard would follow soon after, or, even worse, be lost to the Shadow Broker. And although there was so much at stake, Kaidan felt reckless determination wash over him. Some of Shepard's last words to Ashley flashed through his mind.

"Go in hard, hit harder, and we'll be the only damn thing that comes out the other side."

Kaidan's words took Garrus back two years and several mass relay jumps away, to the planet Virmire. They were up against impossible odds: an army of geth and bloodthirsty krogan versus a handful of salarian soldiers plus Shepard's own crew. They didn't even have superior firepower on their side. But they did have things that Saren's puppet army didn't: courage. Honorable duty. A cause to fight for.

The two of them could have shared Ashley's fate. In fact, that was the most likely outcome. But Williams had seen the mission through to the end, fighting until she knew that their insurmountable task had been accomplished, until the very moment that nuke went off. It was those things worth fighting for that kept her going until the end.

Semi-automatic gun fire riddled the metal paneling on the front of the bar. Garrus and Kaidan were ready to prove to the Shadow Broker exactly what they were made of.

"Time show these bastards what happens when you mess with Commander Shepard."

Garrus charged out first, giving the agents something to focus on. Kaidan followed a split second later and smacked a wide, short range pull field into them. They floated into the air harmlessly, but the gunfire didn't stop: they were being hammered full force from the left. Garrus switched his door-shield to that side. Kaidan gave a half-hearted spray from his rifle before doing the same.

_Just what we need. _Directly in their path was a towel rack, flanked on either side by Shadow Broker agents. Kaidan was tempted to divert, but Garrus knew that they had no time to find an alternate route. Garrus slammed his shield into the towel rack, sending it toppling into one of the agents, then put a round into the head of the other. Just as he was about to turn and continue sprinting, he heard a burst of gunfire very close, the distinct _pop-pop _of a Mattock. It hit him that Kaidan was using a Vindicator.

Garrus felt as if something like liquid nitrogen had been poured into a small opening in his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaidan leap over the downed towel rack and uppercut the Mattock-wielding agent with his refrigerator door. It stuck in the weak spot between the helmet and the chest plate. When Kaidan yanked it back out, the metal was splattered red. For a second, Garrus thought he was going to ask something stupid like if he'd been shot or if he needed medigel. But all they did was briefly make eye contact before continuing on.

Kaidan was now leading, getting the agents' initial attention with snarling bursts of gunfire or a biotic attack, with Garrus picking off the flankers with the machine pistol. The two of them vaulted over a couple of lounge chairs and Garrus could almost feel the bullets dig deeper into his side, soaking his under weave dark blue where it wasn't protected by thick armored plating. But they couldn't stop. Not when they were so close.

Garrus stumbled up a set of marble stairs, lagging behind Kaidan. Every movement was turning into heavy labor, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. _Almost there. We can do this. _

Suddenly, the path before them was cleared of agents. Garrus could see the door the penthouse. _We're going to make it. We're really going to -_

"Garrus! Hit the deck!" Kaidan was shouting at him. Garrus was about to ask what the hell was wrong with him when he heard the drone of a gunship overhead. When he looked up, he saw a missile drop from the ship's ammo pod, then streak straight towards him.

In sort of a knee-jerk reaction, Garrus threw his arm up in front of him, as if that would somehow protect his body from the rapidly approaching explosive projectile. His mind barely had the time to register the panicked thought that he was about to die before the missile struck and exploded.

The missile, by some divine interference, struck the shield Garrus had been clinging to, instead of the rest of his vulnerable body. He was protected from the *brunt of the explosion, but the force of the impact shot straight through his arm almost the way electricity would travel. The shock caused Garrus to drop his shield, his life raft in the screaming, turbulent storm of bullets.

Kaidan was scrambling to his feet, no doubt surprised that Garrus was still standing. "Get over here!" he yelled to Garrus, who was staggering forward in an attempt to regain his balance. It didn't appear as if he'd heard. The gunship was swooping in on the turian's position, targeting systems no doubt honing their crosshairs on his exposed form. Kaidan knew that there was no way he'd be able to get to safety in time. So he took the only option left to him.

Garrus yelped in surprise when he felt himself being pulled biotically, half dragging along the ground and half tumbling through the air. Behind him, he saw a missile strike the ground where he'd previously been standing. The refrigerator door was blown to smithereens. He would've been too, if Kaidan hadn't pulled him to safety. Garrus came to rest next to Kaidan. Crouched behind an upright jacuzzi beneath an billowing white canvas tent, the gunship had lost track of their positions. For the moment.

Gingerly, Garrus tucked his arm into his side. His nerves felt like they were on fire and he couldn't tell if his bones were in the right places. On top of that, he'd lost his shield. Although he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to hold it with his arm in the condition that it was.

Kaidan realized that there was no way either of them were making it into the penthouse with that gunship overhead. He glanced at the grenade launcher that Garrus was still carrying around. It only had a few shots left in it – definitely not enough to take down the gunship. Kaidan swore under his breath. They'd come this far. There was no way they could give up when they were so close. He glanced down at his omni-tool timer. Less than a minute and a half left. The seconds were ticking down. He leaned back against the jacuzzi, tilted his head to gaze skyward. The gunship was buzzing overhead. Sooner or later, they'd rev up the machine guns and tear right through the canvas that was currently the only thing between them and certain death.

Kaidan jerked forward. The only thing between them and certain death. Just like the refrigerator doors. And just like the doors, he could turn that stupid over sized square of fabric into a deadly weapon.

"Garrus, do you trust me?"

He looked over at the human. He could tell just by the look in his eyes that there was another crazy plan brewing there. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Garrus drew the Phalanx and held it with his injured arm. The laser sight would compensate for his inaccuracy and besides, it was much lighter than the machine pistol. Moving as quickly and soundlessly as he could, Garrus made his way towards the other end of the tent, the one closest to the entrance of the penthouse. He could make out a handful of Shadow Broker agents guarding the door. The rest of the mezzanine, however, seemed to be mostly clear. _Probably trying to avoid friendly fire. I guess that means they're getting ready to blow the deck to all hell. _

Still, that was going to work in their favor. That meant that all Garrus had to worry about was a few agents with superior firepower who outnumbered him roughly seven to one, plus a gunship that wasn't really discriminatory with its missiles. _Yeah. I'll be fine. This is going to go great. _

Without giving himself time to chicken out, Garrus plunged out of the relative safety of the tent and toward the penthouse, guns blazing. He'd already killed one by the time they realized who was shooting at them. They opened fire, and Garrus picked up the pace. He vaulted over a pair of massage tables, then tucked into a barrel roll. A barrage of bullets chipped into the stone veranda. As he rose to his feet, Garrus managed to pull off a speedy one-handed reload technique for pistols that he never thought would come in handy.

Another agent fell, and suddenly, without the telltale drone of its engines, the gunship popped up from behind the penthouse. It was bearing straight down on Garrus's position. In a second, it would be right on top of him.

But Kaidan wasn't about to let that happen. Using the biotic energy he'd been amassing for the past fifteen seconds, he tore the tent from its stakes and, judging its position by sound only, wrapped the entirety of the canvas around the gunship.

It felt like the blades of the rotors were tearing against the very fabric of Kaidan's own consciousness. His knees started to buckle, but he remained upright. Arms raised and teeth clenched, Kaidan drew the canvas tighter around the ship. The blades sliced at the fabric, only seeming to entangle the vehicle further within the thick folds. If he hadn't been hanging on for dear life, Kaidan would have paused to watch the strange, if somewhat amusing, spectacle. It sort of looked like someone was trapped inside a hot air balloon and was punching the insides to escape.

Kaidan gave the canvas a yank. He was only using his biotics on the tent, so he wasn't controlling the gunship, not really. Still, he bet he was the only biotic to try something that insane.

Garrus could hear the engines whine, like they were overheating, above him, their pitch being driven higher and higher as Kaidan manipulated the canvas. The agents of the Shadow Broker were distracted for a precious moment by the sight of one of their gunships wrestling with a biotic tent. Garrus would have liked to gawk as well, but he had more important things to attend to. He emptied the last clip of the machine pistol into the throat of the nearest agent and, to finish him off, threw the weapon at his head. His strangled cry brought the others back to attention, but Garrus was already too close for their rifles to be effective.

He slipped in between their ranks, disorienting them. Garrus turned to the nearest agent and thrust his knee right into the agent's tragically under-armored groin area. _Sorry about that, but you do have me outnumbered. Just trying to level the field. _When the agent doubled over in pain, Garrus leap-frogged over him to get at the next soldier. He pistol whipped the soldier's helmet, which toppled to the ground and revealed a very angry looking batarian. Garrus received a rifle butt to the face as a reward, sending him stumbling back.

Cockily, the batarian seized Garrus by the cowl of his chest plate and yanked him so that Garrus was staring right into four unblinking eyes.

"You piece of shit," the batarian spat. "You'll die on your knees, begging for your life, just like your whore commander."

_Go ahead and insult me, but do you really have to call my commander a whore? Come on. She doesn't even sleep around that much. _Garrus was about to compare his enemy's mother to a paraplegic rachni worker when he realized that a headbutt would be quicker and more effective. He surged forward, slamming the crest of his forehead into the batarian's four eyes. The batarian howled in pain and released Garrus, who delivered a powerful kick right into his unsuspecting knees. He collapsed onto all fours, staring at Garrus's boots.

"Who's dying on their knees now?" Garrus whispered before bringing his foot down on top of the batarian's head, curb-stomping him straight into the afterlife.

From around the corner came two more agents of the Shadow Broker. Garrus dodged the initial burst of fire, then kicked the rifle out of the hands of the nearest agent, who apparently had zero hand-to-hand combat training because he turned and tried to run away. But before he could escape, Garrus grabbed him from behind and attempted that neck twist-snap move that Thane had showed him a couple of times. It didn't really work, so Garrus just put him in a chokehold with his good arm, using the agent as a living meat shield, and wielded the Phalanx with the not so good one. The other agent unflinchingly opened fire on his comrade and Garrus. The meat shield suddenly stopped struggling, and Garrus realized he was dead. He thrust the lifeless body at the other agent, who tried to dodge it, but was met with half a dozen heat sinks in the chest and head.

Garrus was on the verge of turning to shout for Kaidan when assault rifle fire hammered against his armor. He could feel a few rounds submerge themselves in his under weave, a few more into his skin. Then, suddenly, the fire cut out, replaced by the sound of cracking glass. Kaidan had thrown the assailant into a nearby window.

"Let's go!" Kaidan said, his biotics fading out. The man looked exhausted, as if he'd just run a marathon on two hours of sleep. Which, as far as Garrus was concerned, he had. Garrus scooped up the assault rifle that, only seconds ago, had been riddling his armor full of lead.

"The gunship?"

Kaidan pointed to Gemini Alpha. Garrus followed his gaze. The gunship was spiraling out of control, the canvas tent still preventing it from gathering its bearings. A second later, the gunship crashed down onto the flaming balcony of Gemini Alpha. Even as far away as they were, the explosion rattled their teeth.

Garrus looked back at Kaidan. He had just taken on a gunship with his bare hands. And won.

He glanced down at his omni-tool.

"Ten seconds!" he shouted. "Go, go, go!" At long last, they sprinted through the penthouse doors.


	22. Process of Elimination

Process of Elimination

There were only a few seconds left until Shepard was dead. Everything would have been for nothing. The pain, the struggling. The lives already lost to the Shadow Broker's minions.

Could Garrus keep living in a galaxy without Shepard? He'd done it once. He didn't want to find out if he could do it again.

Shepard was on her knees, surrounded by her guards, as she had been at every location. Their weapons were drawn, ready to fire. But they weren't aiming at Garrus and Kaidan. No, the guns were pointed right at Shepard.

"Kaidan! Barrier!" All he needed was a few more seconds. She was so close. She was within reach. Out of the corner of his eye, Garrus saw Kaidan flash brilliant blue, giving him the okay to open fire. Without fear of hurting Shepard, Garrus pulled the trigger.

The clock hit zero. Whatever hostages hadn't been saved would surely be dead. Except for one. Kaidan was still able to keep up the barrier, but only barely. _Looks like we're going into overtime. _The would-be executioners were firing at the biotic barrier, chipping it away, while Garrus took them down one by one. One of the agents took the initiative, realizing Kaidan was the source of the barrier, and fired at him.

It didn't take much to scatter Kaidan's energy. A couple of rounds spattered over his chest plate and suddenly, Shepard was completely vulnerable.

And then, just like that, she was dead. A shotgun blast to the face, and the great Commander Shepard was just another dead body. "Fall back!" their leader ordered, waving his hand in a circling motion to indicate that they were moving out. Garrus gunned him down. None of these bastards were escaping. They killed Shepard, and he was going to kill them.

He managed to kill three more before the assault rifle ran out of ammo. "Dammit!" he yelled. He hurled the gun at the nearest agent. It thunked off his shoulder blade, but didn't stop him. Garrus whipped out his pistol, his trusty Phalanx, and squeezed off as many rounds as he could. A few ricocheted off the glass of their getaway vehicle, another gunship, before they were gone. The gun clicked empty. Garrus pulled the trigger several more times. _Click click click. _The pistol fell from his hand, echoing loudly in the penthouse lobby.

Slowly, Garrus turned his head to look at where Shepard's body lay. No. She couldn't be dead. She was invincible. She was supposed to stop the Reapers and save the galaxy. She was supposed to stay at his side forever. Impossible. But deep down, even Garrus knew that she was only human. And that was why he loved her. She wasn't some big war hero, ears too full of her own glory to hear anyone else's cries for help. She was Shepard, his Shepard, who was loud and aggressive and accepting and willing to lay her life down for any one of her friends in a heartbeat. And now, looking at her ruins, Garrus saw just how fragile she really was.

Kaidan was already kneeled next to her. She was still warm. Red liquid pooled underneath the black sack that covered her head. The smell of blood was so thick that he could almost taste it. Gently, he covered her hand with his own. So this was how she met her end. Finally his commander would be able to find peace, to relinquish her burdens once and for all. She deserved it, too. More than anyone, she'd fought for this galaxy. She'd been so passionate, so unrelenting in her pursuit of justice and protection of innocent life. And now, this. Kaidan entertained the thought that she was up there, wherever "there" was, having a beer with Ashley and at long last being free of the weight of the galaxy. It was a nice image. Better than the reality that he was currently faced with: the reality that, even though he'd been forced to before, Kaidan had no idea how he was supposed to go on living without her.

Garrus felt his knees wobble as he approached Kaidan and his dead commander. He was tired and wounded, and it felt like he had run out of reasons to keep fighting. Every step was a battle, every breath drawn, a labor. He almost couldn't bring himself to move any closer when he noticed just how much damage that shotgun blast to the face had done. Garrus quickly averted his eyes from that spot. Something on her ribcage caught his eye. It was a long jagged scar, just recently healed. _Wait a sec. I recognize that scar. _

Filled with new purpose, Garrus got down next to her and ran one gloved hand over her skin. He couldn't see any cybernetics. The Shadow Broker could have covered them up artificially, but...

Garrus pulled a knife out of his boot. He was going to cut her wrist restraints, when he realized that there were none. _That's not right. Shepard's a biotic. They wouldn't let her hands free like this. _Kaidan looked up at the movement. The knife hovered over her bare skin.

"What are you doing?" Kaidan asked, eyeing the knife.

Garrus explained, "I've never seen this scar before. This one here." He gestured to it with the knife. "And I can't see the cybernetics. They have sort of an orange glow."

"Don't you think that now that she's..." Kaidan couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. "Wouldn't they stop glowing?"

Garrus didn't know much about cybernetics, but he got the feeling that Kaidan was right. "In that case, there's only one way to find out."

Kaidan's hand shot out before Garrus could make the first incision. "That's going too far."

"She could still be out there! We need to know for sure," Garrus retaliated. His heart thrummed with the possibility. _Shepard might be alive. We might be able to save her._

"I can't let you do that, Garrus. This was the very last location. None of the other living hostages were Shepard. She's dead, Garrus, whether this is her, which I'm pretty sure it is, or not," Kaidan replied. He didn't release Garrus's wrist. "You're not going to cut her open."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

Garrus couldn't afford to waste any more time arguing with Kaidan on a point he wasn't willing to budge on. He punched Kaidan in the side of the face with the hand that wasn't restrained. Kaidan _oofed _and fell back, giving Garrus just enough time to make a shallow incision...

Nothing. No cybernetics, no telltale Cerberus adjustments. The woman was, as Garrus expected, Officer Laurel Tracit, Nos Astra City Police. No relation to Commander Shepard at all except for the fact that her two daughters idolized her. Two motherless daughters. Garrus slipped the knife back into his boot. He'd orphaned those little girls. He hadn't saved Laurel the first time he saw her, back in the prisoner transport warehouse.

And now she was dead.

"You bastard!" Kaidan tackled Garrus into the ground, his fist snapping into his jaw.

"It's not her, Alenko!" he tried to yell, receiving an elbow in the teeth for his trouble. Kaidan wrestled his way to the top, pinning the turian beneath him.

"I can't believe you, of all people, would -"

"She's alive!" Garrus shouted. Kaidan hesitated. "She wasn't at any of the locations. No one's come across the Ardat-Yakshi yet, and she's practically Shepard's personal guard. They were never really going to kill her."

Once again, Kaidan remained silent, processing. After a moment, he spoke up. "If what you're saying is true, then this whole thing was a trap..."

"... and the Shepard look-alikes were the bait," Garrus affirmed.

Kaidan jumped to his feet, then gave Garrus a hand up. "Oh my God," he realized. "All this time, we've been playing right into their hands."

Garrus nodded grimly. That was the unfortunate truth. They'd all been so eager for some way to save Shepard that they didn't look too closely at the opportunity that they'd been presented with. But as long as she was alive, they'd keep looking.

"There's still time to get to her."

"How?" Kaidan asked. He'd doubted Garrus before, but the turian had a plan, and that was more than he could say for himself. While he couldn't agree with what he'd done to the hostage's body, he understood the reasons behind it.

Garrus jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Extra skycar. I'm guessing they thought more of them would get out of here alive."

"Well, they thought wrong."

There was a lone agent, badly wounded, trying to drag himself into the driver's seat of the skycar. Garrus advanced quickly, jerking the agent back by his helmet, tearing it off in the process. The face underneath was human.

"Oh, fuck," he whimpered. "Please, don't kill me. Take the car, I don't care. Just don't -"

"Shut up," Garrus growled. He gave the agent a hard shake, smacking him against the interior of the skycar. "Where are your pals headed?"

"Shit, I dunno, I -"

Garrus shook him again, this time much harder. "If you can't give me information, then you're more useful to me dead!" Kaidan went around to the other side of the skycar to wait by the passenger side door. Garrus would probably want to drive, anyway.

"Okay, okay! They're all gonna regroup at a warehouse in the Arsacid district." _So that prisoner holding warehouse was the Shadow Broker's main base of operations on Illium. Well, in Nos Astra, at least. _

"Then what?" Garrus demanded.

The agent looked apprehensive for a moment, but one look at Garrus and he knew his life was on the line. "We... we were gonna launch an all-out assault on the Normandy."

_Spirits. _Garrus couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming. The Shadow Broker, or Kamala, or whoever was pulling the strings on this operation, had devised a way to lure nearly all the crew away from the Normandy so they could attack while its defenses were down. Garrus had to admit, the plan was perfect. They'd fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker.

While Garrus had initially planned on following the other gunships, it would do no use for just him and Kaidan to attack the warehouse. The two of them would be slaughtered. Besides, they had to get back to the Normandy to warn everyone and perhaps get together a preemptive strike. At the very least, they could get the Normandy out of harm's way. They were closer than ever to finding Shepard, and the Broker was trying to drive them off Illium. Hopefully they'd be able to get to her before that happened.

Sensing that he'd run out of useful information, the Shadow Broker agent asked, "You're gonna let me go, right?"

Garrus shook his head. "I can't risk that." He slid the knife out of his boot. "Besides, you killed that woman. You deserve to die."

The agent's expression twisted into a snarl. "Knife me if you're gonna, but don't pretend you're some kinda saint, Archangel."

Garrus leaned back, startled. The side of his knife was pressing into the human's throat, mangling his words somewhat, but he was pretty sure he'd heard what the agent said.

He gave a low, menacing chuckle. "Yeah, I heard about you, all right. You go around shooting whoever you want, making out like you're a big goddamn hero." He leaned forward, actually digging his flesh deeper into the knife. There was a shallow stripe of red. "You're just as bad as the rest of us."

"I kill scumbags like you, who kill innocents like her," Garrus said, seizing the agent by the front of his chest plate and jerking him in the late Officer Tracit's direction. "We are _not_ the same." His voice was loaded with heated venom.

Another scorn and blood spattered laugh. "That's what you're afraid of, isn't it? Becoming like us. Well, I got news for you, buddy." He lowered his voice to a raspy whisper. The whites of his eyes shone, pupils darting back and forth as he searched his captor's eyes, as if there were something there that he needed to find. "The Shadow Broker, Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack, C-Sec, Cerberus: you're already one of us." Garrus slit his throat, kicked the lifeless body away from the door, and got in.

Garrus stared at the dashboard for a moment before saying, "We need to get back to the Normandy."

Kaidan slid into the passenger seat, then nodded. "I know... I heard." Garrus didn't say anything. Kaidan continued, "We're not like them, Garrus." More silence. "We're trying to do something good here."

Garrus turned to look at him, his sharp avian eyes piercing Kaidan's. "We're still killers."

"They kill innocent people, Garrus. People like Laurel, with daughters and -"

"Her blood is on my hands. I let her die."

"You didn't pull the trigger."

_But I might as well have. _"That's all any of us do, Alenko. We aim the guns and we pull the triggers." Kaidan wanted to tell him that death was a necessary part of what they were doing, and wasn't he willing to kill for Shepard, seeing as he'd done it before, but Garrus stopped him. "And if I have to pull the trigger a thousand more times before we get her back, then I will."

_I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm not an angel or a saint. I know I don't always make the right decisions. But I'm going to bring you back, even if it kills me. _


	23. Grand Theft Auto: Skycar Edition

Grand Theft Auto: Skycar Edition

The comm room was buzzing with activity. Kasumi and Daryn were desperately working on getting a link to the shuttle, but as of a few minutes ago, they were drawing blanks.

"Dammit!" Kasumi cursed in an uncharacteristic display of frustration.

Daryn put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. The Kodiak's communications array could just be damaged." She still didn't look convinced (though it was hard to tell beneath that hood) so Daryn added, "Those two can handle themselves. They'll be alright."

She threw him a wan smile. It was mostly just for show. She knew Garrus and Kaidan were both capable, more than capable, in a firefight, but they hadn't been walking into just any old firefight. They were up against hordes of troops, several gunships, and a metric shit ton of explosives. There was no report back, even four minutes after the countdown had run out. Kasumi had no idea if Donnelly, Kaidan, Garrus, or the commander were alive.

Liara, Jacob, and Thane were gathered around the Nos Astra city map that was still projected on the holo screen. Only two targets were still listed as active. The light that represented Garrus and Kaidan had gone off the map at around the three and a half minute mark.

Jacob stared hard at the map for a moment before saying, "I wonder if they're alive."

"To whom are you referring?" Thane inquired.

Jacob waved his hand at the map. "Garrus. The engineer. That Alliance dude. The commander."

Liara had been thinking the exact same thing. She was sure that was the only thing on any of their minds. "That is... an excellent question. What do you think, Feron – excuse me. Thane," Liara corrected herself, embarrassed.

Thane dipped his head, showing that there were no hard feelings. Though he did wonder who Feron was. "Perhaps we should send search parties to either location. If the shuttle was indeed damaged, they could require transportation."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't buy it. Something as important as this, they would've found a way to contact us. It's been over five minutes." They were all studying the map intently, as if it would unravel before them and reveal the answers they were so hungrily searching for.

When EDI broke their concentration with an announcement, the trio nearly jumped out of their skin. "Oh!" Liara cried out when the map was suddenly replaced by the AI's spherical blue avatar. It was obvious to any of the crew that especially after the brawl with Miranda, the asari's nerves were shot. She was barely holding together. Peevishly, Liara thought that there had better be a good reason for the interruption.

"There is an emergency news alert being broadcast that may be of some use," EDI informed them in her cool, robotic voice that seemed, to Liara, strangely humanoid. "It is regarding the locations of Officer Vakarian and Staff Commander Alenko."

"Play the broadcast," Liara insisted, her tone low and urgent. She motioned at Kasumi and Daryn to stop messing with the communications channels so there would be no interference.

Jacob leaned back a little so Liara couldn't see his face, then turned to Thane and mouthed, _Alliance dude's a commander? _Thane shrugged, open palms facing the ceiling. _Apparently, _he mouthed back.

_"The twin Gemini Towers of the uptown Salieri district were the site of a terrorist attack just a few moments ago. Fires from the explosions still rage on Gemini Alpha despite the attempts of the Nos Astra Emergency Response Teams and a level six hazard warning has been issued. Evacuation of the towers is still in progress; however, it is believed that there were no survivors of the bombings..." _

The broadcast went on to list traffic pattern diversions, but Liara barely heard them. She began to feel light-headed and dizzy and queasy all at once. Somewhat unsteadily, she stumbled away from the projection table. _No survivors. _From across the room, Liara heard Kasumi stifled a gasp of disbelief.

"They're all dead, aren't they?" Liara said to no one in particular.

Thane took a step back from EDI's avatar and put his hand on the wall, leaning against it. "It is possible that they were able to escape the blast," he said softly.

"It was a trap!" Liara said, borderline hysterical. "It was a trap, and they walked right into it." Kaidan and Garrus were dead, and with them, any chance of getting Shepard back. Any chance of avenging Feron. "They never meant to let us find Shepard. All of this was just a ruse. They died for nothing." Liara left the comm room in a state of shock. She stood in front of the galaxy map, desolate and empty-looking without the commander's presence. Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered, then overflowed with crystalline tears. Shepard was lost to her. So was Feron. Now Kaidan and Garrus, too. Even Tali was hanging on by a thread. Liara collapsed and held her face in her hands. All of her friends were gone and this time, there was no way to bring them back.

* * *

It had been a long time since Garrus had been behind the wheel of a skycar. He'd passed his licensing exams back on Palaven, but honestly, he never really had the need to use it . He was more accustomed to driving military-grade vehicles, like the Mako and even the odd gunship back on Omega. Expertly, Garrus hot-wired the thing, knowing that it would take less time than searching for the key. The engines roared to life and Garrus jerked it to cruising height.

Kaidan looked impressed. "That was fast."

Garrus shrugged it off. "I lived on Omega for two years. You learn things." _Hot-wiring civilian vehicles, yes. Driving them... not so much. _The expression on Kaidan's face grew uneasy. Garrus added, "I always returned them, of course. But usually they were in pieces." He cleared his throat. "That was a joke." They both knew it wasn't.

Which did not bode well for their journey. Double checking, Kaidan asked, "You do know how to drive this thing, right?"

"Of course." A pause. "It's really not too complicated." Garrus cracked his knuckles, eyes scanning the dashboard. "Put on your seat belt." Kaidan didn't need to be told twice.

They'd follow the same exit that the gunship had taken: several meters worth of sliding glass doors had been removed, allowing a relatively wide berth for the skycar to get through. _If that gunship could make it through there, then so can we. _Garrus eased the controls forward. The car lurched forth like a jittery varren. Kaidan braced himself for what would turn out to be the ride of his life.

Garrus managed to maneuver the car through the opening, only barely scraping the door along the glass. _That'll buff right out. _All traffic had been cleared from the area due to the fires on Gemini Alpha, so Garrus had a moment to get oriented. He punched the coordinates to the docking bay into the nav system, which was luckily a preset, then started following the directions orated to him by the VI.

_"Take a left, handsome," _the VI cooed. Garrus cocked his head to the side. The VI was a holographic representation of the famous asari stripper, Mila Margarita, wearing very little clothing. _Somehow, I expected more out of highly trained agents of the Shadow Broker. _Neither him nor Kaidan mentioned anything of it.

Garrus started left, but he realized they were heading straight towards Gemini Alpha. He swerved right, and Mila Margarita chided him, _"Ooh baby, you're getting all turned around. Pull a U-turn here."_

"Are we going the wrong way?" Kaidan asked.

"We can't go left. They're putting out fires."

_"Pull a U-turn here."_

"Uhh, Garrus?"

"Yes, Alenko?" Garrus said through gritted teeth. It was hard enough figuring out the skycar's controls without that harpy of a VI breathing down his neck and Kaidan's backseat driving.

_"Pull a U-turn here."_

"I think we should -" _SPIRITS WHY WON'T THEY JUST SHUT UP? _"Gunship!"

One of the Shadow Broker's gunships was streaking right towards them. They must have known that Garrus and Kaidan would take the spare skycar, then waited around to ambush them once they left the tower. Its machine guns were priming. "Shit!" Garrus yanked at the controls, sending the skycar into a dive. Automatic fire rattled overhead, a few rounds pinging off the top of the skycar, before the gunship roared past, missing the the car by inches. As gravity took over and they began accelerating towards the ground, Kaidan could feel himself being lifted out of his seat.

"Pull up!" Kaidan yelled, his stomach flip-flopping in response to the sudden G-force fluctuation.

"I'm trying!" The altitude meter beeped a warning. Mila Margarita made a saucy joke about "getting low." Amidst the cacophony, Garrus could hear the gunship swinging around to make another run at them.

_Aha. Stabilizing thrusters. There you are, you little bastards. _Garrus seized the throttle and hit the button on top, pulling it back. The skycar jumped forward, jolting Kaidan back in the seat. Thanks to his L2 implants, Kaidan was more susceptible to the negative effects of external forces. Such as gravity. His vision started to tunnel, and he promptly proceeded to black out.

Garrus swung the skycar around Gemini Beta in hopes of losing the gunship. No such luck. In the rearview mirror, he saw that if anything, it was gaining on them. On top of that, regular traffic patterns were resuming. Garrus stepped on the gas. If he could just get in the correct lane, they might be able to blend in with the rest of the nearly identical skycars, confusing the gunship and shaking it once and for all.

Thanks to a little auto-piloting from Mila Margarita, they were able to seamlessly merge into the lane that was actually going in the right direction before the gunship was able to open fire. Garrus let out a sigh of relief. They were heading towards the Nos Astra city center, a short ways from the docks. There was no way that their pursuers would be able to follow them with all those other cars around. He leaned back in his chair and said to Kaidan, "I think we're good."

The human didn't reply. Garrus looked over at him. "Oh." He was passed out. But Garrus lost interest in Kaidan after a second. What was more alarming was the fact that the gunship was pulling up right next to them, the low growl of its engines decidedly out of place amongst the insect-like drone of the skycar collective. _This vehicle has Shadow Broker designations. They must have locked on to us. _In which case, hiding in the traffic flow wasn't doing any good. Garrus already knew, just by looking at the damage done to Gemini Alpha and the innocent lives already lost, that the Shadow Broker would have no qualms about shooting down more skycars to get to him and Kaidan.

But when Garrus tried to guide the car out of traffic, the controls froze up. Mila Margarita called him naughty, then said he wasn't allowed to break traffic regulations. He swore loudly at the infuriating VI. "Where is your off switch?" he demanded. Mila directed him to the right button on the dashboard. _"Warning: deactivation of VI will also deactivate the auto-piloting systems." _Garrus glanced back out the window. The gunship was sidling closer.

"That's a chance I'm going to have to take."

Immediately, the skycar began to twist and shudder at the hands of an inexperienced driver. There were a few honks from behind them, but all of the other cars' auto-piloting systems were activated, so there were no crashes. At least, none caused by Garrus. As soon as he took the controls into his own hands, the gunship made its move. It swerved into traffic, cutting straight through the other skycars. A few of them smashed together and began to lose altitude or spin wildly, engines squealing. The gunship was charging right at Garrus and Kaidan, like it was about to ram them.

"Alenko!" Garrus shouted, trying to bring Kaidan around. "Wake up, you son of a -" But Garrus was too preoccupied with weaving through traffic to give much energy to getting Kaidan's attention. So, for the second time that day, Garrus reached across and punched him in the face.

Kaidan snapped awake to the sound of machine gun fire and the terror-inducing driving of his turian comrade. And for some reason it felt like he'd gone ten rounds with a heavyweight boxing champ. The passenger side window shattered and Kaidan flattened himself against the seat, sinking down to get out of of the gunship's line of sight. "Get us out of here!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Garrus roared back at him. He tugged upwards on the controls and the skycar lifted straight out of traffic. The last thing he wanted was the blood of more dead civilians on his hands, even if it meant sacrificing a little cover.

The gunship hung with them, speeding up as it singled out its target. "Alenko," Garrus said. "You need to distract that thing, or we're going to get blown out of the sky."

"How?"

"The grenade launcher; it's on my back holster." He leaned forward and Kaidan managed to free it without too much effort. "Now!"

Unbuckling his seat belt somewhat hesitantly, Kaidan leaned out the window, crunching broken bits of glass that still clung to the edges, and took aim. He felt the skycar slow, but the gunship didn't. It inched closer and closer, the distance between them decreasing every second.

"Just a little more," Kaidan breathed. Garrus gave the engine even less gas. Right as Kaidan was about to pull the trigger, the gunship beat him to it. Four missiles launched from the ammo pod. The skycar's systems blared a proximity warning.

"Hold on!" Garrus yelled. The skycar flew into a barrel roll, nearly tossing Kaidan out of the window. Illium's cityscape tumbled before them, skyscrapers doing somersaults while the lines of traffic helixed and twisted around themselves. The bizarre kaleidoscope righted itself when Garrus bumped the throttles in opposite directions, distributing power evenly. Still, one of the missiles found its mark, causing the skycar to jump and vibrate.

More wailing alarms. Garrus didn't really know what any of them meant, but what he did know was that they were about to be run over by the gunship. It rammed them from behind, metal screeching in protest. Auxiliary power went dead. There was no way they'd be gaining any altitude.

Which was troubling, considering they'd sunk back into the hectic rush-hour traffic of inner city Nos Astra. For the most part, Garrus managed to scrape past most of the skycars, but they were losing maneuverability by the second. The gunship rear-ended them yet again. The engines sputtered.

"Garrus, I don't want to freak you out or anything..." Kaidan began. "But we are going to hit that truck in about five seconds if you don't do something." The freighter Kaidan pointed to was in the process of pulling up to the side of a cargo port . It was too long to swerve around; there was no way that the skycar, in any sort of condition, would be able to make a turn that sharp. They couldn't go over it either, seeing as they were barely staying in the air as it was. And Garrus feared that going under it would be the beginning of a short, unpleasant plunge all the way down. The way he saw it, there was one option left to them. And even that window of opportunity was fading fast.

He responded by activating what turbo thrusters were left to them. Kaidan was jolted back in his heat. "You're not doing what I think you're doing," he said in a low voice. Garrus was silent. He leaned forward, as if somehow that would make the skycar go faster.

"Come on baby," he whispered to it, hoping that wouldn't somehow reactivate the Mila Margarita VI. He had enough trouble in his lap as it was. The freighter was slowing down. Meters remained between it and the cargo port couplings.

The gap was getting smaller. Already smaller than the width of the skycar. Kaidan gripped the grenade launcher, as if that somehow was going to help him. There was no way the skycar was getting through the space.

_Maybe not horizontally. _A split second before Garrus and Kaidan were about to be crushed between the freighter and the side of the skyscraper, Garrus flipped the stabilizing thrusters, which wrenched the skycar onto its side, much to its protest. The two of them saw the other side of the city through the narrowest of windows as they slipped through the still-shrinking gap. Kaidan could feel himself being simultaneously propelled forward by the skycar's blaring thrusters and falling downward towards Garrus inside the lopsided vehicle.

An awful metallic screeching filled their ears, shook their bones. Glass and metal debris assailed their bodies like a cruel hurricane of claws and teeth. Even turned on its side, the skycar hadn't been slim enough to make it through the space unscathed. The top of the vehicle had been shorn clean off.

The hail storm of shrapnel receded to howling wind and Garrus couldn't be happier. They'd made it. The car was still intact... relatively so. And they were alive. But even that could turn out to be only temporary. The gunship had swung over and was bearing down on them from above, no doubt targeting their very, very exposed heads. _We need to get some place where they can't get at us from __above. _And the perfect opportunity had just presented itself.

They pulled into the tunnel with their newly-converted convertible, right up along next to the rest of the commuters. A few people shot them crazed looks, but they all pulled out of the way fast enough when they saw the gunship in pursuit. The symphony of engines crescendoed against Garrus and Kaidan's eardrums, the rush of air stealing the breath from their mouths before they had a chance to exhale. With what little control was left to him, Garrus guided the skycar in practically a straight line.

"There's no way we're going to lose them like this!" Kaidan shouted to his companion, who nodded in return, his eyes hardening. Garrus needed a plan. For a plan, they needed time. Time to conjure up another miracle. And to do that, they had to make sure they weren't blown out of the sky in a few short seconds.

"Can you distract them?" Garrus yelled back. Kaidan bobbed his head, swiveling around to brace his back against the dashboard. He knew it wasn't going to be enough, though. The grenade launcher was too low on ammo, their transport too close to giving out. In fact, there was only enough fuel left for one good jump before the thing plummeted to the ground.

_One good jump. _Garrus had a plan. And Kaidan was going to hate him for it.


	24. The Best Laid Plans

The Best Laid Plans

Varick felt like smashing his fist into the communication console. He wanted to kick his chair over, march into the next room, and beat Commander Shepard with the heaviest thing he could find for all the trouble he was causing her. But even as his rage threatened to consume him, Varick knew that the ultimate pay off would be worth the headache that pathetic excuse for a turian, Garrus Vakarian, and his human companion were causing. And at any rate, there was no stopping what had been set in by the Shadow Broker. Shepard _would _become the ultimate biotic soldier. That was a given. The only questions that remained were how many more men Varick was going to lose, and how much longer it was going to take Kamala and Tayir to break the commander's defenses down.

As calmly as he could manage, Varick said through his teeth, "Casualties?"

"For the Gemini Towers, or in total?" Kamala drawled from where she was posted at the main observation screen. After replenishing her energy, the asari took on a healthy lavender glow, and her smile was slow and lazy. The high she was riding on was far more intense than any drug could produce. Varick found himself resenting her. "The total, if you please," he said, his dual voice boxes revealing a note of anxiety.

Languidly, Kamala entered a few commands into the control panel, then said, "Eighty-six. Wait." Varick held his breath. "Make that eighty-seven."

Eighty-seven of the Broker's best agents were dead? It was... inconceivable. Twelve of Shepard's mismatched crew, six unlikely duos had killed eighty-seven of some of the best-trained killers in the galaxy. It was far more than Varick had imagined, than had even seemed achievable. Then again, Shepard's team was known for impossible odds. And none of them had even been killed off yet. Varick frowned. The assault they'd been planning on the Normandy would have to be delayed until they could recuperate from the losses they'd suffered. He'd probably have to appeal directly to the Shadow Broker if he wanted any more troops for the mission, which was already an absurdly high number.

Kamala was watching footage from security cameras on Gemini Beta. She observed Garrus and Kaidan's progress with a predatory hunger. So this was what Shepard had fought so hard to told onto. She had to admit, they looked like they were worth it. Kamala's first encounter with Kaidan, when she'd first taken Shepard from Illium, hadn't left much of an impression on the Ardat-Yakshi. But seeing them again after glimpsing the two of them in Shepard's memories shed new light on their assets.

Maybe Varick would let her keep them. The turian vigilante and the Alliance biotic. Trophies. Yet even they were mere trinkets compared to the ultimate prize: Shepard.

Kamala was stronger than ever. The victims she'd consumed had heightened her power like never before. She was so close to finally forcing the commander to submit, to accept the Shadow Broker as her god, Kamala her priestess. That fire inside Shepard would burn so brightly. She'd fight in the Broker's private army. Kill in his name. It would be glorious.

That moment was closer than ever. Varick's omni-tool beeped, and he jerked his head towards the door. "Go. Tayir's done."

Kamala rose to her feet gracefully. "Don't worry so much," she said on her way out. "Everything is going to turn out exactly as it should." Kamala was sure of it. And she was rarely wrong.

* * *

Teeth clenched to brace against the kick of the grenade launcher, Kaidan took aim. He already knew that there weren't enough rounds left to take the gunship out completely, but he could damage their weapons systems. As soon as he had a clear shot, he squeezed the trigger. He was rewarded with a small explosion on the gunship's left ammo pod and a stinging arm from where the stock of the grenade launcher bucked into him.

That infuriated the ship's pilot. The gunship swung forward, butting against the back of the skycar. The engines wailed. "Any bright ideas?" Kaidan shouted to Garrus. They had maybe a minute before the skycar gave out, or they were crushed by the gunship.

Garrus was unbuckling his seat belt and shifting around, his legs tensing. "Just one."

For the plan to succeed, they needed the gunship to pull up right alongside the car. Kaidan knew that if he took out the other ammunition pod, the only way the gunship could do any more damage to them would be by letting their troops open fire. That would lure them just close enough for their insane idea to work.

Kaidan ground his teeth. He hated it when the only way they were going to get out alive seemed like it was surely going to get them killed. Nevertheless, he had a job to do. He unloosed two more rounds. The first smashed into the bottom of the gunship, causing metal shrapnel to spin off into the tunnel. The second found its mark on the ammo pod. "Got 'em," Kaidan said. There was one round left in the gun. Hopefully, it would be all they needed.

Garrus hit the turbo for what would be the final time, enticing the pilot to pull up closer since their weapons system had been decimated. Just as expected, the pilot engaged their thrusters. Instead of smashing into them from behind, the gunship fell into line right next to the skycar on the driver's side. Leaning out of the carriage were four rifle-wielding agents. Kaidan handed the grenade launcher to Garrus. He was going to need that single round.

Garrus stood up on the seat clumsily. His under weave was growing sticky with his own blood and wasn't exactly making things easier on him. Not to mention the drunken sway of the skycar threatening to toss him into the roaring river of traffic below.

The agents opened fire. Kaidan threw up a barrier to shield Garrus. "Go, now!" Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Garrus braced his legs and jumped.

It was short enough gap that Garrus barely had time to think about the screaming abyss below him. More worrisome was the fact that his landing zone wasn't clear. He squeezed the trigger of the grenade launcher, releasing that final round, sending it exploding into the closest three agents. They were blown back, giving Garrus enough room to stumble forward.

His troubles hardly ended there. Packed into the gunship were six more agents, all jostling shoulder to shoulder for a chance to kill him. Garrus swung the empty grenade launcher at one of them, catching him in the head and sending him tumbling out. Five more to go.

The skycar was swiftly losing altitude. In a moment, Kaidan was going to miss his chance at saving himself. Standing on his own chair and hopping over to the one Garrus recently had vacated, he tried to judge the distance between the two vehicles. It was rapidly increasing. He wanted a second to prepare himself for the suicidal stunt he was about to pull, but that old standby, "Look before you leap" didn't have much of an application in his situation. The last thing Kaidan wanted to see was the rush of traffic that would pummel him like a sack of meat if he fell short. He sucked some air into his lungs and launched himself over the void.

Time seemed to slow as he flew through the air. He could hear the skycar's engines choke and die, sending the vehicle plummeting to its final tomb, where it would inevitably crash and explode. The howling whine of the other vehicles threatened to consume Kaidan, to swallow him up in sound and metal. And the gunship. The gunship was passing him by. His hands were nowhere near the carriage and he could feel himself falling as his jump reached its peak and gravity claimed him. But Kaidan hadn't gotten that far to fall short of his goal. Fueled by the inexhaustible source of his own will power, he propelled himself through the air biotically, hurtling towards the gunship like a blue comet.

Garrus was grappling with an agent of the Shadow Broker, putting his hand-to-hand to good use, when the gunship was jerked to the side, as if it had been hit by a missile. Barely managing to keep his own feet, Garrus tossed his unbalanced opponent out the side door. He watched as the black-clad soldier bounced off the front bumper of a speeding skycar, sending him soaring into the distance. That was when Garrus noticed a set of biotic blue fingertips gripping the the lip of the carriage. _Alenko_. Garrus dashed to the edge and kneeled down by the door.

It was Kaidan, all right. Garrus grabbed him by the forearm and yanked him up, pulling him into the gunship. He was about to ask the human how the hell he'd managed to make it across the gap. That was before he was interrupted by a shot to the head.

Kaidan didn't waste time checking to see if Garrus was still alive. Realizing he'd left his assault rifle back on the destroyed skycar, he punched the pistol-wielding agent right in the ribs, hitting his center of mass and sending him flying out of the gunship. He screamed loudly as he fell. Kaidan dropped to his knees to determine whether or not Garrus had been killed.

He hadn't. In fact, he was already getting to his feet. The wild shot from the pistol had only grazed his fringe. It was barely even bleeding. Garrus was surprised that a soldier in the Broker's elite private army had missed so easy a shot when he realized that the shooter wasn't a soldier at all. He was the pilot.

"Dammit!" Garrus stumbled over to the cockpit and easily entered the coordinates for the Normandy's docking port, letting the auto pilot take over. Its familiar dashboard was a comfort after the confusing controls of the civilian skycar. Piloting was hardly the reason why Garrus was distraught. He turned back to look at Kaidan. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Kaidan glanced out the door, then back at Garrus. "I saved your life." He'd killed the guy who had shot Garrus in the head. So why was the turian looking at Kaidan like he had eaten his favorite pet varren?

"You just threw the pilot, our only chance at finding a way to Shepard, out the door!" Before Kamala had lured them out into Illium with the promise of being reunited with Shepard in twenty minutes, Garrus already had a plan. They were supposed to figure out the schedule that the prisoner transport shuttles followed, then hijack one of the ships and force the pilot to take them to wherever it was that prisoners were shipped off to. Then, they'd find Shepard and save the day.

But, thanks to Kaidan, they were without a pilot. It was going to cost them valuable time, time that the Shadow Broker was going to use to hurt Shepard. To send his troops to launch an attack on the Normandy. To do any number of things that would make their mission impossible.

"How was I supposed to know he was the pilot?" Kaidan shot back. Garrus was making it out to be his fault. He couldn't believe the turian was blaming him for the pilot's death.

"He was the last one on the gunship. He could barely shoot straight!" Garrus had lurched to his feet and was leaning against the pilot's chair, unfortunately empty, for support. His warrior's instincts kept him from feeling much pain from his wounds during battle, flooding his blood stream with adrenaline, but now that they were out of immediate danger, he felt himself slipping. The pain's razor edges were only sharpened by his frustration at losing the pilot. It would have been so easy to subdue him, to make him fly to Shepard and end their battle once and for all.

But no. "He was about to put a bullet between your eyes," Kaidan retaliated. "The only reason you're even alive is because I stopped him. And now, you're being an ass." He had to shout to be heard over the dull roar of wind that entered through the gunship's open doors.

"Oh, _I'm_ the one who's an ass?"

"Yeah!"

"This could cost us the whole mission, you know!"

The two of them were so busy arguing that they didn't notice they were practically on the Normandy's doorstep.

* * *

From the cold, watery depths of her misery, Liara heard a commotion inside the briefing room. She wondered what anyone could possibly be getting worked up about. Especially since everyone that mattered was dead. Still, she had an appearance to keep up. So she pulled herself to her feet, using the railing of the galaxy map to help her up. She wiped her damp face on the back of her glove and took a deep, steadying breath. She was falling apart on the inside but no one had to know that.

Thane suddenly burst out of the armory, his expression one of alarm and anxiety.

"What is it?" she asked. Something in the drell's features made her blood go cold.

"An airborne vehicle is locked on to the Normandy's position."

Airborne vehicle. Could it be? Her heart fluttered. Were her friends alive? "The Kodiak?"

Thane crushed her hope with a shake of his head. "It's a gunship. It belongs to the Shadow Broker."


	25. Friendly Fire

Friendly Fire

Liara felt powerless to do anything besides stand there numbly while Thane rushed into the elevator. So the Shadow Broker had timed his attack, waiting until Garrus, their leader, had been killed. Without Shepard or Garrus to guide them, the crew of the Normandy was just a handful of disjointed parts.

But they'd be damned if they were going to give up the Normandy without a fight. Inside the comm room, Jacob was making an announcement over the shipwide speaker system. "We need every able-bodied person to bring their gear up to the bridge, now. Looks like the Shadow Broker is bringing the fight to us." He hoped they could all be ready in under a minute. The Broker's gunship wasn't exactly going to wait for them. Jacob turned to Kasumi. "Get anyone without a gun into the med-bay. Bring Daryn and Joker with you. And tell Mordin to stand guard with you."

"Stand guard?" Kasumi parrotted.

Jacob nodded and she understood. He wanted her to be there in case the Normandy was boarded. She shuddered at the thought. She sincerely hoped Jacob was only being extra cautious, and that there wasn't any actual chance that they'd have to fend off an invasion. But if it came to it, they could hide a few people in the AI core. For a while, at least.

"Wait," Daryn protested. "Let me join you. I'm good with tech -"

"Absolutely not," Jacob said, rejecting him immediately. They might be in a tight spot, but there was no way that he was sending a kid into battle. Especially an untrained one.

"I can help," Daryn pleaded. Kasumi shot him a look, shook her head. He wasn't going to win this one.

Jacob exhaled loudly. He had enough on his plate without having to deal with a hormonal turian teenager. "Look, maybe if you had military training I'd say yes. But you're not a fighter. There's nothing you can do except make my life easier and get into the med-bay." When he caught sight of the kid's crestfallen face, Jacob softened. But only a bit. He ran a hand over his buzz cut and said, "You can get a pistol from the armory in case you need to defend the med-bay. Last resort only."

Daryn sensed that was the best he was going to get out of the Cerberus operative. He thanked him, then followed Kasumi out. Jacob had other matters to attend to as well. He located T'Soni in the command center, looking sort of dazed and lost. She didn't look like she was in much of a condition to hold a gun, much less focus her energy on biotics. That was fine, though. She was needed elsewhere. "Dr. T'Soni?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Are we really under attack?" her voice wavered.

Jacob nodded. "Yes." Then, to business. "There's something you can help with."

"What is it?" Sure, she was mourning the loss of her closest and only friends, but there were lives at stake. Maybe she could still save some of the Normandy's crew.

"I need you to man the comm room and alert me or Krios if any more gunships approach." It was likely that the single approaching ship was merely a scout, and that the real force was a few minutes out. Jacob had to know when the rest were going to show.

"Of course." A little shamefully, she realized that she was not fit for battle. And evidently, so did Jacob. She shouldn't have let it show how much she was affected by the news of Garrus and Kaidan's deaths. But she wasn't about to argue with him. There were more important things at hand.

"And if the perimeter is breached, you need to get down to the med-bay and alert Kasumi. Then lock yourselves in and don't come out 'til EDI gives the all-clear."

He wanted her to abandon them, then. Lock them out of the last safe place so that she and the others could live. But all she did was nod. If the perimeter was breached, she'd tell EDI to pass along the message to Kasumi. Then she could go and help keep the intruders at bay. "Understood. I'll go there now."

When the rest of the crew arrived on the bridge, Jacob explained the situation to them. "There's an armored gunship with Shadow Broker designations headed our way. We think they waited until Garrus..." He stopped himself. " – until they knew they'd weakened our numbers."

"Speaking of," Jack said, making her way through the group of crew members that had assembled. "Where is Blue?" He should've been back by then. There was something that the Cerberus operative was hiding.

A hush fell over them. Jacob wasn't sure how to answer. Luckily, Thane did. He stepped forward, taking his place at Jacob's side to address the crew. "We lost contact with the Kodiak a few minutes ago. We'll attempt to reestablish a connection after we deal with the Broker's agents."

"So he's dead, then," Zaeed Massani drawled from the back of the pack. Murmurs were rampant amongst the crew, voices loaded with worry and fear. Vakarian, dead? And so soon after the commander, too. How the hell were they supposed to fend off an invasion?

"We don't know that," Thane replied, his soft tone barely carrying over the humming discord of the crew's muttering, swelling in volume until they drowned out everything else.

They didn't have time for this. The gunship would be upon them in a matter of minutes, and they were standing there like frightened schoolchildren.

"Hey!" Jacob silenced them with his booming voice, getting their attention. Wide eyes focused on him, waiting. They weren't looking at him as their leader, Jacob knew. He was just another crew member. But that didn't mean he was going to let the Shadow Broker win. "I'm not Shepard, okay? I'm not Garrus either. I'm just a soldier. The same as the rest of you," he said. Now they weren't just watching; they were listening. "But that's what makes us great. We can set our differences, our reservations, and our fears aside to become a team." He looked at them. Really looked at each one. Near the front was Samara, the ruthless, lawful justicar who had bound her allegiance solely to Shepard. Then there was Jack, who hated Cerberus, but was a formidable killer because of them. Grunt's unmistakable form was visible over the heads of the other crew members. Shepard was his battlemaster. The perfect krogan had no vested interest in Cerberus. And the pessimistic, crass Zaeed Massani. Former merc boss, blind in one eye, and a devil with an assault rifle. On Jacob's right was Thane, the ultimate lone wolf, hell-bent on making the galaxy a better place until it killed him.

And Jacob. Who was Jacob? He was an Alliance turned Cerberus jar head who was better at following orders than giving them. He had no business bossing around Shepard's team.

But there was no choice left to them. They'd band together or they'd die in vain. "If the Shadow Broker thinks for one second that he can just waltz through here, well, that son of a bitch has another thing coming to him. We're gonna make 'em fight for every inch of ground. This is our ship, people. Defend it."

There were no more rumors about whether or not Garrus lived. No more guessing at how long the commander was going to last in the clutches of the Shadow Broker. They steeled themselves and marched toward the airlock, ready to set up their line of defense.

Jacob noticed a handful of Cerberus servicemen, their blue and orange uniforms setting them apart from the rest. Among them was Gardner, the mess sergeant, and Gabby, one of the engineers, both wielding assault rifles.

"Like you said, Mr. Taylor, this is our ship. We ain't giving her up," Gardner said, saluting to Jacob. He nodded in return, signaling for him to be at ease.

Gabby gripped her assault rifle. "They killed our crewmates, sir. Our family. I'm doing this for Kenneth, and the commander."

They both looked ready to die for the Normandy and its crew. Jacob prayed they wouldn't have to.

As they were getting into formation, Thane pulled Jack aside. "I believe that now would be the proper time for some heavy weapons."

The biotic's face lit up. "Cain?" Ever since she'd laid eyes on that baby, she'd been frothing at the mouth to just hold it in her hands. Of course, Shepard never let her. And Jack hated her for it. She couldn't believe she would actually get to fire it.

"No." She felt like punching the wall. "Grab the missile launcher."

Well, if that was the best she was going to get, then she wasn't going to complain. She supposed that there was an upside to Shepard being gone. Usually, she didn't even get to touch the heavy weapons. Not without good reason, though.

Thane strode back over to the airlock, where everyone was assembled. Jacob and Grunt were in the front, taking cover on either side of the outside door, their shotguns drawn. Samara stood behind Grunt, using him as cover. She could be ready with her biotics at a moment's notice. Thane took his place opposite her. Tali's shotgun was on his back holster. If it came to close quarters, he would need something better than his submachine gun. Massani was behind him, sniper rifle in hand. Taking out the pilot would be ideal, but failing that, Zaeed could pick off advancing troops at a distance. Behind the five of them was the rest of the Cerberus crew, positioned to lay down cover fire when necessary.

"EDI, what's the ETA on that gunship?" Jacob asked the AI.

"Shadow Broker gunship should touchdown in twenty seconds."

Twenty seconds. From the front of the formation, Jacob called over his shoulder, "You know the drill, people. Shoot on sight. No hesitation." He cocked his shotgun. Sure, he was just a soldier. But sometimes, that was all it took.

They could hear the gunship before they saw it. The blaring drone of its engines was unmistakable. Behind him, Jacob could hear the crew flicking the safety off their weapons, preparing themselves for the arrival. Then, the gunship swung into view. It was an unremarkable vessel, but the sight of it made their hearts pound and their brows perspire.

"Steady," Jacob said, waiting until the gunship was in range. It drew closer, slowing down as it prepared to land. "Now! Open fire!"

* * *

"Well, whose idea was it go running around Illium when we should have been looking for Shepard?" Kaidan shouted at Garrus.

"We _were _looking for Shepard! And let me remind you that you didn't exactly have any great ideas of your own," Garrus snapped back. His hand was resting on the pilot's chair, but he was facing Kaidan, his back turned to the dashboard. He was oblivious to the proximity warning beeping meekly in the background of their argument.

"You should have gone with Liara's idea," Kaidan said. "If we had narrowed down the locations, we wouldn't have wasted as much time as we did. But of course you're the captain now so we have to shut up and do what you want!"

"You just can't stand that I'm Shepard's right hand and you're still a little Alliance bitch!" Kaidan looked aghast. And furious. Garrus continued. "That's right, Alenko. You're not the favorite anymore. She moved on!"

Kaidan glared at Garrus. "What the hell are you -" He never got to finish his question. The gunship was struck with a barrage of incendiary rounds that tore into the outer plating, devastating the hull. Kaidan flattened himself inside the carriage, risking a glance out the door to see who was shooting at them. The gunship was hovering almost right on top of the Normandy, and the shooters were none other than its crew.

"Hang on!" Garrus called to Kaidan, their previous argument abandoned for the moment in favor of more pressing matters. With some difficulty, Garrus slid into the pilot's chair. The Normandy thought they were the Shadow Broker's forces. They were, after all, riding in a stolen gunship. And they were about to get blown out of the sky.

Garrus opened a comm link to the Normandy. "Cease fire! Joker, call off the attack! It's me and Alenko, tell them to -" The message was cut short by the impact of a missile.

* * *

Liara had been pacing restlessly in the briefing room ever since the gunfire started. They were officially under attack. There were no other approaching gunships, which was somewhat of a relief to Liara since she thought they'd barely be able to hold off one. She was on the verge of asking EDI to scan the area one more time when she received a badly mangled transmission, punctuated with gunfire and bursts of static.

_"... -ease fire! … me and Alenko -" _But Liara didn't need to hear the whole message to understand what it meant. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. The gunship's occupants weren't Broker troops. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Garrus Vakarian and Kaidan Alenko.

She sprinted out of the comm room, legs pumping as she vaulted over the nav station in the command center. They were still alive. For the moment, at least. If she didn't warn Jacob soon enough, it would be her fault that Kaidan and Garrus died.

She reached the airlock just in time to hear Jack yell, "Eat shit and die!" Then, the distinct _pfff _of a missile being launched.

"No!" Liara screamed. She pushed past the Cerberus crew, their eyes wide in alarm at the sight of the panicked asari. "Stop! Stop shooting! It's Garrus!" She elbowed Zaeed as she ran, making sure his concussive shot never left the barrel of the gun. She nudged Thane into Samara so that both of their warps went wide. With a throw field, she forced the missile launcher out of Jack's hands and sent it clattering to the floor. When she reached the front, she grabbed Jacob and shouted, "It's them!"

He looked at her in bewilderment before realizing what she was saying. "Hold your fire!" he commanded the others. But they'd already stopped. They were all holding their breath as they watched the gunship lose control and crash on the Normandy's doorstep, flaming. One of the external thrusters had been completely shot off and the entire vehicle had just dropped out of the air.

Liara clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her cry. Her knees hit the ground. Everyone stared at the wreckage of the gunship. They were the ones who had brought it down. They'd killed Garrus and Kaidan.


	26. Time Will Tell

**AN: **A hundred thousand thank you's to my reviewers. Your encouragement is priceless.

Time Will Tell

The Normandy's crew stared unblinkingly, stunned and unable to come to terms with what had just happened. It was bad enough thinking that Garrus was dead. It was even worse now that his blood was on their hands.

Inside the gunship, Kaidan was fine. Either he wasn't injured, or his body's response to shock prevented him from feeling any pain. Whichever it was, he knew he had to get to Garrus. The turian had been sitting in the cockpit when the ship went down, spinning out of control before it pitched forward and crashed on its nose. Still dizzy, he made his way towards the front to see if his friend was alive.

He was. He had been laying face-down on the dashboard, arms splayed out, but he was working on sitting up when Kaidan approached.

"Take it easy," Kaidan warned him. There was a lot of blue blood. Kaidan had to get him inside to the med-bay. Luckily, the Normandy had stopped firing. Whether that was because the message had gotten through to them or they figured he and Garrus were dead, he didn't know.

Garrus looked over at Kaidan, twisting, then coughed. "Have we landed?"

In the lopsided space, it took a little tricky maneuvering to get close to Garrus. Kaidan braced his legs against the dashboard, showered with splintered glass, and said, "Yeah. We landed."

Liara's head snapped up. There was movement coming from inside the gunship. She jumped to her feet. The vehicle tipped towards a more upright position, metal groaning. Then, two familiar figures came limping out of the ruins.

"They're alive!" Liara exclaimed.

Indeed they were. Though they did both look worse for wear. Kaidan was supporting Garrus by the arm, wrapped over his shoulders. The pair was covered in exhaust and grime that had accumulated from their previous adventures on Illium's skyway. But they were breathing and moving and walking, and that was all Liara cared about.

"Tough bastards," Zaeed muttered from the back. But Liara didn't hear him. She was running towards Kaidan and Garrus, overjoyed at their return.

"You're alive!" Liara repeated. She threw herself at them, flinging her arms around their necks. "Oh, Goddess, I thought for sure that I'd lost both of you."

"Good to see you too, ma'am," Kaidan said. There had been moments when he was sure they'd be lost as well. Garrus nodded his greeting, the pain preventing him from doing much more. Liara released them, for the first time realizing the state that Garrus was in.

His weave was completely soaked through with his own blood in some places. His face was streaked with blue and red, some of the gore evidently not his own. Liara whirled around, facing the rest of the crew. "Tell the doctor to be ready! Go!" she said urgently. They all dispersed from the entrance, clearing the way at Jacob's command.

"Everyone should get inside," Kaidan said, glancing back at the flaming wreckage. There was a look in his eyes that worried Liara. She was going to ask what it was when Samara and Thane approached, relieving Kaidan of Garrus and taking him onto their own shoulders. The two of them led him aboard the ship as gently as they could manage.

Jacob, Liara, and Kaidan followed at a distance. A few servicemen rushed past with fire extinguishers to deal with the gunship. The authorities would be sure to investigate if the mess was not dealt with. The trio strode onto the bridge and Jacob asked, "Wait. Shouldn't Shepard be with you?"

He was right, Liara thought. Their locations had been the last. What if the bombs had gone off before they'd been able to save her? Kaidan swallowed before saying, "She's not on Illium."

"What?" Liara and Jacob chorused. They continued on to the elevator, waiting.

"She was never at any of the locations," Kaidan explained.

Jacob had gathered that much. "So you're telling me that we spent all this time for nothing?" That was more or less what Kaidan was telling him. Yet it hadn't been completely in vain. After all, they had saved a handful of lives, though Kaidan knew that more innocents had died because of them than lived. But they'd also figured out that Shepard was off-world. Unfortunately, that opened up a lot more possibilities than it ruled out. "What now?"

Kaidan stepped inside the elevator. "I don't know." But there was someone in the med-bay who would.

Upon entering the med-bay, Garrus, Samara, and Thane were greeted by a young turian with a pistol. "Get back or I'll – oh, it's them." Daryn lowered his pistol, almost disappointed. He was sort of looking forward to firing the gun and proving his worth.

Dr. Chakwas popped up from where she was hiding behind an over-turned gurney. Now that there wasn't any impending danger, she got straight to work. "Set him there," she said, pointing to one of the beds closest to Samara and Thane. They did so, both of them working with surprising tenderness.

"Gahh," Garrus said as he leaned back, screwing his eyes shut as if he were trying to block out the pain. The doctor came over after washing her hands, then began investigating the turian's wounds.

"What have we here?" she said, half to herself, half to Thane and Samara. Her quick hands were already unclasping Garrus's chest plate. Thane helped her pull it off to reveal his underweave, sticky and wet around his abdomen. Thane bit his tongue. There were a lot of blue patches where there shouldn't have been. But that didn't faze Dr. Chakwas. "Got yourself a few scratches, eh, Vakarian?" She was cutting the material away with a pair of surgical scissors, clearing the wounded areas.

Blood trickled out as Garrus breathed. The people that had been hiding in the med-bay from the alleged attack filed out the door, sensing that the doctor needed her space to work. A few of them, including Daryn, glanced at Garrus as they passed. As hurt as he was, they were just glad to see that he was alive. Dr. Chakwas also nodded to Thane and Samara, giving them the okay to leave and silently thanking them for their assistance.

Over her shoulder, Dr. Chakwas addressed Miranda. "Bring me the remaining dextro compounds. Officer Vakarian over here needs to get cleaned up."

The Cerberus agent left her post at Oriana's side to rifle through a drawer. At that moment, Kasumi came through the door, towing Kaidan by the hand. "Look who I found!" she crowed excitedly, bouncing over to where Garrus lay. "You two made it! I'm so happy, I think I could kiss you, Garrus." And she did just that, planting her lips on the side of his head that wasn't covered in blood. She even stole one from Kaidan. After all, she was a thief. She was sneaky like that.

But she took a second look at the injured turian and released Kaidan immediately. "Poor baby," she crooned, taking hold of his hand to comfort him. Her free hand brushed over his bare chest. "Everything's going to be okay, don't worry..."

Miranda appeared at Dr. Chakwas's side. "This is all that's left, I'm afraid," she said, handing the doctor a few nearly empty bottles and vials with dextro labels on them. "Most of our dextro supplies were used on Tali." The quarian's wounds had been rather extreme, and considering her weak immune system, Dr. Chakwas had applied antiseptic and painkillers with a heavy hand. Something she was beginning to regret.

Dr. Chakwas got to work filling syringes with the contents of the bottles. "It's been a while since we've restocked." Then, she muttered under her breath, "Of course, Cerberus tends to skimp when it comes to the aliens. Bloody Illusive Man spends millions on Shepard, but not a drop of morphine for Garrus."

Garrus chuckled softly. "Rations always did seem blander," he joked through the pain.

Miranda pretended not to hear, tossing her hair over her shoulder and flouncing back to her sister. Chakwas stuck the syringe into the turian's arm then looked up at Kasumi.

"I'm not going to remove the bullets when he can feel it like this. Can one of you run up and get as much dextro alcohol as you can carry? We're going to need quite a bit."

Seeing as Kasumi's hands were entangled with Garrus's, Kaidan jumped to his feet to volunteer. "Where are they?"

Kasumi gave him directions. "Port observation. On a shelf behind the bar, you can't miss it. While you're there, if you could be a dear and mix me a cosmo..."

"Kasumi!" Dr. Chakwas scolded the thief.

"I was only kidding! Careful, or you'll sever an artery!"

Kaidan left Garrus in the capable hands of the doctor and the thief and made his way to port observation, noting the changes in the Normandy that he didn't have time to investigate when he first arrived. For example, the lounge. He snorted, and under his breath, muttered, "Civilian vessels."

He wasted no time in sorting through the contents of the bar shelves. He grabbed all the dextro he could find and made a nice little row of them on the counter, their colorful liquid casting a mosaic of light on the back-lit lounge. Kaidan had just placed the last bottle in the row when he heard something clatter to the ground.

That something was a small gray and orange device with two ports on either side of it. Kaidan reached out to set it back on the counter when it suddenly initiated playback. _" - ormation we found is all here. It's big, Kasumi. If the Council ever got wind of this, the Alliance could be implicated... Please, Kasumi, destroy these files." _

The rest of the message played, but Kaidan barely heard it. His mind was reeling with his new discovery. Files containing information about the Reapers, with the Alliance's fingerprints all over them. What would happen if the Council knew about the Alliance's involvement? Humanity would lose its seat on the Council. Maybe even forfeit its embassy on the Presidium. This was bigger than when the geth turned on the quarians, or even the Krogan Rebellions.

Keiji Okuda, the owner of the graybox, had instructed Kasumi to destroy the information to keep her safe. But she hadn't. Kaidan knew that Shepard had to have had some influence on Kasumi's decision. So why did she want to keep the information? Was it possible that she wanted to blackmail the Alliance? Shepard would certainly be motivated to. She could leverage concessions that would help her fight the Reapers. Or maybe she still held a grudge from when the Alliance shunned her for working with Cerberus. But the Shepard that Kaidan knew wasn't the type to hold a grudge. Although, he wasn't sure that she was that same person anymore. It was like Garrus said: she'd moved on.

Whatever her reasons, that still left Kaidan the problem of what to do with the graybox. Once he'd seen the files, he couldn't exactly unsee them. His conscience would not let him rest if he did nothing about it. But if he took the graybox, he'd have to leave the Normandy immediately and abandon Shepard. That was not an option. As confusing as the situation was, Kaidan cared about his commander, and he knew that he had to do whatever it took to get her back. The way he saw, Kaidan had one choice: copy the relevant information and deal with it later. He needed time to think over what was on the graybox, and even more time to decide what to do with it. And time was something he did not have.

Thankfully, the information on the graybox was already decoded. It was an enormous amount of data so it took a moment to get just the bits about the Alliance. Even then, the files were mixed in with Keiji's memories, but Kaidan would be able to piece everything together when the mission was over. As it was, he was in serious need of a stiff drink. He unscrewed the cap to a half-full bottle of whiskey and chugged down several gulps before scooping the dextro alcohol into his arms and heading back over to the med-bay.

When Kaidan returned, Garrus was adamantly trying to sit up. "I'm fine, Doc. Let me – Alenko, thank the Spirits." He took one of the bottles from Kaidan and began drinking from it heartily, making Kaidan wonder which spirits Garrus was referring to.

"Alright. Try not to move," Dr. Chakwas said, holding a delicate pair of silver prongs in her teal gloved hands. Without waiting for any confirmation, she got to work digging out the first bullet. It was relatively quick since the doctor had performed the procedure countless times before, but the sudden stabbing, twisting lance of the steel prong was enough to make Garrus choke on a mouthful of heavy liquor.

Dr. Chakwas plonked the blue-stained bullet on a metal tray. "Chin up, Vakarian," she said. "Only eight more to go!"


	27. Crumbled Ramparts

Crumbled Ramparts

Kaidan left Garrus in the med-bay with enough alcohol to make a krogan go blind. While the turian was getting patched up, someone had to fill the others in on what was going on. He strode into the briefing room where a few crew members were assembled. Among them were Jacob, Liara, Daryn, Thane, Jack, Grunt, and Samara. The rest were dealing with the gunship that had crashed on the dock. Unsure about what to do with it, the crew members were hauling the thing into the hangar, hitching it to the Hammerhead to drag it in.

"So what's the next step?" Jacob asked as Kaidan entered.

Liara turned her attention to her friend. "Kaidan, what did you find out when you confronted the Shadow Broker's agent?" If the others heard what he had to say, maybe they could all put their heads together and come up with something.

"Shepard wasn't at any of the locations. The Shadow Broker just wanted us to think that to lure us away from the Normandy. Once we were all away from the ship, they were going to attack and likely kill anyone who returned."

"And why haven't they launched their assault yet?" Thane asked. If what Alenko said was true, then there was no reason why they shouldn't have all been dead or captured.

Kaidan shrugged. "They still might. But I think we managed to kill enough of their men to put a hold on their plans."

"Go team!" Jack roared aggressively, giving Grunt a mighty chest bump to show her enthusiasm.

"Still," Jacob continued, eyeing the biotic girl warily, "They're not going to wait forever. The Shadow Broker can probably trace where the gunship went down, leading 'em right to us. We need to get a plan in action immediately."

The gunship. Kaidan had an idea. One that actually had a shot at succeeding.

* * *

Shepard stared blankly down at the floor, desolately contemplating the very short remainder of her life. She was no longer bound by her hands and dangled from the chains. Instead, she'd been moved to a sitting position onto a cold metal folding chair. Her wrists were wrenched behind her back and cuffed, her ankles shackled together. She blinked once, the sweaty, bloody tendrils of her hair sticking to her face. She tried to remember the last time she saw the light of day. And failed.

When she heard the door open, she looked up hopefully, praying that it was Tayir come to finish her off. But it wasn't. She groaned.

"Hi there, Shep." Kamala was practically bubbling with excitement. Her lilac skin seemed to glow, and even as Shepard let her eyes drift shut, there was a faint imprint of the asari's silhouette in Shepard's mind. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a bore. There's still so much to do!" Shepard didn't move. Maybe if sleep took her, death would soon follow. Of course, that cursed Ardat-Yakshi didn't let her have a single moment of peace. "Tell you what: if you cooperate, I'll tell you something about your dear Officer Vakarian."

Kamala knew that mentioning the turian's name was risky, but she had to get Shepard's guard down somehow. There were still some final barriers within the commander left to penetrate, and Kamala had to be thorough in order for them to achieve their objective.

Just as expected, Shepard's eyes snapped open. "Garrus?" she rasped. "Is he -"

But before the words could even leave her mouth, Kamala's eyes had turned pitch black and she was inside Shepard's head once more. This time, she left no stone unturned. Nothing was safe from the asari as she tore through all of Shepard's memories, happy and unhappy alike.

Shepard was completely unprepared for the sudden onslaught and the glimpses of her past were like sand dripping through Kamala's fingers. Everything that the commander had ever done was lost to the Ardat-Yakshi, her every thought violated by the mere presence of an intruder.

Then, without warning, Kamala was reeling. Inside Shepard's mind was something so dark and awful that it was absolutely impenetrable. Memories of... Reapers. Not just memories. They were in the present and, most frightening of all, taking their hold on the future. Cold and all-consuming. Civilizations being torn apart, lives utterly and thoughtlessly decimated. Everything was going to end in an unstoppable slaughter. Kamala couldn't handle the pain and the terror. Her hold on Shepard's mind started to waver.

Shepard sensed that tiny bit of leverage like a shark sniffing out a single drop of blood in a vast ocean. She forced more memories at Kamala, each more horrible than the last: the raging, messy violence on Torfan, and the corpses of children on Eden Prime reanimating faster than Shepard could cut them down with her shotgun. The fear of knowing that she was going to die slowly and painfully as each of her breaths slipped away through a tiny hole in her suit. Unstoppable swarms of insects, plagues of locusts devouring colonies at a time, sentencing them to be dragged away by larger, more fearsome insects. Scene after scene of gore, horror, and destruction were played straight from Shepard's memory. Finally, Kamala could take no more. She was physically thrown away from Shepard, her lithe body thudding loudly on the ground.

They were both panting. Shepard's bloodshot eyes met Kamala's, the murky blackness fading back to pink. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Kamala was dizzy. She'd never been forced out of anyone's mind before. She felt sick. "Shut up!" The images were burned onto the inside of Kamala's eyelids. The new, awful memories had stuck with her, just like all the others she'd glimpsed. "Get out of my head!" Kamala tried to fight back against the horrific images, but they overwhelmed her, drowned and choked her. Visions of Shepard's past bit into Kamala like a rabid varren, scratching at her skin with its claws. The stark, vibrant violence and the knowledge of the galaxy's impending peril threatened to destroy Kamala from the inside out, like trying to smother a raging flame with her bare hands.

Shepard felt triumphant. On the battlefield of her mind, she'd been able to win back all the territory she'd lost in one fell swoop. Not even one of the galaxy's most vicious Ardat-Yakshi could subdue the great Commander Shepard. She tested her restraints, then wobbled to her feet. Her wrists and ankles were shackled, but she still had enough room to move forward. The only thought in her mind was that she had to kill Kamala. End the Ardat-Yakshi's life for what she'd done.

Shepard hadn't even had time to gather any dark energy to strike a blow when the door slammed open. It was the turian, Varick, flanked by Tayir and another troll of a krogan. She spotted a Somnex Four tranq gun in his hands, and before he could pull the trigger, Shepard knocked it out of his hands with a throw field. The biotic attack also hit the krogan, sending him sailing back into the hall with a yelp of surprise and pain. Shepard glanced down at her hands. She had no idea her biotics were so strong. She whipped her head right back up, ready to deal out another attack.

Before she could release the energy, Tayir fired the gun in his hands. Shepard was half-expecting a missile to blow her apart but instead, a net whizzed through the air. The force of the net colliding with her body and wrapping around it brought her to the ground, her hands entangled in the cord and unable to defend. Varick dashed to the other side of the room to retrieve the tranq gun.

Kamala had other ideas for Shepard. She would not let her power be undermined, not after all the years Kamala had spent gathering victims and absorbing their life force. Shepard was just a human. And humans could be broken.

Shepard was sucking air into her lungs, preparing herself for the haze of the knockout gas, when suddenly Kamala leapt on top of her, crushing her ribs. The last thing Shepard heard before Kamala opened the link again was Varick shouting angrily and the thudding of Tayir's boots on the metal drain.

This time was different from the previous ones. Kamala wasn't looking for anything. Instead, she was showing Shepard things, turning her mind into a projector while Shepard's was the screen.

The opening scene was a pan-over of Nos Astra. It wasn't long ago, Shepard could tell. In fact, it was only a few minutes in the past. Kamala was showing her what had happened after Garrus refused to stop searching for her. Her teammates were spreading out all over the city to look for her. Shepard felt a flash of fear and dread. She saw Zaeed and Samara. The two of them were being chased by the Shadow Broker's troops through the streets of the metropolis. Zaeed was breathing hard, drenched in sweat. He couldn't round a corner fast enough and was gunned down mercilessly. His unseeing eyes stared blankly up at the sky. Samara tripped over a cobble stone. Her ankle was broken. She turned around, saw Zaeed, and shrieked. A second later her body jerked unnaturally as she was riddled with bullets, then she too went still.

Thane and Grunt were taking cover back to back by the edge of a marble fountain. But they couldn't hold out for long: they were overwhelmed on all sides by soldiers in black. Grunt saw that there was no chance of survival. His krogan honor spurred him forward, sent him charging into the Broker's ranks with a deafening roar. He didn't get far. Several shotgun blasts took out his legs. He crumpled in a bloody mass. Thane started to sprint away, but before he could, he was caught by a helmeted batarian. Thane struggled, but another batarian grabbed his other arm. The two of them held him under the water, bubbles rising to the surface as he thrashed. It only took moments for his life to slip away.

Dragging a wounded Mordin forward, Jack crashed through a deserted alley. The salarian was missing an arm and blood coated his usually pristine white lab suit. One of Jack's eyes was swollen shut with a gash cutting straight through it. She couldn't see right. She missed the proximity sensor at the approaching end of the alley. Surprise barely had time to register on their faces before Jack and Mordin were blown to chunky bits when the trap was activated.

Shepard tried to scream, tried to throw up some kind of mental defense. But Kamala yielded no slack. Miranda and Jacob were making their way through a production factory. They came to a locked door and while Jacob tried frantically to hack through it, Miranda watched his back. She held the Broker's forces off for a bit, but she soon ran out of ammo. With one bullet left, she put the heavy pistol in her mouth and pulled the trigger. Jacob failed to get through the door. He whirled around and saw Miranda. He fell to his knees, a sob wracking his chest, and clutched her body. He died with her in his arms.

As the ground level of an electricity plant flooded with black-clad soldiers, Tali and Legion took to a metal fire-escape for salvation. They made it up one set of stairs before Tali's foot caught on a metal grate, sending her sprawling. Her arm reached up towards Legion, begging for his help. Legion didn't look back as a hand seized Tali's ankle and she was dragged back down. He made it to the top of the fire-escape, but the doorway he was about to sprint through was occupied by a krogan. The armored soldier headbutted Legion off the stairwell, sending him sprawling onto an electric fence down below. Legion's circuits shorted, sparking, then his optic nerve blinked out for good.

Shepard got a flash of the Normandy, sterling silver and gray beneath the lights of the dock. Then the Broker's army boarded it, blowing the door open with heavy ordinance. The troops swept through easily, killing anything living. Joker's skull was bashed in by the butt of a rifle as he tried to hobble away. A few crew members, including Liara, Kasumi, and Dr. Chakwas were murdered execution-style, forced onto their knees and shot in the head.

Shepard thought the agony was coming to an end. But then she was hit with the image of Garrus and Kaidan. Her heart throbbed at the sight of them climbing out of the wreckage of the Kodiak, its cockpit bearing the lead- and glass-filled body of Engineer Donnelly. Leaving the shuttle behind, the pair sprinted across an exposed rooftop in hopes of reaching some cover. Their heels were sprayed with incendiary rounds and for a second it looked like Kaidan was a goner, but Garrus grabbed him by the elbow and jerked him inside a roof access door. Tripping nearly all the way down, they managed to get down to the ground level of the building. A flash of hope fluttered within Shepard. Were they going to live? They had to. If she died and the rest of her team was gone, just let Kaidan and Garrus live.

But it seemed that even that was too much to ask for. A horde of Broker troops broke through the ground floor entrance, leaving no chance of escape. Kaidan and Garrus seemed to realize this as well. They unholstered their assault rifles with a heavy sense of undertaking, ready to make their last stand.

The firefight didn't last long. They soon ran out of ammo, and after that, Kaidan's biotics couldn't delay the inevitable for more than a few seconds. Defenseless, they were dragged out of cover by the burliest of the Broker's soldiers. The two of them were more badly beaten that Shepard had ever seen. Kaidan had taken several bullets to the abdomen and it was impossible for him to remain upright. Garrus's face-paint had become indistinguishable from his own blood. One of his arms was tucked into his side, rendered useless by the spray of an assault rifle. Shepard could only watch as they were brought to face the remainder of the Broker's forces, a flood of useless emotion paralyzing her. She couldn't help them. They were going to die.

Kaidan was killed first, a booming shotgun blast finding its mark in his chest. Shepard felt as if she were the one who had been shot. He collapsed to the ground, flecks of blood on his face, brown eyes wide open. All he'd ever wanted to do was make peace with her, and now he was dead. She'd never even told him goodbye.

Garrus jumped to his feet, towards his friend, but one of the soldiers stepped forward and prevented him from getting any closer. Garrus drew back. For a moment, his vivid blue eyes seemed to focus right on Shepard, somehow transcending the barriers between them to say, "I'm sorry, Shepard." And then he was gone, too. Nothing was left. Nothing at all.

Kamala broke the connection and moved away from Shepard. Varick seized her by the shoulder. "What the hell did you just do?"

Kamala looked down at Shepard. The commander was conscious, but motionless. There was a empty expression on her face and she appeared to be entirely defeated. The woman on the floor was only the ruin of the great Commander Shepard.

"I destroyed the final barrier." The siege of Shepard's mind had finally come to an end. She was completely at the mercy of her triumphant conqueror.


	28. Fighting Fire with Fire

**AN: **A new chapter in honor of my one year anniversary of writing fanfic! I must say, it's been quite the adventure. Infinite gratitude to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, alerting and following my stories. It means a lot to me to know that there are people out there who enjoy reading what I write. Now on with the show!

Fighting Fire with Fire

Feron sat in his cell with his head in his hands, his preferred meditative position. But before long, he was on his feet, pacing, suddenly restless. Something was amiss. Commander Shepard hadn't been brought back to the prisoner block for an inexplicably long time. And there had been commotion in the halls earlier, yet the silence that had followed was far more mysterious. He hated not knowing what was going on in the rest of the prison compound. Of course he wouldn't be able to do anything about whatever it was that was happening, but the uncertainty was killing him.

He didn't have to wait much longer before Shepard was brought back to her cell. He heard the door next to his clang open then clang closed again, which struck him as strange. Usually she put up some sort of fight or at least shouted insults at Varick's back as he walked away.

But now, nothing. Feron pressed his face to the patch of depolarized mirror. She was on the floor, curled up in fetal position with her back to him. He tried calling her name a few times to get her attention before he realized that she was whispering something.

"Just let me be with them, please, take me now..."

"Shepard," Feron said, more loudly than he had been. "What happened? What did they do?"

The whispering stopped. Shepard covered her face with her hands and Feron had to strain to pick up her muffled words. "They killed my team. They're all dead."

* * *

It was a blessing when Garrus passed out after downing nearly half a bottle of turian ale in less than two minutes. Dr. Chakwas was able to work without being asked to be more gentle or having to put up with her patient's squirming. She hummed to herself as she finished stitching him up. The doctor found that the rhythmic movement of her needle and thick medical cord weaving back and forth across the wounds was incredibly soothing. For a moment she was able to lose herself in her work and forget exactly how much was at stake.

Of course, it wasn't long before she was reminded of the dire circumstances. Alenko came in, his worried eyes immediately settling on Garrus. "Hi, Dr. Chakwas," Kaidan greeted her. She nodded in return, too engrossed in what she was doing to do much more. He took a seat across from where Garrus lay, close enough to observe yet still not so close as to break the doctor's concentration. Dr. Chakwas didn't mind his presence. In fact, she liked having him around. As soon as she tied off the cord, Kaidan asked how Garrus was doing.

"He took a lot of damage, you know. Ordinarily, I'd have him out of action for at least a week." Dr. Chakwas said, peeling off blue-stained gloves. Kaidan followed her across the room when she went to the sink to wash up. "But I understand that you need him for the mission. I've doubled the dosage for the rally pack and I'll put him on pain-killers as soon as he's awake."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kaidan said, relieved. There was no way they'd be able to complete the mission without him. He was on the verge of turning away when Dr. Chakwas took him by the arm.

"I don't do these things lightly, Kaidan. Vakarian's immune system could suffer permanent damage from the overload of chemicals that I've put in him."

Kaidan nodded solemnly but didn't say anything more about the matter, because both of them knew that if Garrus didn't lead the mission, they couldn't get the commander back. And without Shepard, Garrus wouldn't live long enough to suffer the effects of immune system failure.

Six hours later, Garrus woke and everything was numb. At first he wasn't sure if his limbs were still attached, but after a minute, he was able to wiggle everything around just fine. He even mustered enough energy to sit up, groaning slightly as he did so. He threw his feet over the edge of the bed before propping his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. He needed a minute to collect his thoughts. He knew for sure that he and Kaidan had made it back to the Normandy mostly in one piece. He also remembered getting drunk. Really drunk. Dr. Chakwas had been sewing him back together right before he passed out.

But that all left him with no idea of how long he'd been out. Probably too long. He lifted his head slowly and was surprised to find Miranda watching him.

"The doctor said you should take it easy," she said in a quiet, wavering voice. Not Miranda. It was the twin, Oriana.

"She always says that," Garrus said. "Doesn't mean any of us listen to her." The girl smiled. She looked weak and sick, but she was alive. No thanks to Garrus. The memories of the innocents dead because of him came flooding back. That was the kind of pain that morphine had no power over.

"Should I call the others?" she inquired as she realized that Garrus was standing up. Garrus was about to tell her that there was no need, when the others came to him. Kaidan strolled in, leading two black-clad figures. Garrus jumped back in alarm before he realized that it was only Miranda and Jacob, their Cerberus uniforms traded for Shadow Broker armor.

Garrus looked up at Kaidan, who was smiling proudly. "I see that you've been busy," Garrus noted.

He placed a set of armor on the bed Garrus had previously occupied. It was pitch black. "Get dressed. There's a lot to explain."

Everyone, including Oriana respectfully cleared out of the med-bay to give Garrus a moment to change. Rather stiffly, he donned the armor of the troops that he'd been killing for the past day or so. The strange part was that he didn't even feel any different putting on this armor than his own. Sure, it fit a little more snugly in a few places, but Garrus was expecting to be repelled by the uniform, possibly as if he'd been forced to wear a Blue Suns uniform after he'd been chased off Omega. He examined himself in a full-length mirror near his gurney.

The black made him appear ruthless and utterly without compassion. What made him even more uneasy was the fact that much of his face-paint had been smudged off, presumably after it had been coated in his own blood and Dr. Chakwas had cleared it away. He wished he had time to touch it up, but there were greater things at stake than superficial preferences. Kaidan and the others were waiting for him, and he was dying to hear what Alenko had come up with. But just as he was leaving the med-bay, he caught sight of his own armor, sitting on an empty chair. The chest plate was riddled with bullet holes. _It's a miracle that I'm alive. _The blue armor had been rendered completely useless, too far gone to be saved. Absentmindedly, Garrus ran his hand over a few blood-lined bullet holes, then the section that had been destroyed by a missile back on Omega. To Garrus, that seemed like ages ago. But he didn't dwell on the past for long. He set the broken shell back down on the chair and left the med-bay wearing his new armor.

"It's actually a damn good plan," Jacob said as he, Miranda, and Kaidan led Garrus down to the hangar. "Alliance dude really came through."

Kaidan shrugged modestly, allowing Miranda into the elevator first. "It wasn't all my idea. It was actually Kasumi and Thane who found the armor on the shuttle, and Daryn who figured out the prisoner transport schedule."

"Are you ever going to tell me the actual plan?" Garrus demanded impatiently, anxious to wrap his mind around the details. He was wary of plans that were not his own, but whatever Kaidan had come up with was currently all they had.

"Oh, yeah," he said. The elevator doors opened, letting them out on the bottom level. They strode out into the hall and Kaidan gestured at the glass window that overlooked the hangar. "We're going to infiltrate the Shadow Broker's prison."

Inside the hangar was the Shadow Broker gunship that Garrus and Kaidan had rode in on. It was being rebuilt. Parts stripped from the Hammerhead replaced the broken bits of the gunship. All of the Normandy's engineers were hard at work. One of them paused to look up at the window. It was Donnelly. He waved cheerfully. Garrus was glad to see that he had made it out alive. Next to Donnelly was Mordin, his omni-tool scanning one of the thrusters. At the other end of the hangar, a black-armored krogan was helping one of the engineers move what looked like an engine part. Grunt. They carried it over to Mordin and let him inspect it.

"Impressive," Garrus said, nodding.

"We'll need it to sneak back in to the prisoner warehouse," Miranda said, indicating the gunship. The medium armor she was wearing overwhelmed her slight frame, but, renewed with vigor at her sister's rescue, her resolve was stronger than ever. "From there, we'll hijack an outgoing transfer shuttle and force the pilot to take us to the Broker's base."

Garrus assumed that meant that Daryn had succeeded in working out an accurate shuttle schedule. "Sounds good. Do we have any idea of what we'll encounter on the other side of that mass relay?"

Jacob turned to face Garrus. "Not exactly." Good thing Garrus loved surprises. "But what we're expecting is some kind of prison. Most likely where the Broker keeps all his captives. Where he's keeping Shepard."

_So this is it then_. No more running around Illium or dancing around Kamala's ultimatums. No more wasting time and getting people injured or killed. It was time to go find Shepard and get her back once and for all.

"I'm guessing that's where these uniforms come in," Garrus said, gesturing at the armor.

Miranda bobbed her head. She appeared to be somewhat uncomfortable beneath the protective plates, unaccustomed to their bulkiness. "Precisely. Once we reach our destination, we'll pose as Shadow Broker guards. The Illusive Man has confirmed that there are bounties on at least five of us. The plan is that we'll escort our own team into the prison, then go find where Shepard is being held and get her out of there."

There were a lot of things that could go wrong. For starters, the pilot could refuse to take them through the relay. Garrus hoped that they'd be able to convince him more easily than they had Nyxeris. Secondly, if the pilot didn't alert the Shadow Broker base to their arrival, there was the issue of fooling the other guards into thinking that they were also Broker agents. Garrus imagined a bit of a road block there. And if they did somehow manage to past the other agents, the ultimate challenge would be finding Shepard and getting her out of there. Then there was also the problem of the Ardat-Yakshi. If she was with the commander, their mission just got that much more impossible.

"When do we leave?" Garrus asked.

Kaidan felt triumphant. His plan had the turian's approval. And after all, planning was half the battle. Well, maybe in this case, about an eighth of the battle. "As soon as the gunship's ready. Engineer Daniels tells us that should be about another hour."

An hour. In an hour they'd be on their way to wherever it was that the Broker held his prisoners. On the way to being reunited with Shepard. Garrus checked the date on his omni-tool. It was nearly dawn of the fourth day since she was missing. That made it three whole days she'd been at the mercy of the Shadow Broker. _Three days too many._ Garrus swore to himself that before the sun set on Nos Astra again, he'd bring her home safely. He glanced at Kaidan and Miranda and Jacob. He'd bring them home, too.

"Good. Have everyone up in the comm room for a final briefing in forty-five minutes," Garrus said.

Miranda nodded curtly. "You got it." She and Jacob took the elevator back upstairs alone, leaving Garrus and Kaidan standing in front of the mirror.

"We're finally gonna end this," Kaidan said, taking a deep breath. They'd come a long way, but there was still more yet to go.

"Yeah," Garrus replied. The two of them were idly watching the engineers below, their minds on other things.

"You know we'll have to face the Ardat-Yakshi, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

There was a pause. "We'll have to kill her to get to Shepard."

Garrus narrowed his eyes. "I hadn't planned on letting her live."


	29. At the Heart of the Matter

At the Heart of the Matter

Kamala had to take the lives of four more victims before she was able to regain her wits. Being kicked out of Shepard's mind had turned her completely upside-down, and going back in immediately afterward had very nearly brought her to pieces. But at the end of the day, the one who was in pieces was the commander herself.

Stirring her drink with her pinky finger before taking a sip, Kamala relished the taste of her victory over Shepard. Nothing spoke of power quite like bringing the galaxy's most dangerous human to her knees. And it hadn't been easy. Her prize had been well fortified, protected by a bunker of her most treasured thoughts and armed with memories of fire and destruction that served as artillery. In fact, neither side had come out completely unscathed. Kamala was still fighting the aftermath of Shepard's counterattacks. An image of long-fingered husks suddenly pierced her, followed by an echo of scorched flesh and buzzing seeker swarms. She shuddered, trying to physically shake the flashbacks off. They receded after a moment. Kamala wondered if Shepard, too, experienced the living nightmares. And if so, how she managed to bear them day after day.

But even that side effect was negligible in comparison with the larger accomplishment. Shepard would soon be repurposed and indoctrinated to take orders from the Shadow Broker. Kamala would also be heavily involved with that process. Powerful biotics, especially Ardat-Yakshi, had the ability to influence an individual, to dominate their consciousness and bend them to their wishes. Ordinarily, it would not work on someone like Shepard who was uncommonly strong-willed. But all the pain-staking effort Kamala, Varick, and Tayir had spent enabled them to bypass her shields and barriers to reach the commander's core. In her vulnerable state, she had no way to resist Kamala's influence.

Currently, Shepard was in the prison infirmary. Her torture wounds were being patched up so that she would be able to don the uniform of the Shadow Broker and fight in his army. She was to become a pliant and deadly puppet, and Kamala would be the one to pull her strings. The Ardat-Yakshi could barely wait until the time came to take Shepard into battle and finally prove her strength to the whole galaxy.

* * *

The Normandy's armory was alive with activity. Everyone was getting to work prepping for their upcoming mission. Based on the armor that had been available on the stolen Broker gunship, the crew had been divided into two groups: those who would pose as guards, and those who would pretend to be prisoners. The latter group was composed of Jack, Mordin, Thane, Zaeed, Liara, and Kaidan. The Illusive Man had been able to confirm bounties on five of them, which meant that they would arouse less suspicion as prisoners. They'd recovered a wide variety of armor in terms of species; however, there wasn't much of it to go around. Ten sets had been found. Three complete human female sets fitted Samara, Miranda, and Kasumi's figures more closely than Liara and Jack's, so they had been chosen as Broker guards. In addition, there was enough armor to outfit two krogans, four turians, and a single human male. That meant that Grunt, Jacob, and Garrus were also disguised as agents of the Shadow Broker.

Thane noticed Jack skulking around the heavy weapons bench, eyeing the Cain longingly. "I do not believe that this would be an effective weapon, Jack. The Shadow Broker's prison will be close-quarters and the sheer force would -"

"Yeah, yeah," the biotic girl said. She sighed wistfully before snapping back to face the drell. "What's it to you anyway, frog boy? Fuck off." She pushed past Thane, slamming her shoulder into his on her way to the other side of the armory where her Eviscerator was being upgraded.

Garrus had retrieved his Widow from the forward battery and was in the process of outfitting it with the latest rapid-fire barrel that the Viper sported. Once he was finished, the thing would have one hell of a recoil, but Garrus needed that high rate of fire as well as the kick that only the Widow provided. When he was finished, the gun had a little more heft than he was used to, but in combat, it would be the deadliest rifle on the field.

He was admiring his handiwork when he was approached by Daryn. The younger turian opened his mouth to speak, but Garrus beat him to it. "Good work with the shuttle schedule. We'll be able to take them by surprise and hopefully go unnoticed," he said, complimenting the techie's work.

"Yeah. Anything I can do to help." Daryn watched as Garrus deftly loaded switched out the stock in favor of a larger one with a wider base. He cleared his throat. "Speaking of. I think there's another way I can be of assistance."

"Oh, yeah?" Garrus said, only half-listening. The kid had already served his purpose, and at the moment, he had to concentrate on getting everything ready for the mission.

"Well, you're down two specialists. Tali, the quarian, and that geth. I know the salarian used to be STG, but... well, I think you could use me as well." Garrus _mm-hmm_'d, not paying attention. He was sliding the scope into place, listening for the click as it locked in. Daryn sensed that his message had not gotten through. "What I'm trying to say is that you should take me with you."

The last four words made the older turian's head snap up. He blinked, and after a second or two pause, said, "Absolutely not."

Daryn restrained a whine from jumping out of his throat. He had to make Garrus think that he was a capable soldier, not some kid who was going to get in the way. "I'm not asking to be on the front line. But once you get to the prisoner warehouse, you'll need someone who knows how to get through any tech defenses that they might have put up. Didn't I get you through there the first time alright?"

The scary part of Daryn's argument was that it made sense. If Mordin was engaged in combat, there would be no specialist to hack through doors or loop around surveillance systems. Chances were that Mordin would be waving his omni-tool around to deliver incineration attacks as opposed to fussing with electronic obstructions. But Daryn was completely without training or combat experience, and Garrus didn't count fleeing his apartment and sprinting down the streets of Nos Astra with Miranda and Liara as experience.

"No. That's my final answer. You could make yourself useful and monitor the mission's progress from here with Joker, if that's what you want." Garrus got to his feet and tried to maneuver around Daryn, but the turian teenager obstinately blocked his path.

"Just let me do this. Give me a chance to show you that I'm an asset."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your _asset _on this ship and out of danger."

"But I can help! I can really make a difference, and -"

At that point, Liara made her way across the armory and approached the two turians. "Garrus, what's going on?" She'd heard their raised voices from the other side of the room, and she wasn't the only one. Jacob was at her side.

Garrus was going to explain, but Daryn was quicker. "The team's out of balance. You're combat-heavy. You need more tech." Then, he repeated, "I can help. I promise not to get in the way and I'll make sure that there aren't any problems getting through doors or being caught by cams, or anything else we encounter." Without giving Garrus time to intercede, he continued, "Liara. You know how good I am at this. I always come through."

It was true. Liara was Daryn's best friend on Illium. His best friend in the Terminus Systems. She was even the closest thing he still had to family, and she knew him better than anyone. Daryn was reliable and he was great at his job. "Daryn has never failed me before. I have no reason to think he should now," Liara said. The turian's face brightened. "But... I'm sorry. I can't let you risk your life, not when I've already dragged you into this mess." Gently, she put a hand beneath his chin and peered into his face. "When this is all over, you can return to your work in the city. Things will go back to how they were."

He turned his head away from her and for a moment, he looked small and lost. He'd go back to hiding in a city that was not his home, without even Momo, his late pet pyjak, to keep him company. Back to an empty life in an empty apartment with priceless artifacts that held no meaning at all.

"I don't want things the way they were," he said quietly. Despite himself, Garrus tilted his head, intrigued. More firmly, Daryn said, "I'm not going back to that life." Then, he drew himself up to full height and looked Garrus square in the eye. "I can't live like that anymore. I can't go back to being nothing."

"Daryn," Liara said, chiding him for saying such a thing yet still sympathetic. Her eyes softened towards him. As long as she'd known him, she had never noticed the loneliness and homesickness behind those bright eyes of his.

But he had the full attention of Garrus and he wasn't going to relinquish that. "I shouldn't have run away from home. Out here, I'm no one. My life doesn't matter." He snorted in a display of self-deprecation. "Not even to myself." He pressed on. "You have to see that I need this. This is my chance to prove that I'm not a deserter or a coward or any of the other things they call me back home." _He cares about what people on Palaven think more than I guessed. _Struggling to keep his dual voice-boxes in sync, Daryn said, "I... I want to be able to go back to my clan with my head held high and say that, against all odds, I made something of myself."

Only Garrus was able to fully appreciate the gravity of Daryn's predicament. Only he understood that turians valued duty, honor, and action above everything else. There was no way that Daryn could return to Palaven after abandoning his military commitment and shaming the Forsythe clan, especially since he'd become infamous for his desertion. But if he did somehow prove his worth, through battle or some other noble deed, the prodigal son would be welcomed home with open arms.

Who was Garrus to stand in the way of that? The gaze between the turians remained unbroken for nearly ten seconds before Garrus said, "This mission is going to be extremely dangerous. We're going into enemy territory. Once we leave, there is no going back. No changing your mind, no turning around."

A hard look came over the young turian's eyes. A look that Garrus was only used to seeing in fifth or sixth year military cadets, not a civilian surveillance specialist. A teenaged specialist, at that. "No more running. I'll see this through to the end."

Garrus felt heavy. His heart seemed to hang on him like an enormous weight. "Okay. I expect you to follow every one of my orders, Specialist Forsythe."

"Yes, sir."

"Even if it's to take cover behind Grunt or to run and hide."

"I understand."

"Then you're dismissed. Get your gear together – Mordin will set you up with a combat omni-tool and Jacob will assign you your pistol."

Daryn nodded. He was about to turn away, but hesitated. "Thank you. If... _when_ I make it home, I promise to do better. Not gonna turn into a complete waste of air, right?" His mandibles flared in a slight smile.

Garrus returned the expression but became serious after a moment. "Your life is valuable, Daryn. Remember that."

The newly christened Specialist grinned. "I'll try."

Before Jacob was about to leave to give Daryn the pistol, Garrus stopped him. "I hate to ask this of you, but will you keep an eye on him? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Jacob nodded readily. "Of course, Garrus." He saluted him, then went after Daryn to teach him how to reload. Garrus glanced down at his omni-tool. The kid had half an hour to learn how not to get himself killed. He hoped that those thirty minutes were used wisely.

Liara looked up at Garrus. "I'll make sure to keep close to him as well. I swear to take full responsibility for his actions," she said, bowing her head.

Garrus sucked in a deep breath. "Am I making a mistake here, Liara?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and instead of saying something comforting, she told him, "There is only one way to find out."

Liara left Garrus to calibrate the range on his M-15 Vindicator, then went to change the power source for the laser sight on her Phalanx heavy pistol. At the other end of the armory, Operative Lawson was doing the same. Liara greeted her cordially with a nod. Miranda returned it and was about to continue going about her business when something made her reconsider. "I never had the chance to thank you properly for saving me from the girl I thought was my sister," the Cerberus agent said, testing the weight of her pistol in her palm. She holstered it, then turned to face the asari. Liara looked mildly surprised. And pleased. "So thank you, Dr. T'Soni. I'm extremely grateful for your actions." Her gloved hand was extended. Liara shook it.

"Of course. I'm glad Oriana is okay. And you, as well."

A conflicted look crossed Miranda's face before she said, "Forgive me if I'm blunt, but there's something I need to know."

Liara raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The agitated expression on her face intensified. Then, she blurted out, "Why did you do it?" Liara blinked at her. "I'm curious. You defended Oriana so... passionately. It was your conviction that kept her alive, and kept me from making the worst mistake of my life. I just wanted to know why you went to such trouble for us when I've been nothing but rotten to you."

Liara was impressed that Miranda, who was genetically designed to be perfect, had actually admitted to her own wrongdoing. But that wasn't what defending Oriana had been about. Misty-eyed, the asari turned away and took a deep breath before looking back at Miranda. "There are enough broken families in this galaxy. I wanted to spare you that."

Twenty minutes later, the whole team was assembled in the briefing room for what would be the last time of their longest, most painful mission. Garrus took stock of them, his sharp blue eyes scanning every last one in a brief sweep. They all wanted this to end as much as he did; he could see it written on their faces. For better or for worse, the campaign against the Shadow Broker to retrieve the commander would finally cease.

"These last couple days have been hell on all of us. Discovering our commander was missing, facing the most deadly private army in the galaxy, knowing all those civilians died..." he trailed off for a moment, his mind drifting back to the image of Officer Laurel Tracit dead on the floor of the penthouse. But then he suddenly became very aware of the rest of the team watching him. Hanging on to his every word. "We've all got our reasons for why we want to take the fight to the Shadow Broker. Maybe it's because he's crossed the line too many times, and killed too many innocents to be allowed to continue breathing." Thane stiffened. Sending the ruthless, tyrannical Shadow Broker across the sea would most surely make the galaxy a brighter place. "Or that Ardat-Yakshi, who's devoured countless victims for the sake of her own strength." At the mention of the asari, Samara's eyes glittered. The justicar had taken it upon herself to eradicate all rogue Ardat-Yakshi. She would not let Kamala Nasar slip her net.

"Or maybe you just want to kill something, and the Broker is the closest thing in your sights." Jack and Grunt grinned at each other. Infiltrating the Shadow Broker's base promised to be one hell of a firefight. Both were looking forward to the violence that would undoubtedly ensue. "Whatever way you look at it, he's taken this attack to a personal level." They all thought about Tali down in the med-bay, Legion in a state of ruin inside the tech lab. Miranda's heart fluttered as she was reminded just how close to losing Oriana for good she had come. Throat clenched, Liara though of Feron. "They took Shepard from us," Garrus continued. "And if he thinks he can keep her, that we won't fight back, then for all his information that bastard doesn't know a damn thing. We are the most elite fighting force that this galaxy has ever seen. We will not sit back and allow this to continue." Garrus rested his hands on the edge of the projection table, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes. "We're going to make him regret ever getting this close to us."

A sense of clarity fell over the room. The moment of undertaking was at hand and their fortitude had heightened to the extreme. The Shadow Broker was going to pay for what he'd done, and they would at long last return their commander to her rightful place.

"But I won't lie to you: this isn't going to be easy. We're going into enemy territory, and we might lose people. If there is anyone here who can't handle that, speak up now, because once we're in, there's no turning back."

Silence. They were all ready and willing to launch the assault on the Broker's prison and end the campaign once and for all. "Good. Everyone get down to the hangar and board the gunship. We're moving out."


	30. Unfortunate But Necessary

Unfortunate But Necessary

The Cerberus crew had assembled in the hangar to send off the rest of the team. Those staying behind knew that the team would either return with the commander, or not at all. And if the latter did come to pass, the crew would surely disband, just as the crew of the first Normandy had done when Shepard had died. Dr. Chakwas didn't think she would be able to bear it. As Garrus passed by, she said to him, "We're counting on you to come home."

"That's the plan." Dr. Chakwas knew that. She just needed to hear him say it.

Garrus approached the hastily repaired gunship and saw Joker trying to climb in through the side door, muttering to himself, "Why do these damn things have to be so high... Garrus!" Joker turned around, gingerly setting his feet back on the ground. "Good thing you have me to fly this piece of crap, right? Wouldn't be a very good start to the mission if you crashed five feet from the hangar door!"

"Nice try, Joker. Besides, I need you here."

The pilot's eyebrow raised. He was still hanging on to the edge of the gunship. "For...?"

"As soon as we leave, get the Normandy out of here. I don't want the Broker to have a lock on us. And Shepard's gonna need a ship when she gets back," Garrus explained. Joker glanced at the gunship's cockpit. He hated feeling so weak and infirm, but Garrus was right. He could still be useful by doing what he did best: flying the Normandy.

"I... yeah, okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back, then," Joker said, backing away. Kaidan was in the pilot's seat, firing up the engines. Garrus hopped on the gunship. "Keep her low – you'll drop right out of the sky if you push her too hard!" Joker called, slipping in some final advice. The Cerberus crew was waving its farewells. "Easy on the thrusters, and don't forget to double check the output of the combustion mani-" But his words were drowned out by the guttural growling of the gunship's engines. A little unsteadily, it swung around, then sped out of the hangar and out of sight.

Joker watched them go, his chest heavy. "I really hope that's not the last time we see them."

Donnelly, who shared the pilot's concern about the integrity of the gunship, reached out and gave Joker a friendly slap on the back. "I feel the same way."

* * *

The team was seated on the benches where Shadow Broker shock troops would normally be. Each one was mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming battle in their own way: both Samara and Thane seemed to be immersed in their prayers and meditation, while Jacob and Zaeed methodically checked and rechecked each of their weapons. Grunt was cracking his knuckles and grinding his teeth, a ritual that Garrus had seen Wrex go through countless times.

The only person who looked out of place was Daryn. He sat next to Kaidan, in the copilot's chair, shifting around to try and make himself comfortable. Jacob had given him the smallest set of turian armor that they'd found, which would serve all functional purposes, but it was definitely too big. Garrus watched him for a moment, realizing that Daryn remind him a lot of himself when he was that age. Headstrong, fiery, and a hint of cockiness. Running around with the notion in his head that he could make something more of himself than the military career path set out for him. The only difference was that Garrus had stuck to that path a little longer before leaving. Before Shepard came along. In a way, that made Daryn even braver: against the wishes of his clan and the social standards of an entire culture, he'd chosen his independence.

But the time had come for him to go back. Whatever Daryn ended up doing with the rest of his life, the kid needed his family. Immediately after Shepard was safely returned home, Garrus would personally escort Daryn back to the Forsythes on Palaven. He imagined that Daryn would stir up quite a commotion, but at least he would be back where he belonged.

"Touchdown in two minutes," Kaidan said from the pilot's chair. Garrus nodded and relayed the message to the rest of the team. They were ready.

Daryn flicked through his omni-tool. "Looks like the next prisoner transport shuttle is going to leave in... nine minutes. We'll need to move fast."

Seven minutes. That would have to be enough. After all, they would only have to sneak onboard the shuttle just before it left and force the pilot to continue flying. In theory, it would take a matter of seconds.

Kaidan brought the gunship down by the back end of the unremarkable warehouse, home of the Shadow Broker's prisoner holding cells. True to Daryn's schedule, there was a transport shuttle in the docking bay. It was unexpectedly large; about half the size of the Normandy. Garrus wondered just how many prisoners passed through the holding warehouse, never to be seen again. With any luck, Shepard would not be included in that statistic.

"Nice and slow," Garrus said, hovering over Kaidan's shoulder. "Right next to the shuttle." They needed to get as close as possible to their objective in order to avoid being detected. Even with the Shadow Broker armor disguises, the sudden reappearance of a missing gunship might raise a few too many questions and expose them before they even had a chance to leave Illium.

The gunship's undercarriage made contact with the port, thunking audibly. There was a slight hiss of pressure release as the balance couplings latched on to both airfoils. Everyone held their breaths. There were no alarms. No swarm of troops flooding the docking bay. It appeared as if the prisoner shuttle had already been loaded. All they needed to do was sneak onto it before it left.

"Get on that shuttle, now," Garrus said, sliding open the gunship door. "Go."

The team filed out silently, moving as fast as they could while still making as little noise as possible. Garrus and Kaidan were the last ones out, sealing the doors behind them in case anyone got the idea to follow them.

As it turned out, the Shadow Broker's warehouse was right on the edge of the city block, at least a kilometer above street level. Garrus remembered riding in an elevator to get to the room full of cages. But he'd had no idea they were so high up. The dock was a metal structure that hung off the main building like a balcony. Currently, it was empty besides the gunship and the prisoner shuttle, but it looked like it could hold up to half a dozen ships. That struck Garrus as unnecessarily large. However, overlooking Nos Astra's financial district with its towering skyscrapers and bustling city traffic, the dock really didn't seem that big at all.

"Garrus, get over here." Liara's hushed voice seemed too loud in the open space. He made his way towards the transfer shuttle, bypassing the rest of the team in order to reach Liara. She was standing next to Daryn, who was knelt by the command console of the shuttle's loading door. The young turian's hands were a blur, his mandibles clicking insistently. "It's not opening."

"What do you mean it's not opening?" As Garrus spoke, his eyes were scanning the docks. The doors to the holding warehouse were shut, which meant that anyone inside was oblivious to their presence. Unless... _Shit. __The __cameras._He motioned to Kasumi to scan the area for them and disable the ones she found. Hopefully whoever was on monitoring duty was taking a long break.

"It's demanding an access code. It's not interfaced to any internal systems, and any bypass algorithms are being rejected." Daryn paused and looked up. "I'm sorry. I -"

But Garrus had already turned his back on him. Daryn had failed to fulfill his sole purpose on the mission and was costing them precious time. Daryn started to go after Garrus, but Liara put a hand on his arm, shaking her head.

Access codes. Garrus had an idea of where he could find those. "Kaidan, that terminal you hacked when we were here the first time. Did it have anything about ship access codes?"

Kaidan's brow creased as he recalled the complex data. "There was a long list of ship names, each with a twelve or thirteen digit number sequence. I thought they might have been serial codes, like a docking manifest."

_Those __number __sequences __have __to __be __the __access __codes._ "Okay. Let's go." Then, he addressed the rest of the team. "Get behind some cover, out of sight. We're going to open those doors to get the codes. As soon as we get back, we're out of here." They acknowledged the order. Daryn jumped to get the docking bay doors open, while Garrus led Kaidan and Mordin, who was needed in case there were any other unexpected tech barriers, through to warehouse.

It was just as dim as it had been the first time Garrus had come through. Except there was one major difference: there was a complete absence of noise. Garrus tried to place exactly why that was so unsettling when he realized that it meant all the prisoners were gone. His sharp eyes swept over the cages. Empty. He saw dark forms splayed out on the ground and wondered why they'd been left behind before it hit him that they were dead. Each body was riddled with gunfire, their dirty, unwashed flesh already starting to putrefy.

"Oh my God," Kaidan said, the stench slamming into him full force. "They're all dead."

"Sporadic gunfire indicates haste. Executions carried out under time pressure," Mordin said, pausing for a moment to do a quick scan of a nearby body with his omni-tool.

"The Shadow Broker must have known that we passed through here. He used Shepard's look-alikes to lure us out, then killed the rest in case we came back to rescue them," Garrus theorized. _If__ I __had __set __them __free __the __first __time __we __came, __they'd __all __be __alive. __And__ the Broker __wouldn't __have__ been __able __to __use __those __other __women __to __trick __us __into __thinking __that __Shepard __was __here __in__ Nos__ Astra. _It was his fault that they were dead, Garrus knew. Their blood was on his hands. He had the opportunity to save them and he chose not to. But even as the overbearing odor of death assailed his nostrils, Garrus knew that he'd made the right decision. As long as the Shadow Broker and the Ardat-Yakshi thought that everything was going according to plan, Shepard would live. If they'd seen that things were going downhill, they could have killed her in order to spare themselves further trouble.

_But__ does __that __justify __the __loss __of __all __these __lives? _Garrus clenched his fists. _It __has __to. __It __has __to._

* * *

Varick left the infirmary feeling satisfied with the way the plan had progressed despite the considerable setbacks on Illium. They'd expected some sort of resistance from Shepard's former team, and they'd delivered most admirably. Varick was impressed with their attempts to get their beloved commander back, but that crusade had come to a swift, predictable end. Drained of energy and willpower by their hunt around Nos Astra, Garrus Vakarian had ordered their retreat. The Normandy left Illium several minutes ago, and Varick had the departure records to prove it. Varick supposed they might be regrouping with Cerberus infiltration teams, but by the time they managed to pick up a lead and discover Shepard's location, it would be too late.

With that nuisance out of the way, Varick could finally shift his attention to the final phase of their plan: molding Shepard into the perfect biotic super soldier. The few short days that he, Kamala, and Tayir had spent breaking down her mental barriers were the equivalent of decades spent in meditation that any powerful biotic usually underwent in order to attain their peak biotic capacity. But even the strength of the drell assassin or the asari justicar would not be compare to Shepard's once Kamala was finished with her work. The Ardat-Yakshi had the ability to force others to follow her command, bending them to her will. Shepard would become the ultimate weapon, and the Shadow Broker had no end of uses for her talents.

Varick glanced back at the infirmary before heading towards the command center, a rare smile on his face. He felt himself relaxing, even feeling a twinge of joy. At last, the pieces were falling into place. Everything was going according to plan.


	31. The Lionhearted Lamb

The Lionhearted Lamb

Garrus forced himself to sideline his emotions in favor of the more pressing task at hand: obtaining access codes for the shuttle before it left in about... six minutes. He briefly made eye contact with Kaidan and Mordin. They needed to get moving. The rest of the team was waiting for them on the dock, hidden but vulnerable.

"It's over here," Kaidan said, referring to the dock-keeping information terminal that he'd hacked the first time they'd come through the prisoner warehouse. It was exactly as he'd left it. A few basic firewalls were intact, but between him and Mordin, they were able to clear them in no time. They located the name of the ship they were to board, the _Steel Cog, _and copied its access code into Kaidan's omni-tool. They were about to take off when a voice stopped them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" A batarian had seemingly materialized out of thin air. He had his gun trained on Kaidan, who had only just lowered his omni-tool.

Garrus turned around. _Spirits, where did he come from? Nevermind. Come on, Vakarian, think dammit... _"I've been authorized to take a load of prisoners through the relay. Special circumstances."

"On whose authority?"

Garrus froze. "The, uhhh, the Sha-"

"The Ardat-Yakshi authorized the transfer. Kamala Nasar won't be pleased to hear that this shuttle was delayed by some low-ranking scrub," Kaidan interceded smoothly, waving his hand at the batarian insultingly.

But a real agent of the Shadow Broker would not be so easily fooled. "State your name and business here, human."

Now it was Kaidan's turn to stammer. Luckily Mordin had already anticipated the question and come up with a response. "Bounty hunters. Spent considerable resources tracking targets. Would like to receive bounty. Sooner, preferable than later."

All four of the batarian's eyes swept over the strange trio suspiciously. "I'll need to see a record and signed transfer request form for each prisoner." _Damnable bureaucrat! _

Garrus was about to claim that all the paperwork had been forwarded to Kamala, hoping that mentioning her name might invoke some measure of fear within the batarian, but before he could, a figure dropped down from the ceiling and landed silently behind the soldier. _Thane. _Somehow, he'd made it all the way from the opposite end of the warehouse. The drell made a swift approach, then snapped the batarian's neck in one clean motion before he could even make a sound.

"Quite an entrance," Garrus said with a nod.

"I've been practicing."

They were about to move out when suddenly an obnoxious alarm began blaring, the dim lighting replaced by frantic red flashing. Shadow Broker agents began pouring out of a guard post. Garrus figured they might have been tipped off by the sound of the tense exchange and had realized something was amiss, or maybe caught something on the cameras. Mordin, Kaidan, Thane, and Garrus drew their weapons, but it soon became apparent that they were sorely outmatched and without any kind of cover whatsoever. Not wasting another second, they turned and sprinted back towards the exit.

Gunfire sprayed their heels, urging them forward. Garrus had counted nearly a dozen Broker agents, with more assuredly on the way. He cursed their luck. They'd be lucky to make it out of the warehouse alive, let alone leave Illium. Bullets washed over their shields. They were running out of time.

They were almost at the end when Garrus realized that their exit was blocked – behind a row of sturdy cargo crates, a group of black-armored agents had opened fire. _A trap! _But after a moment, he realized that the agents were actually his own team laying down cover fire. He could pick out Jack's small form, jumping on top of a crate in order to launch a pull field at one of their enemies before ducking to avoid a missile.

"Go!" Their sprint became faster still. Over the roar of the guns and the sound of his own heart hammering in his ears, Garrus could hear his teammates breathing next to him. Kaidan in quick, even puffs. The salarian in longer draughts: superior lung capacity at work. And Thane with a little hitch at the end of every breath. They were pushing themselves to the limit. If they had to sustain their pace any longer, one of them would surely drop from over-exertion.

Heavy pistol in hand, Liara tried to take out as many of the Shadow Broker's agents as possible. But as many as she felled, twice as many took their place. She glanced at the four figures sprinting towards her, their knees and arms pumping in order to attain maximum speed. Would it be enough? Their shields were nearly drained. They had mere moments before their backs were left completely exposed and their armor was shredded to bits by the ruthless Broker agents.

"Goddess," she breathed. They weren't going to make it. They were going to be killed.

A second later, each of them was vaulting over the crates, a storm of bullets in their wake. Mordin landed lithely, his flexible limbs coiling into a crouch. Thane tucked into a classic roll. Kaidan hit the ground on his side, then scrambled to slide into cover. Garrus sprawled gracelessly, panting, before taking his place next to Kaidan.

Liara resisted the urge to fling her arms around both of their necks and kiss them. But their survival was a small victory, and their mission had barely begun.

Jacob flung a biotic attack over the crates before turning to Garrus. "We need to get out of here, now!" Daryn caught his attention by gesturing down at his omni-tool. They had a little over five minutes remaining. If they were going to leave on schedule, they'd need a better plan than simply punching in the access code and taking off.

Miranda had read his mind. "We won't be able to leave under heavy fire. We'll be shot down!" she shouted over the din of battle. She was right: the Shadow Broker's troops would tear apart the unarmed transport shuttle with their heavy weapons.

For once, Liara agreed with the Cerberus operative. "Not to mention they'll probably alert the Broker to our presence if we don't take them out," she added. That meant that they would have to take out the forty-plus agents within the warehouse to get a clean escape. Garrus poked his head out of cover to confirm that number. In that brief glimpse, he picked up something he'd missed on their initial pass through the warehouse moments ago: black crates the size of the Kodiak, lining the walls of the warehouse and almost completely obscured by the blocky cages.

There wasn't a shadow of doubt in his mind that they were the same charges that had destroyed Gemini Alpha. And by the look of it, there was enough of them to take out the whole warehouse. The blast radius would be immense. It was exactly what they needed.

"Okay," Garrus said. "I have an idea."

Mordin recognized the military-grade ordinance from his time spent in STG and explained in clipped phrases that their external shells were impervious to gunfire and were only vulnerable from within; they were designed solely to be set off by a detonator. However, the detonation signature would have to be manually assigned to each crate of ordinance, or else the crate's sensors would not recognize the detonate command and fail to go off. A small stealth team, led by Thane, would sneak through the warehouse and activate as many explosives as possible. Samara and Jack were going along to provide biotic barriers for Mordin, who would be the one to enter in the detonation response signature. As soon as they returned, the shuttle would take off.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team would be the diversion. They would do everything in their power to distract the Shadow Broker's forces from the stealth group. At some point, Garrus would need Daryn to enter the access codes and open the shuttle door. Garrus hoped that they'd be able to spare one or two of them to go in and subdue the pilot before he took off.

_One thing at a time. _First, they had to get the stealth team started. Garrus glanced into Thane's charcoal eyes. The drell nodded. His team was ready. Garrus signaled to Kasumi. A sly smile was visible beneath her hood. She whipped out a handful of flashbang grenades, priming them all at once and tossing them into the air. Right on cue, Kaidan hit the airborne grenades with a throw field, scattering them into the mass of Shadow Broker troops.

The flashbangs exploded, sending shrapnel flying in every direction. More importantly, the noise and smoke screen veiled the movement of the stealth team. Thane disappeared into the warehouse, followed by Mordin, Samara, and Jack. The Broker troops were none the wiser. The timing had worked out perfectly. _At least something went right on this mission. _

Now it was time for the rest of them to do their part: creating a loud, violent mess for their enemy to focus on. Miranda, Jacob, Liara and Kaidan shot biotic attacks indiscriminately over their cover, barely taking the time to aim. Garrus and Grunt weren't picky when it came to choosing targets to hit with concussive rounds. Switching to his trusty old sniper rifle, Zaeed was picking off the heavy weapons specialists at the back of the room and shouting, "Goddamn batarian terrorists!" over the roar of gunfire. Even Daryn threw in the odd incineration blast when there seemed to be a break in enemy fire.

After a minute or so, when Garrus was convinced that the agents of the Shadow Broker were unaware of the stealth team's progress, it was time for Daryn to open the ship. "Specialist!" Garrus shouted, getting the younger turian's attention. His head snapped up at the sound of his new title. Garrus jerked his thumb towards the ship's door. Daryn nodded and got to work. Liara guarded his back as he entered the access code into the operations console. When Garrus heard the mechanical whir of the door lowering, the knot in his chest loosened. Slightly.

"Grunt: go!" Garrus needed the krogan to assist Liara and Daryn in subduing the pilot. He prayed that Grunt's Claymore would be reason enough for the pilot to agree to help them. As the trio disappeared inside the ship, Garrus shouted to Grunt, "We need this one alive!"

The only response was a hearty chuckle. _That's somewhat worrisome. _But at the moment, there were more urgent matters that needed addressing. The Broker's troops realized that the strength of the attacks coming from behind the crates had suddenly dwindled. They took advantage of the situation and went on the offensive: two groups were posted on either side of the warehouse's opening. _This could be potentially problematic. _The stealth team was still inside – Garrus hadn't seen where Thane and the others had entered, but it looked like their exit route was blocked off.

"Concentrate your fire!" Garrus ordered. Their attacks were divided into powerful bursts: Kaidan and Miranda would unleash their biotics while Zaeed lobbed inferno grenades at the frontal assault groups. As they were recovering, Jacob would pick off stragglers with a pull field and Kasumi focused on plunging them further into a state of disorientation with her flashbangs or a well-timed shadow strike. Yet even as they fell, more agents came to replace them. They were fighting an uphill battle, and it became more and more obvious that their best chance at clearing the warehouse was indeed to blow the whole thing up.

Garrus kept his ears tuned for any signs of combat within the transfer shuttle or the return of the stealth team. Another minute and a half later, Garrus was pinged with an incoming transmission. It was Thane. "We're nearly finished with the last charge. But we may have been spotted. We need you to distract them as we make our return."

Garrus thought that they were already distracting them. Somehow, it wasn't quite enough. They needed a big finish. Grabbing the grenade launcher off his back holster, Garrus switched the safety to off. Originally, he'd planned to save all of its ammo for whatever was on the other side of the relay, but that was before everything had gone so awry. "Thane: get ready. You're gonna have a short window."

"Understood."

Garrus turned to his teammates, the last ones that remained to hold their little fortress of crates. He was amazed at how whenever the team had been forced to split, they'd each compensated for the loss and made sure that there were no gaps between them. _Hold the line. Hold the line. _Two years later, Captain Kirrahe's words were as powerful as ever. "Hit them with everything you've got! Now!"

All at once, an explosion of force emanated from behind the crates. Biotics, grenades, incendiary and concussive rounds, and a merciless barrage of ballistics all blended into a violent symphony of destruction that washed through their enemies. The Broker's troops fumbled, their numbers rapidly thinned and unable to recover from the sudden bombardment.

The eruption ceased when Thane, Mordin, Samara, and Jack slid into cover mostly unscathed. Garrus ducked below the line of fire to receive a status report on the charges.

"Everything's in place. This warehouse is going to blow in thirty seconds!" Thane explained hurriedly.

Garrus was taken aback. "Thirty seconds? What happened to the detonator?"

A grim look was on Mordin's face. "Had to improvise!"

"Everyone get on the ship! Kaidan, tell them to take off, now!" Kaidan nodded in affirmation. He was the first to sprint through the open door. As quickly as they could, the rest of them began boarding the ship, some staying behind to empty their clips at the Broker's troops before peeling off. Nearly the whole team had made it by the fifteen second mark.

"Garrus!" a voice screamed. Liara. She was barely audible over the increasing roar of gunfire and the sound of the prison ship's engines waking up, whirring to life. Garrus popped a final heat sink, then turned and sprinted back to the ship. Twelve seconds before the warehouse was leveled. The rest of the team providing cover fire, he made it through the opening, nearly losing his balance as he barreled forward. Liara grabbed him, relinquishing hold of Daryn in order to squeeze Garrus closer. She'd almost lost him yet again.

The balance couplings released, and the ship transitioned into the final preparation stages before take off. Whoever was in charge of convincing the pilot to fly had succeeded. Either that, or it was Grunt sitting in the pilot's chair. Garrus whirled to face the prison shuttle's door, giving the field of their hard-fought battle one last glance.

That brief moment made his heart drop into his stomach. One of the Shadow Broker agents, presumably the one who Thane suspected caught sight of the stealth team, was posted next to a crate of explosives right next to the door. Disabling it. Undoing their work. A split second later, his fear was confirmed by the beeping of Mordin's omni-tool. The salarian raised his arm, blinking in surprise. Garrus spotted the countdown timer: two seconds left. It was frozen at two seconds.

Those bombs had to go off no matter what. Without them, any surviving agents would unquestionably alert the Broker. The rest of the team would be killed before they could even reach the prison where Shepard was being held. _Shepard. _She'd never see the light of day. If the charges didn't detonate, all the pain and effort would be for nothing.

Garrus had sacrificed too much for that to happen. He was willing to give up what little he had left in order for the mission to have a shot at success.

_Hold the line. _He brushed off Liara, making his way towards the door and drawing his assault rifle. _Is this how Ashley felt? Knowing that she'd be consumed by the blast but seeing the mission through anyway? _Williams was immortalized by her actions on Virmire. She was a soldier through and through, and not even the certainty of death had swayed her from her objective. There was so much at stake. The way Garrus saw it, he didn't even have a choice: he had to reactivate those charges.

He was halfway out the door when a powerful blow tossed him aside. Liara must have yanked him back with her biotics. "What are you doing?" she screeched. But her words weren't directed at him. They were meant for Daryn.

Upon realizing what Garrus was about to do, a sudden clarity had fallen over Specialist Forsythe. A divine flash of intuition had shown him exactly why he was brought along on the mission: it was _his_ destiny to reactivate the charges, not Vakarian's. This was how he was supposed to prove his worth. This was going to be what cleared his name as a coward and deserter, and instead honor him as a selfless, brave individual.

An unexpected spurt of strength from within Daryn had allowed him to knock over Garrus and leap out of the door, then sprint at full speed towards those charges.

Garrus was about to go right after him when Mordin shouted, "Wait! Only two seconds until detonation after reactivation! Need to escape blast radius!"

Daryn was getting farther away by the millisecond. Even if Garrus went after him, there was no way that either of them would be able to make it back in time before the blast took out them and the ship. The countdown may have been stalled, but after Daryn reactivated it, _if _he reactivated it, there were only two seconds left before they were cooked. The ship needed to leave immediately, or it wasn't going to make it. _He knew it was a one-way trip. Just like I did. _"Everyone, lay down some cover fire! Go, go, go!"

Liara yelled in protest. "No!" She threw herself forward, trying to jump off the ship even as it was taking off. Jacob restrained her from behind, pulling her back. She fought with savage, desperate strength even though she knew it was useless. She screamed his name, "Daryn!"

But he was too far gone. Daryn was sprinting across the battlefield, his black armor fooling the other agents into thinking that he was one of them. Though that advantage didn't last long: heavy pistol raised, he opened fire as he ran, every heat sink lodging in the skulls of the Broker's troops. Daryn felt as if the Spirits themselves had commandeered his body, guiding their vessel to glory. They wanted him to succeed. By their will, he would become a legend. Yet he wasn't invincible. A spray of bullets washed over his shields, draining them. He was nearly at the charge, almost at the site of reactivation. He could feel white hot projectiles embed themselves in his armor, his skin. Omni-tool raised, he gave the command to re-initiate countdown. Two seconds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the prison ship speeding away. One. He would be welcomed home a hero. Him, Daryn Forsythe. Zero. Welcome home.

The transport ship bucked forward, the force of the blast rattling it angrily. It stopped after a few seconds. The door was safely shut, but when Garrus closed his eyes, he saw the smoldering ruins of the Shadow Broker's base of operations in Nos Astra. _It's done. _

"Oh Goddess," Liara was sobbing. She'd collapsed to her knees, Jacob carefully letting her down. "He should have... oh, why..."

Garrus sunk to the floor, sliding against the wall and letting his head rest against it. _I was ready to die. That was supposed to be me down there. _His side still stung from when Daryn had shoved him aside. As he tried to figure out what exactly had motivated the younger turian to sacrifice himself, Garrus realized that Daryn wasn't just some kid who got in the way: he was the one who cleared it for the rest of them.

"Why'd he do it?" Miranda said softly.

Jacob glanced down at where Liara was wiping her eyes, then helped her to her feet as she composed herself. His gaze came to rest on the door that only moments ago Daryn had jumped out of. He couldn't help but feel a clenching guilt in his throat. He'd been assigned to watch over the kid, and he'd failed. After a moment, he said, "He wanted to be remembered for something good."

Thane, whose head had been bowed and his hands clasped in prayer, looked up. "I will make sure that his sacrifice is made known by his family. His name will no longer be scorned, but revered."

Garrus stared at his gloved hands. _What kind of pride is worth a damn that a kid has to die? __What kind of twisted, fucked-up society do I belong to that would rather have him throw himself into a war like this than be accepted back into his own home? _But maybe Daryn hadn't done it for the people of Palaven. Maybe he'd sacrificed his life in order to make his existence meaningful. Daryn was now no longer just another reclusive deserter who wanted to get away from his overbearing parents: he was a hero. Like Williams. Like Garrus would have been if he'd gone instead.

After a moment, Garrus got to his feet, feeling a thousand pounds heavier than when he'd first sat down. "Specialist Forsythe... _Daryn, _gave his life for every one of us. For Shepard." The team watched his blue eyes darken. "We owe it to him to keep it together and finish this."

They nodded, accepting those words. They took deep, steadying breaths. One of them had died, but there was still a long way to go. As Garrus strode up to the bridge, a brief flash of memory crossed his mind: one of his last exchanges with Daryn.

_ "No more running. I'll see this through to the end. If... when I make it home, I promise to do better. Not gonna turn into a complete waste of air, right?" _

_ "Your life is valuable, Daryn. Remember that." _

_ "I'll try."_


	32. The Point of No Return

**AN:** Sorry for the super long break! I haven't run off to the circus, though between all the college applications and studying for mid-terms, I might actually be better suited to the life of a lion tamer. Or a fortune teller. Maybe the gift of foresight would make me less of a procrastinator? (Probably not.)

Anyway, I felt the urgent need to post a chapter in honor of this fic's one year anniversary. Yay! Hopefully I'll be able to finish it before March 6 and I drop off the radar for good. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, alerting, and of course all the encouraging reviews. I truly do appreciate the feedback. Enjoy the chapter!

The Point of No Return

Garrus made his way up to the bridge. It wasn't a long walk. The ship was small, but well kept. It looked to be a civilian-class small cargo or passenger vessel. Though if there were any passengers about, they were well hidden. Garrus thought that the Steel Cog was supposed to be delivering a shipment of prisoners to the Broker's prison on the other side of the relay. _Then again, the warehouse on Illium was totally empty. Maybe no transfers were scheduled. _That posed a problem for the progress of the mission. If the Steel Cog returned unscheduled, whoever was waiting for them at the prison would know that something was amiss. _We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. Which will most likely involve killing anyone who asks too many questions. _It was risky and sloppy, but at that point, they didn't have any other choice.

Kaidan and Grunt were keeping the Steel Cog's pilot company. Grunt's shotgun was casually nuzzling the back of the pilot's elbow. "What've we got?" Garrus asked as he approached, his eyes scanning the various system screens about the cockpit.

Kaidan turned around and nodded towards the pilot. "He'll take us through the relay. Says he's already flown the route a dozen times this week."

The pilot was a skinny salarian, wearing the trademark black uniform of the Shadow Broker's forces. He tried to get a look at Garrus and Kaidan, but a sharp nudge from Grunt's shotgun convinced him otherwise. "Just fly the ship." Garrus ordered.

The salarian didn't protest, but he did ask, "What are you looking for? There's nothing worth taking where we're headed."

Garrus knew that the Broker's personal army was extremely loyal and well-trained. Understandably, the salarian was trying to dissuade them from continuing their course of action. Garrus figured that the Shadow Broker didn't take well to subordinates who let infiltrators into his high-security prison. "It's what we need to take back that's valuable."

The salarian twitched. He was remarkably calm for someone whose ship was being hijacked. Garrus wondered what was going through his mind. Did he fear for his life? Or was he just biding his time until he could activate some kind of alarm system? Garrus nodded to Kaidan, indicating that he should search the area for any such devices.

The extra-planetary thrusters kicked in, and Garrus watched as Nos Astra faded into a little sparkling speck in a mass of land. He felt uneasy, like he was leaving something crucial behind. The hostile metropolis was the last place any of them had seen Shepard. It was their stronghold in the fight against the Shadow Broker, and as they sped away in their stolen vessel, Garrus couldn't help but grow anxious. They were venturing out into the unknown. They would either find Shepard or they wouldn't. No in-between. No room for error. No going back.

"What can you tell me about the prison?" Garrus asked of the salarian while they breached atmo. There was a tugging sensation as Illium's gravity reluctantly let them go, like a mother unwilling to release her child from her embrace. Another lurch from the thrusters and they were free.

"It's not just a prison. Where we're headed is the Broker's main base of operations. It's packed with his troops. Any operatives that aren't on active missions are stationed on base."

The Broker's main base of operations. Garrus swallowed. Hopefully the agents would be occupied with their own duties and not interfere with their mission. _Right. We can do this. _"Where do you make your drop-offs?"

"Not in the internment sector, if that's what you were hoping. We can't risk any prisoners wandering off," the salarian answered.

"How do we know he's not lying?" Grunt asked, waving his shotgun at the pilot. Garrus knew that there was a very good chance the pilot was feeding them false information with the intent to derail their mission and send them to their demise.

"It's not like it makes a difference," the pilot spoke up, retaining his cool composure as he guided the transport shuttle away from Illium and towards the other end of the system. The three of them looked at him. "It's highly improbable that you'll make it out alive. Whether or not I set you on the right path is of no consequence. This... _plot _of yours will only end in one way: death." He paused. "So don't say I didn't warn you."

Kaidan looked out at the approaching darkness rising up to meet them as they sped away from Illium. Back on the Normandy, none of them really knew what they were walking into, only that it was going to be one hell of a ride. Once they were actually on the shuttle and closing in on the mass relay, they had a new perspective. A dimmer one, with more finality. They were headed straight into the belly of the beast, and they'd be facing almost the entirety of the Broker's private army. On Illium, they'd manage to scrape through with their lives, but plunging themselves into their enemies' home turf would be a completely separate matter. Kaidan glanced down at his assault rifle. Would Shepard want them to throw their lives away like this? She was a soldier. She understood the risks of battle, and that the sacrifice of one was for the good of many. Whatever she was going through, whatever the Shadow Broker was doing to her... Kaidan knew Shepard, and he knew that she was much too selfless to actually want to be rescued. Taking a deep breath, Kaidan turned to Garrus.

"Fair enough," Garrus said. "But still. Grunt, keep an eye on him." The krogan grinned. Garrus left the cockpit, heading down to update the rest of the team on what they were walking into.

"Garrus. Wait." Kaidan caught up to him on the bridge.

But Garrus barely slowed. "This is good, Alenko. I think the pilot's telling the truth."

"About the part where we're all going to die?"

Garrus didn't look fazed. Kaidan found his single-mindedness unnerving, and eerily reminiscent of Shepard. "Once we dock, all we have to do is find Shepard and get out. Simple."

"No, Garrus, it's not simple. At all." Garrus paused, regarding his human companion with a hint of suspicion. The two of them stopped in the hall. "This is the Shadow Broker's main base of operations. There could be _hundreds _of his agents in there."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy. Just simple."

"You don't get it!" Kaidan said, exasperated. "What we're trying to do is... insane. If, by some miracle, we're not all killed and somehow manage to get Shepard out alive, what do you think she'll say? That she's glad her team mates threw away their lives for her? That it was all worth it?"

"I thought we agreed to end this," Garrus said, his eyes narrowed. He didn't understand how they'd come this far and now, on the threshold of their final challenge, _now _was when Alenko objected.

"But at what cost?" Garrus felt his stomach turn. He couldn't stand to look at Kaidan. "She even told us not to come looking for her."

"They had her at gunpoint! They were forcing her to say those things. We have to get her back, Kaidan."

"She won't see it the same way. You and I both know it. She doesn't think that she's better than any one of us. She wouldn't let us all die for her."

"We're not leaving her there. No matter how many more stand in our way, we're going to see this mission through to the end. The rest of the team knows the risks. They're willing to give their lives for her." Garrus took a step back from Kaidan. "It looks like I can't say the same for you."

So now Kaidan was the bad guy for trying to spare all their lives. The coward. Garrus was looking at him like he was poison. But he was the voice of reason. Any real leader would know a lost cause when they saw one. "If Shepard were here -"

"She's not!" Garrus raised his voice. "She's not here. So don't you dare hide your fear behind what you think she wants. We have to get her back. How can you not see that there is no choice?"

"How can _I _not see?" Kaidan repeated, in shock. "You're the one who's blinded by your feelings for her!"

The two of them fell silent. They stood in the hall facing each other. The growing rift between them had finally driven them to opposite sides. Garrus, and to some extent, Kaidan, had hoped that they'd be able to band together long enough to pull through. But it seemed that Shepard, the reason why they were on the same team, had also brought them to an impasse.

"Alenko," Garrus said after a moment, his voice low and rough. "I'm not going to make you come with us. But the rest of us have made our decisions. We are going into the base to find her. Whatever it takes." His words were slow and deliberate. He was waiting for an answer to a question that he didn't think needed one.

Kaidan's expression remained unreadable. On principle, he was against the idea of letting the whole team, a team that Kaidan barely even knew, die for one soldier. One woman. But the reason that Garrus, the rest of the crew, and the Illusive Man were throwing everything they had at the Shadow Broker was because they believed that Shepard was more than that. She was a hero, a beacon of hope in the fight against not only the Reapers, but against all the injustice in the galaxy. She was someone for people to look up to. People like Laurel Tracit's daughters. People like him. Kaidan remembered the last thing he said to her before everything went to hell and the Broker's agents came after them: _"I just want you to know that... I haven't given up on you, okay?" _He realized that maybe, he needed Shepard, too. Despite the storm of indecision brewing within him, Kaidan saw that his decision had been made. He looked up. "I won't back away now. I'll follow your orders, Garrus. But I hope that when this is over... I just hope that it's worth it."

"That's all I ask of you, Kaidan." The human nodded, then with a wary glance at his turian comrade, he headed back into the cargo hold, where the rest of the team lay in wait.

Garrus lingered a moment longer. Was what Kaidan had said true? Were his feelings towards his commander affecting the mission? _Of course they are, _he realized. Shepard was the only person in his life that he would truly go to the ends of the galaxy for. _Doesn't Kaidan understand that? _Garrus didn't think his relationship with Shepard clouded his judgment. When it came down to it, the fact that Garrus loved Shepard only strengthened his resolve and his determination to bring her home. And maybe it had caused him to cut corners. But everything he had done was to ensure the mission's success. _Does that make it moral? _He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, bracing himself with an outstretched arm. All this time, the only thing that Garrus had thought mattered was the mission. How could he think anything else? He'd sworn to get her back at all costs. That was a promise he would die to keep.

His eyes opened. He didn't have time to second-guess himself or worry about morals, not when there was so much at stake. He'd either die in the Shadow Broker's lair or live another day to deal with the consequences of his decisions.

The cargo hold was quiet – most of the team had recovered from the recent loss of their youngest and most recent member, Daryn, though the grief in the air was almost palpable. They did a good job of pushing it aside, though. As soon as Garrus entered, they were all at attention.

"Any idea of what we're gonna find on the other side of that relay?" Jacob asked, shifting around in his borrowed Shadow Broker armor. The Cerberus operative didn't like going in as blind as they were, but there was no other choice.

Garrus nodded. "From what the pilot tells us, we're headed into the lair of the Shadow Broker himself. His main base of operations."

Main base of operations. Liara's breath caught. She'd never been able to locate the Broker in all her two years of hunting, and now she was finally going to his territory... she wondered if he was on the ship. Perhaps, given Shepard's past, the Broker would personally oversee her torture, and whatever else they were doing to her. Maybe the path to the commander would lead them straight to her nemesis...

Liara wasn't the only asari thinking about who else they might find in the Broker's lair. Samara leaned forward, regally setting her chin on her steepled fingers. The Ardat-Yakshi was somewhere in that base. Lurking. Devouring more victims. How long had Kamala Nasar been in the business of taking lives? Perhaps longer than Morinth. The justicar's clear blue eyes flickered. If they did happen to cross paths with the Ardat-Yakshi, Samara would be compelled to end her. Surely Garrus would understand.

"We going in guns blazing?" Jack asked hungrily, eyes glittering beneath the dim glow of the hold's lights.

"No. We're going to proceed with the plan as discussed," Garrus said sternly. Jack and Grunt looked disappointed. _There'll be a time for that. _"Hopefully we'll be able to make it to the internment sector with our disguises intact. From there we find Shepard and retrace our steps back to the shuttle." _More likely that we'll end up improvising a route. _

"And if we don't make it?" Kaidan spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "What then?"

"We kill anything that gets in our way." The tension between him and Garrus tightened. The others glanced about uncertainly. Garrus silently chastised himself. He didn't need to add the conflict between him and Kaidan to their list of concerns. He continued, "Once we get in, we'll see what Dr. Solus can do about shutting down their ship-wide security systems. Or at the very least, draw the attention away from us."

"How will we reach the internment sector?" Thane asked, trying to wrap his mind around the minutiae of the plan. He wasn't used to charging in with little more than a vague notion of where they were supposed to be headed.

Garrus had given the situation some thought and hadn't come up with much. He explained it to the team as calmly as he could. "There's going to be plenty of unknowns. We're going to encounter any number of obstacles in the Broker's lair. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but given the circumstances, there isn't much more any of us could have done. The plan is to infiltrate the base disguised as agents of the Broker. That gets us in the front door, possibly even all the way to the where Shepard's being held." He started pacing restlessly, the sheer ambivalence of the situation setting him on edge. "The only way we're going to get through this is by adaptability. Watching each others' backs. Keep pushing forward no matter what happens," then, with a slight pause, "or who we lose."

Miranda got to her feet, rising fluidly despite the hindrance of her newly-acquired obsidian Broker armor. "I believe we can all agree to that."

The whole team murmured in assent. Kaidan included. He took a deep, steadying breath. Whatever reservations he, or any of the others, had vanished. The time for doubt had passed. They had come upon the final stretch of the mission; whether or not it would be there last was to be determined within the lair of the Shadow Broker.


	33. Orpheus Descending

Orpheus Descending

There was a familiar pulling sensation as the ship came into range of the mass relay. Garrus imagined the transport shuttle engulfed in blue energy before being slung across the galaxy at FTL speeds, then plopped down in a completely foreign system light-years away. But he didn't remain seated for long. He got to his feet. _I better check on Grunt and the pilot_.

Liara followed him out, anxious to see where they were being flown. Garrus couldn't blame her – she'd spent two years of her life dedicated to searching for the very place they were headed. Though he did give her a sideways glance. Now that Liara knew they were heading to the Broker's headquarters and that there was a chance the one responsible for her friend's death lurked within, Garrus wondered if her head was still in the same place. Was there still some part of her that wanted revenge?

There probably was. The hatred for the Shadow Broker and his minions emanated from her in waves. Garrus just hoped that she was smart enough to put the commander first. "Don't worry," Liara said, reading his mind. "I won't compromise the mission. Getting Shepard back is the top priority."

Garrus didn't like the implication that there could be a secondary objective, but he didn't waver. "Good. Now let's find out where the Broker has been hiding all these years."

_Hagalaz. _The name of the planet that the Broker's ship was on felt like a curse on their tongues. Garrus leaned over the pilot's shoulder to survey their approach. Liara had her omni-tool raised. "Incredible," she breathed. "The Broker is... virtually undetectable. It's no wonder I couldn't find it."

"What do you mean?" Garrus inquired.

"The ship is caught in sort of twilight band. On Hagalaz, the temperatures are so extreme that the oceans boil during the day and snap-freeze at night. And it travels under the cover of a constant lightning storm, completely hidden from any external sensors. I can't imagine the power needed to sustain such an engine," she explained.

Bored, Grunt sought to entertain himself by poking the salarian with his gun, receiving a discouraging nod from the turian. The salarian seemed to shrink away from his krogan captor.

That was all fascinating, but Garrus needed to know how it affected the mission. "Is it going to cause a problem?"

"No." Liara hesitated. "Well, it shouldn't."

"It won't," the salarian said, sounding almost irritated. "Like I said, I've flown the route a dozen times this week. What would be the point of trapping the base like this if our own ships couldn't get through?"

_That's settled, then. _"Alright. Take us in," Garrus instructed the pilot. The Steel Cog began to shudder and groan violently. Liara lost her balance and barely managed to catch herself on the wall. Garrus seized the pilot's chair and Grunt dropped into a wider stance, shifting his center of mass lower to the ground. As they approached the Broker's base, the storm worsened, tossing about the small craft heedlessly. But before long, they passed into the pocket of calm the base was nestled in, an envelope of still air and motionlessness.

"This is the Steel Cog, requesting a docking berth for prisoner transfer," the salarian said, activating a comm link to the main ship. Garrus and Liara shared a glance. If their pilot was going to tip off the Broker's forces that something was up, now was his time to do so. Neither of them wanted to consider the possibility that the salarian had already given them away and condemned their mission to failure.

_"Receiving, Steel Cog. Dock at Port 12 and prepare for transfer inspection."_

"Acknowledged."

_Transfer inspection? Looks like our disguises are about to be put to the test._ The comm link disconnected and they drew closer to the ship. It was completely unlike any vessel either Garrus or Liara had seen before. Lightning capacitors lined the outer hull to convert the energy of the storm into whatever the Broker needed it for – most likely keeping the base in the air. It was such a tenuous balance that it seemed as if only a minor malfunction could bring the whole thing down.

Garrus was just glad that they already had a way in.

As the docking couplings latched onto the exterior of the shuttle's airfoils, the pilot said, "They'll be waiting for you as soon as those doors open. They'll ask a lot of questions." They were locked in. A green light flashed on the dashboard, signaling that the pressure releases in the hold had equalized. They were good to go.

Silently, Garrus drew his pistol. "Yeah. I imagine they will." He clicked the safety off. The sound made the salarian panic and jump to his feet, and for the first time he appeared to fear for his life. A heat sink in the back of the skull stopped him. His body fell onto the dashboard and painted the cockpit with warm, sticky blood, heart still pumping fear-induced adrenaline through his veins. As the lifeless body slid to the floor of the cockpit, Garrus re-holstered his pistol. "Get down to the hold. The Broker agents are waiting on us."

Grunt slid his shotgun onto his back and followed Garrus out. Liara lingered a moment longer, her eyes drawn to the body like a magnet. She tore herself away, hurrying after Garrus and Grunt. She couldn't compromise the mission. Shepard was the top priority.

The team assembled at the door, taking their positions according to plan. Jack, Mordin, Thane, Kaidan, Zaeed, and Liara were posted in front, single file, with their hands tied in front of them. Garrus wondered if roughing them up a bit might make their disguises more believable, but they didn't have enough time to put together something convincing that wouldn't potentially injure them for the mission. _Here's hoping that this transfer inspection is more of a cursory glance than a thorough investigation. _Behind the prisoners, Garrus ordered Grunt, Jacob, Samara, Miranda, and Kasumi into formation. "Helmets on," he added, securing his own before looking back to check on the others. They were readying their weapons, pointed at the prisoners for additional authenticity. Everything was in place. "Let's make these bastards pay for what they've done. One way or another, we are leaving here with Shepard." That was all the pep-talk Garrus had time for before the holding bay door opened.

Four Shadow Broker agents were waiting for them. Garrus noticed that their guns weren't drawn. He took it as a good sign – it meant that the agents weren't suspicious of their own. After all, each agent was trained to be completely loyal. There were no infiltrators within the organization. Garrus guessed that no one who opposed the Shadow Broker lived long enough to discover his secret base on Hagalaz. As soon as the door clunked to the ground, one of agents, a batarian, stepped forward and said, "We don't have any incoming prisoners scheduled. We'll need to confirm their regs before you can proceed. Identification?"

_For us or the prisoners? _As smoothly as he could, Garrus said, "We caught these six after outnumbering them in downtown Nos Astra. They were trying to get to the docks. Figured someone here might want 'em alive." The expressions on the prisoners' faces were drawn tightly, trying not to betray any emotion. The others held their breath behind their helmets, watching.

The two Broker agents glanced at each other. Unscheduled transfers were highly irregular. Neither of them were quite sure what to make of the group. Garrus wondered if their minds had yet been planted with the seed of doubt.

"Where did you say they were headed?"

_Here we go. _"The Normandy, their ship on the docks."

"They're part of Shepard's team?"

Garrus nodded, silent. The Illusive Man confirmed that the Shadow Broker had set bounties on at least five of their heads, probably more. Surely that would be enough to get them in the front door.

"Well, then. They've caused a lot of trouble for our operations today. Good work. Dunno how the hell you managed to bring them back here," the agent said while one of his partners turned towards a console, entering a few commands. The other three were looking at Garrus expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Took them by surprise. You know how it is."

The leader of them chuckled darkly. "Indeed I do."

Garrus didn't want to consider the implications of that last statement. He was just relieved that they seemed to have passed inspection. But that was before the agent at the console turned around and said, "Okay. Let's get them scanned and entered in the data logs."

_Scanned? _"Right. Protocol first," Garrus said. Once they were scanned in, Garrus and the others would proceed to lead their team of decoy prisoners to wherever the cell block was. All they had to do was make it past the handful of guards they were currently faced with. Whoever else they ran into would see that they were on official business and leave them be. _This is good. It's going to work._

The leader of the group of agents picked up a small, square omni-tool attachment and clipped it into the palm of his hand. A bright blue beam of light shot out. He approached Zaeed, the first in the line of prisoners. Garrus raised his gun, indicating the others to do the same. _Just in case he tries anything._ The beam of light shone in Zaeed's eyes, scanning his retinas.

"Watch it, asshole," Zaeed said gruffly, raising his arms, still bound together, to shield his face. One of the others gave him a rough shove from behind. Garrus thought it might have been Samara.

"Massani, Zaeed. Bet you're wishing you stayed with the Suns, huh?"

"I don't associate with goddamn batarian terrorists," the scarred mercenary said, lifting his chin and shifting his weight back. He sounded almost haughty.

"But you're with Cerberus."

"I said _batarian _terrorists, you moron."

The Broker agent moved down the line after Zaeed's information had been entered in the data base. Next up was Thane, a model of serenity as always. His ebony eyes seemed to absorb the light of the omni-tool. "Krios, Thane. I'm sure a lot of people will be happy that you're off the streets," the batarian noted.

"One never accomplishes anything of meaning without making a few enemies along the way."

"True enough, I suppose," the agent said, eyeing the drell as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of him. But he didn't hesitate to move on to the next prisoner. Garrus glanced back at the rest of the team. They still had their scopes trained on their fellow infiltrators. "Ahh, Dr. Mordin Solus. You know, the Broker isn't the only one who has it out for you. There are also quite a few krogan buyers who have expressed interest."

"Interest in torture, revenge, potential cure or reversal of actions. Understandable. Perhaps similar reasons behind Shepard's abduction?" Mordin was tapping his long fingers on his chin despite the restraints on his wrists. "Just thinking aloud. Would not expect _you_ to know." The batarian kept his mouth shut, throwing the doctor a heated look before continuing.

"Get that fucking light out of my face before I shove it up your ass!" Jack said. Both her arms wound back in a punch – far enough to pose a threat, but without biotics, didn't warrant the use of lethal force. Before the batarian could step in to do some damage, Garrus shot forward and grabbed her by the wrist cuffs. He feigned twisting them back and throwing her to the ground. Jack made a good show of it, exclaiming loudly and cursing violently as she slammed into the floor. Garrus addressed the batarian. "Subject Zero. Cerberus' pet project."

"Oh yeah. Who else?" he said, giving Garrus a knowing look, who shrugged in return.

Liara jerked her face out of the light, casting her sapphire gaze down in order to evade the scanner. Without warning, the batarian waved his omni-tool and sent a burst of electricity shooting through Liara, jolting her. She cried out in pain, then fell to her knees. The team jumped. "We know who _you_ are, Dr. T'Soni," the batarian spat. Kaidan fought the urge to help her up, though he was unable to keep himself from taking a step towards her.

"Stay back," one of the Broker agents, a krogan by the looks of it, boomed at Kaidan while brandishing his shotgun. Kaidan froze, then put his hands in the air in submission. Garrus could've sworn he saw the telltale flicker of dark energy at his fingertips. _Dammit. Don't do anything stupid, Alenko. _The flash of blue was gone as quickly as it had come. The omni-tool was now in his face. It skimmed over his chocolate brown irises before beeping twice disapprovingly. The batarian gave a concerned grunt, then scanned him again.

"We're not coming up with anything in the data base," the agent posted at the console said. Garrus shifted his weight onto his toes. He thought five prisoners would've been good enough to get them in.

The batarian addressed Garrus. "He one of Shepard's?"

Garrus glanced at Kaidan, then swallowed. "We found him with the rest of them. Decided to bring him back, just in case."

"Huh." The batarian entered a command into his omni-tool, then shrugged. "Well, we're almost at capacity. He's not on the list so... we'll just space him." The team looked to Garrus, praying his next move wouldn't get them all killed. Everyone except Kaidan was watching him. The human didn't turn around. Garrus saw his arms tense as he lowered his hands. There was no way he'd be able to attack with his hands bound. It was up to Garrus to get him out of this one. _Space him? Spirits help us. Come on Vakarian, think, think..._

"We can take him down with the rest, no problem. Save you the trouble of opening the hatch," he replied, mouth dry.

"It's no trouble at all. We'll just leave him in the airlock when your shuttle uncouples. Rodan, radio to whoever's on escort duty and tell them to -"

"Actually," Garrus interrupted. "Hold that call." There was only a split-second of silence before they realized that Garrus had pulled his gun, and was proceeding to pull the trigger.

The prisoners threw themselves into the ground to avoid gunfire, Jack, Liara, and Thane doing their best shield their prone forms. Jacob lept over them to get to the console. He obliterated the chest plate and torso of the closest Shadow Broker agent with a close-range shotgun blast, preventing him from calling for help. Grunt followed immediately after him, charging into the black-clad krogan with a blood-curling roar. The two of them clashed, but Grunt had better position; he got low enough to take out his opponent's knees and drive him into the ground.

Kaidan unleashed the storm of biotics he'd been amassing, tearing his restraints apart and throwing the batarian leader into the ceiling before plunging him back down. A strangled yell escaped his thin lips, four eyes rolling in their sockets, terrified. The last thing he saw was Kaidan's boot, a biotic curb-stomp crushing his skull instantly. The rest of the team finished the remaining Broker agents with a relentless barrage of incendiary rounds. As soon as the charred corpse hit the ground, Garrus caught Mordin's attention. The two of them examined the console.

"Hmm... most recent entries list incoming prisoners." His fingers flew at the controls. "Also, appears to be connected to ship's mainframe. Limited access."

Liara allowed herself to be helped to her feet by Miranda, waving off the Cerberus agent's concerned look. "I'm fine. It was just a little shock." But from the way she winced when she moved her neck, it seemed to be more than that. Miranda decided that she'd keep an eye on her. She and Grunt, Jacob, Samara, and Kasumi got to work freeing the prisoners' hands. Now if they came across any agents, there would be no fooling them. Violence was their only option.

"Incoming prisoners?" Garrus asked. Would they find Shepard's name among the others?

Mordin gained access to the log, a list of maybe four hundred names, but no Shepard. Garrus hadn't expected it to be so easy. He thought for a moment, his avian eyes quickly skimming over the orange-lit screen. "The ship mainframe. Can you get to their security systems?"

Mordin was already on it. He brought up the control panel for the base's alarm system. "Can't be deactivated. Might be able to trigger alarm on other end of ship, divert attention while we proceed with infiltration unnoticed..."

"Make it happen, Dr. Solus." Garrus turned back to the rest of the team, glancing over them briefly to ensure there were no casualties.

"Ready when you are," Miranda said, only distinguishable from the others by her voice. Right on cue, the ship-wide alarm blared angrily. _"Warning: security breach, all on-duty personnel report to sector eight. Warning..."_

"Alright. Let's move." They crossed the mouth of the airlock and entered the hall. Mordin brought up the rear, locking it behind them. Garrus made sure they covered up their tracks by hitting the pressure release, jettisoning the corpses of Broker's agents and letting them hit atmo. It was a long way down. Kaidan gulped. If Garrus hadn't acted quickly, his body could have been falling with the others.

Mordin transferred a copy of the base's layout, scanned from the security console, to Garrus's omni-tool. They had made it past the guards at the front door; all they had to do was find Shepard and get out. Garrus braced his assault rifle, motioning for the others to do the same. They were heading right into the heart of the Shadow Broker's lair, the deep, dark underworld of secrets and power. And they weren't leaving until they got what they came for.


	34. Meet Your Maker

Meet Your Maker

The Shadow Broker's ship wasn't of a manufacture that any of them were familiar with. Fleetingly, Garrus wondered if Tali, Legion, or even Daryn would have been able to recognize it and shed some light on the situation. As it was, they had to rely on a rough outline downloaded from the security terminal. Between the three of them, Liara, Garrus, and Mordin had guessed the approximate location of the internment sector. But their decision was based on a number of assumptions, which were all technically rooted in some kind of logic or another, but from the way the rest of the team saw it, they were going in blindfolded with bright red targets painted on their backs.

And they were right.

They kept a loose formation within the halls of the Broker's lair, ready to lay down a line of fire in any direction. The dimly lit corridors revealed little about the nature of the Shadow Broker's base, shrouding it in a cloud of mystery much like the one that surrounded the Broker himself. There were twisting turns, doors with no discernible way of being opened, and dead ends that forced the team to retrace their steps and pick a new direction at random. It felt like they were crawling into the winding intestines of some foul creature with hot, dank breath. _The belly of the beast._ Garrus was reminded of the omnipresence of fear and darkness on Omega, though as he made his way deeper behind enemy lines, he felt it more acutely; as if every step he took was a planned route towards something calculated and sinister.

Garrus was about to lead the team of twelve around a corner when Thane motioned for him to hold up. The others flattened themselves against the walls, weapons raised in case of attack. "Hostiles around the corner. A squad of seven, I believe." Thane's senses had been carefully and painstakingly honed to detect exactly this kind of thing – Garrus trusted him. He selected the stealthiest among them to take the guards out. Kasumi and Thane crept to the other side of the hall, putting the guards in their sights, while Garrus and Mordin started to edge around the corner, the sheer blackness of the standard-issue armor camouflaging Garrus with the shadows.

"On my mark," Garrus breathed. He could hear the rest of the team fidgeting anxiously. "Three... two... one... _now._" The boom of his Widow synchronized perfectly with the soft _chink-chink_ of Thane's Viper, taking down two at once, while Mordin unleashed his tech incineration. Four bodies hit the ground. Garrus and Thane lined up their next shots, firing as soon as the cross-hairs aligned with the agents' helmets. One left standing. Just as Garrus was reloading and trying to mentally account for Kasumi's kill, a slim black form suddenly materialized out of thin air. _Ah. Sneaky one._ Omni-tool prepped for attack, Kasumi whacked the rather alarmed agent over the back of the head, putting him down for the count. She waved cheerily, and Garrus imagined her tattooed lips curving in a smile behind the black recon hood.

Garrus signaled for the team to move up. Kasumi moved to regroup, trotting towards them victoriously, when, without warning, the wall to her right blew open, torn apart by an explosion from the other side. Kasumi was thrown into the opposite wall, her shields visibly crackling as she crumpled to the ground. Gunfire started up like an orchestra of violence.

_Heavy ordinance. Someone knew we'd come through here._ Garrus didn't have time to speculate at how or when they'd been discovered. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to imagine. "Take up positions and return fire! Go!" he ordered. The team charged forth, racing to the opening created by the explosion. Thane sprinted to Kasumi's vulnerable body, seizing her round the waist and dragging her behind cover.

The room on the other side of the wall was a wide, gaping annex; rows upon rows of storage crates line the floor, and narrow catwalks hung from the ceiling. Garrus had no means of estimating exactly how many enemies they were dealing with. He realized that it was the perfect place for an ambush. In the corridor's tight spaces, the Broker's numbers wouldn't have amounted to much, not when they were all funneled and bottle-necked into the line of fire. _As soon as we stepped foot on this ship, we've been corralled to this point. _All the turns and locked doors... _like animals in a slaughter-house._ But Garrus had no intention of becoming shredded meat.

First things first: they needed to make sure that they weren't pinned down. "Jack, Grunt, Samara: secure that cover!" If they were going to have any chance at all, they had to move forward. Grunt sprang out from behind the exploded section of wall, massive feet thundering audibly over the din of battle. Samara and Jack followed, forming a three-pointed arrowhead that penetrated the Broker's first line of defense. Jacob and Liara brought up their six, taking out the closest threats. Zaeed, Garrus, and Thane had whipped out their sniper rifles and were picking off the agents further out that popped up to empty their clips at them.

The initial punch through had been successful: Grunt tossed the final agent, flailing, over a large metal crate, declaring the piece of cover his own. They laid down cover fire while Zaeed switched for his assault rifle then joined the others, blind-firing into the distance as he ran. Garrus turned to Kasumi, who was receiving an application of medi-gel from Thane. "Can you move?" he asked her.

"My right shoulder's no good!" she replied. Bits of shrapnel had embedded themselves into her armor, probably sticking in the top few layers of skin as well. It was her omni-tool hand, too. She hefted her heavy pistol into her left. "I can move and shoot fine. Don't worry about me!" Thane helped her to her feet.

To be on the safe side, Garrus told her to keep behind cover as much as she could. He knew Kasumi could take care of herself, but he didn't want to take any unnecessary risk. As soon as they were ready, Garrus led them out into the fray.

The twelve of them clung desperately on to the little patch of the ground that they'd managed to take. Garrus waited for some kind of break in their enemies' advance, but the Broker's forces didn't come in waves as much as one constant, battering storm.

"Hit them with everything you've got!" Garrus ordered, his voice carrying across the open space. Incendiary ammo set agents aflame before they could breach the perimeter. Concussive rounds pummeled black-clad soldiers into the ground, sending their weapons spinning out of their grips like they were children's toys. Both flash-bang and inferno grenades were lobbed into clusters of the agents, disrupting their offensive and rendering them momentarily defenseless. Biotics decimated the battlefield, tossing agents into the air and sucking them towards infinitely massive singularities. No one was safe from the carnage.

But they couldn't keep their assault up for much longer. The Shadow Broker agents were coming at them from every side, filling the empty space left by their fallen comrades as they unblinkingly threw themselves at the infiltration team. They trickled forth like thick black oil from the cracks of a barrel, threatening to overflow and overwhelm the comparatively tiny opposition. Garrus felt that they were barely making a dent in the exponentially superior numbers of the Broker's offensive. As many agents as they were able to kill, a dozen more came to take their place.

Already, three of their own had been taken out. Garrus thought so, anyway. He'd heard at least that many anguished cries, signaling the fall of yet another squad member. He didn't have time to take a casualty list. He could physically feel their power diminishing, their unity fracturing. _No. We're not losing this to numbers alone. We can hold out, just a little longer..._ But they were running low on thermal clips. Samara and Thane had switched to relying solely on their biotics, and Mordin was only able to get off a few shots in between his tech attacks. Garrus had run out of ammo for his Widow, and he was on the last clip for his assault rifle. There were more agents where they didn't use to be. They were getting closer and closer to the barriers before they were taken out.

_Shepard. _He was so close to her. They were on the same ship. Had she somehow found out that her team had boarded the Broker's base of operations? That they were coming for her? Did she, too, realize that they could only be separated by a wall or two? Garrus took out the nearest agent with a head shot, loosing a single burst from his rifle. Would it be worse if she lived the remainder of her life, however short it may be, thinking that he had decided not to at least try and rescue her? He had exactly eighteen rounds left until he had to pop the final heat sink. _I just want to see you again. To hold your hand in mine..._

An elite squad of asari commandos, accompanied by four krogans even bigger than Urdnot Wrex, approached. Apparently it had been decided that their opposition had gone on long enough. All the death and destruction would be brought to an end. Each member of the team steeled themselves. They'd all been ready to die for Shepard. The time had come for them to prove their worth.

Garrus let his trusty Vindicator clatter to the ground, overheated and empty. He drew his heavy pistol. There were only a few heat sinks left – he'd emptied most of its thermal clips into his Widow. _Make 'em count. _He got to his feet, completely exposing himself in order to line up the perfect shot. He aimed right for the middle asari's forehead. She was no Ardat-Yakshi, but she would be a suitable vessel for the Archangel's revenge. Before she could light up her biotics, Garrus planted a single bullet in between her eyes. That was all he could manage before an explosion from the barrel of a shotgun flattened him, slugs finding their way into the seams of his armored plates. The raw force slammed him into the ground and opened up his old wounds, gushing blood into his under-weave.

"Stay down, Blue!" a grating voice shouted. Garrus blinked. Jack. A slim, silver visor shielded her eyes. She was holding some sort of weapon he didn't recognize at first. It was enormous. After a moment, it clicked into place: she was charging up an M-920 Cain. Red warning lights danced frantically. It was ready to blow.

Kaidan dove into cover next to Garrus, flinging a hasty biotic barrier over the pair of them. Liara and Thane did the best they could for the others, who had flattened themselves, or perhaps fallen, to the ground. Miranda was at Jack's side, biotics sparkling around her, arms raised determinedly. The barrier she'd put up to protect Jack was dropped a second before the Cain's trigger released.

A small, spherical projectile, like a tiny yellow star, left the Cain, leaving a golden trail of energy in its wake. For the briefest instant in time, surprise registered on the faces of the asari commandos and the rest of the Broker's forces. They'd never seen anything that could ever compare to the brilliant ray of light that burned like sunshine in the heart of the Shadow Broker's lair. It was... beautiful. Radiant. Utterly divine. Each of the black-clad soldiers was convinced that the white-gold orb had come to swallow them up and ferry them away to the afterlife. They all looked upon it in awe as it reached the center of the annex and proceeded to obliterate them all in the most magnificent blaze of cleansing heat and glorious fire that had ever existed on the mortal plane.

_"Stay with me, Vakarian." Omega. He couldn't feel his face. Or any of his limbs. The only thing he was absolutely certain of was her. "You're almost there. Don't give up now." He could make out the well-defined features of her face, her gray eyes like lighthouses on some distant shore. Her lips brushed against his blood-encrusted forehead, the ends of her hair tickling his nose. Soft panting breaths graced his skin like a warm summer breeze straight out his childhood memories on sunny Palaven. Gently, she reclaimed her lost lamb. "I need you now. Get up, Garrus. Get up..."_

"Garrus." Enormous brown eyes hovered inches from his face. "Thank God you're alive. Get up!" Kaidan pulled him to his feet, steadying his friend when he seemed ready to fall over. Still swaying, Garrus looked around and assessed the damage. The annex had been consumed by the blast of the Cain. Bodies that hadn't been wholly eradicated lay in charred fragments, ravaged by the unforgiving flood of power. The crates that had once hidden and provided cover for legions of soldiers were reduced to brittle metal stumps, their contents burned beyond recognition. There seemed to be no hull breaches, but the walls were blackened from the effects of combustion. None of them had ever seen destruction on such a same scale.

Jack grinned, proudly surveying the room she'd laid to waste. "Looks like I just... _Cain._"

_Oh Spirits. _"That... that was..." Liara began, words seeming to fail her. A dribble of dark blood ran from her lip. "I can't believe we're alive."

Garrus clamped a hand down on Jack's shoulder, using her as a momentary support. "Good work, Jack." The battle had been literally seconds away from being brought to an end when she'd fired that thing. He had no idea how she'd even managed to sneak it off the Normandy. He was just glad that she had.

She looked up at him, one eye squinting crookedly, the same maniacal smile on her lips. "I try."

Everyone was more or less in one piece. They'd all survived the Cain, but none of them had been so lucky as to escape unscathed. Among the most serious injuries were Thane's, who'd received a spray of assault rifle fire to the his left hip and abdomen while protecting Kasumi, and Jacob, whose knee had been snapped biotically by one of the asari commandos. Cradling his wounded arm, Mordin got to work fixing the Cerberus agent up with a makeshift splint.

"What's the next step?" Miranda asked, approaching Garrus as the rest of the team patched themselves up as best they could with the medi-gel available to them. Garrus noticed that both she and Jack had received mild burns along their faces and necks that must have been caused by the heat wave of the Cain. He wondered absently if it would leave scars on either of them.

Garrus glanced down at his omni-tool, coughing out a bit of ash in his lungs before saying, "The internment sector isn't too far from here. I'm guessing a majority of the Broker's forces were concentrated in this area to take us out. If that's true, we won't encounter much resistance. We'll be able to get Shepard out without too much difficulty." _If we can find her first_, he wanted to add. But he didn't. It went unsaid that while they'd cleared a major hurdle, there was still a battle left to fight.

"Here's hoping no more of this shit pops out at us from behind a corner," Zaeed proclaimed, waving his hand at the blackened expanse before them.

"I second that," Jack said, hefting the Cain. "This baby is all outta juice. A one-squirt kinda deal, if you catch my drift."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Grunt demanded gruffly. "Let's go roast the next suicidal idiots that get in our way."

Grunt was right – they needed to get moving. As many agents as had lost their lives in the annex, there could still be more on the ship. It was the Broker's headquarters, after all. Garrus had Samara shoulder Jacob so that he could hobble along on one leg, heavy pistol in hand, and Mordin held onto Kasumi with his good arm. Jack kept next to Thane, in case he needed to lean on her for a moment. She nudged him in the ribs, eliciting a low groan. "Aren't you glad I brought that damn thing along after all?"

"I am grateful that the gods saw fit to grant you the gift of foresight, Jack."

"Gods? Pshh. Pure _skill _is what that was, frog boy."

"Of course."

Garrus, Liara, Kaidan, and Miranda led the party of twelve through the aftermath, winding their way through the debris field towards the other end of the annex. It wasn't easy – they had to maneuver themselves around a quarter of a mile of jagged metal and still-smoking corpses. The floor was uneven, small craters created by the blast or preexisting ground storage cupboards, making it especially difficult for the wounded. Despite the rough terrain, they were able to make good time. At the other end of the annex was an ammo cache, with enough thermal clips for each of them to reach half capacity. Garrus hoped that it would be enough for whatever else they encountered in the Shadow Broker's lair.

The hallway that the annex emptied out into was different, somehow. The air pressed down more heavily around them, and the sudden halt of the alarm system was unsettling. Garrus felt his breaths grow shallow in his chest. They were nearing the end. He could feel it. But it was brought to his attention that their final destination would not be where they expected it to be.

"We're heading in completely the opposite direction of the internment sector," Liara said in a low voice, eyes darting around nervously. They'd stuck to the route Mordin planned out as best as they could, yet they'd still managed to get turned around.

Garrus looked up from his omni-tool. "They know we're here."

Miranda clenched her submachine gun, the hair on the back of her neck bristling. Garrus confirmed her suspicion that they were being guided through the ship by some unseen force, a master puppeteer behind the curtains. Perhaps it was even the Shadow Broker himself pulling the strings. It had been the same way with the entire mission; from the hostages on Illium, the execution of all those prisoners, and now finally the rat maze within the Broker's own lair... they were all pieces on a chessboard and only the Shadow Broker knew the rules.

But the game had changed. They'd put up one hell of a fight and forced the Broker to adapt. The ambush in the annex was meant to take them out for good, Miranda knew. Failing that, they were about to pitted against an even more formidable force. The team was proving more difficult an adversary than the Broker had anticipated, but he was an old pro at this. Miranda was betting that he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Her hands automatically checked her weapons, reassuring herself that everything was in place. Whatever the Broker had left to throw at them... they'd be ready.

"What do we do?" Kaidan asked, his brow creasing with worry. If the Broker, or his minions, were in control, he just didn't see themselves walking out alive with Shepard. Especially not if the Ardat-Yakshi was involved. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her cruel amethyst eyes narrowing as she moved in for the kill, an apex predator out for blood...

"We only have one option. We have to move forward." Forward and into whatever the Broker had waiting for them. Forward, to Shepard. The rest of the team agreed. There was no turning back. There was nothing to go back to, anyway. Everything was riding on rescuing Shepard. Even if it meant facing the Ardat-Yakshi. Even if it meant dying. Because once they committed themselves to a mission, there was no way they were backing down.

Garrus looked to Kaidan, his aquamarine eyes silently asking if they were still in it together. Kaidan nodded. He hadn't gone that far only to stall on the final threshold. His commander could be in the next room.

It wasn't long before they came across a wide hallway, more of an antechamber really, that ended with two massive doors. S_ound and bullet proof by the looks of it. Possibly vacuum sealed as well._ The lock was disengaged, flashing green and inviting them in. Garrus knew, without a trace of doubt in his mind, that they'd come to the final passage of their journey. They all paused to take in the moment. "This is it," Garrus said quietly, almost to himself. Then, with more conviction, he said, "This is it. We're... we're _here._"

Liara put a hand on his shoulder. Everything they'd worked for was leading up to that point. Garrus remembered holding Shepard in his arms, reluctantly releasing her when she left to meet up with Kaidan. He wished he'd held her just a little longer. He remembered putting a bullet in Liara's secretary's skull, the soft, exhaling sound she made when the life left her body. He remembered receiving the news that Tali and Legion were critically wounded and might not make it. And then making the choice to continue with the mission anyway. Most painful of all, he remembered the people that died as a direct result of his actions: Officer Laurel Tracit, laying on the floor of a penthouse, entangled in a conflict she had no part in. And Daryn. Daryn Forsythe, who sought redemption and honor, who was a greater hero than anyone back on Palaven would have ever thought.

Garrus remembered everything. He wished, more than anything, that the mission hadn't claimed so many lives. But he also knew that there was no choice. Shepard was perhaps the one person that the galaxy _needed_: needed her to fight its battles against the Collectors, the Reapers, the slavers and whatever else was out there. When it came to getting Shepard back, there was no limit. Garrus would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel guilty about it, but at the end of the day, it was justified.

More than that, though, Garrus was willing to do whatever it took to rescue the woman he loved. He opened the door to face whatever lay beyond.

"Here for your commander?" At the other end of the room, behind a long, curved desk and a veritable battle station of data terminals, sat an enormous hulking creature, the likes of which the team had never seen before. It was the size of two elcor stacked on top of each other, minus the lumbering apathy; clearly, the alien before them was more akin to a krogan, built for strength and violence. Two wicked horns crowned its massive, scalloped face. Its body was bulky, muscular, and dangerous. Enormous fingers, each one the size of a human arm, sat folded on the desk, motionless. "And you brought the whole crew. Reckless, even for you, Archangel." The creature was none other than the Shadow Broker himself.

The team was quiet, sizing up the enemy. They were very aware of the presence of roughly a dozen guards, surely the Broker's top field operatives, all armed to the teeth. Most notably among them was the Ardat-Yakshi, who Samara and Kaidan had no trouble recognizing. She was flanked by the turian with black X's painted on either side of his face, the silent, brutish krogan, and a tall, broad-shouldered human female who carried only a pistol. Above them, a cryogenic energy capacitor lit up the room like a chandelier, humming unnaturally and providing an ambient back-drop for the exchange.

"Ah, Dr. T'Soni," the Broker continued, his low, throaty voice reverberating throughout the entire room. "Your interference caused all this. It's pointless to challenge me; I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

Liara stepped forward, finally confronting the one she'd hunted for two years. The one who'd taken Feron, and then Shepard, from her. The pain he'd caused... he was going to pay. "Is that right?" Her voice carried confidently across the room. "You're a yahg. A pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Council's first contact teams." The flaps of skin by the yahg's neck fluttered. Liara pressed on, gaining momentum. "This base is older than your planet's discovery, which probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over."

The squad of black-clad agents looked at Liara, then back at the Broker. Garrus took it that this was all new information to them. Sensing that she was getting a reaction out of them, Liara continued. "I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave..." Her deep blue eyes never wavered from the yahg. "... or a pet. How am I doing?"

She'd gotten under the Broker's skin, Garrus could tell that much. The yahg shifted where he sat, completely unprepared for the asari's knowledge of his origins. But the Shadow Broker kept his composure, maintaining his iron grip of control on the situation. T'Soni had made her move. She was good, but he was better. No one in the galaxy had more information than him. No one. As it happened, the Broker held the trump cards that were key to putting down their infuriating little insurrection.

"You've done your research, T'Soni. But it has amounted to nothing. It's too late for your friends. Feron is dead. And soon, so will the rest of them."

Before Liara could unleash a barrage of biotics on the Shadow Broker, Garrus reached out and stayed her hand. The team looked at him, holding their breath. "Give us Shepard, and we won't kill what little is left of your private army."

The yahg's black eyes flitted to Garrus, settling on the turian and scrutinizing him carefully. "It's a shame you got the Forsythe boy killed. He had talent. I might have even let him work for me."

Garrus was glad he'd kept the helmet on. There was no way he was going to let that bastard have the satisfaction for even a second. He drew his assault rifle, its barrel pointed straight at the yahg. "Where is she?" he demanded. Behind him, he could hear the team readying their weapons.

The Shadow Broker didn't say a word. He leaned back slightly, then motioned to the Ardat-Yakshi. Kamala flashed a subtle blue and for a second, Garrus thought she was going to attack. But then, the human female to her right stepped forward. She was wearing light armor that was black as night and hugged her curves, much like that of an asari commando. Undoubtedly, she was a powerful biotic. Garrus trained his sights on her. There was something familiar about the way she held herself, the lethal grace with which she moved...

"I'm right here."

_Shepard._


	35. Only Human

Only Human

Garrus had waited for so long to see her again. And there she was. Shepard was standing right in front of him. Alive. Within reach. The barrel of his gun wavered. But he didn't lower it completely. There was something off about her. A darkness in her eyes, a dangerous edge to her posture. His breath caught. He couldn't look away from her.

"Careful," Samara said, her low voice only audible to Garrus. "She's under the influence of the Ardat-Yakshi. I don't think she recognizes us. She appears to be... hostile."

_What have you done to her?_ Garrus wanted to yell at them. Kamala was grinning. Varick had been worried that the invasion wouldn't give them enough time to completely secure Shepard's loyalty, but Kamala wasn't called the Scourge of the Terminus Systems for nothing. Shepard was like clay beneath her fingers, yielding and defenseless against her will. The Shadow Broker had been extremely pleased with her work. Shepard's newly improved biotic powers, combined with the most advanced prototype biotic implant ever created, could almost rival that of the Ardat-Yakshi herself. Once the resistance from her former team was dealt with, there would be nothing stopping Shepard from being wielded as the Shadow Broker's puppet.

The yahg leaned back, watching the events unfold. He was uncertain of how Shepard would react to seeing her supposedly-dead team. But the Ardat-Yakshi had been thorough. Even as the commander stood facing the team she herself had gathered, those whose loyalty she'd fought so hard to win... the woman wasn't batting an eyelash. He wondered if she would even flinch when he ordered her to shoot them all.

Varick's hand never strayed far from his weapon. He'd seen how Shepard responded whenever he brought up that turian, Garrus Vakarian. If anyone could sway her back to the other side, it would be him. Varick signaled discreetly to Tayir. The two of them had been given orders only to draw their weapons in defense or when the Broker gave the command, but if either had a clear shot at Vakarian, they weren't going to hesitate.

"How do we get the Ardat-Yakshi to release control?" Garrus breathed back to Samara.

"You'll have to kill her." _So be it._

Garrus approached about a meter closer. Shepard saw the movement and mirrored him, blocking his line of sight to Kamala. The Ardat-Yakshi was manipulating Shepard, using her as a meat shield. She knew that as long as the commander was in harm's way, Garrus wouldn't take the shot. Leisurely, Kamala closed the distance between herself and Shepard. "Intruders," she hissed into Shepard's ear. Her fingers twitched, sparking blue, and the commander drew her pistol. Kamala easily picked a target for her: Kaidan. "That human, there. He'll be the first to die."

It was then that the team realized their mission had just gotten a lot more complicated. Shepard wasn't jumping for joy at the sight of her rescuers. In fact, she was pointing a gun at them. Within the space of three days, their commander had undergone the most rapid and frighteningly severe case of torture-induced Stockholm syndrome. They'd battled their way through the castle and made it up to the prisoner's tower only to discover that their princess, their damsel in distress, was more interested in blowing their brains out than being saved. _Of all the things to go wrong. _

Kaidan faced Shepard, glancing at the rest of the team as they backed away from him. Slowly, he met her gaze. Staring over the barrel of a gun, she was a completely different person. The hardness in her jaw was no longer the comforting sign of a commander who knew her way around the battlefield; now, it represented ruthlessness, and the very real possibility that she was about to riddle him full of lead. The tension of her posture, muscles tightened like coils ready to spring, was a sign of unpredictability, not the quick reflexes of a soldier ready to act. The woman before him was a weapon. There wasn't a trace of familiarity in her eyes. Only a film of black haze remained, like a massive oil spill in a once-clear gray sea.

"Shepard," he said. The commander showed no sign of hearing him. They were separated by mere meters, and Kaidan might as well have been talking at a wall. "It's me. Kaidan." That got a rise out of her, unfortunately on the wrong end of the spectrum. She cocked the pistol. He shortened the gap between them even further. Behind her, Kamala shifted uneasily. The human was getting too close.

The rest of the Broker's forces, however, seemed intrigued by the exchange, taking their cue from the Shadow Broker's relaxed pose. They didn't see the infiltrators as a threat. In fact, they appeared almost amused by their arrival, as if they were providing excitement to an otherwise dull day. They were content to watch how everything played out.

They didn't consider Shepard's team dangerous. And that would be their downfall. Moving slowly so as not to attract attention to himself, Garrus equipped a concussive shot to his assault rifle. He knew that any other type of rounds wouldn't do much damage to a biotic barrier, but if he could get enough kinetic force to rattle Kamala's concentration for even a second, Shepard would have the opportunity to shake free of her control. More importantly, it might distract Kamala long enough for one of the others to take her out. As soon as Shepard realized whose side she was really on, Garrus and the rest of the team would get her out of there and make a speedy exit. And if that didn't work, they'd kill everyone in the room. The more Garrus thought about it, the more likely it seemed like the second option would come to pass.

That all hinged on Garrus being able to hit the Ardat-Yakshi. But the asari was doing a good job of hovering behind Shepard. There was no way he'd be able to get off a clean shot unless she slipped up and made a mistake. Garrus felt his heartbeat quicken. The gun pointed at Kaidan's face might as well have been a ticking time bomb. If Kamala didn't shift into range soon, Shepard was going to shoot her closest friends one-by-one, starting with Alenko. Garrus thought it was a safe bet that he wouldn't be too far behind. _Come on. Give me an opening._

"She's messing with your head, Commander," Kaidan said, his steady voice softening, trying to get through to her. Garrus realized that he was moving in an arc around her. Kamala would have to choose whether she was going to expose her back to Shepard's team, or risk Kaidan's biotic attacks. Garrus's fingers flexed around his Vindicator. _You've got the right idea, Alenko. Just a little further..._

But before the angles had a chance to line up, Kaidan abruptly halted."Don't let them win," he said to Shepard, so quietly that not even Kamala caught all of it. That was when Kaidan realized that absolutely nothing he could say or do was going to prevent Shepard from pulling that trigger. So he took a deep breath and clenched his fists, eyes locked with Shepard's. Even as he saw her finger start to curl, the only thought racing through his mind was how much he wanted his commander to know that he still believed in her.

_Boom. _The sound of the pistol was deafening, much louder than it should have been. Garrus jumped. Beside him, he heard Liara gasp. Then, the characteristic _ping_ of the round embedding in a sheet of metal across the room. _What the..._ Kaidan wasn't dead. The bullet had grazed his cheek. He was extremely startled, but alive. He raised a gloved hand to his face, pulling it away red. Blood was running down the side of his face. He stared at Shepard in disbelief, who remained still as stone.

"You missed!" Kamala spat, her brow knitting furiously. Her eyes flashed darker than the blackest abyss of space, then her biotics flared up. Shepard jerked forward, as if on a string.

"Kill him," the Shadow Broker ordered from where he sat, his gravelly voice devoid of any emotion. But he knew something had gone wrong. Shepard had missed the shot. Purposely.

Kamala seized Shepard by the arm, wrenching her over to Kaidan. _Dammit! _The two of them were too close. And now Kaidan had been thrown into the mix. There was no way he was going to be able to hit Kamala. _Time for Plan B. _He tore his helmet off from the back, completely abandoning decorum. He just needed the Ardat-Yakshi to be distracted for a split second. That was all she'd need. Before anyone could stop him, Garrus wound back and chucked the helmet across the room.

He was sure it was going to nail Kamala right in the back of the head when it was stopped mid-flight, suspended by a halo of blue energy. Shepard turned, dark hair whipping back. Pistol still pressed into Kaidan's temple, she had somehow managed to catch the damn thing. Plan B was a failure. Shepard's gloved fingers balled into a fist. The helmet was crushed, crumpling like a wad of paper. Her murky eyes scanned the row of hostiles, searching for the source of the projectile. She immediately settled on Garrus.

_She knows it's me. She has to. She has to know. _There was a flicker of something in those discolored eyes. Hesitation. The helmet clattered to the ground, Shepard's concentration broken. The pistol at Kaidan's forehead went limp in her hand, its barrel slipping down to his neck. Her brow furrowed and for the briefest moment, Garrus saw that same shade of gray in his commander's eyes, a phantom of her old self briefly fighting to the surface. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. She seemed to snap back to reality, goaded by Kamala's poisonous words.

On the other side of the room, no one noticed Varick raising a sniper rifle, lining up the scope with Vakarian's now very exposed head...

Kamala gave the back of Shepard's neck a sharp yank, forcing her to look at Kaidan. The light in her eyes extinguished. Whatever chance Garrus had at getting her to recognize him had vanished. His heart raced, the insistent pounding making it impossible to focus. The irregular thumping quickened further still when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Liara and Miranda, of all people, silently coordinating a synchronized biotic attack. If they lashed out too soon, there would be no hope of sneaking off a concussive shot at Kamala.

The Broker's elite troops had abandoned their lax attitudes and were tensing for a firefight. The yahg was leaning forward on his elbows, lifeless eyes screaming for blood. The pounding in Garrus's head crescendoed, drums counting down the time Alenko had left. Garrus could make out the human's resolute expression beneath the swath of crimson marring his face. Shepard was about to finish him off. Miranda and Liara were on the verge of taking matters into their own hands. Unbeknownst to Garrus, a pair of cross-hairs were settling on the crest of his forehead. A slow smile spread over the Shadow Broker's alien features, a twisted grimace of triumph at the approaching success of his plan. The drums beat impossibly louder. Kamala leaned in to Shepard, whispering the kill order. She was out of reach. And Garrus was out of time.

The gunshot was a clap of thunder, explosive and powerful. The thought had barely occurred to Garrus before he made the decision. A miniscule shift in aim, and he pulled the trigger, sending a concussive round right in between his commander's shoulder blades. That single shot set off an unstoppable chain reaction, like so many dominoes falling into place. Kamala recoiled, suddenly exposed as Shepard's body slammed into the ground. Samara led the attack against the Ardat-Yakshi, flanked by Miranda and Liara. The Shadow Broker's agents opened fire on Shepard's team, sending them all diving for cover. All of them except Garrus.

He vaulted over an upright metal structure being used as cover by Jack, Thane, Zaeed, and Grunt. He had to get to Shepard. Drag her to safety before the Ardat-Yakshi or any of the other Broker agents got to her.

But Kamala had other plans. She swept away Samara, Miranda, and Liara with a single biotic push. Behind her, Kaidan was putting up a hasty barrier and sprinting towards cover, sustaining several hits from the Shadow Broker's agents. Garrus was about to put a burst of armor-piercing rounds in the Ardat-Yakshi's torso when suddenly, Kamala whirled to face him. She was wreathed in blue flame, practically consumed by the dark energy. She yanked the gun from his grip, nearly breaking his wrists in doing so. Unarmed against an asari commando, Garrus took what he felt was the only option left to him: he surged forth to tackle her.

The next thing Garrus knew, he was being thrown into the ceiling, his body no match for the biotic tsunami unleashed by Kamala. She brought him back down twice as hard, his armor doing little to cushion his landing. His spine connected with the ground, nerve endings flashing warning signals to his brain in frantic waves of pain. He gasped. Dark colored spots danced in his vision. He tried to roll onto his stomach, to reorient himself and get back on his feet, but before he could, the Ardat-Yakshi's foot came down hard on his throat. Her lips twisted back in a malicious grimace as she drove her heel onto his windpipe.

"You've changed nothing," Kamala snarled. "You can't beat me. She's _mine_ now."

Varick resisted the temptation to put a bullet in Vakarian's head as he lay trapped beneath Kamala's feet. The turian had made a mess of their operations in Nos Astra, and there was nothing more that Varick would have liked than to exact his vengeance right then and there. But once Kamala had her teeth in him, he had no choice but to back off. Especially after spending all that time in Shepard's head, the Ardat-Yakshi had taken personal interest in Vakarian and that human, Alenko. Varick decided to let it go. He wouldn't begrudge her those kills. Besides, he had enough on his hands with the other ten members of Shepard's team. They were smart – as soon as bullets started flying, they'd taken to the nearest pieces of cover. Varick gritted his teeth. They might lose a handful of agents, but it would still only be a matter of time until they were victorious.

Even with the Ardat-Yakshi's heel threatening to collapse his airway, Garrus managed to turn his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Shepard. He spotted her limp form crumpled in a heap. A wave of adrenaline spiked within him. What if he'd hit her in the back of the head, shattering her frail human skull? Or perhaps he'd hit her right on the spine, paralyzing her. He bucked upwards in an attempt to throw Kamala off balance. She wasn't having any of that. Biotics charged, she clamped her vice-like fingers around his throat and lifted him up, dark energy constricting his limbs and keeping him several inches off the ground. The team shifted their fire to Kamala. But it was no use; a combination of suppression tactics from the Broker's agents and Kamala's own barrier prevented them from touching her.

"She begged for me to end her life," Kamala hissed, her words sharply becoming pointed daggers that dug into Garrus, twisting further and deeper. Her vicious sneer widened. "She surrendered. Completely."

Only a few meters away from where Kamala was choking Garrus, Shepard rolled onto her back. Her gray eyes blinked sightlessly up at the ceiling. She was vaguely aware of a battle raging around her, a storm of bullets and fire. But her mind was elsewhere: specifically, Omega.

_ A platoon of mercs lay in wait. No, a battalion. Ready to swarm the building where the next recruit had barricaded himself. Archangel, Omega's head vigilante. Chances of escape slimming. Go. Storm the bridge. Divert attention. Take out the other freelancers. They're only getting in the way. Look up at Archangel, nod to let him know he has back-up. But then... a blinding flash, a bone-shattering impact. A meteor? Thunder? Just a concussive round. He thinks we're here to kill him? Nothing's broken. Get up, get rid of the helmet. Kill the last of the freelancers and make it into the base. Climb the stairs and find him there. "Archangel?" Garrus. It's Garrus. Exhausted, worn-out, wonderful Garrus. Express elation at seeing him alive. Dying to know how he's been. Then, "You nailed me good a couple of times, by the way." "Concussive rounds only, no harm done." A slight tilt of his head. Amusement. "Didn't want the mercs getting suspicious." Oh sure. "If I wanted to do more than take your shields down, I'd have done it. Besides, you were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving." Need to get moving. Get moving... GET MOVING. MOVE!_

Shepard staggered to her feet. At first, her thoughts trickled together like molasses, taking in her surroundings as if she'd suddenly woken from a long, restless sleep. Then, they burst forth from within her, breaking down the dam of uncertainty and shadow that Kamala had built. Her fists clenched. She knew what she had to do.

"Let him go!" The sound of Shepard's voice made Kamala's head snap to face her. Amethyst eyes blinked in shock. Her trophy was rebelling. This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were not going according to plan. With a mighty shove, the Ardat-Yakshi threw Garrus into the wall, the only sound he made a loud _thunk._ Shepard's chest was heaving. She didn't know if he was alive. But she couldn't break her focus. Not with Kamala turning towards her, eyes darkening like clouds gathering for a storm...

"You forget your place," she said. "Get back -"

"No." The gunfire had stopped. Everyone was holding their breath. If Kamala regained her hold on Shepard, the battle was lost. But if Shepard resisted her, they still had a fighting chance.

"Come on, Shepard," the Ardat-Yakshi said, her voice low and alluring. Those dark eyes threatened to swallow her whole. Shepard gulped, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps. "Don't forget your loyalties. Not now."

Loyalties. Shepard stared right into the Ardat-Yakshi's eyes. Stared right into the void. "I won't."

Kamala began to smile. Shepard took a step towards her. The team looked on in disbelief. Their commander couldn't be giving up. She couldn't. There was no way.

Energy flared to life around Shepard, igniting her in blue. A wave of her hand, and an enormous barrier formed that closed off half the room. Closed the Shadow Broker and his forces off from her, Kamala, and twelve of Shepard's closest friends. "I'm loyal to my team."

Behind her, she could hear the others readying their weapons, preparing to gun down the Ardat-Yakshi on Shepard's command. But before she could give the kill order, Kamala raised a barrier of her own, cutting Shepard off from her support.

"Just you and me now, Shep," Kamala said, pink tongue wetting her lips in anticipation.

"I'll kill you for what you've done," she replied.

"How will you kill me if you're kneeling at my feet?"

"You won't touch me," Shepard hissed, teeth gritted.

Blue waves rippled around Kamala as she manipulated the dark energy. Shepard's chin lifted defiantly. The Ardat-Yakshi raised her fist. "We'll see about that."

There was an explosion of biotics as they charged. It was impossible to distinguish one from the other – they became two swirling blue blurs in the center of the room, two galaxies colliding in a cosmic supernova of epic proportions.

Liara drew her pistol and fired several shots at the barrier that Kamala had put up to cut them off from Shepard. She thought she saw the Ardat-Yakshi cringe, like it was the very fibers of her being that Liara was pumping full of lead. She addressed the team: "Bring down the barrier! Now!" As long as Shepard was trapped inside that biotic bubble with the Ardat-Yakshi, there was no way the commander was going to make it out alive. She needed help. She needed her team.

Shepard staggered forward after being thrown back against her own barrier, her blue tipped hand reaching up to brush the implant buzzing at the base of her skull. Her body was working over time, burning what few calories that were left in her system like wild fire through a dried-out forest. She could barely keep up the barrier that protected her from the Broker's sudden onslaught of incendiary rounds. Kamala threw a warp at her; Shepard dove out of the way just in time, launching to her feet in a blaze of fury. One way or another, the fight was about to end.

Kamala easily dodged Shepard's throw field, twisting her lithe body out of harm's way. But she'd fallen right into the commander's trap: a biotic shockwave took her feet out from beneath her. Shepard seized her chance, pouncing on the Ardat-Yakshi and pinning her to the ground. She wound her fist back, but before she could deliver the killing blow, Kamala clamped down on her forearm, wrenching her to the side so she could gain the advantage. She wrestled Shepard onto her back. Her deft lilac hands move to crush her windpipe.

Garrus forced himself into an upright position. He could feel his throat bruising from Kamala's strangle hold. His armor's kinetic shields had sustained most of the damage from being thrown into the wall, but every movement had suddenly turned into violent, stabbing pain. Shadows started to creep into the edge of his vision, yet before he could black out, the suit administered a heavy dose of medi-gel, laced with enough painkillers to simulate a krogan's redundant nerve system. He lurched to his feet. The first thing his eyes fell on was the biotic bubble in the center of the room. And then, the Ardat-Yakshi with her fingers wrapped around Shepard's neck, eyes black as coal. She was trying to assert her control once more.

"Shepard!" he yelled. _I can't lose her like this. I won't. _"Shepard!" He drew his pistol and fired, joining the squad in their attempts to bring down the barrier and reach the commander.

Shepard didn't know if it was lack of oxygen that started to turn her vision dark, or if it was a sign of Kamala's influence overpowering her. Whatever it was, she struggled against it. Hard. But she could only hold on for so long; with all that she'd endured during the past few days, not to mention all the energy she'd already exerted trying to defeat Kamala... she'd reached her limit. She had nothing left. After all, she was only human.

But then, she heard Garrus calling her name. He'd come for her. Despite everything that the Shadow Broker had thrown at him and the rest of her team, he was still fighting for her.

Just as Kamala was sure she'd won, she felt Shepard surge upwards, throwing her off. The asari shrieked in pain when the back of her head snapped back and hit the unforgiving metal ground. She'd barely gasped her final agonized breath before Shepard was on top of her, driving her elbow into her chest to keep her down. Gray eyes like steel lances bore into her.

"You'll pay for all the pain you've caused," Shepard whispered. Her fist was raised above her head, pulsing with dark energy. In that last moment, Shepard saw the cloud of midnight ink disappear from the Ardat-Yakshi's eyes, the fuchsia color returning as Kamala realized what was about to happen. There was a flash of remorse, a flicker of regret in her hardened features. So Kamala's actions had finally come around to get her. Some part of her always knew that she would have to answer for her crimes. Tears shone on the Ardat-Yakshi's face. Her lips parted, sighing her acceptance. If anyone was going to serve her justice, of course it would be Shepard.

The commander did her duty as executioner and avenger. She brought her fist down into the Ardat-Yakshi's head, pulverizing her skull with biotic energy. There was a wet, crunching sound. Kamala Nasar was dead. After centuries of tormenting victims for the sake of her own power, the Ardat-Yakshi's lonely life had finally ended. A shudder wracked Shepard's body. She got to her feet unsteadily, one gloved hand reaching up to wipe at a splash of dark blood around her mouth. Exhausted, her barrier sputtered out. And upon realizing she was vulnerable to the Shadow Broker's attacks, she collapsed to the floor.

"Open fire!" Garrus yelled. The team did so, without hesitation. The yahg was getting to his feet. He smashed his own desk, roaring angrily as the pieces spun towards their cover. The Ardat-Yakshi was dead, but the battle wasn't over yet. Shepard was still in danger. Garrus had to get her to safety. "Cover me!"

He sprinted towards her, laying in a pool of the asari's blood, and picked her up by the waist without bothering to check if she was alive. She was much lighter than he was used to – maybe it was the effects of torture and starvation, or maybe just the lack of her power armor. Whatever the reason, he was able to haul her back to cover without too much difficulty. By the time they slid behind the square metal structure, his shields were completely drained.

But for that brief instant, everything was right again. On the dawn of the fourth day, Garrus and Shepard were, at long last, reunited. Kneeling there, he clutched her closer, tucking the crown of her head beneath his chin. As weak as she was, Shepard reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling herself in to feel his skin against her forehead. She wanted to tell him that she'd thought he was dead. That she had never expected to see him again. She wanted to explain the bursting emotion she felt at the sight of him. At the sight of the whole team, coming to rescue her. As it was, she was only able to choke out his name. "Garrus." It somehow expressed more feeling than any other combination of words could have. Salty tears blazed down her cheeks, cutting a path through the mask of still-warm blood splattered on her face.

"I'm here." He tightened his hold on her. "I'm here, Shepard."

The pounding of the yahg's feet across the room and another fearsome roar made Garrus remember that the fight still had yet to be won. He had to get up. His work wasn't finished. With Shepard in the state she was in, he was still needed to lead the team. He called Kaidan over to coordinate.

"Stay with her!" he ordered. His biotics would give Shepard the protection she needed. It went unsaid that Kaidan would guard her life with his own. He handed Garrus his assault rifle. If he was going to face down the rest of the Broker's forces, the turian was going to need it.

Shepard couldn't let go of his arm right away. Part of her wanted to beg him not to leave her. What if he was killed by the yahg, who would no doubt be infuriated with him for ruining his plans? She bit her lip. She didn't' see herself walking out of the Shadow Broker's lair alive, not without him at her side. But she understood that if Garrus didn't take his place at the head of the team, none of them would be walking out alive. She seized him by the back of the neck and met his lips for a rough kiss. After what was barely two seconds, she pulled away and looked up at him, giving a single nod. He returned it, then got to his feet and joined Liara behind her piece of cover.

"They're at about half strength!" Liara informed Garrus, updating him on the situation. She launched a warp at one of the agents trying to flank them. He dove behind a metal column just in time. She cursed under her breath for wasting the energy. "We won't be able to make a real dent in them until we take out the Broker – watch out!" The yahg had procured a rapid-firing machine gun and was hosing their cover down. The two of them ducked into safety with milliseconds to spare.

Leaning back against their cover, Garrus scanned the room, checking the status of his team. There appeared to be two fatalities. Someone had dragged Kasumi and Jacob to the back of the room, mostly out of harm's way. Though if they were really dead, Garrus didn't think anyone would have jeopardized themselves for a teammate that was already gone. _Spirits, please let them live. _For the time being, his hurried prayer was all that he could do for them. He shifted his focus back to the main objective: taking out the Shadow Broker.

"Grunt, Liara, Miranda: concentrate your fire on the Broker. The rest of you, provide a diversion and get rid of as many agents as you can."

"Understood."

"We're on it, Garrus!" The end was in sight, and they all planned on crossing the finish line at full speed.

Garrus and Liara left their cover, catching the Broker's attention immediately. He swung the chain gun in their direction and sent a wide arc of gunfire swinging towards them. They split up, Liara running for a massive, sturdy console unit that bullets ricocheted off of, while Garrus dashed for one of the metal columns currently occupied by a Broker agent. He threw the black-clad agent out of the way with one hand, setting him up to be taken out by a clean head shot; somewhere, Thane was watching his back. Garrus reminded himself to thank the drell later if they both made it out alive.

The yahg gave the machine gun a moment to cool down, then started moving towards where Garrus was currently holed up. Liara seized the opportunity and launched a singularity at him. It didn't quite lift the yahg off the ground as she'd hoped, but it did cause him to lose his balance, making him wave around the enormous detached energy shield on his left hand.

"Quick, while he's vulnerable!" Liara alerted the others.

Miranda launched an overload tech attack and a warp in quick succession, but it wasn't enough. Garrus realized it was going to take a bit more aggressive approach. He signaled to Grunt, who was firing a concussive shot from his Claymore. The krogan bobbed his large head. He knew what they were about to do without having to be told. Garrus looked back to Liara. "I need you to hit him with a singularity again."

Liara nodded her affirmation, and it occurred to Garrus that she was burning through the last of her energy. All of them were. It was a miracle, a feat of sheer will-power, that none of them had dropped to the ground simply out of exhaustion. _Almost there. We can do this. _

Liara closed her eyes, resting against the metal construct for a moment as she gathered her strength. Every moment of the past two years of her life had been spent working towards that moment. She was going to be able to save her commander. To lay Feron's death to peace in her mind. To confront the Shadow Broker, once and for all, for all the lives he'd broken. Teeth gritted, Liara's eyes snapped open. She was ready to let the Broker taste her fury.

Hurdling over the construct unit, Liara braced her biotic power at her fingertips. The yahg whirled around to face her, predatory eyes narrowing in on his kill. But Liara was faster. A burst of energy left her, a vicious war cry ripping from her throat. The singularity found its mark, smacking into the Broker and leaving him open to attack.

"Now!" Garrus and Grunt sprinted from their cover, streaking towards the yahg. The suppression team hit the Shadow Broker's troops even harder, exposing themselves in order to give Garrus and Grunt's charge some chance at success. Before the Shadow Broker could shake himself free of the gravity of the infinitely huge mass, Garrus threw his weight right into the yahg's chest, sending the hulking creature stumbling. Grunt slammed into him from the side with all the force of a runaway train, flattening him into the ground. Garrus was about to unleash a a concentrated spray of fire into the weak spot at the yahg's throat, but as soon as his finger hit the trigger, the yahg darted out of the way, unexpectedly nimble.

The Shadow Broker regained his stance. Machine gun lost, he used the only weapon left to him: his strength. He braced the orange energy shield and charged at Garrus.

Kaidan had wrapped himself and Shepard in a barrier, making his way towards the back of the room to the largest piece of cover he could find. Shepard felt weak in his arms, her dead weight slumping against him. The moment they were out of immediate targeting range, he relaxed the barrier and let the commander lean on his shoulder. He caught his breath. There was no way she was falling back into the hands of the Broker now. All Kaidan had to do was make sure that she survived. He flexed his fingers inside his gauntlet, then gently searched her neck for a pulse.

Shepard responded immediately, suddenly seizing Kaidan by the arm and trying to wrench him away from her throat. She thrashed desperately for a painful moment before Kaidan was able to calm her. "It's me, Shepard! It's Alenko!" She froze, then whirled around to face him. Instead of relief on her features, Kaidan only saw determination.

"Watch my six." Her jaw was set, and there was fire in her steely gray eyes.

"No. You're hurt. We came all this way, Commander. I know better than to let you go!"

Her gaze rested on his mouth for a moment. Then, she looked up at him with a slight furrow in her brow. "Forgive me." She hit him square in the chin with a feisty uppercut, just enough for Kaidan to release her. She tore out of cover, streaking into a biotic blue charge. Out of Kaidan's reach. He wielded his pistol in one hand, a throw field in the other. No one was going to hurt his commander anymore. Not even herself.

Garrus and Grunt both had their shoulders pressed up against Shadow Broker's detached shield, thinking that maybe their combined strength would be enough to bring the yahg down. It wasn't. The shield was the Broker's ultimate defense. As soon as it fell, so would he. Their boots were slipping on the hard metal ground. Grunt bared his teeth. "PUSH!" The two of them gave a little slack before ramming themselves back into the shield. The Broker held firm. _We didn't get this far to be undone by this ugly bastard. _Another shove. Nothing.

A blazing blue comet jetted towards them from the other end of the room. Garrus thought fleetingly that Jack had smuggled in another heavy weapon and was coming to their aid with a missile launcher. Then, he heard the signature warble of biotics.

She crashed into the yahg like an asteroid burning through atmo and hammering the crust of the earth. Garrus and Grunt were blown back as the detached shield exploded in a burst of energy. Garrus skidded along the ground. He realized what had just happened. _Spirits, just keep her alive for five more seconds. That's all I ask. I'll take care of the rest. _But even five seconds might have been too generous.

Head thrown back, fists raised for an attack, Shepard faced the Shadow Broker. He was the one who had ordered all this. The reason she'd thought her teammates dead. There was no way he was walking away from the mess he'd created. Their gaze met for the briefest of moments. Shepard didn't hesitate to lunge.

The yahg had Shepard outmatched pound for pound. There was no mercy in his eyes when he struck her dead center, trifolds of teeth ripping into her torso. Her legs gave out, and she hit the ground with a muffled cry. But the Broker wasn't done with her yet; he scooped her up in one mighty hand, then threw her across the room as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.

"Shepard!" Liara screamed. The yahg's focus snapped to her. His angry bellow shook the room like a clap of thunder.

"This is the end, T'Soni." He watched the asari's face, waiting for that sweet look of defeat that was bound to sweep across her features at any moment. She was shaking, every muscle in her body pulled taut.

"Yes," she said, her voice low and clear despite her trembling. "Yes, it is." With the last bit of strength inside her, Liara brought her arms above her head, glowing blue. The yahg looked on in confusion. It was the first time he didn't know exactly what was going on in many, many years. But a second later, it hit him. Liara shattered the cryogenic capacitor in the ceiling, a cascade of burning ice engulfing the yahg.

An awful howling filled the room. Liara retreated from it, trying to extract herself from its path. "Get down!" Garrus was on his feet, the sights of his pistol centered on the yahg's enormous head. Cryo fluid ran down its face. Its mouth gaped, teeth flaring in an agonized roar. _Die, you monster._ He squeezed the trigger.

A bluish white explosion bloomed, sending shards of ice splintering in every direction. Garrus protected his face from the worst of the blast, yet he could still feel ice like heated knives piercing his underweave. He took one staggering step back. When he lowered his arm, there was no evidence that there had ever been a yahg in the room with them.

"Get to the shuttle!" The last of the Broker's forces were fleeing. Garrus raised his pistol, emptying his clip at their cowardly backs. Just before the shuttle doors slid closed, Varick whirled around to face Garrus, dark eyes gleaming malevolently. The thermal clip thunked out of his gun. The shuttle departed. Varick, the krogan, and at least two more of the Broker's troops escaped.

"We need to pursue!" Garrus wanted to make every last bastard who'd laid a hand on Shepard pay in tenfold. He took a staggering step forward. There was blood oozing into his underweave, from his old wounds reopening as well as more than a few new ones.

"Garrus." Liara's hand was on his shoulder, her expression tearful and anxious. With a gentle nudge, she directed his attention towards the whole purpose of their mission: Shepard.

Kaidan had sprinted to Shepard's side as soon as she'd hit the ground. He cursed himself for letting her distract him long enough to risk her life. "Commander!" She was on her stomach, trying to lift herself up on her elbows. A pool of red had formed beneath her. She couldn't even manage sitting up. But before she could sink back into the warm red puddle, Kaidan grabbed her by the shoulders, kneeling by her and pulling her into a somewhat upright position. "You're safe now, Commander."

Shepard winced, her breath coming in tortured whimpers. Her hand went to her abdomen, where the yahg's teeth had ripped into her. Kaidan had no idea how deep it was, but the gash ran the length of her ribs, ending with ragged holes poked around her hips. He waved his omni-tool over her frantically, applying as many doses of medi-gel as he had. But it wasn't enough to staunch the immense blood flow. Shepard's head tilted back, resting in the crook of Kaidan's elbow. "This hurt a lot less the first time," she said. Her teeth were no longer gritted against the pain. The crease in her brow smoothed.

"It's okay, Shepard." Kaidan slid his hand around to the back of her head, taking the strain off her neck. "Take it easy." He hadn't been there for her when she'd died on the Normandy. He didn't plan on making that mistake again. "It's all over now." He leaned over and sealed her lips with the kiss he'd never had the chance to give her on Nos Astra.

"Dr. T'Soni, we may have ourselves a situation," Miranda said, leaning over the master command console, a tone of urgency betraying her fear. Alarms were going off in every sector of the ship. Troops were radioing in to demand the Broker's status, and whether or not the intruders had been dealt with. Liara rushed to Miranda's side. The Shadow Broker's network was incomprehensibly vast. Data streamed in terabytes at a time. A moth beat its wings on the other side of the galaxy, and the Broker knew about it. There was something intoxicating about not only the volume of information contained within the consoles, but also the power it promised.

"Artemis Team, reporting in."

"Strike Team Zeta, awaiting your orders, Shadow Broker."

"We've got outages in sectors eight, nine, and eleven. Recommend course of action?"

Liara leaned forward. She knew what she had to do. "This is the Shadow Broker. Resume all standard operations. On-duty engineers, report to Quadrant Delta to deal with the power. I want a status report in the next solar day."

"Affirmative."

"Acknowledged."

"On your command, Shadow Broker."

Miranda slowly swiveled to look at Liara. At the new Shadow Broker. The asari's hands flew at the controls, slipping comfortably back into her role as an information broker. She wielded the various streams of data expertly, as if it had been tailored just for her. "I... I can help. There's another emergency shuttle docked at the Broker's private port. We can get Shepard and the rest of the wounded to the nearest medical facility!"

"What if she doesn't make it?" Miranda asked. She glanced over her shoulder. The crew had sprung into a flurry of motion, patching up the wounded and trying to prevent anyone from bleeding out. Miranda saw a pool of crimson beneath Shepard's inert form, spreading out in a web around Alenko. Garrus was hobbling over to her side. She caught a glimpse of Shepard's face. It was drained of color. She was losing blood. Fast. "Isn't there some kind of infirmary on this station?"

"Yes. But I don't believe it's fully equipped to deal with the extent of the commander's injuries. At this point, I'm not even sure we'd be able to stabilize her. But with the shuttle, we could fly her back to Nos Astra Emergency Trauma Center. She needs the best medical care available, and she needs it now."

"She won't hold out that long."

"She's just as likely to die on the operating table here without experienced doctors."

The two of them looked at each other. Their commander's life was hanging in the balance. A decision had to be made in a matter of seconds, or she would be truly lost to them.

"Garrus!"

They quickly explained the situation to him, as calm and collected as physically possible while Shepard was mere meters away, bleeding out. Garrus had seen first-hand the shape she was in; he was the best judge of whether she'd last the journey back to Nos Astra, or if it was better to hold her in the Broker's infirmary for a patch job.

If she died, it would be his fault. Everything would have been in vain. But if she lived, all the sacrifice and heartache would be justified. The whole mission came down to one decision: rely on the Broker's medical facility to get Shepard through, or risk transporting her to Nos Astra, where she'd surely have a better chance.

"Get the most severely wounded to the shuttle. As soon as Shepard's in, we're getting them out of here."

Miranda didn't question him. If Garrus thought the trauma center on Nos Astra was Shepard's best shot at survival, then she would do everything in her power to get them there. Without missing a beat, she mobilized Samara, Grunt, Zaeed, and Jack to get Kasumi and Jacob onto the escape shuttle. Liara remained posted at the Broker's console, getting the station back to some semblance of functionality so that her wounded teammates could flee in safety.

Garrus jogged over to where Mordin and Kaidan were bent over Shepard. The commander was motionless, the comforting rise and fall of her chest conspicuously absent. Her cybernetics glowed faintly beneath her unnaturally pale skin. "Heart rate slowing to compensate for blood loss. Clotting factors haven't kicked in – possible aftermath of prolonged torture. Multiple gunshot wounds, broken ribs. Detected hairline fractures around base of skull, near biotic implant." Mordin looked up from his scan. "Probability of death: extremely likely."

"Is it safe to move her?" Garrus demanded.

"This stage? Any movement would rapidly increase rate of blood loss. Intensify pain considerably."

"I understand, Doctor." Garrus blinked down at Shepard. She was so fragile. So dangerously close to being lost forever. So very... human. "Shepard: we're getting you out of here." The peaceful expression on her face shattered like a pane of glass as soon as she opened her eyes.

"I can't," she rasped. "Let me... just let me..."

"No. Kaidan, get her into the shuttle."

"But... Garrus, she's suffering. She's not going to -"

"That's an order, Alenko."

"Can't you see that she's dying?" Kaidan shot back. "We've done everything that we can. This is it for her."

The whole room went silent, as if time itself were suspended. The only movement was that of the dark red circle around Kaidan, Garrus, and Shepard growing steadily larger, pressings its borders out further and further. After battling through the hordes of Shadow Broker troops, losing Daryn and now possibly Kasumi, Jacob, Legion, and Tali, this was how the mission ended. It had all led up to this single moment where Shepard succumbed to her injuries and died in Kaidan's arms. That was all. The end.

"I can't accept that." Ignoring Kaidan's protests, Garrus bent down and gathered Shepard into his arms, lifting her out of the crimson pool and away from her would-be tomb. Garrus had no idea if they would reach Nos Astra in time, but there was no way he was going to let the lair of the Shadow Broker be her final resting place.

"I'll pilot the shuttle," Miranda said, jogging to Garrus's side. "Mordin: if you could assist with Kasumi and Jacob..."

"Yes, yes. Will provide medical support if possible."

Kaidan followed them onto the shuttle as well. He didn't think Garrus had the right to decide to move Shepard, potentially ending her life in horrible agony, but he had to be there if she... not if. When.

"We'll be back for the rest of you!" Miranda called to the rest of the team as she stood in the entrance port of the shuttle.

"Go – I'll watch over them!" Liara promised. Miranda met her eyes, then nodded once before disappearing into the cockpit. Grunt, Zaeed, Thane, Jack, and Samara watched Garrus carry their commander onto the shuttle, wondering if that would be the last time they would see her alive.

Miranda was in the pilot's chair in a flash, booting up the controls and setting the engine rumbling. She was no engineer, but she'd had enough field experience to know how to fly a shuttle. She tried not to think about what was going on in the passenger carriage. She didn't allow herself to consider that the Lazarus Project had been a huge waste. All she had to do was get them back to Illium. Simple.

Garrus was going to set Shepard down on one of the benches, but she grabbed the front of his chest plate in protest. "Don't let go," she whispered. "Not now." Garrus glanced up at Mordin, who gave a slight nod, almost as if to say that the best thing for Shepard at that point was just to make her comfortable. Carefully, he slid into the seat across from where Kasumi and Jacob's bloodied forms were stretched out.

"Never," Garrus said, his voice a low croon meant only for her ears. "I'll always have your six. You know that, Commander."

He wasn't sure if she'd heard him. Glistening tears spilled onto her cheeks. He pressed a soft, featherlight kiss onto her forehead. Somehow, her hand found his, slender fingers intertwining in an unbreakable bond. Her frame felt delicate and familiar against him, like two parts of a whole finally coming together.

"There's something I need to tell you," Shepard said. Garrus had to drag his eyes away from her mouth, which was smeared with blood. Her own, and the Ardat-Yakshi's. He felt his heartbeat quicken. The dark liquid trickling out of Shepard seemed to be growing cold. Kaidan was right: she was dying.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant for..." She paused, a small, hitched gasp escaping her.

_She knows she's going to die. She's asking for forgiveness because she thinks it's her last chance to atone. _"Hang on, Shepard. Keep fighting!"

"I love you, Garrus." Her eyes closed. Her muscles went slack.

"Stay with me!" He pressed his face against hers. He felt her breaths go shallow, then stop completely. "Spirits, Shepard, you can't leave. Come back! Come back to me!" Yet she remained unresponsive.

_No. No._


	36. Aftermath

Aftermath

Three minutes after Shepard stopped breathing, they touched down on the Nos Astra Emergency Trauma Center's incoming patients landing dock. Liara had apparently alerted the hospital's response teams from the Shadow Broker's base; there was already a small group of white-suited nurses with a gurney at the ready. Miranda set the shuttle down none too gently. The undercarriage screeched angrily against the landing pad. "Hurry!" she called as she hit the pressure release for the side door, then fumbled to unclip herself from the pilot's harness.

Garrus didn't waste any time in carrying Shepard through the door, jostling her as little as possible. He was no expert on human biology, but he knew that the longer her brain went without oxygen, the more damage would be done, and the more difficult it would be to resuscitate her. Mordin claimed she still had the faintest of pulses, but Garrus thought fleetingly that maybe if it was better if her heart stopped beating. If it stopped pumping what little blood she had left out of her body.

"Set her here," one of the medical staff, a level-headed asari, instructed Garrus. He did as he was told, relinquishing his grip on her almost reluctantly. He set her hand, which Garrus hadn't realized was still clutching his own, across her stomach, as if in protection. _I love you too, Shepard. _As soon as she was on, the response team wheeled her through the sterling silver and red sliding doors, expertly attaching her to a slew of machines and pricking her with an assortment of needles as they went.

"Have the crash cart waiting in Bay Four."

"Hook her up to the transfusion bag, human type O. _Before _she gets into surgery!"

Garrus shuddered, exhaling. Her fate was now out of his hands. If it was even possible at that point for her to pull through, the doctors in the trauma center would make it happen.

"We received word you had other wounded on board," the asari said, addressing Garrus. He hadn't realized she was still there. A handful of nurses emerged from the same doors Shepard had gone through, giving the midnight black shuttle wary glances. He supposed that, to them, it appeared as if they'd just flown in from a war zone. And as far as Garrus was concerned, they had.

"Two more. Inside," Garrus said, jerking his chin back towards the open shuttle door. The asari nodded, calmly waving the medical staff forward to take care of whatever waited within the small spacecraft that had nearly crashed on their docking port. While Kasumi and Jacob were also being loaded onto gurneys, the asari instructed her team, "Tell them to prep the dextro compounds." She looked at Garrus. "I'm surprised you're even on your feet. I'm guessing your hard suit is hooked up to some military-grade medi-gel applicators. Still, we better inject you with some plasma before your system is riddled with infection. And remove the tiny metal projectiles that have punctured half a dozen holes in the top few layers of muscle."

Garrus hesitated. What he really wanted to do was go wait outside Shepard's operating room. The only way he'd be able to rest was by confirming that she was still alive. If her surgery went south... he wanted to be there.

But Miranda had other ideas. She'd read the turian's mind without too much difficulty, and her plan was much more practical. "Go, Garrus. I'll let Liara know we made it. Kaidan will go with you to get that scratch cleaned up." She put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him, "The commander's not going anywhere."

"She's right," the doctor said, hands slung casually in the pockets of her pristine white coat. "With the damage she's suffered, your friend will be in surgery for close to eight hours. I can stick you in the room next door if you want." Kaidan and Garrus shared a look, then nodded. They'd waited for over three days to see their commander again. Twelve more hours in surgery wasn't going to kill them. _Shepard's going to make it. She has to. And when she does, I'll be there for her. _

Miranda kept her call with Liara brief. They were at a public comm terminal, and there wasn't too much to say between the two of them that they could risk being overheard. As the new Shadow Broker, Liara had cleared the Normandy to dock with the headquarters, which allowed the remnants of the team to get out safely. Dr. Chakwas would see to any injured teammates, but just in case, the Normandy was going to return to Nos Astra and get them to the hospital as well.

"When she's out of surgery, let me know. I'd rather be there myself, but with operations here in the state they're in..."

"I understand. Do what you have to, Dr. T'Soni."

"Thank you, Miranda. Oh, and Feron sends his regards."

"Feron," Miranda repeated. She knew of the drell's involvement in getting Commander Shepard's remains to Cerberus. As well as the cost of his betrayal of the Shadow Broker. Cerberus had officially declared Feron killed in action, but apparently, the yahg had kept him alive. Perhaps as an example to the other agents. Or maybe it was possible that he knew Feron might be useful in drawing Liara back into a revenge vendetta, which he would use as an opportunity to kill her. Cunning bastard. Miranda imagined his excitement when Feron played a role in his whole Shepard scheme. She wondered exactly what that role was. "I'm relieved to hear that he's still around. Does he know anything about what happened?"

The other side of the comm was silent for a moment. Since there was only audio, Miranda wasn't sure what to make of the pause. Liara was probably just being careful about her word choice. "His cell was next to hers during the entire... process. He thinks they were planning to have her kill him to prove her loyalty."

"Our timing was a lot better than we could've imagined."

"Precisely."

Miranda tossed her hair over her shoulder, then glanced sideways. The soft, almost glowing white halls of the hospital were empty. She leaned against the console, staring hard at the bright orange audio frequency line as if were going to unravel and spell out the answers she sought. "Why did the Broker do all this? Surely he kept some records. Agendas, itineraries... _something _that tells us what they wanted to use Shepard for."

"I haven't had time to go through much of anything yet. There's so much here. But I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Got it. Forward anything you find to my private terminal on the Normandy."

"Will do. Please keep me posted on the commander's condition."

"Of course." Then, "I appreciate everything you've done, Liara."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, Miranda."

"The same to you."

The link with the ship on Hagalaz closed. Light years away from the Nos Astra Emergency Trauma Center, Liara T'Soni, the new Shadow Broker, had a hand pressed to her forehead. Once she'd gotten the station operational and seen to Feron, the first thing she did was check the files on Shepard. The yahg had recorded everything that happened to her within the confines of the prison walls. She'd barely scratched the surface, but what she had seen was the stuff nightmares were made of. "And for what? Goddess," Liara breathed. Her hand hovered over the delete command on the information terminal. If only it were as easy to erase the memories from Shepard's mind.

Miranda leaned back from the console, then rested her shoulder on the wall to which it was attached. Oriana was safe. Shepard was under the knife. Dr. T'Soni was the new Shadow Broker. A lot had happened in the past forty or so hours, and she felt ready to drop from exhaustion. On top of that, her biotic implant was giving her an insufferable migraine. She pressed her fingers into her temples.

"Excuse me, miss?" The asari that had greeted them at the landing pad was approaching, data pad in hand. "There are some questions I have to ask. About the woman you brought in."

Miranda turned to face her, flicking a few stray strands of hair off her forehead. "I'm her emergency contact. I can answer them."

"We need to file a police report. Her physical description is similar to that of victims of an alleged serial kidnapper in the downtown districts. She's vital to the investigation."

"A police report won't be necessary, Doctor," Miranda asserted. "We just need you to heal her."

"That's not how this works," the asari doctor said, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "By admitting her for treatment, you agree to disclose any information the hospital and on-duty staff may require." Stifling a snort, Miranda thought that type of legalese was the exact reason why Garrus had claimed that Illium was just as dangerous as Omega. Nothing came without fine print on the asari-dominated planet. "If you refuse to cooperate, we'll be forced to notify the city police."

Fine, Miranda wanted to say. Go ahead and call Detective Anaya in the Financial District. But Miranda decided that was too much headache. She briefly considered getting Samara on the line, whose word as a justicar would sufficiently clear them of any trouble with the police, but that would also require more energy than Miranda had to spare. So she whipped out their trump card. "That woman is Alliance Commander Shepard. She's also a Council Spectre. Any of that ring a bell?" The asari regarded her suspiciously. "She was injured in the line of duty. It's all classified."

"Line of duty, huh? There are lacerations two centimeters deep in her skin, likely caused by whipping or some kind of barbed weapon, beneath her suit." When the asari took in the dumbstruck expression on Miranda's face, she put on a more sympathetic tone. "Isn't there any information you can give me? This could help out the detectives a lot, you know. None of the other missing victims have been recovered."

There was silence for a moment before Miranda raised her chin and met the doctor's even gaze. "The kidnappers have been taken care of. All of the victims have either been returned home, or they're dead."

The doctor didn't bat an eyelash. She looked like she'd seen it all. But she did tilt her head slightly to the side and ask one final question, "How do you know all this?"

Because. Because I was there. I watched them die. I saw what they did to my sister. Miranda stopped the words from leaving her mouth. Instead, she said, "It's better that I don't tell you." She thanked the doctor for her work, then took her leave.

Kaidan was treated for minor wounds – cuts and bruises mostly, plus some mild dehydration. And though he'd adamantly protested, Garrus had been sedated while a team of teal-gloved doctors removed bullet after bullet from his torso. Kaidan made himself scarce for that bit. Besides, he was eager to get an update on the commander.

The asari doctor swooped in before Kaidan made it two steps outside the room. "Not so fast," she said, eyeing him mistrustfully. Dr. Nerin Morae was having one hell of a day. She'd worked through the night, first dealing with victims of the terrorist bombing of the Gemini Towers, then trying to accommodate the queries of Illium's police department about the kidnappings. Dr. Morae had personally skimmed all recent logs for any incoming patients processed that matched their descriptions. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over when her day got even more interesting. An untraceable call from somewhere in the Terminus Systems told her to have an emergency response team ready at the docks. Nothing else. No explanation, nothing at all. Still, Morae decided to oblige. She had half expected the call to be an annoying waste of her time, but lo and behold, Commander Shepard herself had shown up. Well, _most _of herself. The commander was a bloody mess of bone, muscle, and, as if the day hadn't been strange enough, top-of-the-line cybernetics.

Nerin figured now was as good a time as any to get some answers. Luckily for her, one of the commander's companions, a biotic human male, was ready for questioning.

"Hopefully you're more forthcoming than that other human," Dr. Morae said as she approached. Kaidan knew right off she was referring to Miranda. "Look, we're doing all that we can for Commander Shepard. But the extent of her cybernetics... well, our doctors are a little out of their depth. If we could get in contact with whoever set her up with the wetware, we'd be able to repair a lot more of the damage."

Kaidan glanced to the side, where the entrance to Shepard's operating room was. He imagined her laying on a shiny metal table, her insides splayed out for the doctors to see. Glowing orange. Avoiding her question, Kaidan retaliated with one of his own. "What kind of internal damage are we looking at?"

Dr. Morae glanced down at the data pad she always kept handy. "She's lucky. All major organs are virtually untouched. We're having some trouble restoring blood flow to optimal range, but that problem should fix itself once the transfusion takes. Our doctors are doing the best they can, but with all the synthetic parts in her, progress is slow."

Shepard. Synthetic. Was it possible that he'd been so blinded by her return that he couldn't see her for what she was? Kaidan shivered. This had Cerberus written all over it. Only they would do something as twisted as bringing a woman back from the dead by filling her with circuits. Dr. Morae said a few other things, but Kaidan didn't quite catch them. All he could think about was how little he truly knew of whoever was laying on that operating table.

"I've summoned Shepard's cybernetics experts," a voice broke into Morae's monologue. Kaidan looked up. It was Miranda. The Cerberus agent herself. "They'll be here within the hour."

Dr. Morae stiffened. "Very well. Meanwhile, we'll ensure the commander's stabilized."

"That would be best."

After a moment, it was just Kaidan and Miranda standing there. He almost couldn't bring himself to look at her, not after realizing what she'd done to bring Shepard back. The lines she'd crossed. The morals she'd sacrificed...

Miranda read Alenko's expression easily enough. "I'm not going to bother justifying the Lazarus Project to you," she began. "This galaxy needs Shepard. She's the only one that can lead the defense against the Reapers." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And that's why we had to launch the assault on the Shadow Broker in the first place. If you can't see that, why did you bother coming?"

"Can you tell me for sure that the person in there is actually Shepard? Not some clone or puppet that the Illusive Man created. Is she the real thing?"

"As real as it gets."

Kaidan had no way of determining whether or not she was telling the truth. But, after everything that had happened, he didn't have a choice. He had to believe that the woman they'd pulled out of the Shadow Broker's lair was indeed Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, savior of the Citadel. The woman who'd stopped Saren and the geth and who was going to stop the Reapers. He had to believe that she was still the woman he cared about. He had to take a leap of faith.

Three hours later, Garrus groggily came around, fighting through the haze of sedatives that had kept him out while his wounds were treated. His first conscious thoughts were of Shepard. Though they weren't as much thoughts as they were vague, yet intense, emotions; he was simply filled with the pressing need to be at her side.

"Good to see that you're awake." Garrus recognized Miranda's voice coming from the other end of the room. She was sitting stiffly in a light blue padded chair, data pad limp in her grasp. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd decided to sleep through the whole day."

He put a hand to his torso, running his fingers over the layers of bandages that were apparently preventing his insides from leaking out. Other than the bandages, he was bare-chested. Miranda seemed unfazed by his state of semi-nakedness. "The Normandy docked two hours ago. The team's being treated for wounds accumulated during the mission. And Tali has been transferred to intensive care. They've got her on the best dextro anti-biotics. It looks like she's going to make a full recovery."

"Glad to hear it," Garrus said, shifting around as he sat up. "What about Legion?"

Miranda shrugged, unconcerned about the geth. "Still in the research lab, last time I checked."

_ Not like being in a hospital would do him any good. _"And Shepard?"

"In the middle of surgery. Her cybernetics experts arrived. They're taking good care of her." Garrus nodded. He hadn't considered the fact that she needed specialized doctors to deal with her cybernetic parts. Of course, Miranda would make sure that everything went smoothly.

"What about Oriana?" The Shadow Broker had used Miranda's little sister as a pawn in his game, too. Hopefully her fate was better than that of the other hostages. Hostages like Laurel Tracit.

Her full lips lifted in a small smile. "She's on the mend. We Lawsons are made from hardy stock."

"Isn't that the truth," Garrus said, recalling Miranda's piloting skills. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in Shepard, he would have been holding on for dear life.

"I brought your spare armor set from the Normandy. Thought you might like something to wear once you finally woke up." Miranda gestured to a neat pile of armored plating stacked on the next bed over, along with a crisply folded body suit weave. It was the dark blue and black armor, highlighted with conspicuous stripes of Cerberus orange. He was grateful she'd thought to bring it. "Meet me outside when you're ready."

"Thanks." Once he had the room to himself, Garrus kicked the thin hospital sheet off his legs, then swung them over the edge of the bed. He propped his elbows up on his knees, cradling his head in his hands. _Spirits. It's over. It's finally over. Now we can begin to pick up the pieces of this awful mess. _

A handful of the crew was gathered in the lobby next to Garrus and Shepard's rooms. Miranda, Samara, Mordin, Thane, and Kaidan were settled in various armchairs and sofas around the lobby. Nurses nearby gave them wary looks. Power armor and top-level weaponry tended to set people on edge, it seemed. But that didn't stop him from making his way over to them.

"It's a relief to see you all in one piece," Garrus said by way of greeting.

A thin smile spread across Samara's lips as she rose. "That is due in no small part to you, Garrus." The others murmured their assent. Back at the Shadow Broker's headquarters, they'd come far too close to falling apart completely. It was a combination of his leadership, the sacrifices of their teammates and many innocent lives, and the determination of the team as a whole to see their mission through that enabled them to beat the Broker at his own game. Shepard's team had, once again, accomplished the impossible.

"We couldn't have done it without any one of the team," Garrus said. His throat went tight. The others could plainly see that he was thinking of Daryn. _Victory always comes with a price. _

They spent some time catching up; the most recent news about the rest of the crew, as well as what they media was making of all the activity in the downtown districts. Apparently, the explosion of the warehouse, previously the Shadow Broker's base in Nos Astra, had been linked to that of the Gemini Towers. The vids just attributed the destruction to an "unknown black-ops terrorist group." Miranda discreetly informed Garrus that Liara had the feeds scrubbed of any evidence of their involvement. He was impressed that she'd been able to take care of it so quickly. And somewhat unsettled.

After half an hour or so had passed, Miranda glanced over her shoulder before beckoning to Garrus. "Walk with me a moment." The others were preoccupied with a broadcast about the extent of the devastation caused by the heavy ordinance on the Gemini Towers. Gingerly, Garrus got to his feet and followed Miranda out of the intensive care wing lobby and into the hallway, next to Shepard's room. "Dr. Morae passed along some bad news about Shepard."

Garrus felt his blood go cold. He tended to expect the worst of any situation, to lessen the chances of disappointment, but when it came to Shepard, he didn't allow himself to consider the possibility that she wasn't going to make a full recovery. That maybe she'd already spoken her last words, inhaled her last breath...

"The Illium doctors and the Cerberus cybernetics specialists have done everything they can. Synthetic regenerative tissue transplants, some reinforced skeletal splints, fracture seals. The works. But it's not her body that's the problem."

"What are you saying, Lawson?"

"In response to all the psychological and emotional trauma, her mind shut itself down. The neuro-cranial scans indicate that she's gone into a coma."

Garrus went numb. _Coma. _The word was foreign to him, but he understood enough. Shepard wasn't dead. But she wasn't alive, either. She was trapped in some in-between place. For the first time during the past four days, Garrus realized that she was beyond him saving her. He couldn't storm a space station and shoot a bunch of Broker agents to find her. He couldn't hit her in the back of the head with a concussive round to make her remember who she was, and who her friends were. True love's kiss wasn't going to magically awaken the princess from her cursed sleep. "Is it permanent?" His voice sounded detached and alien to his own ears.

"It's hard to tell at this point." His mouth went dry. "She could wake up in a day. Or in a year. And if she does, she could be different."

"Different how?" _Would she still be Shepard?_

"Cases like this often result in amnesia, severe stress-induced psychological disorders, or anything from paranoia to depression, or schizophrenia. Worst case scenario, she might lose basic motor functions." Miranda's gaze dropped to the floor, her teeth catching her lip momentarily. The woman she'd so painstakingly recreated through the Lazarus Project could be gone for good. What if Commander Shepard as they knew her only continued to exist in their memory? "But until she wakes up, there's no way of knowing."

"If she wakes up."

Miranda rang her hands, long fingers twisting and knotting around each other. "Yes."

Garrus blinked. They were silent for a full minute. Waiting to see if the circumstances might change, if some shred of hope might drop into their laps as it had already done on more than one occasion during the mission. But there was nothing.

"So, we'll wait for her," Garrus said plainly, like it wasn't up for discussion. The way he saw it, they only had one choice. There was no moving forward without Shepard. They'd wait and see what kind of condition she was in when she came out of her coma. Then, if she was well enough, she'd resume command. _There. That's a good plan. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine. _

Miranda shifted her weight. "There's one more thing: the Illusive Man contacted me several hours ago for a mission report. The Normandy is needed back in action." For the first time during the conversation, Garrus met her gaze. Her brow furrowed for a moment before her blue eyes darted away. "He wants me to be captain, and you to be commander. Our first officer would be a spec-ops Cerberus operative by the name of Kai Leng." _That's not going to happen, _Garrus wanted to say. He didn't know who this Kai Leng was, which was exactly why he could not let the Illusive Man's plan come to fruition. Miranda continued on. "The rest of the crew is free to leave, if the terms of their agreement are not being met by Shepard's... absence. Those who wish to stay will be welcome to do so."

Another heavy silence. Miranda could barely stand it. She wished he would just say something instead of standing there quietly, weighing the options. After a second, he put her out of her misery. "Tell the crew that they have a ten-day shore leave to recover."

Miranda balked. "You're taking the Illusive Man's suggestion?" She had to force herself not to stammer.

"No." Garrus shook his head once. "We're giving Shepard time to come around."

A single eyebrow raised. "The chances that she'll wake up within that period of time are -"

"Slim, I know." S_he's beat impossible odds before. _"But the Normandy will not resume standard operations unless Shepard is at the helm," he replied.

"I understand," Miranda said. Her spine straightened.

Garrus turned to look at her in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded. After reaching back to rub her neck, she laughed, a note of sadness tainting the sound. "As silly as it sounds, that ship is part of her identity. We couldn't accomplish the same things she could. And I'd imagine she'd be pretty angry when she woke up." Garrus gave a soft chuckle. Maybe Miranda knew more about Shepard than Garrus gave her credit for. But the joking demeanor quickly faded. "That still leaves the issue of what to tell the Illusive Man."

"Explain to him that the ship's not going anywhere without Shepard on it."

Miranda bristled. "It's not that simple. Look, I'll tell him that we're taking ten days to recuperate. After that, I can't make any promises."

It dawned on Garrus that Miranda was alluding to the very real possibility that after ten days, the Illusive Man might not give them a choice about whether or not they wanted to leave the ship docked on Illium. It would be well within his power to seize it by force, then hand it over to Kai Leng or whoever else he wanted as the new commander.

_Please, Shepard. You have to wake up. Your crew needs you. I need you. _"Okay. Notify him when you're ready. I'll let the crew know we'll be planetside for a while."

Miranda bobbed her head. She was about to turn on her heel and march away, but as an afterthought, she paused and put her hand on the turian's shoulder. "There's nothing else we can do, Garrus. Let this thing run its course."

Garrus gave her a sideways look. "That supposed to comfort me, Lawson?"

"Maybe. Whatever happens, know that we did all we could." The hand slipped away, and the Cerberus operative's high-heeled shoes clacked down the hallway until she was gone.

Only when she was out of earshot did Garrus allow himself to release the sigh he'd been holding. "I just hope it was enough."


	37. Parts of a Whole

**AN: **Poem excerpt by Tecumseh. I highly suggest reading the entire thing. Also, science is like black magic to me, so please excuse the liberal use of my artistic license in this chapter. One more thing: I realize that certain sections of this chapter might be a little cheesy. I honestly couldn't help myself :) An enormous thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, and especially reviewing!

Parts of a Whole

After all the trickery and manipulation that the Shadow Broker had put them through, Garrus thought that playing the waiting game wouldn't be much of a challenge. He was wrong. Knowing that he was powerless to do anything to affect the situation was far worse than having to plot their next move against the Broker. To add to his misery, Shepard remained in surgery several hours longer than Dr. Morae had initially estimated. Miranda tried to belay his concerns by assuring him that the Cerberus cybernetics specialists were just being thorough. That didn't stop him from trying to wear a trench into the area outside the operating room with his pacing.

When one of the Cerberus doctors exited the operating room, Garrus and Kaidan practically jumped him as he tried to head down the hallway. The doctor looked at them through narrowed eyes. "I'm only authorized to speak with Operative Lawson," he told them off.

"Out with it, Locke." Luckily, Miranda had been just around the corner.

Dr. Locke shifted his stance so that he was only facing Miranda, though he didn't bother trying to keep Garrus or Kaidan from listening in. "Her vitals have all stabilized. Heart rate is a little slower than normal, but that's expected in comatose patients. We've also completed reconstruction on the skeletal fractures. However, repairs on the intramuscular weaves should take another four hours."

"Four hours," Miranda said, nodding. Garrus and Kaidan were both visibly relieved. At least everything was progressing smoothly. "Got it." Locke waited for some show of gratitude, but Miranda was already finished speaking with him. She looked at the other two. "I recommend you get some rest. I'll be in Oriana's room down the hall if anything happens."

They both decided that it was a reasonable enough suggestion. Besides, Garrus had some unfinished business to take care of.

Samara and Thane accompanied Garrus to Daryn Forsythe's hideout. The front door was still propped open with the black door jamb, and they had no trouble getting inside. Inside the stairwell, there were very few signs of battle. No bodies and only trace amounts of blood. Garrus remembered Liara saying something about sending a clean-up crew to eliminate the remnants of the carnage when they checked in with her earlier. He imagined her secretary, Nyxeris, being folded up into a body bag and incinerated unceremoniously in a nearby industrial plant. At least Liara wouldn't have to send anyone to clean up the warehouse in the downtown district. That problem had incinerated itself. Along with the body of their most recent and short-lived team member.

They trudged up the stairs in silence, hesitating when they reached the threshold of Daryn's former apartment. The door had been hacked by agents of the Shadow Broker during the invasion, useless in keeping out any intruders. Apparently Liara's people had been instructed only to deal with the bodies. Samara's ice blue eyes swept over the damage. Damage she herself had inflicted when the Broker's agents ambushed them. She knew that it hadn't yet been three days since that ambush, yet to her, it could have occurred centuries ago. She followed Garrus and Thane into the apartment, letting them take the lead. She remembered the first time she'd set foot in Daryn's hideout, shaking her head in disapproval at the decadence of the turian's dwellings. After abiding by the strict justicar code for so long, she couldn't fathom relying on such luxuries, or living off anything else besides the bare minimum. Maybe the young expatriate found comfort in opulence. Maybe the gadgets and the rare antiques softened the pain of his self-induced exile. Or at least numbed it for a while.

Thane's fingertips ghosted over the soft curves of a century-old painted vase that had somehow escaped the wreckage. It was currently serving as an alcohol decanter, the rich, earthy scent of some turian beverage rising out to assail his finely tuned sense of smell. Thane frowned. He thought of his own son, and how, like Daryn, Kolyat had left his family to pursue another path. Thane wondered if Daryn's parents ached to know where their son was, as he had for Kolyat. Did they pray for his safety every night, as he had? Did they blame themselves for driving him away, as he had? A soft, rumbling sigh passed through his lips. Children had no idea of the pain they caused their families. After a moment, Thane realized that that particular axiom worked both ways.

There was one distinct difference between Daryn and Kolyat: Daryn would never have the chance to make peace with his parents. That was why Thane had agreed to send his eidetic recollection of Daryn's final moments back to Palaven. The Forsythes had to know their son's fate. They had to know that their long-lost child was a hero.

The eulogy had been sent to Liara for approval. She was, after all, the one who'd known him the longest. The one who had dragged him into their business with the Shadow Broker in the first place. Yet Thane couldn't feel anger towards the asari for risking the life of an innocent. Without Daryn, they wouldn't have made it out of Nos Astra. Or Garrus would have sacrificed himself, and the mission would have collapsed in his absence.

Thane withdrew his hand from the vase suddenly. He was shocked to find himself rationalizing the death of the young turian. Innocent life was lost. It was a tragedy. Nothing was ever going to change that.

Garrus stood in front of Daryn's desk, sidestepping around the dark stain that was formerly the pet pyjak. He surveyed the workstation, a furrow creasing the ridges of his brow. As clearly as the moment it had happened, Garrus remembered jumping over the desk in order to get Daryn out of a sniper's line of fire. His hand brushed over the desk, skimming for anything of sentimental value that could be sent back to Palaven. He accidentally activated a holo that had been turned faced down. It was of Daryn, several years younger, laughing and holding the hand of a girl about his age. _Probably his __sister. _Behind them stood their father, standing stiffly with his arms clasped at his side and practically beaming at his children. Garrus wondered what had changed to make Daryn want to leave his home.

Looking at the holo, Garrus couldn't help but think of Solana and the rest of his family. Something about standing in Daryn's apartment sent a pang of guilt twisting through his gut. He took a deep breath and forced his emotions into the dark corners of his mind, where they didn't cause so much trouble. Setting the holo down as if it were a sacred relic, Garrus went to the back wall, where Daryn had pinned a collage of posters and paintings collected while he was on Illium. As far as Garrus could tell, the only other piece of home he kept close by was the Forsythe clan emblem, a brightly painted symbol on a crimson pennant. He carefully untacked and folded it into a neat little triangle, then set the holo on top of it. That was all there was to send back to his family. Anything else would just be a painful reminder of the distance that had separated them from Daryn.

Thane looked up at Garrus, then glanced at the holo and the bit of fabric clutched tightly in his hands. Samara, too, understood that their visit was coming to an end. "Is there anything that needs to be said?" she asked. Garrus seemed frozen, staring down at what he was holding.

Samara turned to Thane, who nodded, then clasped his hands and bowed his head. Samara closed her eyes as well. "Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand, wash the sins from this one and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit. May his memory live on in the hearts of his kin to inspire honor and courage, to shed light on the darkest of our days."

Garrus stared at the frayed edge of the pennant. Silently, he prayed that in his final moments, Daryn had found whatever it was he left Palaven to seek. Garrus prayed that Daryn had found his purpose, because in the end, that was all that really mattered.

By the time they got back to the hospital, Shepard was out of surgery and had been moved to an intensive care room across the hall from Tali. Garrus was eager to get in to see his commander, but Dr. Morae, who was keeping a close eye on all of them, warned that, "She can't have too many visitors at once. She'll be there for a while – you'll all get a chance to -"

"Why can't we go in now?" Garrus was surprised to see Jack bounding off one of the hospital sofas towards them. "Not like she can get annoyed or shout at us to get out." The last time he'd checked, Jack was back on the Normandy, napping in the captain's quarters or raiding the lounge for Shepard's private booze cabinet. But she'd surfaced from her hidey-hole pretty quickly once she heard that the commander was available for visitors.

Nerin threw her hands up in exasperation. "What the hell. Fine. But Goddess help me if I hear any of those alarms going off." She didn't get paid to enforce the tight-ass hospital protocol. Besides, she wasn't going to be the one to get in between a commander and her very well armed crew. And once Shepard had been transferred to the intensive care unit, her work was pretty much finished. She started to walk away, but was stopped by the female human in the white jumpsuit.

Expecting some kind of complaint or demand, Nerin recoiled instinctively. But the woman simply said, "We appreciate your help, Doctor. From all of us, thank you."

Dr. Morae wasn't sure how to respond. After a moment, she blinked and said, "Tell Cerberus to donate a nice fat check to the Trauma Center. Yeah, I'm not stupid. You're wearing their logo." Miranda cast a surreptitious glance down at the orange geometric symbol on her jumpsuit. "But these are the Terminus Systems. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a generous, anonymous donor who wants to support a fine medical establishment. Now go be someone else's problem."

Miranda extended her hand. "I'll personally make sure that you receive a sizable donation."

Nerin shook the Cerberus operative's hand, then walked away. Over her shoulder, she called, "Don't do me any favors!" Miranda allowed herself a smile. Asari really weren't all that bad. Well, a few of them were somewhat tolerable, anyway.

Garrus hovered in the doorway to the intensive care room. As much as he wanted to see Shepard again, he wanted to see her alive and moving and talking, not laying lifeless in between sterile white sheets, hooked up to machines monitoring the tenuous balance of her body. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle seeing the woman he loved in a coma. He tried to tell himself that she was basically just sleeping. _A sleep she may never wake from. _But ultimately, the desire to be at her side overwhelmed his hesitation. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be aware of his presence. He'd promised never to leave her. Nothing was going to keep him from upholding that.

In the confines of the hospital room, Shepard was obviously out of place. She didn't belong in a gurney. Garrus was too accustomed to seeing her in power armor, bracing a shotgun in one hand and a warp field in the other. He couldn't reconcile the image of her that he had in his mind with the one he was currently faced with. Approaching slowly, Garrus inspected her more closely. Even the shared effort of the Illium doctors and the Cerberus specialists wasn't quite enough to restore her to normal. Before the mission, her cybernetics were barely visible beneath her skin. But now they were impossible to miss. The exposed skin of her arms, neck, and face revealed gaping orange rifts, the glow of her internal hardware giving her an eerie, almost husk-like aura. Tentatively, Garrus let his fingers trail along one of the longer scars on her arm. _Are you still my Shepard? _Garrus heard Miranda's voice telling him that there would be no way to gauge the extent of the psychological effects until she woke up. Whenever that was.

Her expression, unlike the blank, apathetic mask Garrus expected, seemed almost peaceful. She wasn't scowling or grimacing or narrowing her eyes at anyone. She just looked like she was resting. The slight tilt of her head to the side made it appear as if she were listening for something. "Shepard," Garrus said softly. Of course, there was no response. Each breath she took was as delicate as the flutter of gossamer butterfly wings. She was so... fragile.

As if drawn by a magnetic force, Garrus found his hand slipping into Shepard's, which was wrapped in thick white bandages. "I don't know if you can hear me," he began lamely. "But, if you can, or even if you can't..." His eyes traced the strong angle of her jaw, the gentle bow of her lips. "Please." His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears. He didn't care, though. He just had to say something to her. "Please, wake up. You need to recover, Shepard. We're all counting on you. You make this galaxy worth fighting for. So for everyone's sake, especially mine, wake up."

Though Garrus couldn't feel it through the gauze bandages, Shepard's fingers closed around his ever so slightly, almost as if by their own volition.

During the next few hours, pretty much the whole crew came by to check on Shepard. Miranda was reminded of traditional open-coffin funerals and the wakes that followed, where everyone in attendance would come by to pay their respects. However, most of the crew didn't carry that heavy air of mourning about them. Yeoman Chambers visited and dropped off what looked like a spa kit.

"While she's out, we can paint her toenails," Kelly suggested.

Although the Yeoman's sunny attitude could be rather off-putting at times, Miranda couldn't hide her amusement. "Shepard's feet really aren't much to look at. Trust me. She spends too much time wearing greaves and kicking things over to get pedicures."

Kelly shrugged good-naturedly, setting the spa basket next to a bunch of flowers that someone had thought to put in the room. She gazed at the commander forlornly. Garrus found her attachment to Shepard surprising. Shepard tended to keep her distance from the Cerberus crew – she was interested in her own people, not the ones that the Illusive Man had assigned to her. She'd made attempts to be polite and friendly, sure, but nothing much further than that. But maybe Kelly couldn't help but become attached to the commander. Shepard was, as Miranda had said, an icon. She had a fire that made people willing to follow her into hell. Garrus wasn't the only one who didn't want that fire extinguished.

Sometime later that day, Kasumi hobbled over from her room in the hospital on crutches. Her right leg was bound in a thick cast. "Bet you thought it was Joker coming down the hall, huh?" she said, a devilish grin peeking out from beneath her hood. Garrus had no idea how she'd managed to get into her jumpsuit without any help, but it appeared as if her shoulder, and the rest of her wounds, were healing smoothly.

The Normandy's pilot was only a few steps behind her. "Very funny, Kasumi. I'm right here, you know!" Kasumi tossed her crutches aside, complaining about how she was currently the least stealthy member of the team, before settling herself on the edge of the commander's bed. Joker opted to lean against the wall on the opposite side of the room, his hand on the windowsill for support.

"How's she doing?" he asked Miranda quietly. She gave him the rundown of her status while Kasumi peered into Shepard's face.

"Hang in there, Shep," the thief whispered encouragingly. "We're all rooting for you."

Most crew members drifted in for a few minutes, just long enough to confirm that Shepard was indeed in one piece, before filtering out to let others in. Garrus got the sense that they didn't want to hang around too long. They'd each built their own perceptions of her – a battlemaster, an unyielding leader, a tenacious protector – and seeing the commander comatose shattered those ideas. He didn't blame them.

A few did hang around for larger chunks of time: Kaidan, whose dark eyes never left Shepard's face whenever he entered the room. Miranda, who divided her time between checking on Oriana, Tali, and Jacob. Thane and Samara also made a habit of spending several hours in the hospital every day. Surprisingly, Jack frequented Shepard's bedside as well. Once, Garrus caught her reading poetry to the commander. She stopped when she noticed him in the doorway. She cleared her throat and grinned wickedly at Shepard.

"Merc blood is red, your boyfriend is blue, if you don't wake up soon... I'm gonna steal all your shit."

"Truly inspiring, Jack."

"Yeah, well, I gotta keep busy _somehow._" Jack got to her feet, grating her chair across the ground. "Might go stir-crazy and have myself a big fat murdering spree. Wouldn't be the first time!" she called over her shoulder as she walked into the lobby. Garrus found himself smiling. He committed the poem to memory so he could recite it to Shepard when she woke. _I'm pretty sure human women love that kind of thing. _

Kaidan had extricated himself from Jack's path just in time – he flattened his back to the wall as she passed by him in the lobby. Garrus felt the initial urge to curse Kaidan's sudden appearance, but ultimately refrained from doing so. He had just as much right to be there as Garrus did, after all he'd done to get her back from the thrall of the Shadow Broker. Still, that didn't mean that Garrus liked sharing his visiting hours with others any more.

They made polite small talk as Kaidan sat down on the other side of Shepard's bed, so that their conversation was carried out over her inert form, the constant beeping of the cardiac monitor giving an ambient pulse to their exchange.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard from the Citadel," Garrus said, watching Kaidan's eyes drift to the needle embedded in Shepard's arm. "I'd have thought that the Alliance would be curious about the location of one of their top commanders after this long."

Kaidan shrugged, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs, ankle over knee. "I took a two-week leave. They're not expecting me back for another couple days." Garrus wasn't exactly being subtle, but Kaidan was being purposefully obtuse right back at him.

He pressed the matter further. "And if she's still in a coma by then?"

The question hung heavily in the air between them. Even Shepard herself seemed to be waiting for a response. "If Shepard's still comatose in three days," Kaidan began, "then the ten days that Operative Lawson bought will be up. Who knows? You might want me around to think of a way to keep the Illusive Man from repossessing the Normandy."

"Here's hoping it doesn't come to that." _With our luck, though... this could get ugly. _

Kaidan didn't say anything for a moment, letting the beeping of the heart monitor fill the silence. "It's a possibility. In fact, at this point, it's extremely likely." He uncrossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. "And out here in the Terminus Systems, it'd be hard to defend yourself from a Cerberus attack."

"What do you mean, out here in the Terminus Systems?" Garrus asked, a hard edge unintentionally creeping into his tone.

"Cerberus is a designated enemy of the Council. A known terrorist group. If they tried to attack in Citadel space... look. All I'm saying is that the ship, along with the rest of the crew, would be safer if you were docked at the Citadel. No way Cerberus could come after you then," Kaidan explained rationally. Shepard appeared to absorb the information, impartially monitoring the progression of the heated conversation.

"Did you even consider how that could affect Shepard? The media, the Alliance, the Council... how do you think they'll respond to seeing her like this? If we move to the Citadel, we're just inviting disaster. Here, we can protect her identity. No one knows what happened with the Shadow Broker," Garrus defended. He couldn't let Kaidan take her back to the Citadel. Sure, Cerberus would turn into a threat if she didn't come out of her coma, but along with the medical risks of transporting a patient in such a frail condition, they had Shepard's reputation to worry about. There would be no stopping the rumors and lies that would ensue. Once she woke up, Shepard needed to resume her role as the galaxy's hero. She couldn't do that if her entire image was shattered.

"Don't count on Cerberus to keep their word," Kaidan warned, his usually warm brown eyes cooled to a hard granite. "They might not even give you the ten days. They'll take what they want by force, and they won't think twice about the trail of bodies they'll leave." His voice went down a notch. "We have to think of what's best for her, Garrus."

"_We_?" Garrus repeated. He shook his head, a sharp, bitter noise escaping his throat like a scoff. "Last time I checked, you forfeit your right to have anything to do with her." _You swore to put your duty to the Alliance before your loyalty to Shepard. You don't get to go back on that. _

Kaidan looked hurt for a moment, but quickly retaliated. "How can you say that after everything I did to rescue her from the Shadow Broker? I know things have changed..." He cast a strained look at the turian, a look of agonizing understanding. Acknowledging that Garrus was closer to Shepard than he currently was. "But I will always care about Shepard. And I will not stay quiet and let you make this mistake."

_Then how come you were ready to turn that stolen transfer vessel around and abandon Shepard because the risk was too high? _Garrus bit back the caustic words. He knew that without Kaidan, it would have been a lot harder to complete their mission. Instead, he tried to empathize with the human, but the anger churning within was difficult to smother. "Alenko, we're all grateful for your part in getting her back, but you don't make the decisions around here. Shepard stays until she wakes up. That's final."

Slowly, Kaidan raised his gaze to meet Garrus's. "That's all I get? All this time, and that's all I get from you?"

Blue eyes never wavering, Garrus responded, "It's the right decision. But you won't see reason." _You are her past, Kaidan. I am her present and her future._ "She needs to be here. Her whole crew will be at her side to deal with threats from Cerberus or anyone else out there. Just like we always are."

The two of them went silent once again. Nearly twelve beeps from the cardiac monitor had sounded before Kaidan replied, "I can't change your mind. But if Cerberus does come after the ship, then the consequences of that choice are on you." They'd reached an uneasy truce, it seemed. Kaidan accepted the plan, despite the fact that he didn't agree with it. Besides, there wasn't anything he could do to change the situation anyway. "I'll stick around until she wakes up. After that, though, I'll have to report back to the Alliance."

"Right. That's probably best." Kaidan cast one final glance at Shepard before walking out the door, leaving Garrus alone with her.

Garrus couldn't get what Kaidan had said off his mind. What if denial was clouding his judgment? What if Kaidan's earlier accusation that his feelings for the commander were getting in the way of the mission were true? Seeking some consolation, or perhaps validation of his decision, Garrus clasped his hand over Shepard's. She was cold to the touch. _I can't think rationally when it comes to __you, Shepard. I'd sacrifice everything for you. Even the things that aren't mine to sacrifice. _Shepard maintained her stoic, unresponsive mask. He willed her to open her eyes, to tilt her head, to move her hand. Anything to show that somewhere within the murky depths of her coma, she was still fighting.

But there was nothing. Exhausted and anxious and terrified that he might lose the only woman he'd ever love, Garrus settled back into his chair and drifted off to sleep, fingers still laced with Shepard's. Night descended swiftly on Nos Astra, drawing the seventh day of Shepard's coma to a close. A pervasive hush had fallen over the intensive care wing. There was no one around to hear the cardiac monitor's steady pulse quicken.

* * *

Although her limbs were motionless and the brain scans were reading minimal activity, Shepard's mind was not quiet. While in her comatose stasis, a rush of images streamed past in fragments that found each other and locked in, like pieces of a puzzle falling together. Flashes of her childhood, her early years in the Alliance, and her most recent encounters with the Collectors and the Shadow Broker streamed past. Everything that the Ardat-Yakshi had tainted was returning to her, synapses in her brain reforming the broken connections.

But there were scrambled bits within the memories, ones that had no exceptional qualities to them other than the fact that they didn't belong. Shepard saw Saren hunched over a console, whispering, "They're too strong. How can we beat them if we don't understand them?" She saw her mom and dad and sister and brother being dragged away and impaled by dragon's teeth, turned into husks which then came to claw at her skin and bite at her throat. Over and over, she saw Kamala's face, sometimes sneering, sometimes crying out for forgiveness just before Shepard smashed her skull. Various glances at her crew were interspersed throughout. Some of them looked up at her in hope. Others gave her mournful looks over their shoulders as they walked away. At one point, Shepard found herself face to face with Ashley. They were standing on one of Virmire's beaches, the rolling gray clouds of a coming storm casting a shadow over the gunnery chief's features. In a low, somber tone, Ash recited, "When it comes your time to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives again in a different way. Sing your death song and die like a hero coming home." Ashley reached out and gripped Shepard's shoulder as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. "You can't change the past, skipper. Fight for the ones left standing. Show the Reapers what us humans are made of."

"I'll die before I let them break me." Shepard's eyes drifted momentarily to the quickly darkening sea, then back to Ash. "We'll fight to the last man." Light seemed to emanate from Williams. The storm clouds lit up silver. Behind her, the landscape started to fall away in electrified shards. She became almost too bright to look at.

"Don't let them change you, Commander. You know what to do. Don't let them inside your head."

Shepard's lips moved to reply, but Ashley was gone, bursting into a brilliant, luminescent white. Shepard blinked and found that even when she closed her eyes, it did not fade. After what could have been an eternity or just a few seconds, shapes and colors began to form, replacing the static whiteness. She wondered what vision would haunt her next, or if it was perhaps some warped glimpse at her past.

"Shepard!" Garrus. It was Garrus. There was no doubt in her mind about it. But there was something different about the sound of his voice from all the previous memories. Then, she realized that what she was hearing wasn't a memory at all. The blur of color and sound sharpened into distinct parts.

* * *

Garrus knew she was on the verge of finally regaining consciousness. The heart rate monitor had was beeping faster, and beneath the suffocating white hospital sheets, he could see her shifting around. He wondered if he should send for one of the orderlies, but he didn't dare leave Shepard's side. What if by the time he returned, she was still again? Or if he'd only imagined it?

He said her name again, louder. _Did her head just move? _"What's going on?" Miranda strode in, looking rather disheveled. Evidently, she'd been napping at Oriana's side, just as Garrus had done for Shepard.

"I think she's coming around," Garrus said, his pulse picking up speed at the possibility. Kasumi and Jack bounded in excitedly from the lobby. But as soon as they entered, Shepard became as motionless as before. Miranda wasted no time in checking the neural EM emissions monitor. She looked at Garrus. "Her readings are normal. Heart rate is also still on the low end..."

"No!" Garrus protested adamantly. "She's waking up. I know it."

"There!" Kasumi said, redirecting her attention to the monitor.

"Detecting increased brain activity..." Miranda muttered to herself. She then whirled to look at the other three. "She's responding to outside stimuli. Showing the first signs of awareness. Garrus, say something else."

"Can you hear me, Commander? You've been in a coma for seven days. The Shadow Broker and the Ardat-Yakshi are dead. We did it. Shepard?"

"I think it's working. Keep going!" But there was no more progress – both her pulse and her electromagnetic brain wave output were holding steady. "Dammit," Miranda cursed. "We'll need to come up with something more compelling to get her completely out of it. And fast."

Jack and Kasumi loudly began brainstorming ideas in hopes that their cacophony would rouse their commander. Yet still she didn't open her eyes. The machines told them that she was slipping back into the coma, drifting away from the surface.

A sudden flash of inspiration struck Kasumi. "Kiss her, Garrus! It'll be all the stimulus she needs." The suggestion was straight out of one of her treasured romance novels, but maybe there was a reason why they'd all led her to believe that true love conquered all.

"Do it, Blue."

"It's worth a shot," Miranda said. At that point, though, she wondered if a bucket of ice water would be a more realistic option.

As odd as it seemed, Garrus wasn't going to hold out on anything that might even have the slimmest chance of success. _I'm not losing you. Not now. Not ever. _He bent over the bed and, taking her chin gently in his hand, kissed her cold lips.

There was no instant awakening. No sudden spreading of warmth through her face, no bolting upright from the sheer electricity of Garrus's touch. But there was change. Gradually, the color seemed to return to her cheeks and the cardiac monitor indicated that she was approaching the normal range.

The bandaged hand that Garrus had clung to for so many hours twitched, then reach up to pull away the hospital sheets. Eyes open, Shepard sat up. She was breathing heavily, almost as if she just wanted to feel the rush of air in and out of her lungs. Giving her head a slight shake to clear a few stray locks from her face, she blinked at her surroundings, realized where she was, then looked at the others. "I want to go home," she said. For a second, Garrus thought that she meant Earth, where her family was. Then, more assertively, she said, "Let's get back to the Normandy."


	38. Picking Up the Pieces

Picking Up the Pieces

Shepard had been compliant when faced with the insistent poking and prodding of the curious doctors, who must have proclaimed what a medical oddity the case was at least a dozen times. Garrus and Miranda had been allowed to hover at the edge of the room so as not to distract Shepard while the tests were conducted. They'd watched for nearly an hour while she was put through both basic and fine motor skills, short and long term memory recall, even a few simple biotic exercises. Dr. Morae briefed the two of them of her findings in the hall.

"Her personality appears to be intact. She knows who she is and accepts her surroundings. However, she does show signs of extensive emotional trauma resulting from whatever it was that happened to her." Dr. Morae tapped at her omni-tool. "I'm authorizing a six month leave of absence for recovery. I'm also recommending a few good PTSD specialists that the Alliance can get in contact with."

"Six months?" Miranda repeated. "We can't lose that much time."

Dr. Morae looked to Garrus, whose eyes kept darting to the door and was shifting his weight uneasily. "She shouldn't be exposed to any high-stress environments for a while. Her body could reject the implants, not to mention her emotional condition would be exacerbated. If you want what's best for her, pass along my authorization to the Alliance."

Garrus didn't bother explaining that she wasn't taking orders from the Alliance. He left Miranda to discuss treatment with the doctor. His presence was needed elsewhere.

Shepard's back was to the door when Garrus entered. She was at the window, and she appeared to be staring not down at the street below, but at the horizon, where the sun was eclipsed by the gleaming white skyscrapers and the distant, sparkling sea. There was a thick smear of blue chasing the fading daylight, and faint pinpricks of stars were visible against the azure sky. The haze of urban life created a thin layer of smog over Nos Astra, somewhat dimming the brilliance of the coming night. But Shepard barely noticed; she just stared straight ahead as if she were searching for something far away on the skyline.

She was completely unaware of his entrance until he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hell of a view, isn't it?"

Her fists balled reflexively and Garrus waited for her to respond before he approached. "Who knew they'd give a coma patient one of the good rooms?" she joked. Her low voice was rougher than usual, vocal cords rusty from misuse. Tentatively, Garrus reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder. She bristled momentarily under his touch.

"Shepard," he began softly.

"Don't," she bit back. "Don't tell me you're sorry, or that you never meant for any of this to happen. I get it. None of us wanted it to happen, but that doesn't change a damn thing. It still did."

"I'm just glad that you're alive," he told her, his hand dropping to his side. "I can't bury you a second time."

She turned to face him, and for the first time Garrus noticed that her gray irises were ringed with crimson cybernetic enhancements, glowing like embers behind her lashes. The muted orange muscle weaves just beneath the surface of her skin lit up her silhouette, their luminescence a reminder of all her synthetic parts. She wasn't the same Shepard he'd kissed goodbye in the Normandy's briefing room the week before. She'd been changed in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine.

There were some things that would never change, though. Garrus had to make sure Shepard knew it. "I love you, Shepard. You are my reason to keep fighting. And not even the certainty of death will stop me from coming for you."

Shepard closed the distance between them quickly, then threw her arms around his neck and cinched them tightly. Head tucked under his chin, Shepard let a few tears fall where Garrus couldn't see them. Wrapping one arm around her waist and reaching up with the other to stroke her hair, Garrus kissed the top of her head. She wanted to tell him about what had happened – about how Kamala had gotten beneath her skin and wreaked havoc in her mind. How she'd prayed and hoped, with every fiber of her being, that she'd somehow see him again. And how completely she'd collapsed once the Ardat-Yakshi had made her believe that he was dead.

Instead, she pulled back and looked up at Garrus. "I love you too, Vakarian." Their lips met, and in that moment, nothing else mattered besides the fact that they'd found their way back to each other.

The crew was ecstatic to have Shepard back. Miranda had radioed ahead that they'd be departing Nos Astra, and the entire Normandy crew assembled on the docks to welcome home their commander. Both the Cerberus crew and Shepard's own team of misfits cheered loudly at her return, creating a commotion that drew the attention of practically the whole docking bay. Joker had made it out of the pilot's chair and was one of the first to wrap Shepard up in a bear hug, shortly followed by Gardner and Kelly.

"Good to have you back, Commander," the yeoman chirped happily.

"Good to be back," she replied. "Now let's get the hell off this planet." Everyone agreed loudly, and Shepard watched them file in through the airlock. She and Garrus were the last ones on the dock.

Shepard grabbed his hand and said, "There's one more thing I need to take care of. Tell Joker we're lifting off in ten."

Garrus didn't want to let her go. The last time he had, he'd almost lost her. Then again, he knew there was no way he could stop her. He gave her fingers a squeeze and planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Come back soon."

"I promise."

Outside of her power armor, Shepard was just another face in the crowd. She moved through the streets of Nos Astra easily. She glanced fleetingly at Liara's office, unaware of the secretary whose blood still stained the ground. She skirted around the slummy downtown district that was home to the former hideout of a young, lonely turian whose sacrifice would only be honored in memory. Her boots tread the same streets that her teammates' had as they scoured the city for her. Unknowingly, she passed by the homes of human females who had the misfortune to slightly resemble her. Many of whom were dead. Finally, she returned to where it all began.

Shepard approached her target from behind and cleared her throat. "Did you plan on leaving without saying goodbye?" Kaidan turned around to face her. Her forced smile showed slight orange cracks. She noticed that he'd changed from his civvies to his Alliance uniform, unable to keep herself from glancing down at the Cerberus logo on her own jumpsuit. Out in the Terminus Systems, it was fine for them to associate, but once the Normandy returned to Council Space... that was another matter. As Kaidan had pointed out several times to Garrus, Cerberus was a designated terrorist group. One whose colors Shepard's ship happened to fly.

"Shepard," he greeted her. His omni-tool flashed a confirmation for his flight off Illium. His ship left in twenty minutes. She didn't have long. "I was just... well, leaving. Same as you, I guess."

Yet still, she stalled. "Doesn't the Alliance pay for their officers' transport? We're headed back into Council space." Her gaze briefly dropped to her scuffed combat boot before she met Kaidan's eyes. "An extra passenger wouldn't cause any trouble," she added softly.

"I'm not part of your crew," Kaidan said, unexpectedly blunt.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "You could be, if you wanted. You'd be a major asset to the team."

Kaidan almost didn't look surprised by the offer. He took a step closer. "We both know that wouldn't work. Not with the way things are now."

Shepard shrugged, letting Kaidan's rejection slide off her. It was the second time he'd refused an invitation to join her. "Thought I'd ask."

"Tell me honestly, Shepard... how much do you remember about being on the Shadow Broker's ship?" His hands were at his sides, guarded but still open. Dark granite eyes searched her crimson ones, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Close to nothing when Kamala exerted her influence over me."

"And when she wasn't?"

"I remember everything."

Including the kiss, it went unsaid. "When you had the gun turned on me and the Ardat-Yakshi ordered you to kill me... why didn't you?"

The background city noise faded to a quiet hum, blurring into an indistinguishable tone. Shepard's fingers flexed and her rough voice became soft. "Like I said, I don't remember much." But she and Kaidan both knew the truth; her shot didn't simply go wide. There was a part of her that, even when she'd surrendered to Kamala, would not allow her to hurt Kaidan. A very strong part, apparently.

"Shepard, I... look. Things are complicated right now. But after everything that's happened, I'm here for you, okay? When the time comes to take on the Reapers, I'm there. Until then, we've both got a lot of figuring out to do." Gently, he brushed a dark tendril of hair away from her temple, exposing a bright orange sliver of cybernetics at her forehead. "I want you to know that I still care about you. And despite the Shadow Broker's plot, I don't regret having you back in my life."

Disarmed by the intimacy of the exchanged, Shepard went for a firm handshake. "Thank you for your part in the mission. I'm lucky to have someone like you, Commander Alenko."

Kaidan's hand remained locked with Shepard's for a moment before he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Stay safe out there, Shepard." His lips tickled her ear as he spoke. She let herself be enveloped in his embrace for a moment before pulling away.

She cleared her throat. "I'll do my best not to get kidnapped. Tell Anderson I say hey."

"Will do, ma'am."

Right on time, Shepard made it back to the Normandy. Her fingers trailed absentmindedly across the metal frame of the airlock entryway, faintly recalling a time when she'd thought she'd never be able to return to her ship, her home.

Joker was standing at attention by his chair. At the familiar whoosh of the airlock doors closing behind Shepard, he smiled. EDI's spherical blue avatar lit up. "Welcome back, Commander."

"Thanks, EDI." She hovered in the cockpit for a moment, taking everything in as if for the first time. Wistfully, she sighed, making her seem ancient. But she quickly shook off her sentimental front and said, "What the hell are you waiting for? Get us in the air, Joker." She strode toward the CIC.

Joker grinned, settling into his chair. "You don't have to tell me twice." His hands flew at the controls. As the ship uncoupled from the dock and slid out of port, he turned to EDI and said, "Nice to have her home, isn't it?"

Garrus and Miranda were waiting for Shepard by the galaxy map. They straightened as soon as they heard her loud footsteps pounding past the navigation consoles. Something in their expressions put Shepard on edge.

"I'm not going to like what you're about to say, am I?"

Garrus shrugged. "You probably won't be a huge fan."

"Alright. Out with it."

Miranda cleared her throat. "The Illusive Man was notified of the situation. He wants to speak with you in the debriefing room." Her long, gloved fingers twisted and clenched around each other. "Shepard, I haven't contacted him since you went comatose. I'm not sure what he wants." The Cerberus operative was not accustomed to being in the dark about the Illusive Man's intentions regarding Shepard.

The commander took a deep breath. She was well-versed in the ways of dealing with Cerberus's shadowy leader. Whatever the Illusive Man planned on throwing at her, she could handle. Yet, even so, there was part of her that dreaded walking into the comm room to face him. Surely he knew by now that Liara was the new Shadow Broker. Cerberus had always fought for control over valuable intel with the rival broker, who was arguably the reigning master of the Terminus Systems and beyond. What if the Illusive Man wanted access to that empire of information? Did Shepard trust him enough with that kind of power?

If she didn't, the Illusive Man would sense her change in allegiance. And there was only one way to find out how he would react. "I'll talk to him. Resume standard operations." Both Garrus and Miranda knew this to mean that they were to return to their posts. As Miranda headed into the elevator, Garrus put a hand on Shepard's shoulder, stopping her.

"I can stay if you need me."

She shook her head. "I'll be okay." Taking his hand off her shoulder and gripping it tightly for a moment, she added, "But I know where to find you."

The comm room was already dark, the only source of light being ominous, holographic projection of the Illusive Man's pacing form in the center of the room. Shepard wasn't even standing within the transmitting pad's range and she could've sworn he heard her enter. Cigarette in hand, orange tip blazing near his too-blue eyes, the Illusive Man scanned the area before him, looking straight through Shepard. It was unsettling.

"I don't have much time to talk," Shepard said as she stepped within range, her voice sounding too aggressive to her own ears. "Let's keep this brief."

"It will be." He took a deep drag on his cigarette, holographic smoke wafting towards Shepard. She fought the urge to swat at the shimmering cloud. "I'm relieved to see you in one piece. Frankly, I'm also a little surprised everyone made it off Hagalaz."

Unblinkingly, she replied, "I have a good team."

The Illusive Man appeared restless, crossing the room back and forth like a pendulum, constantly in motion. "I know. I saw to that myself. The important thing is that you are back where you belong. I certainly don't need to remind you of your vital role in the upcoming battle against the Reapers."

"Yeah, it's nice not being tortured any more. Anyway, glad we had this chance to catch up, but I really need to get back to -"

"Don't even think about leaving," the Illusive Man barked. Shepard froze mid-turn, then whirled back around to face him, fire in her deep red eyes. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"I don't take orders from you. Say your piece and be done with it," she replied, fighting for her composure.

The pendulum halted mid-arc. The Illusive Man looked like he was centering a precision laser on her forehead with his eyes. But she held her ground. "You don't want to test this relationship even further than you already have, Commander. After you decided to blow up the Collector base against my explicit request, you nearly destroyed our trust."

"What trust?" Shepard shot back. Her lips parted, ready to tear into him, but he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"But I viewed your willingness to investigate Project Overlord as something of an olive branch. That was until you sent the project's most valuable asset, and humanity's best chance at controlling the geth, to Grissom Academy. Your resolution of that situation proved how misguided your intentions really are."

Shepard scoffed in disbelief. "This, coming from you! You'd sacrifice your morals to accomplish your own selfish goals. You say you're doing what's best for humanity, but you're losing what makes you human in the process."

Again, the Illusive Man ignored her. But she noticed his shoulders hunching, cigarette left to burn out and die in its ash tray. She was getting to him. The next time he spoke, his tone was strained, barely contained fury rising to the surface. "I know your friend Dr. T'Soni is in charge of the Broker's headquarters. I would take it as a gesture of goodwill if you were to grant me access to the Shadow Broker's information networks. It would go a long way in securing any future funding or support from Cerberus."

Shepard had another kind of gesture in mind for the Illusive Man, with an entirely different meaning. In a clipped tone, she said, "Not gonna happen. I could never trust you to use that kind of information for anything but your own twisted need for power. And that's exactly why I destroyed the Collector base."

"Listen to yourself, Shepard! You're withholding valuable resources – tools that we can use _together _to fight the Reapers!" The Illusive Man was moving closer to Shepard, his projection crackling as he pushed the boundaries of the sensors' range.

"You helped me defeat the Collectors," Shepard acknowledged. The Illusive Man nodded, retreating. "You gave me the dossiers to assemble my team."

"Yes. Think of how many colonists we saved, Shepard. We prevented a human Reaper from being born. If you give me access to the Shadow Broker's networks... we could beat them."

Shepard's gaze remained locked with the Illusive Man's as if he were only a few meters away instead of light years. "But this relationship has run its course. You were only good for one thing: your intel. And even then you used it to manipulate me like one of your pawns. Now, I have a new source."

The Illusive Man didn't raise his voice as he had before. With the calculated air of a rifleman on a firing squad lining up the kill shot, he said, "I will find you, Shepard. I will find your ship and I will put a bullet in your head. Any of your crew that resists will share your fate. Any that wish to remain with Cerberus will be allowed to do so." Shepard's fists clenched, her biotics flaring and causing interference with the connection. "You could have saved humanity, Shepard. But now that you're in my way, you will die."

"We took on the Collectors and won. We took control of the Shadow Broker's base. What chance do you think Cerberus stands against me and my team?" Shepard retaliated. Biotic energy fluctuated at her finger tips, spiking in response to the adrenaline shooting through her.

"You can't escape me, Shepard."

"Who says I'm running?"

She couldn't tell if it was the steadily declining quality of the projection in front of her, but Shepard could have sworn she saw the Illusive Man's face start to blacken. "We'll see each other again, Commander. Sooner than you think."

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch." A biotic explosion emanated out from Shepard's body, frying the comm projectors. The last thing she saw were those unnatural blue eyes surrounded by crackling black veins.

The briefing room went dark for a moment before red emergency lights came on. The blue EDI sphere popped up on an auxiliary projector. "Shepard, I have detected a potentially hazardous circuit overload resulting from biotic -"

"Commander! You okay?" Jacob had dashed over from the armory and was standing in the doorway. Shepard glanced down at her hands, then let her biotics fizzle out.

"Miranda's going to be thrilled about this," she murmured under her breath. Then, more authoritatively, "EDI, tell the crew to assemble in the mess hall. We need to discuss a few things." She left the comm room and started towards the elevator.

"Of course, Shepard."

Jacob glanced inside the comm room at the overloaded equipment, then went after Shepard. "I'm guessing your conversation with the Illusive Man didn't exactly go as planned."

"As he planned? Definitely not. As I planned? More or less." Jacob grinned at her answer. The two of them rode the elevator down to the crew deck, where everyone was assembled in the mess hall. Shepard wasn't used to having them all gathered together so informally, but she figured what she had to say would be best delivered in person.

"Listen up, people. As of, uhh, right now, my contract with Cerberus has been terminated and this vessel operates off of private funding. Anyone who's got... conflicting loyalties, speak up immediately. This is your only chance to disembark peacefully."

Zaeed raised his hand. "Get me off this goddamn insanity cruise."

"Not you, Massani," Shepard waved him off. He muttered something about being unable to retire in peace but didn't pursue the matter. "Anyone else?" Silence. The Illusive Man may have hand-picked the names on the ship manifest, but Shepard was the one who turned them into a team. And they'd all shown exactly where their loyalties rested during the rescue mission. "Perfect."

From somewhere near the front of the cluster of servicemen in Cerberus uniforms, Miranda addressed the lot of them. "I suggest everyone take the time to make sure all links to Cerberus servers are disconnected. I'll have a memo sent to all personnel regarding the procedure on safely disabling spyware within our own systems." Miranda met Shepard's eyes. The commander cocked her head to the side, a clandestine smirk playing on her lips.

Their new independence from Cerberus was as liberating as it was daunting. And although she had the full support of the crew, Shepard could sense their uneasiness. They were afraid of who the Illusive Man might send after them. Uncertain of how they would find their way in the wide, dangerous galaxy. The Collectors were dead, but the real threat still remained. What was going to happen now that they were separated from Cerberus?

"As a team, we've already accomplished the impossible," Shepard reminded them. "But we've got our work cut out for us. Every second that passes, the Reapers come closer to returning. We need to do everything that we can to prepare this galaxy for war. With the new Shadow Broker on our side and a vast pool of intel, we might just be able to give ourselves a fighting chance."

She dismissed them to get started on the removal of any links back to the Illusive Man that could jeopardize their safety. Mordin and Kasumi were especially skilled at detecting listening devices and bugs in the systems, so Shepard immediately put them in charge of their efforts. Jacob was also extremely eager to share his expertise of Cerberus tech.

"Looks like we'll be needing new uniforms," Miranda said, weaving through the dispersing crowd of servicemen to get to Shepard.

"About that. I don't suppose you'd be interested in designing them?"

Miranda smiled at the idea. "I've already sketched a few ideas. Most of them involving a customized shoulder patch with your face on it."

"Sounds perfect. I hope they come in pink."

Miranda chuckled at the concept. After a moment, though, her expression turned serious. "The Illusive Man won't let his most precious investment go without a fight."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty keen on making sure that I understood what would happen the next time we crossed paths," Shepard said. Since there were still a few crew members around, she didn't mention that he would ruthlessly hunt them all down and execute anyone who opposed him.

"I meant the ship. But I'm sure he's very upset about losing you, too. At any rate, the ex-Cerberus crew, and their families, will need protection. Perhaps your friend the Shadow Broker could be of some assistance." Miranda knew that the Illusive Man would stop at nothing to find some way to get to Shepard, regardless of how long the trail of bodies would be. Dr. T'Soni would have resources available to help the men and women who'd so loyally served Shepard.

"Right. Draw up a list of names of family members and I'll get in contact with her ASAP."

"Thank you, Commander." Shepard dismissed her with a nod, but before she returned to her office, Miranda placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're behind you all the way, Shepard."

The commander watched as her crew got to work and for a moment, it was as if nothing at all had changed. Just another busy day aboard the Normandy. She imagined herself going through routine tasks; checking their raw mineral and resource intake, researching new improvements for weapons and armor, or dealing with her team's various troubles.

"Are you alright?" Garrus was standing right in front of her and she'd barely noticed.

She blinked. "I'm..." Her brow furrowed, then she inhaled sharply. "I don't know. I think I'm okay."

His hand rested gently on her elbow, pulling her in closer. "You're under a lot of stress. A few hours to yourself will do you a world of good."

Part of her wanted to be around the crew, to reassure them of her presence. But the other half desperately needed some time to collect her thoughts. And at the moment, the crew had their hands full. They didn't need her guidance for removing Cerberus spyware, and when the time did come for her to give orders, she would have her head in the right place. A couple of hours would surely be sufficient to accomplish that objective.

"Not a bad idea." She glanced down at where his hand was holding her arm. "All this is going to take some time to process." Already lost in her thoughts, she slipped away from him and headed into the elevator. Garrus watched her leave before approaching Miranda.

"I need to contact Liara. Immediately, if possible." _Time to figure out exactly what those bastards did to her. And how to repair all the damage._


	39. New Horizons

**AN: **The final chapter! Eternal gratitude to everyone who has been reading, following, favoriting, and following – your enthusiasm was so encouraging. It's been quite an adventure.

New Horizons

Kaidan had hoped his return to the Citadel wouldn't be met with any uncomfortable questions regarding his whereabouts for the past week, yet, as soon as he set foot on the public transit dock in the Wards, he received a summons to the human embassy. Part of him wanted to delay for as long as possible, but the reasonable part knew that the sooner he faced Anderson, the sooner he could move on to his next assignment. Involuntarily, his hand flew up to his cheek, to the place where Shepard's bullet had grazed him. The fresh scar would fade with time.

Making his way up to the Presidium on auto-pilot, Kaidan had time to sort through his thoughts and decide on what he was going to tell Anderson. He'd tell the truth about what happened, of course. His mind drifted back to the data he'd found on Kasumi's partner's graybox, the identity of the new Shadow Broker, and Shepard's continued relations with Cerberus. Maybe it was better if some parts of the truth never came to light.

"Alenko. Good to see you in one piece." Anderson greeted Kaidan from his desk, waving off his salute. "We have a few minutes before Udina gets here. What the hell happened to you? We received intel from an asari Spectre, Tela Vasir, that there were some major terrorist attacks on Illium. Something about an underground mercenary group? How'd you get caught up in that?"

Kaidan had prepared himself for Anderson's inquisition. "The bombings were a result of the Shadow Broker's operations on Nos Astra. Commander Shepard was... involved."

"Involved with the Shadow Broker?"

Involved with. Kidnapped, tortured, then brainwashed by. And then there was the part where Dr. Liara T'Soni was currently in control of the Broker's base. "We disrupted the Broker's operations in the Terminus Systems." Disrupted was a good word for it. "There won't be any more terrorist attacks, sir."

Anderson was silent, staring at Kaidan, waiting for him to continue. After it became clear that Staff Commander Alenko had nothing further to add on the subject, he said, "Son, I don't know what kind of mess you got mixed up in, and I get the feeling it's better for everyone if it stays that way."

"Yes, sir."

Anderson exhaled loudly, then gave a rough shake of his head. Just when he thought he'd heard it all. "Okay. I don't like it, but I get it. Just tell me – is Shepard okay?"

Shepard still had to face the Illusive Man after everything that had happened. Kaidan guessed that things on the Normandy were about to get even more interesting. "Yes, sir. She told me to tell you hey."

To Kaidan's surprise, Anderson laughed. "Noted. Now, the _official _reason I called you up here is because the Council is – speak of the devil," he added under his breath. The doors slid open and Councilor Udina strolled in with his signature grimace. Anderson slowly got to his feet to greet the councilor.

"Udina."

"Anderson." The councilor turned to face Kaidan. "Alenko. You've got some explaining to do."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't. I was on leave for the past two weeks, and since I haven't broken any regs, I'm not obligated to go through a debrief. Official or unofficial." His stone-faced expression betrayed nothing.

Udina's grimace deepened as he studied Kaidan. "You sound like you've been spending time around Commander Shepard."

"I wasn't aware that was a crime. Sir."

"No," Udina conceded, "but some of your recent activities in the Terminus Systems have been brought to the Council's attention."

Kaidan felt his blood chill. The Council had little authority in the Terminus Systems; that didn't mean they were completely blind to what went on there. If they were aware of his part in the battle against the Shadow Broker, there could be serious repercussions. He noticed Anderson watching him for a reaction. Kaidan did his best not to give him one.

"Well, we were all quite... impressed. Especially with your biotic abilities and your part in destabilizing a major terrorist organization. As you know, the Council is always in search of capable individuals. And it's about time there was another human Spectre."

The last two words caught Kaidan's attention. For a moment, he wasn't sure how to respond. Udina took that as his cue to continue talking. "Your name has only just been put forth for candidacy. It may take several months, but I'm confident that if you maintain a certain conduct of behavior and do not associate with those who could jeopardize your reputation, induction is almost guaranteed."

"And by that you mean stay away from Shepard," Kaidan said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Udina looked put off that his news hadn't elicited shouts of jubilation and rejoicing. "Her involvement with Cerberus has put a black mark in humanity's ledger. The savior of the Citadel fakes her death to work with terrorists: don't be like her, Alenko."

Kaidan opened his mouth to retaliate, but Anderson stepped in. "I'm sure Commander Alenko knows how to behave himself, _Councilor. _Now, if you'll excuse us..." Udina threw both of them a suspicious glance over his shoulder as he exited.

"Anderson, how long have you known about this?" Kaidan asked. He doubted that the Councilors had just based their decision off his actions on Illium.

"Honestly, it's been a long time coming. After Shepard's death, both Udina and I pushed for another human Spectre. Her return complicated things a bit – and the fact that she refused to be reinstated."

"She refused?"

Anderson waved his comment away. "Look, that's all in the past now. You are going to accept... aren't you?"

Kaidan glanced at the door, where Udina had just exited. "Not if it means abandoning Shepard."

"Oh, don't listen to him. No one's abandoning the commander. Anyway, it will take a while to get things going with this, but when the time comes, I hope you'll be prepared to take on the responsibility. Trust me, I don't plan on casting her out for destroying the Collectors, even if she had to work with Cerberus temporarily to do it. And neither does Admiral Hackett."

Even though he knew nothing was for certain, Kaidan couldn't help but be excited over the possibility. Spectre Kaidan Alenko. It didn't sound half-bad. "Of course, sir."

"Good. Now, if that's everything..." He noticed the uneasy expression on the lieutenant-commander's face. "Out with it, Alenko."

The OSD loaded with the information from Keiji's graybox was burning a hole in Kaidan's pocket. He couldn't even begin to fathom what would happen if anyone else discovered its contents. And the stakes had changed. Once the Council learned of the Alliance's actions, humanity's reputation as self-serving would be more deeply ingrained than ever. The possibility of becoming a Spectre would be out of the question.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." There was too much at risk. Shepard's loyalty. Humanity's reputation. His own career. At the end of the day, it was not his secret to share. He would leave Shepard to decide what to do with the graybox intel. Back on Illium, Kaidan had promised the commander that he hadn't given up faith in her. That he still believed in what she was doing. The burden of knowledge was heavy, but for Shepard, any weight was worth bearing.

Shepard entered her quarters slowly, taking everything in as if for the first time. While being tortured at the hands of the Shadow Broker's minions, she must have imagined her return a thousand times before giving up hope that she'd ever see her home again. After mentally burying everything she loved and surrendering to the Ardat-Yakshi, she wasn't sure how seeing it all again was supposed to make her feel. Hesitantly, she entered as if trespassing in a stranger's room. A light on her private terminal flashed, letting her know she had multiple unread messages. Assorted clothing was scattered around the room, untouched. Laid out neatly on her bed was her cracked leather jacket. She sighed to herself. "Welcome home."

**One Week Later:**

With Shepard on the mend, Garrus spent much of his time in Operative Lawson's office. The two of them were devising a strategy for how the Normandy was to become a privately operated vessel. The Shadow Broker's resources were more than enough to keep them flying, but their mission of finding ways to prepare for the Reaper invasion was much more complex. After cutting ties with Cerberus, they needed allies more than ever. And to do that, they had to convince a lot of powerful people that the Reapers' arrival was imminent. Liara had already set them up with as many leads as she could scrounge up from the Broker's files. The number of people and organizations who had illegally obtained Prothean technology was astounding – luckily for them. It was well within Shepard's rights as a Spectre to repossess them for the sake of galactic security. With force, if necessary. There were also more than a few benefactors willing to throw in support for the preparation effort, at a price of course. Most of their missions consisted of tracking down Prothean data caches, securing funding and promises for future support in return for some dangerous favors, and investigating possible remnants of Reaper artifacts. Very few suicide missions were involved.

"Quite the productive week," Miranda said at last, leaning back in her cushy chair and stretching. "Humanity – and the rest of the galaxy – won't go down without a fight. This is good, Garrus."

_But will it be enough? _He knew that if they were really going to make a difference, they'd need the Council's support. They couldn't keep operating out in the Terminus Systems forever. The turians, asari, and salarians all needed to get on board with the preparations in order to have a chance at beating the Reapers.

"You don't seem satisfied," Miranda said, reading his silence.

"I won't be. Not until this is all over."

"I know. It's going to be a long war. But the progress we've made, it's…"

"Better than nothing," Garrus finished one of Lawson's new favorite phrases for her, eliciting a small smile. Miranda had taken on an almost optimistic attitude since they parted ways with Cerberus. Perhaps she'd realized that now, more than ever before, they needed some kind of hope to hold on to.

"Speaking of progress, how's Shepard?"

_Shepard. _She wasn't the same as she had been, and he didn't know if she'd ever completely heal. But she was alive and fighting for the fate of the galaxy. That was one thing that would never change.

After leaving Lawson's office, Garrus made his way up to Shepard's room. Over the past few weeks, he'd been spending most of his spare time going over the Shadow Broker's records of what they'd done to Shepard: video logs, timetables, progress reports… everything was there. Liara had been reluctant to hand it over, claiming that the commander would talk when she was ready. Of course, Garrus argued that he had just as much a right to the information as she did. He was trying to help her, after all. Liara ultimately hadn't needed much convincing. Shepard needed someone who had some idea of what she had gone through, and Garrus was in the best position to help her. If she didn't shut him out first.

The elevator ride up to her quarters felt much longer than it usually did. He'd attempted to plan out something to say to her, some way to finally broach the subject of what the Shadow Broker had tried to turn her into, but as always, he'd come up with nothing.

"Garrus? That you?" Shepard was sitting on her bed cross-legged, surrounded by data pads.

"Hey." It seemed as if she'd spent some time putting her room back together, but somehow, it all felt out of place. If she noticed her missing Prothean sphere, she didn't mention it. Instead of the Cerberus uniform she used to wear while on the ship, Shepard had put on the black, high-collared work suit that hugged her curves. "I wanted to check on you. See how you're doing with everything."

Shepard used to welcome his interruptions to her work. Lately, she just looked uncomfortable. "Oh. I… appreciate it. Just getting back in the swing of things. There's a lot to get done here." As he sat down next to her, she pulled her legs toward her chest and grabbed another data pad. Putting up barriers: her specialty.

Garrus wasn't going to let her get away that easily. The time had come to confront her about what happened. The words tumbled from his mouth. "Shepard, I know you have your own way of dealing with emotions and crap like that." She looked up at him, lashes fluttering as she blinked. "But it's killing me to know what - to see you like this," he quickly finished. That lost look she had in her eyes was unbearable.

Shepard let the data pad slip from her fingers. "So. Liara told you what they did to me."

"Yes. I asked her to give me access to the records. I've looked through nearly everything, and Shepard…" He reached out to rest his hand on her knee, but the second he made contact, she jerked away. Suddenly, she jumped off the bed.

"I know you mean well. But you need to trust that there is nothing that you can say or do to help me find peace or whatever." She began pacing, restless energy burning with in her. For some reason, she seemed on the edge of panic. "Even though I killed Kamala, the memory of what she did to my mind still haunts me. It was far worse than any of the beatings. It's the kind of pain that will never fade. Every day for the rest of my life, I will remember how it felt for her to destroy me from the inside."

"You don't have to bear that alone," Garrus told her, rising to his feet. "Don't push me away, Shepard. For once, just let me in." He took her hands and when she tried to withdraw, he held fast. She didn't resist.

"Garrus, I -" Her breath caught. Her deep red eyes flashed as they darted back and forth. Finally, she rested her gaze on Garrus. She was lost at sea and his blue eyes lit up like beacons on the shore, calling her home. "She broke me. She filled my head with lies and made me think that you were dead. All of you. And I believed her." She bit her lip. "I gave up, Garrus. I wasn't strong enough to resist." Her eyes closed, and Garrus thought he saw a few crystalline tears clinging to the edges of her lashes. "How am I supposed to fight the Reapers if I just surrendered to her like that?"

He hesitated. _How can I respond to this? That Ardat-Yakshi demolished her faith in herself. What can I possibly tell her that can repair the damage?_ He smoothed her hair away from her face in one smooth, fluid motion. "You never completely succumbed. You didn't kill Kaidan, not even when the Ardat-Yakshi used all her strength to force you to pull the trigger. And as powerful as her biotics were, you managed to overcome her influence and defeat her."

He was so close, he could feel her trembling. "I would never have made it if you hadn't come for me," she breathed.

"I'll never leave you, Shepard. Whatever the Reapers or Cerberus have to throw at us, I promise that I will be right there to pick you up and dust you off when you fall."

Her trembling ceased and she looked up at him. "I'm holding you to that, Vakarian." His mouth parted to respond but before he could get the words out, Shepard silenced him with a rough kiss. Her face felt damp from the tears, but he could tell she was done crying.

She pressed against him, backing him up toward the bed. She was consumed by the desire to be as close to him as possible, and to create new memories with her lover that were completely her own. Her fingers fumbled at the fastenings of his armor. Garrus tore his gloves off with his teeth then moved to help. How he'd yearned for her, not knowing whether he'd ever be able to hold her again, to run his hands over her skin…

"I thought I'd lost you for good, too," he whispered to her.

"I'm here now." He seized her by the waist and kissed her fiercely. Shepard flopped back onto the bed, dragging him down with her. She quickly discarded her clothing. Even if it was only for the night, there was nothing in the galaxy that could separate them.


End file.
